FrostBitten: Colours
by Frost Richotfen
Summary: Colours. They're everywhere... Blue, red, orange, purple, yellow, green. But out of all of them, there are only two forbidden ones. White and Black. Corozin, now populated with almost every race in the entire globe, faces a serious problem. See inside for the full summary!
1. Blossoming Of Black And White (Prologue)

****Extended Summary:****

****Colours. They're everywhere... Blue, red, orange, purple, yellow, green. But out of all of them, there are only two forbidden ones. White and Black. Corozin, now populated with almost every race in the entire globe, faces a serious problem. An organisation that lies deep within the heart of the Wilderness, controlled by the remaining Overlords, are on a hunt for the Colours. Embark in this epic tale of extreme battles, bloodshed, gore, fantasy, emotional love and extreme use of law-bending physics!****

**But, the Overlords aren't the 'bad guys' this time... It's 'Them'.**

* * *

><p><strong>Here it is, the fourth instalment of the 'FrostBitten' Series! Before you read this, I highly recommend you to read the previous three 'FrostBitten: Test of Courage', 'FrostBitten: Conquering Darkness' and finally, 'FrostBitten: Battle of The Elementals' in this order so that you'll be able to understand what's going on. I hope you all enjoy this chapter!<strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter One: Blossoming Of Black And White (Prologue)<p>

* * *

><p>Frost's POV<p>

Over this entire month, I've gotten used to how the human system works. I have a citizenship, an ID despite I'm only fifteen, some money and my own place to stay. I have school tomorrow. My first day at a human school... Dammit Milk's words are ringing in my ears! She acts like my mother sometimes... Lecturing me about my health and education... But worst of all, to get along with White! I love Mindy, and I still do but White is completely on a different page... But still, she's not an enemy. Just a rival of mine. We get along but at times, she acts similar to Star, only is she much more mature...

I let out a warm sight escape from my damp, pink lips that slowly opened. People of all sorts walked past and with me on the wide, concrete pathway that acted as a pedestrian zone to the right of the street. The passing cars filled the air with a pollution of noise and beeping along with the toxic fumes from their exhaust pipes. The people today looked really cheerful for an odd reason. January is at it's peak to February, the month when school starts and the third month of summer. I hope I can do well this year and suppress my abilities in certain activities. I don't want anyone to keep a cautious or mysterious eye on me. The constant tapping of our footsteps created a melody that played well with the sound of engines burning diesel and tires skidding from time to time. But I wasn't alone to enjoy the evening rhythm of the busy street. With me, was Frosty. She walked almost shoulder to shoulder from my right, wearing a warm, loving smile across her face whilst she had her black, cat-like, fuzzy ears folded on top of her head to make it almost unrecognisable. Same goes for me, only mine are the colour grey. But the funny thing is, is the fact that they look like bandages.

A calming, chilly breeze slapped my face softly, numbing my skin slightly as I smiled warmly. My black shirt and long, black pants fluttered in the air behind me ever so slightly whilst my short, jet black, messy hair danced like the light green grass of the meadow. We continued walking through the opposing crowd, standing right in the middle of them as they gave way for us. Frosty, from out of the blue, suddenly asked me a question from the stiff silence we both held together for quiet a while.

"Where are we going to eat?", She asked, sounding somewhat annoyed. I sighed, pulling my left hand to my face before closing my eyes and rubbing them with my thumb and index finger slowly. "We've been walking for nearly fifteen minutes, you know that?", She sighed.

"Don't blame me", I replied in a low voice, pulling my hand back down to my side before opening up my eyes again, seeing the vivid colours of the world take form right before me for a split second before going back to normal. I love doing that. Scratching my eyes then opening them to see the colours of the world become their fullest.

"Hey, why don't we go to a cafe", Frosty suggested, making me look dead ahead to see one coming right up. I had a little debate with myself, wondering if it was really the best option. But since time is precious, I ended up giving in.

"Sure, I'll treat you to anything", I said, making her chuckle cutely from my right.

"Really?", she asked, probably flushing a deep shade of red.

"I mean it. If it weren't for you, Milk or Candy, then I would've been depressed for the rest of my life. I'm not invincible you know", I replied, making her chuckle once again as we were only a mere eight meters away from the entrance of the cafe. I wonder what the others are doing right now. I offered them to come along but for whatever reason, they declined like something else was on their minds... I haven't heard from White for a while. Not that I care, but, she's the only thing left of Mindy... Dammit, I can't let this sadness overcome me!

"Hmm. Oh! We're here!", She exclaimed cheerfully, making me jump a little to how sudden she said that. The moment I looked to my right, my right hand was instantly grabbed by Frosty by both of hers, embracing mine in everlasting warmth before I was suddenly tugged forwards.

"W...Wait!", I exclaimed, stumbling and nearly tipping over my own feet. She quickly pushed the brown metallic-framed door that had a thick glass pane covering it almost entirely. As fast as she could, she brought the both of us inside with silence, letting go of my hand as I took in a deep breath of the amazing coffee aroma that filled this store. Ah! It smells so great! I melted slightly, blinking as we walked up to the polished, timber counter that had a metal machine for making coffee on top of it. The floor was layered with wooden floorboards, giving off a nice glossy texture that really invited me to just drink a coffee. There weren't many people in this place which persuaded me to buy not one, but TWO coffees! Haha! I won't be getting any sleep tonight!

I looked around the place, wanting to observe it's beauty. Crystal clear window all over the place, wooden couches with red cushions on opposite sides of a brown, timber table that looked as shiny as metal. From what I observed, there was only seven people in this place, non looking hostile or peculiar about us... Then, I saw her, sitting in the bottom left corner of the cafe with a girl who had blonde hair. I could only see the tip of the girl's hair but that girl... She's deadly familiar. White, long hair, light red eyes. No doubt that's White! I have to make sure she doesn't see me.

"Eh? You guys are here as well?", A girl so familiar, that all I had to think of was a piece of ice said in front of me, making me turn my head dead ahead to see Shard, dressed up in a strange uniform that really looked appalling and suited well with this place. "And you're back to your male form Frost?". She gave me a look of awe, staring at my face as she lean forwards like I was some sort of idol.

"Um, yeah. It's a long story", I said, wanting to dodge a bullet. I do NOT want to tell my life story in front of humans. They'll look at me as if I'm insane! "How have you been during the past month?".

"Really great. I own this cafe and I have my sisters working hard with me at the back", She said, erecting herself as straight as a wall before placing both her hands down behind the counter. "Now, may I take your order?", She asked in a cheerful, friendly tone that made me smile to how amazing she looked. Light blue hair tied up in a bundle, her brown and white, buttoned shirt along with her long skirt that JUST reached her knees.

"You really have changed, haven't you", I whispered, looking down at the glossy, polished floorboards before looking back up at her, staring into her icy blue eyes that told me so much about her. She smiled more brightly, warming my heart and soul to the most. "I'll just have two coffees. Frosty, what would you like?".

"A hot chocolate and four toast with butter", Frosty said, making me blink blankly, feeling my chest tighten for an unknown reason... Four toast eh? I didn't know she was THAT hungry.

"How much all together?", I asked, regaining my composure from that little trance, blinking once again, staring into her icy blue eyes with my strange light red and light blue ones.

"On the house", She said, making Frosty gasp in awe and smile brightly, making me blink as I couldn't accept that.

"Don't worry. I'll pay", I said, not wanting to accept her generosity as I found it embarrassing.

"You give me even a cent, and I'll make sure that everyone here knows your secret", She threatened in a polite voice, making me think twice about what I was going to do... Argh... I have no choice, do I?

"Fine. But I'll repay you with something else later", I said.

"That's fine. Take a seat, your order will arrive shortly", She said, tilting her head to the right cutely, making her light blue hair jiggle slightly.

"Thanks", I said, giving her a firm nod before spinning around, now facing the front door. To the right and left of it, where valid seats. "Come Frosty", I said I politely, slowly walking up to the seats to the right, looking out of the window to see nothing but darkness. Damn, it's already this dark?

* * *

><p>"Hey, Frost, what do you think of school?", Frosty asked me as she stared down at her empty white, polished mug of hot chocolate that didn't even have the slightest brown stain.<p>

I blinked, sniffing the amazing air that had the bittersweet scent of coffee in it's atoms, binding with them gracefully and enchanting my very soul with love. The smell of fresh coffee is amazing!

"A place where opportunities are given to you through learning. Where friends are made and where you can actually live life in a very special way... But now that it's a human school... I don't know", I said honestly in a low voice, not wanting anyone to overhear what I said.

"Really?", A voice from my left asked, making me jolt up in shock before I looked at the source with lightning speed. Right there, I saw Milk, dressed with a white shirt and a light blue miniskirt that made her look amazing. Her shoes were the colour of silver and her amazing light blue eyes shone a light in my heart. "Do you enjoy it?", She asked me. I sighed, releasing all of my negative thoughts with it as I regained my composure, blinking once more before I answered her honestly.

"I can't say. It depends on who's with you. But I'm sure that this year will be great cause we'll all be there, right?".

"Mhm. Even White will be goin- Ow!", She cried, stepping to the right suddenly as she rubbed the back of her head like she was hit there with a baseball bat. The moment she moved, a girl with white, long, straight hair and light red eyes stood before me with an extremely red face, trembling in what looked like embarrassment. She wore an adorable white shirt and white, jean-like shorts that covered a third of her thighs. Her shoes were too, white but her face was red. Haha! I love how ironic this is! "Why'd you hit me, White?", Milk complained.

"Um... S...Sorry", She stuttered, completely shaking in her boots as she stared at me with an extremely red face... "I... I thought that Frost was here with Frosty, I haven't seen her in almost a month", She said, sniffing once... HAHAHAHAHA! She doesn't know!? Oh man! I have to play along! This is a once in a lifetime opportunity!

"White Crimson, is it?", I asked, giving her a warm smile that made her eyes widen and her face go twice as red, like her blood was becoming as hot as magma.

"Y...Yes!", She said in pure, utter embarrassment.

"Hey... Milk", Frosty said in front of me, trying to spark a conversation with Milk as I had my own one with White.

"Yeah?", She replied.

"Don't tell me you didn't tell her...".

"Well... Maybe...".

"I heard that you and my twin sister are great friends", I said, turning a bit red as my throat ached due to me trying to hold back one hell of an epic laugh.

"We are. We are more than best friends!", She said, ceasing her trembling as she somehow regained her composure. She bowed down to me, keeping her arms as straight as possible as her white, beautiful hair collapsed down from the side of her head... Oh man... I'm going to die from this... "And you're sister is super cute! I am proud to be her rival and live friend", She said, sounding confident and honoured... "Your sister is someone who I want to be with forever and fight with because she takes them seriously"... I take them seriously!?

"Frost, you should stop", Frosty whispered from my right unamused.

"This whole month I've been looking for her. For Black... She didn't return home one night", I said sadly, making up some random back story to back me up.

"What?", White said in shock as I looked down at my white hands, gritting my teeth and trying to look as sad as possible WITHOUT laughing my ass off to how she's actually buying this! Ahahaha! I need to... Not laugh...

"That night, I went out looking for her, trying to see my beloved twin sister that had never left my side since the birth of time... Then, I saw her...", I whispered, clenching my fists to make this as believable as possible whilst I trembled with tears forming in my eyes.

"He's getting carried away", Milk sighed.

"She... was no longer with me... She went just like that. Do you know what she said at the start of the day?", I asked White, not looking up from my hands.

"What?", She asked in worry as I was basically her only friend who understood her very well.

"She said 'Today, I will tell White thank you... And I will come back to enjoy your hugs'"...

I blinked, letting a tear stream down my right eye as what I said brought back the memories of Ruby. The little girl who killed herself for the sake of me. Dammit... Just as all went quiet and the coffee smell began to disappear, a small, faint tap emitted from in front of me, making me look up to see White with tears streaming down her adorable, soft, white face... My heart skipped a beat to how guilty I actually felt from doing this... But if I tell her, then I'll get my ass kicked by her. She'll pull out her Moon's Rhythm on me and shot me point blank at my heart!

"H...Hey. It's alright", I said in a comforting way, wanting her to calm down but she rejected it with passion, believing that her very best friend is gone...

"Frost, are you sane? Or should I say, Black Melody!", Frosty exclaimed, making White gasp in pure shock as I immediately shot a look at her that say 'Why?'. "White, wipe those tears off of your face and kill Frost. He's Black Melody, only in her male form".

"Hey! What do you mean 'in her male form!?'. This is my normal form!", I exclaimed in a small fit of anger as I hated the fact that I had to be a girl during the time I spent in the Colour Plane with White.

"Idiot Frost! Both forms are you! If you die in that one, then you become the other one!", Milk lectured me like a mother, making me cringe and growl slightly before a warm, soft hand rested on my left shoulder, causing me to look to my left at White who had a look of worry across her face.

"Black?", She asked in what sounded like a scared tone of voice.

"Um... Hi?", I said, not wanting to say anything more as I had already made her cry.

"You... Why'd you... Why didn't you call? Where were you?", She said in worry, gripping my left shoulder excruciatingly tight, causing me to grunt in pain as I quickly grasped onto her hand and tried to pry it off. What? Why can't I move her hand?

"We'll be going then. You two enjoy yourselves. Oh and also, Frost was too scared to see you in HER male form", Frosty said, making me grit my teeth in anger.

"You won't get away with this Frosty! I trusted you!", I exclaimed... Wait a second... There are people around... And we're talking nonsense and gibberish... I noticed them all staring at us like wild animals silently, wondering what was going on... Argh... I turned a bright red from embarrassment as my heart throbbed like a swollen bruise... Dammit...

"Frost... I'm coming home with you", White said all of a sudden... Eh!?

* * *

><p><strong>That's Chapter One! (prologue) I hope you all enjoyed the very first chapter of this story! Leave a review on what you thought cause I love reading them. They give me ALOT of motivation to write better and makes me more into the story. PM me if you have any questions, suggestions or anything you'd like to say! Follow and favorite! Stay tuned for the next chapter! Until next time!<strong>


	2. Arrow To The Knee (Prologue)

Chapter Two: Arrow To The Knee (Prologue)

* * *

><p>Frost's POV<p>

I sighed, letting out a warm, transparent white could of carbon to haze out of my mouth like fire before disappearing a split second later to the bitter, chilly, thin air that surrounded us like spirits. The slightly starry night shined down at us with bitter smiles to how bright the world now was, finally creating a barrier in between Earth and the universe, unable to see their soul-warming beauty and heart racing ambience. I let out another sigh, staring dead ahead as we walked in an orderly fashion beside one another, her being to the right of me. The pleasant breeze of the gloomy night enlightened my soul as bright as day, making me smile slightly to how nice it actually felt. The only melody of the night was our tapping footsteps on the concrete pedestrian walkway to the right of the dark, empty street that had residential houses left and right, all costing over millions of dollars. How greedy can some people get? Luckily for me, I was able to afford one of these houses since Nexus and April had their treasures on them like they knew what was going to happen... Damn...

Only a good five minutes then we'll be at my house. My empty, silent, lifeless house... My emotions are strange and alien to me sometimes. Like I can't even understand why I cry or smile in the most odd times... Gah! I'm drifting away from boredom! The silence is choking me and making me think weird! Suddenly, from out of the blue, White let out a quiet, adorable sigh from my right, making me turn my head to her. She looked straight down at the floor with what looked like a frown across her face, indicating that something was bothering her... Did my absence make her feel like this?... Argh... I'm starting to feel guilty again!

"White, are you angry at me?", I asked curiously, making her spark up slightly in shock, blinking twice before quickly turning to me with an innocent face as her white, beautiful, long hair that reached mid thigh danced around her like the red ribbon of a ballet.

"No. It's just strange to see you as a guy... And how we're more than just friends... We've had each other's back in the Colour Plane. But at the same time, we fought one another", She replied in a sweet, lovable tone that soothed my heart as a spark of Mindy shone from her eyes. Only it wasn't Mindy... Damn... What part of HER makes her similar to Mindy?

"Don't worry, it'll make you feel uneasy and anxious. Just try to imagine that I've been like this the entire time", I simply said, smiling at her warmly as she turn a slight red as her eyes widened a little, revealing her amazing, glowing light red eyes that looked somewhat more attractive and persuasive than even Mindy's...

"Sure", She stuttered, blinking before giving me a warm smile that really suited her amazingly. My heart skipped a beat as my blood began to boil to how cute it was... Like the first time we met.. Suddenly, her eyes widened tremendously as her pupils contracted, making the both of us stop simultaneously as she began to tremble, looking like she was choking. She clenched her fists, gritting her teeth and growled silently, inviting the stiff silence to take it's toll on us.

"Eh? What's the matter? Did you forget to bring a pair of underwear?", I joked, wanting to soften her up as she looked really damn tensed. I wonder what had gotten into her?

"I left my uniform at home...", She said, trailing off... What?

White's POV

"Why didn't you remind me?", I asked him, walking to his right back towards my place to grab my uniform as I REALLY wanted to stay at Frost's place for the night.

"Why are you pushing the blame onto me?", He asked immediately, looking dead ahead as I stared at his... well... cute face whilst we walked down the empty, quiet street that held nothing but silence. Silence that could make your skin prickle and force chills down your spine like someone dropped an ice cube down your collar.

"Because you're Black Heart. I should be putting all of my anger onto you", I sneered back at him, making him sigh in annoyance.

"Me? Why? If you say that then maybe I should go home", He stated, making me freeze in position at the exact same time he stopped and took in a deep breath of the cold, fresh, summer air. I felt scared for some reason. Like if he left me, then I'd never be able to see him again... My blood cooled as my mind felt like it was being corroded by some sort of sorcery... No... Literally... I felt something. Like I was going to die right here, right now. "Hold on, do you feel that?", Frost asked me all of a sudden, causing me to blink blankly, taking a step back and immediately dig my right hand into right pocket, grasping onto the white, rubbery handle of my revolver.

Frost's POV

I looked to my right, gritting my teeth to search for whoever was watching over us like an eagle spiralling around it's prey. The streets were bare of any existence except for the scorched skid marks forged by rubber tires and small cracks that had some vegetation growing in it like a parasite. The streetlights from the other side of the street mildly blocked my vision with their intense bright, yellow light that illuminated the place in a gloomy manner. But something seemed off about them... There was a second, shimmering vividly to the right of one of the metallic streetlights, resembling a star. But only was this one shimmering more than enough to make you wonder if it really was a star and not something else... Wait a second... My eyes widened as my pupils contracted to a tiny dot. My heart began to beat as fast as steam pistons, pumping my highway-like veins with twice the amount of blood and oxygen.

"Frost?", White asked me in wonder and worry, tapping my left shoulder once with something cold and metallic.

"Get down...", I whispered in awe and shock, gaping my mouth slightly as I took a step back in horror, knowing EXACTLY what it was.

"Eh?".

"GET DOWN!", I screamed out at the top of my lungs, gritting my teeth JUST as an intimidating, terrifying, ear-splitting whiz of a bullet passed my head from my right in what seemed like slow motion. A dark, small, excruciatingly thin trail was all that marked it's split second travel. The grey, concrete pathway suddenly sprouted up and exploded tiny particles of dust and debris due to the hight velocity and impact of the bullet, causing White to gasp in pure shock and horror to what had just happened... The crashing noise of it filled the air painfully, causing my ears to scream at me in utter pain and agony. W... What kind of bullet it THAT!?

"Frost, get ready!", White exclaimed, gritting her teeth as I took another step back, watching the light suddenly disappear into nothing but the cold, still air of the empty night sky, drowned by the hideous light of the city. I clenched my fists into powerful balls of pain, quickly turning around to see two pairs of glowing, purple eyes that had an eerie, light purple trail following them around like a trapped spirit.

"Duck!", I yelled at White and at once, she did so. She dropped down to her knees, letting her white, amazing hair slap the cold, dark grey ground quietly as a huge, silver scythe JUST missed her head. I grunted, quickly opening and channelling power into my right hand with tremendous power unmatched by even Charcoal himself. "White! Get away from there!", I commanded her with one hell of a loud voice. In an instant, she quickly lunged forwards, scraping the earth with her palms before skidding on her white shoes, kicking up some of the rubble and dust into the air like a miniature haze.

She immediately erected herself up from my right, gritting her teeth as hard as grinders as those two eyes suddenly lunged right at us, dropping the silver, wooden poled scythe to the ground, rattling like chimes which played like a dreadful melody. It came for us with lightning speed, making one hell of a long trail follow it gracefully.

"White, stay back!", I yelled, quickly sending my right hand forwards with tremendous force, scrunching my hand into a ball of hurt as a darkened flame consumed it almost entirely. "Eat this!"... Boom... My punch connected greatly, completely shattering into millions of tiny fragments of black cloth that exploded and scattered out all over the place, looking like confetti... Eh? What!?

I grit my teeth, pulling back my right arm as the blackened flames of the damned left my right arm. With haste, I spun around as fast as I could to see the sparkle from before shimmer brightly from high above where White stood... Oh shit...

"AAAAHHHH!", She screamed as a gust of wind blew by us from the right, instantly making me look at White's pain-infused face, twisted in agony as tears fled from her closed eyes... W...What? She passed out in the blink of an eye due to an unknown reason, falling forwards towards me rather quickly. As fast as possible and with a mind and heart filled with despair and sadness, I placed my hands in front of me just in time to catch her from her arms, gripping onto them as tightly as possible whilst crystal clear tears fled from her shut eyes... White? White!?

"White!", I exclaimed in horror, sinking my short nails into her skin softly, feeling how smooth and delicate it truly was in anger, unable to comprehend how or why she passed out all of a sudden... The light! I clenched my teeth like grinders, looking back up to see nothing but the empty, jet black sky that revealed nothing but a few REAL stars... Argh... I knew for a fact that whoever was sparkling or glinting their sniper scope at us, wanted to shoot White, not me...

"Frost Richtofen, why do you care about that filthy being?", A feminine voice from behind said, making my eyes widen in shock to what the voice had just said, forcing me to quickly slide my left hand down under White's knees and place my right, opened palm on her upper back as her adorable face rested cosily on my right chest. Her tears still streamed down her face endlessly, resembling the calm streams of sorrow that damped her white shirt to a dark grey. She was surprisingly light and very, very delicate from the looks of her body... Argh...

"Who are you...", I asked with edge, looking down at the poor, innocent, white haired girl in my arms with widened eyes that stung from the sweet scent of her blood that dripped from her right knee, oozing down to my left hand and finally, collapsing down to the cracked, dark grey concrete from the back of my wrist... In her right knee, was an arrow... The tip was completely jammed inside of her knee cap whilst the shaft of the arrow seemed to throb with what looked like life, inflicting some sort of fear into my very body.

"Melody. I have come to end White Crimson before she can end you", The voice stated, infuriating my mind and soul but for White's sake, I kept myself under the radar, not wanting to make her go through anything else... Dammit, on the first night we meet, something like this already happens... What is this Deja Vu I'm feeling?

"End White!? Over my dead body! She's not a bad person! The only bad one here is you and me!", I exclaimed with passion and anger, venting most of it out through those words before I spun around to see Her. Melody. Her attire seemed to flutter in the light breeze of the gloomy, now ruined night... She's just like I remember her. Light green, long hair, light green eyes and that one, light green long bow that had stolen me away into my very own hell of my creating... "If you even TRY to end her, then I'll be sure to slaughter you...", I said in a lower tone, not wanting to waste my breath on a person like her. Disgusting...

"Not a bad person? Don't make me laugh! Black and white don't mix! They are sworn enemies! Enemies that will never show one another mercy. I know that she'll back stab you while you're asleep then rob you from everything you love and own!", She snapped back at me.

"Don't act like you're my mom! I've been with her for a long time! And if you try anything funny, I'll make your entire being funny. Your organs will spill the king's bathtub!", I sneered, wanting to protect White at all costs all of a sudden as she was more than JUST a friend to me...

"Are you insane!?", She cried, grasping her bow twice as hard whilst we held a bloodied death stare to one another. Both my eyes glowed slightly with vivid colours of one's soul. Red and Blue...

"I've had enough! Leave me ALONE! If you try to pull this stunt again, then I'll tear out your vocal chords!", I sneered, holding White more tightly in my arms, causing Melody to turn a little red for... I see... She's... Envious... But it's not like I love White or have some sort of relationship with her... I blinked, letting out a depressed sigh due to the realisation that smashed against my face and mind like a bag of bricks thrown by a giant with all their might... Envy, green... It makes sense... I can't say that I can blame her for having an emotion take control of her... But that's what's wrong with me. I forgive people too easily... And I bluff too much.

"I'm sorry Melody", I said, blinking once again before slowly turning around, taking one, crunching step forward before I ceased suddenly, just knowing that she was going to say something to me.

"So am I... Please forgive me for my actions. I wasn't thinking properly today", She stated loudly from behind me, causing a warm smile to creep onto my face as my light blue and light red eyes stared down at White's happy, adorable face as her amazingly long, white hair tumbled down my right arm like a foamy waterfall... I have to admit, she is really beautiful and someone who people would kill for...

"Don't worry about it. Just make sure it doesn't happen again. If you want to settle something, don't use violence... We made the same mistake a while ago, didn't we?", I said, letting out a warm, quiet sigh before blinking and taking in a shallow breath of the cold, soft air that slapped my face gently.

"Yeah... Um... Good night", She said, sounding somewhat embarrassed.

"Good night", I replied back to her, taking a step forwards, stepping to the left of the small, black, scorched crater made by some sort of magical force. Tiny pebbles and such coated the ground like toppings of a cake, reminding me of my birthday... Damn... What happened to me that day was truly magical...

I knew very well that whatever that light was, wasn't Melody... By just looking at the form of it, it must've been dark energy with a mixture of electricity since the impact and the explosion was instantaneous... Whoever it was, must've been aiming for White, not for me. But why her? Is there something more to her than what meets the eye?... I began to walk back towards my house at a relatively fast pace, hearing distant sirens of the authorities due to the fact that the impact of the bullet was excruciatingly loud. Obviously, someone had rung them. I better break a leg then!

I can't take her to any doctors or hospitals for the obvious reason of us having COMPLETELY different immune responses, cell restructure time, blood, stomach acid and bizarre bone structure to humans... If one was to find out, then they'll call up the health department and just like that, the special forces and military will get themselves the gold stuck in the well... I won't let anything like that happen to White...

White's POV

He's holding me so tightly... My heart's pounding against my chest like gunshots, painfully and slowly breaking my ribs. He's so warm... And soft. I kept my eyes closed, not wanting to open them less I want Frost to bombard me with hundreds of questions about me... But wouldn't I enjoy that? Gah! There goes my heart again! I wonder if he'll take care of me. After all, my right knee is completely busted and there's no way that it'll move unless Serenity uses her magic.

"White, if you can somehow hear me, I promise to take care of you myself until the day you can walk", Frost said calmly. I flushed a deep shade of red...

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry if this chapter was very strange. I had tests, assignments and homework to finish. But as of now, I'm finally free from it's hindering. Just to let you guys know, spring break is coming up (two week holiday) very soon. I'll be writing a lot more during that phase and playing SGHG on minecraft with my friends. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, leave a review on what you thought! PM me if you want to ask me about something or just talk, follow and favourite! Until next time!**


	3. Out Of The Coma (Final Prologue)

Chapter Three: Out Of The Coma (Final prologue)

* * *

><p>White's POV<p>

A...Ah! I...It feels so...so... Ahhh! The... argh... AHHH!

"Ah! Frost! Not so hard!", I exclaimed, gripping onto Frost's pitch black, cotton-weaved shirt with all the strength I could muster, tugging on it softly. Crystal clear tears of pain rolled down my tightly shut eyes, blinding me from what Frost was doing to my body...

"I'm sorry White, but it's the only way. If I don't then it'll continue hurting", He said soothingly from on top of me, sounding slightly worried as my heart trembled to the pain I had to endure. "Please don't cry", He said, sounding empathetic towards me as if he too felt like crying. Clenching my teeth as hard as gears, I moaned to the intense burning on my right knee the moment an oily liquid was poured onto it.

"Ahhh! It burns!", I cried out as loud as I could, holding onto Frost's shirt twice as hard and feeling slightly light headed. "Frost...", I moaned meekly, flushing as red as redstone. His warm, smooth hands wrapped around my right knee softly and gracefully, applying a little amount of pressure onto my wound with what felt like his thumbs which literally lit my entire leg on FIRE!

I screamed out at the top of my lungs, shaking the room and straining my voice box to it's limit due to how high the decibels were. Frost grunted painfully, quickly ceasing what he was doing before I opened my eyes to see another pair of light red and light blue eyes. They shone like a full moon and reflected my light red ones with perfection, causing my to gasp silently with awe... For whatever reason, the pain seemed to ease away like an irritation... Those eyes... Wow...

"I'm sorry", He whispered soothingly, giving me a faint smile that warmed my heart up like a furnace, flaming my soul in endless warmth and awe. I flushed a slight red, blinking once before he said something else. "If it hurt that much, then it's better if I call Serenity up to treat your wound. Don't worry, I'll also mention your uniform", He said in a heart warming tone, making me smile a little to how kind and thoughtful he truly was... He's so different to the last time we met... Back then, when he was in his female form, he'd have no emotion whatsoever at times. Like he was thinking too hard about something. Something that not even I can think of.

"Thanks. I appreciate it", I Thanked him, narrowing my eyes light red eyes slightly to my light headedness. He chuckled for a split second, slowly getting up from the side of the orange couch I lay on with a quiet sigh. My hands slipped away from his shirt, making my eyes widen a little to his sudden movement. He erected himself as straight as a wall, staring down at me with his amazing, glowing eyes that caused me to flush even harder. "Um... Do you have anything to eat?", I asked from out of the blue.

"Yeah. I'll make you something", He said almost instantly with a cheerful smile plastered across his face that exhibited a few stains of blood smeared across from nose to neck. My blood. My dark red, sweet blood...

"Really?", I asked, rhetorically with a bright smile, shifting my head a little to the left on the white, soft, fluffy pillow.

He gave me a firm nod and quickly began to walk away, walking past me then somewhere behind me. His footsteps along with the creaking of the ground chanted a melody of calmness, ringing in my ears ever so passively. Slowly, they began to degrade into nothing but tiny taps... Suddenly, from out of seemingly nowhere, I heard a female scream from behind... Frost?

Black's POV

A...Are you joking!? I just GOT my male body a week ago! ARGH! My body felt hot and my blood boiled like magma, ready to erupt from my head as I grabbed Star's pink, forsaken rapier from a wooden table to my right with my right hand, clenching tightly onto it's bloodied, white handle.

"Why!", I exclaimed, immediately sending a slash to the air out of anger in a horizontal manner from the bottom right to the upper left. The blade looked like a blur but in reality, it's just the blade's effect that Star uses to manipulate her enemies. "The fuck!", I screamed again, stomping my right foot down into a puddle of my own demonic red blood that stained most of my kitchen like tomato sauce, only was this more sweeter and had life. Crimsons of my previous life form splattered all over the place. From tables, to my white stove that sat to the right of me, to even my very being. My thighs dripped with blood as my hair showered in it like it was merely water. "Is Star's rapier in here!?", I finally finished my sentence with one hell of an ear-splitting scream, probably causing the neighbours to wake up... I fucking hope not!

Why!? Why is it in here!? And why did I decide to run in without thinking!? Argh! My neck was impaled by the tip of this fucking thing because of that! Fuck! Blinded by complete rage, I reeled my right arm behind my back with the sword sticking out like a needle from behind me. As hard as I could, I forced my arm forwards in am attempt to throw it at the white wall in front of me, intending to shatter it so Star would think TWICE before she does something like this again. Here! Goes! Nothi-... W...What? My hand was suddenly grasped by someone more powerful than me, squeezing my right wrist like it was a lemon. I gasped with widened eyes and contracted pupils just as my left hand was too, caught by an unbreakable embrace...

Before I could even scream for help, my mouth was covered by a thick, liquid-like shadow that bared no stench. It put all of it's weight onto me, quickly crawling onto my back as I let go of Star's blade, causing it to rattle upon impact with the black and white, chequered tiles of my bloodied kitchen. What's going on!? Help! Someone!... I can't... Breathe! I grit my teeth from inside of my tightly shut mouth, trying to fight off this creature but to no avail... My power and energy felt like it was beginning to drain from me like toxic air through a vent. I... I can't... lose! No! I fell down to my knees with brute force. I tried to scream, but it failed... Slowly, my vision was surrounded with the shadow, blinding me from everything in this world with nothing but black...

* * *

><p>"Wake up Frost!", Someone yelled from deep within the blinding, soul shattering darkness that I was so used to... Wake up? How?<p>

"She's trembling! Come on! Can't you guys lift the rock off her!?".

"We can't! She'll enter a coma for a whole month!"...

"What would you rather!? Her life or a mere coma! We have to save her!".

"What's taking you guys so long!? White and I can't hold off Forsheer's effect forever!".

"Where's Ruby!?".

"Mommy! Someone save her!"...

What's... going on?

"Ok... Ok... We have to do it...".

"Do it! Save her! She saved us!".

"There's one problem...".

One problem... Don't tell me... They left me there...

"Frost will split! She'll permanently be a girl! And the male form will permanently be a boy!"...

No! let me outta here! I... What is this!? I've never heard of this before! Why is this happening!?

"Who cares! We have to save her! She did this to herself just to save us all!"...

"Star! Quickly make a name for the male form! The moment we pull this off, he'll take form!".

"Roger!".

"Three!".

"Two!".

"One!".

"HEAVE!"...

I don't believe any of this... I'm in a coma? How? Milk and Frosty are here... Gah! Why am I crying?

"Call the male Frost Richtofen! Leave to original Frost as Black Melody!..."...

* * *

><p>All went white...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Now that the prologues are out of the way, we can finally get in on the story! Stay tuned for the next OFFICIAL chapter! Until next time!<strong>

**PS: I'm sorry for the three prologues!**


	4. Awakening Of Black

**Now we can finally begin the story! I hope you all can enjoy this chapter as I put alot of time into this!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Four: Awakening Of Black<p>

* * *

><p>One Month ago<p>

* * *

><p>White's POV<p>

"Just a little more!", Frost exclaimed in a low, painful grunt as she held both me and Ruby's limp, unmoving body on her shoulders. My stomach turned and was battered due to the uncomfortable position I was in on her right shoulder but I kept my mouth shut, knowing that our life was on the line right here, right now. "Argh! Come on!", She grunted, stepping over a grey piece of cracked stone with haste, making sure that her speed wouldn't be effected.

I looked up ahead, seeing what was going on behind her with a frightened face and widened eyes as my white cat-like ears spiked up like threatening needles. Everything from behind us was being destroyed. The pillars toppled down like dominoes, smashing into one another to cause an endless chain that weakened the stability of the entire throne room... large pieces of debris and dust kicked into the air like a smokescreen, concealing the room ever so slightly with filth.

Crackling of the rocks filled the air like a melody, beginning to get closer and closer progressively as Frost panted for air due to how worn out she slowly became. She stumbled slightly, regaining her speed once again and kept on going towards the endless light filled with life and safety on the other side... But what lies on the other side? Will it be the same world that Mindy had lived in?... For me, it'll be brand new, old or not...

Dammit! One HUGE chunk of debris collapsed from the ceiling down right in front of me, causing my eyes to widen as bright as day. Small pebbles of rocks pelted at Frost's back with excruciating force, causing various parts of her clothes to rip as they punctured through her skin and into her back, causing her blood to ooze out like a loose tap. I gasped, gaping my mouth sightly right as rocks began to fall from in front of Frost and to our sides, making her grunt in pain before she suddenly accelerated her speed, giving it all she's got...

Our hair tangled together with every movement she made in this ear shattering, dying hell hole, dodging and zig-zaging past the countless debris that fell from the sky like molten rocks from an erupting volcano. Frost is at her very limits... and she'll collapse from exhaustion if this doesn't end! Come on! We bounced countless of times and the ground would even distance itself away from me at times...

Just when the light was at it's peak, suddenly, I flew backwards with Ruby by my side with tremendous force and speed. My attire fluttered in the whistling, howling wind before I finally skidded across the ground on my back... All went black after that... Then, my vision came back after a good ten seconds with colour...

"Frost!? Frost! Everyone! Hold back Forsheer's magic! We need to save Frost!", Commanded Drago with his kingly, epic tone of voice that made my eyes widen as bright as day... Frost?

* * *

><p>Present<p>

* * *

><p>"aaaannnndddd", I said, trailing off, smiling brightly with flushed cheeks as I on the green, freshly cut, light green grass with my legs crossed. I had both my hands on my lap to stop the children and teens of all sorts of races from taking a sneak peak of my white panties. "That's how we got out of there", I finished with that one simple phrase, looking slowly from my right towards the left. They all stared at me in awe, touched by my past. Some even had their mouths hung open slightly and others just stared down at my legs, finding it much more interesting.<p>

"Wow! That's so cool!", One little boy said, making me blink before another child said something.

"This is the third time I've heard it! It never gets old!".

"Umm", A female child asked from my left, causing me to turn towards her with a warm smile plastered across my face, staring into the child's gorgeous light green eyes with my light red ones that sparkled in the afternoon light. "What happened to Frost?", She asked out of curiosity, giving me an innocent stare with her big, adorable eyes.

I opened my mouth, ready to reply to her question until a familiar, male, teenage voice spoke from behind, making me freeze in place like a statue.

"Frost? I'm right here", FROST RICHTOFEN replied, approaching me with the scrunching of the light green, soft grass. I blinked, getting back my composure with a quiet sigh before turning my head around from the left to see him standing right behind me with a pleasant smile plastered across his face, showing nothing but happiness. He's not the original Frost tho. He split from Frost the moment we took the rock off of her right leg... We had to give him the name due to the fact that Frost's name was given to her as a male and as of now, she's a female. And her name, is Black Melody. The original Frost... "I'm kidding. She's having a heroic rest right now", He said, admiring the kids and making them all stare up at him with smiles of awe across their little faces whilst the 'ahem' MATURE children probably stared down in between my legs...

"Wow! Black's twin brother is here!", one of the children exclaimed in pure awe. Of course. Every time he'd come passing by, they'd all run up to him like he's their idol. No surprise there! After all, he IS currently Black's brother according to Drago, Jace, Star, Nova AND Bloom.

"Yay!".

"Sir! I am honoured to be in your presence!", One stated, making me cringe to how... Argh! It sounded completely strange! It made my skin tingle and my blood chill for a split second... Damn...

"Settle down kids. We have to prepare the training course for my sister when she wakes up, anyone wanna come and help?", Frost asked kindly. No need to! He could just tell them without even asking and they'll straight away obligate to him like slaves. Children... But still, I don't blame them. Well, except for the teenage ones.

"Yeah!", A few exclaimed, making me look dead ahead to see them all get up from their sitting position to their feet, scrunching the grass with a melody of some sort that soothed my mind.

"Onwards my men! If you all want to help, then we must defeat the Jacenator and Chaoser!", Frost exclaimed in a kingly, funny voice that made me laugh to how hilarious it was. Haha! The nicknames he makes are priceless!

What a village this is... The children will have to come with us to the Colour Academy for training since this world now is very damn hostile. The rest of the inhabitants will live in the protection of a nearby town. Not too long ago, five creepers and two spiders attacked a family. If it weren't for Star patrolling the area, then I don't think that they would've made it... Such is life.. Gah! I should go check on Fros- I mean Black. She should be waking up today... Hopefully. I'll bawl my eyes out if she does!

Jace's POV

"Frost! Are you sure that this'll be a good idea!? I mean, the amount of zombies you captured is ridiculous!", I exclaimed, questioning his sanity from across the forty meter field that had one blocked off cave at the other end, housing not only zombies, but creepers as well. Heck, even skeletons!

"Don't worry! She's Black Heart! She'll be able to demolish them with one swing of her blade!", He replied back from the other end of the field, glaring at him through my slightly long, dark blue hair that covered a part of my left dark blue eyes that could look into an individual's past with no problems. Unless you're Star then that's a problem... I can't even look at her right... "HEY! ARE YOU BLUSHING!?", He screamed all of a sudden, causing me to jolt up in electricity, forcing my blood to run cold as my eyes widened in pure shock and confusion to how on EARTH was he able to see me from that distance. Did he develop some sort of magic or something!?

"N...No! How would you know!?", I replied back, defending my pride with a logical reason.

"You look like a tomato from here! Was I right!?", He yelled, making me clench my fists in anger and frustration as what he had just said was JUST an assumption... Damn...

"No! Matter of fact, are YOU blu-".

"GUYS! WHERE IS BLACK!?", I heard Milk yell from behind, instantly making my heart skip a beat to what she had just said... Black is missing!?

"What do you mean!?", I exclaimed in worry, turning around to see the beautiful, young girl who had long, blonde hair and light blue eyes that matched perfectly as well as her yellow, furry, cat-like ears.

"She's not in bed! She's gone!"... What!?...

* * *

><p><strong>At this point, I highly recommend listening to 'Lost my pieces' while reading the next scene. ' watch?v=Nml29yeitgo' is the link to the song!<strong>

* * *

><p>Black's POV<p>

I lay on a soft, white bed with a white blanked pulled over up to my waist and a white pillow to support my head. The very first thing I did after slowly opening my light red and light blue eyes was yawn for the first time in what felt like a century... The air smelt of coffee and avocado and my body felt extremely refreshing. Like I had just came from a bath... Argh... Ah... So that's what it feels like to move an arm after countless of hours... Haha...

I blinked, smiling warmly as I felt someone wrap their warm, white, soft arms around my neck and dig their face into my soft chest... Slowly and carefully, I lifted up my right arm and placed it on the back of whoever it was, returning the graceful and saddening hug that they gave me... Suddenly, they whimpered, trembling as they vibrated throughout my entire body like chimes...

"You're back... You're finally back", The person whimpered in a female voice that made it obvious to me on who it was... White Crimson... "I've missed you so much. You saved me and Ruby from that place. Nova was saved with her double cast magic... Don't be sad... We're all here for you", She cried sadly, really hurting my heart as those words and the way she said them had a great effect on my mind, heart and soul... White...

"I'm awake now... After so long...", I whispered in slight awe, feeling my muscles and veins pump my blood more efficiently as my strength came back to me like an asteroid, making my eyes widen with tears slowly forming at the corners of my eyes. "You're so soft. Not like back in the Colour Plane", I said soothingly, looking down to my left to see her white, curved cat-like ears that had a light pink, fluffy part on the inside, reminding of Mindy...

She kept on crying into my chest, trembling as my right hand rested on her upper back whilst her arms wrapped themselves around my soft, white, tender neck tightly. Like if she was to let go of me then I'd disappear for all of eternity...

"Frost... Frost... I don't want you to sleep again", She sobbed in a muffled manner, causing me to laugh for a split second before rubbing her soft upper back with my right hand ever so gently, causing her ears to twitch vividly before, from seemingly out of the blue, the front door burst open with one hell of a loud boom, smashing the right wall with the silver door handle as the room and windows shuddered in shock and pain...

Immediately, I looked up. My heart skipped a beat. Salty tears of sadness ran down my soft, white cheeks the moment I saw them all, smiling at me with surprised faces that welcomed me back to reality... Guys... Ruby stood to the left of them all with tears slowly brushing past her amazing face as she stared at me with awe and a saddened face... Time seemed to slow down for whatever reason. I felt some sort of electricity run through my veins all of a sudden, filling me with not only life, but with the power to live it...

"FROOOOOOSSSSTTTT!", Chaos exclaimed at the top of HIS lungs, quickly charging straight at me at full speed, stomping hard on the polished, wooden floorboards as tears streamed down his eyes. Before I could even blink or react, he instantly hugged me from my right, placing all of his body weight onto me as he dug his face to the right of my neck, crying his eyes out loudly and making the bed moan in pain. "Why'd you sleep for so long!? We were all worried sick about you! Especially Ruby and White!", He cried, squeezing my right arm that was in between his chest and White's soft back.

"Chaos...", I whispered in awe, turning a slight red due to embarrassment. "It's alright. I'm awake now... And it's good to see you again", I said soothingly, trying desperately on not to let out anymore tears but to no avail... Ah... It's so good to be back with these guys again... I love them all, no matter what...

Frost's POV

Black's going to have to fight against a single hoard of zombies and possibly skeletons along with creepers just to make sure that she STILL has the hang of things. Sleeping for an entire month isn't a laugh. Literally. I've been so worried and depressed for her sake... After all, she IS my twin sister... Her Night's Melody will no longer be a 'shooting' weapon due to one of Forsheer's damned restrictions in this world that greatly effected all mechanical guns. Sino's sniper rifle turned into ashes on the very first day Forsheer's effect took place. The look on here face as PRICELESS! I had to hold in my laughter to not make her feel bad but it was far too much for anyone to handle. Even Shino! His blood Assault King Forty Seven got DEMOLISHED at that very moment! Ahahaha!

Let's see if she'll be able to take them on with the tip of her blade. The Night's Melody. A blade that holds even more darkness and blackness than the Ezarca itself. A one of a kind weapon of mass destruction...

Drago's POV

Once this is over, we'll set course south to the town, drop off the matured people and bring their children to the Colour Academy. A place that was build in a months time for the sake of uniting the colours back together...

But if you were to put all colours together, then you'd get black, right?

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you all enjoyed the first OFFICIAL chapter! Let me know if the song really fitted the mood of that 'Scene'. leave a review on what you thought overall, follow and favourite! it really helps me and motivates me! And I'll see you all, later!<strong>


	5. Drago's Secret Plan Revealed

Chapter Five: Drago's Secret Plan Revealed

* * *

><p>Black's POV<p>

One swing of a blade, and you could have a war brought upon you in the blink of an eye. But this isn't war. This is a mere battle between me and the undead. I stood in the middle of the grassy field, staring blankly at the wide open cave with nothing but emptiness, feeling the harsh wind batter my being head on, causing my darkened attire and jet black hair to dance in it's influence. I wore a strange miniskirt that felt like it embedded itself into my skin, feeling like it was connected with me in a weird way.

Two small black ribbons made of black fabric with white, edges. They hung down from either side of me, reached up to as far as my knees. My top was no other than a shirt that was as black as dusk but was as white as snow on the shoulder area. My hair was left as it was except for the front side. Black, blade-like strands of hair covered parts of my let eye and forehead, giving me a hostile, dangerous expression. I wore a plain white undershirt from underneath my black one for warmth and due to the fact that I can't even bare to wear a bra. On my back, was my blade, hidden and kept inside of a jet black, metallic case. The blade and case are not the ordinary. They won't separate unless I'M the one who does so.

On my feet, I wore light grey running shoes instead of boots due to how comfortable they are when compared with other types of footwear. The only thing that bothered me, were the long, silky smooth, glossy socks that reached mid thigh. Their colour shared the same name as mine and felt really damn right. Like they were intended to starve them from oxygen in order for them to react and manoeuvre more efficiently... Argh... But White was the one who hand crafted it for me, then I'm proud to wear it... Damn...

"Black! If you get killed, then I'm gonna kill you!", White called out from my far right, making me smile warmly as a beat of wind slapped my face once again, irritating my eyes the slightest which caused them to water up to sooth them.

"Come on Black! You can do it!", Star exclaimed, enlightening the serious mood with her words and the way she said it.

"You can do it sis!", Frost called from behind...

I can do this... My powers are still present and I know how to hold a blade... Let's do this!

At that very moment, a whole choir of zombie-like groans and moans emitted from within the deep, jet black cave that inflicted anxiety and fear into my very bloodstream. The ground trembled slightly, feeling like a small earthquake was taking place from underneath us. Ok... I stared dead ahead, seeing at least fifty five zombies slowly emerge from within the blinding darkness of the grey stone cave, all having their mind on nothing else BUT me... This should be interesting! I'll be able to shed blood after the first time with no regret WHATSOEVER! Haha!

Slowly, I raised my right arm high behind my head, curling my fingers tightly around the charcoal black handle of my blade. It's texture was smooth yet had amazing grip. The instant desire to kill and shed blood began to pump throughout my veins as my heart pumped me full of adrenaline and oxygen, making me smile widen by a quarter of an inch. Sluggishly, the hoard of the undead revealed themselves from within the darkness of the cave and out into the sunlight. A dozen were equipped with gold helmets while others had some fashionable hard leather, brown boots that seemed to slow them down a little. Nevertheless, that armour won't make a difference against my blade... After all, I'll be slicing and dicing their necks, not their head...

* * *

><p>I grit my teeth, holding out my blade in both my hands tightly as I ran up towards the massive hoard of the undead. My body ached slightly to my sudden movements but I shook it off, not wanting anything to interfere with me and my battle. I planted my feet onto the short, light green grass and immediately crouched, just avoiding a lethal swing of a dark green arm that would've taken my head right off my body. Gritting my teeth, I quickly sprung back up, erecting myself before spinning around clockwise, completely slicing through the zombies necks like a hot knife through butter. This power... This strength! I feel so... No... I feel like I've done this before... Their blood sprinkled in the air like suspending raindrops of dark red accompanied with their soulless heads that too, suspended just above their limp bodies. Haha! The blood! Yes! I smiled uncannily, spinning once again, killing another four zombies with that attack as their heads and bodies toppled to the ground, feeding the plants with their life energy instead of their tears... Ahahaha! Why am I enjoying this so much!? Am I a sadist!? Am I going insane!?...<p>

I leaped backwards, landing on my feet once again and skidded a good three meters on the green, bloodstained grass that exploded into confetti all around me, giving me an intimidating look... my eyes widened, my body heated up and my mind embarked on this thrill ride of pleasure. Why... Am I feeling like this!? This blood is making me... so... argh! No! I have to keep my mind! I can't go insane like before!...

"WHAT!?", I heard Frost exclaim from my right with pure shock and horror for an unknown reason, causing me to blink blankly and snap out of my mental trance that would've dragged me down to insanity for good. Slowly, I turned my head to the right, staring at my twin brother who was amongst the awe-filled crowd, staring at me with widened eyes and hung mouths like what they saw was completely out of this world. I didn't know whether it was the fact that I was killing them with ease or if it was the WAY I did so... Or maybe its because of my figure and my skirt CONSTANTLY lifting up to my waist, exposing my black, short-like underwear to the world... Dammit... My face turned a bright red to the immediate thought, causing me to choke on the air for a fixed second just before Frost suddenly rushed up to me at full speed, staring down at my Night's Melody... "Black! Get ready!", He warned, rushing up to me. I just gazed at him, wondering what was going on before all of a sudden, the ground shook and the source felt like it was up ahead, causing me to instantly face the front...

I grit my teeth as hard as stones, bracing myself as the ground continued to tremble like there was something burrowing underneath us... Something... Suddenly, once the shaking reached it's climax, it stopped abruptly, leaving me very wary and dizzy. I took an uneasy step back, releasing my blade with my left hand as my right flopped back down to my side, the tip of my blade touching the light green grass.

"Hua...Hua...Hua...", Frost panted from my right, the crunching of the grass approached me before it stopped suddenly. He placed his left hand onto my right shoulder, leaning on me as he caught his breath, staring at the hoard of zombies like they were the only evil left in this world. "What... Was... Thaaaatt...", He panted, breathing EXTREMELY loudly and filling the nearby air with his somewhat minty and fruity breath.

I opened my mouth, ready to say something but I suddenly entered a state of shock as the ground not eight meters away suddenly sprouted upwards, sending chunks of dark brown soil into the air which created a deep, hideous haze that blinded us momentarily. I raised my right hand in front of my face, pulling it high above my head, the tip pointing straight up into the sky and immediately sent a downwards slice, regaining back my composure. The haze blasted off to the left and right, swirling around like tidal waves before dissipating into nothing but the very thin, contaminated air that smelt like fungus and moss... My eyes widened as bright as day to what I saw before me... Something that I've killed twice. Once back in the games with my bare hands and the other with Mindy in the Realm of Insanity... Gravedigger!

"WHAT THE FUCK!? DIDN'T THAT THING DIE TWICE ALREADY!?", I heard Chaos scream out at the top of his lungs from behind me as a melody of the grass crunching like potato chips soothed my ears and made me feel more confident than afraid... It towered up to at least twenty meters high, staring down at us with it's head hanging down, saliva dripping from out of it's jaw that held hundreds of thousands of glistening, sharp teeth as the centre of it all was nothing but blackness... This time, it had eyes all over it's body... Eyes that looked demonic. They only exhibited a dark black pupil that was as small as a fist, intimidating not only me, but everyone else...

"R...RUN! Everyone run!", Someone exclaimed, breaking the suspenseful silence, creating a chain of devastation and screams. All of the villagers began screaming for their lives, causing me to cringe and grunt to how painful the noise truly was. It was complete chaos. Children began crying, mother's would scream and the men would dish out orders, trying to ensure their safety... This bastard... This worm... What's with it!?... And why are it's pupils all staring at me like I'm the only one visible to it... Dammit... Why do I feel like it's here only for me and not for anyone else?

"Black! Whatever you do, do NOT touch it!", Drago exclaimed in a gruff, deep voice that made me jolt up in electricity as those words sunk into my mind... I knew it!

"Why! What's going to happen to her!?", White asked in horror and worry.

"You too. It's not the Gravedigger you guys know. It's someone's pet!", Drago explained, causing my eyes to widen upon hearing that... Pet? Does he mean...

"How on this fucking continent did someone even tame something like that!?", Star yelled in a worried, frightened tone that got me wondering... How on earth DID someone get that... Wait.

"Guys! Do you remember Coal!?", I called out, managing to get a spark of that small memory from a year ago.

"What about him!?", Chaos asked just as the hideous creature snorted out one of it's signature green slimes filled with corrosive substances down right at us from it's disgusting, uncanny mouth filled with anguish and death. "Watch out!".

I grit my teeth, quickly jumping backwards along with the others. I skidded slightly on my feet, still looking up at the creature that knew no mercy nor any forgiveness... That thing... I remember who owns it!

"Coal owns that thing!", I cried.

"EH!?", Frosty said in confusion and utter shock to what I had just said.

"And if it's here, then that means that he is too!", I explained with a feminine yell, turning a slight red due to embarrassment.

"We have to take it out then! Black, White, you two stay back and we'll do the re-", Before Sino could even finish off her sentence, my vision turned to nothing but red. Then, after a loud thud and a mixture of people screaming out my name, all went white... Then, after a good five seconds of nothing but emptiness... All went black... Was I hit on the head?... Or did I simply collapse?... No... I feel like I'm not in the plains anymore... I feel more like I'm inside... of my own home... The one in the coma...

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry Black, White, Frost, Sino and Chaos... But it's for the best that you five venture out on your own away from us... Far, far away from the place where Black and White will die at moment's notice... The Colour Academy...", Was the last thing I heard... It sounded like Drago... Only he said it in a calming, peaceful whisper... Like he regretted it...<p>

"What happened to the logic of DDLL?", Someone asked.

"Ah, Dark, Death, Life, Light. From what I know, no", Someone with the same voice as Drago replied...

"Hmm. Are you sure that this is a good idea? I mean, throwing these five into the human capital city?".

"Yes, I'm certain about this... Very, very certain...", The voice that sounded like Drago said, trailing off before saying something again... My vision was blanked out to nothing but blackness, I could begin to feel the soft, comfortable texture of what seemed to be a bed that I had my left side on... I tried desperately to move my arms and legs but to no avail... I...I'm tied up... A...Ah... I tried to say something but I just couldn't... Am I too afraid?

"She's awake? That's surprising even From a girl such as Black Heart. Say, Drago, have you ever wondered who she really is as a person? When I first had my glance on her after I force-changed her with a potion, I imagined her to be someone savage and uncaring due to the fact that she's Black Heart... But, she gave me forgiveness the moment she killed me. Anyway, let's get back on topic"... T...T...That's Coal!? What does HE know about me!? All he ever wanted to do with me was make me a trophy to show off to the world, proclaiming his victory that he had conquered me... That's who he was...

"Mhm. That Coma you put her in was a good move, Forsheer. I'm glad that you're on our side", Drago said... EH!? What!? Impossible... This is a dream! A nightmare!

"She's listening to every word we're saying. Should we do something about her?", Another voice asked, sounding rather ghastly and kingly. "It'd be bad for her to know this...".

"Don't worry. I trust her..."... Why'd my heart beating so fast... Thump, Thump. Thump, Thump... "She's been there already tho. In her so called 'Coma'... But this is not only for her sake, but for the entire continent's sake. Why don't we just tell her the plan?".

"You sure that's a good idea?", Coal asked weirdly.

"No... We need her to be unaware of what this world is becoming of. For now, let's just tell her that her and four of her friends will be going to the Human Zone while the others stay at the Colour Academy..."... Separation?... But why?

At that moment, I went unconscious from what I had heard... The Human Zone... That's where I was in my coma... That's where I saw everyone... But now, it's only a handful... But why do I have to go there... Suddenly, an image of an abnormal, shimmering star flashed before my eyes, then, a picture of a blue, energy bullet... Wait... Blue... I think I know...

The Colours are IN the Human Zone. And we're either going to hunt them down, or bait them towards us. I'm understanding...

* * *

><p><strong>There's chapter five! I hope you all enjoyed this and DIDN'T get confused! If did get confused, then PM me and I'll explain it to you in further detail. Leave a review on what you thought of this chapter, follow and favourite if you're enjoying it and I'll see you all, later!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Colour Plane<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Black... Black... Black...<strong>_

"_**Why is that colour so fond to me?", I thought to myself, staring off into the horizon of colours, seeing the ambient blue hue fill my gaze with awe to how beautiful it truly is. But it doesn't compare to black... In the distance, I could see a small castle. A castle made of blue emeralds and diamonds, shining and glistening in the orange sun, causing it to sparkle like the ocean... "Blue... I will go in there and give blue my hand to save her from corruption... If she refuses... Then I have no choice", I thought.**_

_**She'll die by my hand... And I'll make her say my name...**_


	6. Ready For School

Chapter Six: Ready For School

* * *

><p>Black's POV<br>A...argh... I feel so dizzy... So damn painful. My arms and body feel like they could just drop off at any moment. It's not like I' strained myself or anything. All I could see was a small, faint red colour that emitted from within the darkness of my lightly closed eyelids, concealing my light blue and light red eyes that could send one madly in love with me with a single gaze. My body suddenly trembled, feeling a cold hand tap my right shoulder once. I didn't react at all. Again. I groaned, annoyed and wondering who it was...

Once more. My body suddenly tensed as my eyes flung open as wide as day, allowing all of my senses to return to me like a freight train carrying armed explosives colliding with me head on... The smell in the air was like smoke mixed with coffee. My left cheek was pressed against a hard, smooth surface that was the colour of brown as I stared at a grey wall. My bottom was pressed against a rather uncomfortable chair, my legs seemed to be strain but they were free from any bonds. Same with my arms...

"Hello, good evening our precious Black Melody", a voice of a man said in a tone that would haunt you till the end of your days said in a gentlemen's manner. My eyes widened, my pupils contracted and I felt my heart drop deep down into my stomach, throbbing like it was on the verge of erupting into shredded papers of red.

"Huh", I whispered, blinking once before slowly lifting my hands up to the table, resting them to the side of my head and carefully pushed myself off of the table, now looking dead ahead to see a man dressed in a white suit that exhibited golden buttons, golden trimmed sleeves and collar, like he was some sort of president or king. "Who are you?", I asked out of curiosity, looking away from his daring dark brown eyes, observing the little room I was stuck in. All the walls were made of solid concrete, painted or left grey for a dungeon feel as a white surveillance camera watched us from the back right corner of the room, making me feel somewhat uncomfortable, knowing for a fact that there are people watching me right now, probably in shock as my tail hung from under me, fitting through a small gap from the back of the seat... My grey, fuzzy, small fox-like tail...

"You seem wary. Care for a drink, Black?", he offered, raising his right hand up to his face as I quickly darted my head back at him, watching him place a brown cigar into his mouth, sucking in all of the lethal neurotoxins that is known to cause man cancer. The red flame from the tip burnt like hot iron, resembling lava at the most before it died down to an orange colour the moment he rid it from his mouth, immediately exhaling the smoke like a flame from a horrific dragon.

"No... Where am I and how do you know my name?", I asked rather politely, making him smile at me uncannily, causing my blood to cool down to the point of freezing as my eyes widened in terror... It was like I was staring into Frost's eyes...

"Because, your my sister", he said, making me suddenly clench my fists as tight as possible, feeling a sudden urge to just throw one right at his face like a meteorite and hollow it out. Then I'll start calling him a fucking crater! I narrowed my eyes, tucking myself into the table slightly, causing that dreadful, ear-splitting screech to emit and hurt Frost's ears. But not mine! Not when I'm THIS furious! Dammit... I'll slay Frost! Brother or not, I'll have him as a slave for me for all of eternity! Then I'll take his head and serve it on a silver plate!... "Uh... Are you feeling alright?", he asked me just as the wall behind him suddenly fell like it was a... Fake?! Eh?!

"What are you doing Chaos! You're supposed to hold the wall!", White exclaimed from behind me, sounding muffled as the fake walls absorbed most of the noise. Are you kidding me... I clenched my teeth, staring angrily at Frost with my light red and light blue eyes that pierced his very mind and soul like a spear of fear, inflicting a fast acting poison of regret. Dammit... These guys are so bloody... ARGH! I'm gonna kill em all!

"B...Black! It was just a joke!", Frost said, sweat dripping down from his forehead as he held out both of his arms, both palms opened. I sighed, trying to find the funny side to this but I was unable to for some reason... I took this far too seriously. Argh... What are they thinking!?

"AHHH! White! Don't hold me there!", I heard Chaos exclaim in a muffled manner, instantly causing me to turn a deep shade of red the moment I heard her frightened voice... Yes. HER frightened voice!... For crying out loud!

"Hey! You promised to help me around cause of my bad right knee! So get your act together and PULL!", White cried... What did she just say? At that moment, my eyes widened as wide as day with my pupils contracted to tiny dots. Slowly and slight fear, I looked down at the table, feeling all of my anger vent out like I was in some sort of purifier... Just like the coma, eh?

"ONE, TWO, THREE! PULLLLLL- AHHHH!", I heard Chaos scream right before a loud, booming sound of a door exploded, shaking the entire house vividly for a split second. What the hell are they doing!?

"Huh? Why is there blood in the kitchen? And a black, gooey substance... Hey Star's rapier is here too!?", Sino said in a completely shocked tone, instantly making my eyes widened as the sudden image of my male self dying flooded my mind... Dammit... Deja vu?

"School tomorrow? Are you serious?", Chaos asked curiously from my left as we all sat on the same, yellow, furry couch that was set adjacently to the jet black TV as a glass, rectangular table served as a barrier right in front of us. A black, long remote was placed on the centre of it and most of all, there was a few stains of White's blood on it and on the brown, polished wooden floorboards that reflected the overhead light in a glossy, distorted manner.

"Yeah. But it's no ordinary school. It's a battle school. Drago enrolled all of us into it", I explained in annoyance to the fact that I'm back in this place. But who would've thought that Drago was planning this the whole time? It's hard to believe but, from what I've seen him do, it's not really a BIG surprise.

"Battle school? Back in my world, we never had such a thing", Sino said. "Maybe they're training people to fight monsters...".

"Maybe, maybe not. But, knowing how a battle school system works, there must be a higher one. Another school that holds the best of the best", Chaos explained from my far left, stroking her chin as I looked down at my slightly opened, white palms that had some red blood stains on it from cleaning the kitchen. "But how did Star's rapier end up in the kitchen?".

"No idea...", I sighed warmly out of annoyance. The room was the same as I left it not seven hours ago... White concrete-painted walls with a smooth, glossy texture. All of my ancient books about mechanics and magic aligned perfectly inside of a brown, gold trimmed bookshelf that sat to the right of the TV like a gargoyle. That's right! I was planning on making an upgraded version of Night's Melody, but, when I was told that we're making our own weapons at the school, I decided that it'd be best to do it there. After all, the materials and tools ARE free and are top-notch quality.

"You look lost. Is something bothering you?", Frost asked me, placing a warm hand onto my head and gently rubbed my hair, causing me to turn a slight red to how good it felt. Especially my ears... mmmm... Ah... My mind suddenly went blank to the sheer amount of pleasure rushing throughout my entire body like a gushing river of... Ahhh... I melted on the spot, now resting my head against his chest as he continued to rub my head... "Does it feel THAT good?", He asked to no one in particular.

"It's strong enough to kick her out of insanity. That's what Star did a while ago with HIS magic to snap her out. But he went overboard and ended up including her tail", Chaos sighed, remembering the events of last year... This feeling is insane!

White's POV

I wonder what school will be like... Will it be a place where people get along, smile, dance, joke around or be the complete opposite... A battle school is something not to take lightly, says Chaos. But Black says otherwise. She says that it's a place where enemies become your friends... What does she mean by that? I sighed sitting in the white bathtub that was filled to the brim with water, hugging my legs in slight embarrassment as Black took a shower inside of a fog-infested rectangular glass box. The noise of the water spraying her down became the music of the early night and the vocals were her hums... But what IS she humming?

She's so mysterious. But that's no surprise for someone with the title of Black Heart... But there are some things that surprise me... Like how she's merciful and shows empathy. From what I've read, the first Black Heart was too, merciful but died because of it. He didn't get far but her... She defeated Charcoal and still clung onto mercy... Just who IS she? I sighed, tightening my grip from around my knees as I stared down into the bubble-infested, foamy, warm water that I sat in completely naked. I wonder what goes on in her mind filled with so many negative things...

I sighed, lowering my face into the water slightly, feeling the warmth of the water burn my face pleasantly as I turned a bright red upon thinking of something... Something that I haven't thought about before... If she loved Mindy... Then does it also account to me?... I mean, I AM partly Mindy but... I sighed again, blinking once as my heart began to ache at the embarrassing thought. She too is a girl but... Gah! I strained my eyes, quickly releasing my legs and splashed a bucketful of water and soap onto my face, cleansing my mind from the very thoughts that occupied my mind for a good thirty seconds...

"Is something going on?", Black asked, immediately halting her lovely humming with her innocent, sweet voice that matched how she looked very well. But not her title. I jolted up in shock, turning as red as redstone as my blood boiled like therian water.

"I...uhhh... Nothing! I was just cleaning myself!", I exclaimed, smiling slightly with my eyes shut tightly like vices.

"That's good. So, White, are you going to be upgrading your Moon's Rhythm tomorrow or will you be starting from scratch?", She asked me out of curiosity, making me regain my composure almost immediately to what she had just said... Hmm... Upgrade my Moon's Rhythm, huh? It's already a blade and a gun of course but it wouldn't hurt to tune it up to something more devastating. Haha! If I can make it the very best, then I'll be able to even take on Black in a fearsome battle! After all, we ARE rivals...

"It's a secret", I replied to her, knowing JUST what I want to make... Something completely deadly and precise... Haha! I can't wait to see the look on her face!

Black's POV

"Why do I have to wear such clothing!? It makes me look ridiculous!", Chaos exclaimed in annoyance as we walked along a yellow-bricked stone pathway that was as rough as sand paper and looked like it was just built not an hour ago.

The smell of honey and flowers filled the calming air with it's amazing fragrance that caused me to melt slightly and turn a bit red. Frost walked in the middle of us seeing that he's the ONLY boy out of us whilst me and White stood to his right, acting like we're his guards or something like that.

"Because YOU'RE a girl! Get it in your thick skull!", Frost scolded Chaos with those harsh words that made her jump in fright. Haha! I couldn't help but to laugh at her reaction and she quickly turned to the deepest shade of red, knowing that whatever Frost says, she must obligate to due to that fact that he's currently the prince of FrostBittens.

I blinked, looking to my right in awe as we past through many new types of flowery and hedges in the form of some unknown heroes, each holding either a blade, bow or staff in hand like they ruled the world. Each and every one of us kept out ears folded, less we want someone to call us names or treat us as outcast which is last thing we want. I'd hate to make enemies in this place... Especially Humans...

"This place is so beautiful", Sino whispered in awe.

"Yeah", White said in awe.

"Frost, what do you think of it?", I asked him, still staring at the countless flowers that exhibited many colours. Red, green, blue, pink... Even White!

"Hmm. Let's just say that it reminds me of Chaos's room", He said.

"Wow! Is Chaos's room that beautiful!?", Sino asked in a surprised tone of voice.

"What? No. Of course not. I'm saying that it looks decorative and all but if you look down under it, you'd find ALOT of dirt. But it smells pretty nice in there", Frost replied, making both me and White chuckle as Sino and Chaos stared blankly at him.

"Eh... Didn't have to think outside of the box man", Sino sighed.

"Well, who's room doesn't have dirt?", Chaos said in annoyance.

"Not just any type of dirt", Frost began proudly, making me look right back at him with a pleasant smile plastered across my face as a gust of wind brushed past our faces from up ahead, causing our clothing and hair to dance in it's influence. The leaves of the nearby greenery played an amazing, soothing melody with it's rustling, calming my soul and mind to the max. "I found a couple porno magazines under your bed. Do you read them with Milk or something cause I've found both yours and her handwriting in it"...

"EH!?", Chaos exclaimed in pure shock and terror with widened eyes, making it obvious that it wasn't true. Haha! But her reaction sure is funny! "I... I don't have-".

"Naughty girl", Frost sighed, sounding ashamed like he was her father. "I'm very disappointed in you. I thought that you'd never do such a thing".

"F...F... Frost... Black I didn't do such a thing! Tell him!", Chaos exclaimed, looking right at me with desperate, light red eyes that told me so many things about her... For one, she looked as if she was on the burst to tears... I sighed.

"She didn't do anything like that. Frost can you stop it please?", I asked him politely, looking into his light red eyes with my two different coloured eyes.

"Fine fine. I've had my fun", He said and at that moment, Chaos immediately turned away with a red, burning face that had 'embarrassment' written all over it...

I blinked, looking forwards dead ahead with a friendly smile plastered across my face. This time, I want to be innocent and not someone who looks like a killer at the first glance... I hope I don't already look like that tho.

Well, only a good twenty meters then we're at the school gates! I can't wait!...

* * *

><p><strong>Colour Plane<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Slowly, I walked down a path that held no safety. A path of light brown atop a cliff, making my way towards the enormous castle that stood like a king at the edge of this world. The world of blue.<strong>_ "_**I'm getting close to her. I'll give her my hand and it's up to her to take it. If she fails to do so then I'll force her to... and she'll tell me my name...", I thought...**_


	7. Colour Academy

Chapter Seven: Colour Academy

* * *

><p>Black's POV<p>

I trembled as I stood before the class, enduring the pure awkwardness and embarrassment of having more than sixty eyes plastered onto me like super glue, never loosing it's gaze for even a split second. I held a smile across my soft, white face and stared at the back of the class, making me look a bit confident but in reality, I was completely petrified. The eyes are more than enough to send one spiralling down to insanity in a dozen ways. Argh...

I remember doing this four times in my old school, but every time gets worser and worser! The entire class room had a strange, peaceful, luxurious feel to it, countering my anxiety and bone trembling fear...

But this classroom, wasn't the small ones I was used to... It was MASSIVE! Literally! I had to look up at an angle in order to see the students that sat behind a brown, curved desks that were polished to shine and represent this school gloriously. There were three rows of them, the top held the 'A' people. Meaning the 'Best of the Best'. You don't even need to ask them who they are. Only a simple glance is more than enough for you to know who and what they are.

The walls were painted pale white, having a smooth, non-reflective surface as the ceiling was lined up with many cylinder light bulbs that illuminated the entire room to the max, almost making shadows non existent except in areas where the light can't reach. Under me is a good example.

On the second row, were the 'B' people, the 'Professionals'. People who know what they're doing and how to fight but are nowhere NEAR the level of what the 'A' people are on.

Finally, there's the bottom row. The 'C' people... And that's where my friends sat along with the majority of the people. The 'Rookies'... A perfect title for me...

"This is Black Melody. She is fifteen years old and is a very timid person. Please take care of her", Our teacher stated aloud from my right, instantly making me flush a deep shade of red before I twitched out of embarrassment... I'm no good in front of a crowd, but, if it's something serious, then it becomes no problem at all. Like the fear complete vents out of my very being. "She is the twin brother of Frost Richtofen. As the description goes, he is a terrible brother and abuses her... Wait, what's this?!", he exclaimed his last phrase in shock.

"What?", I heard someone whisper from within the classroom.

"Abused? What kind of a brother is he?", a female student asked in a loud whisper.

"D...don't get the wrong idea!", Frost exclaimed, rising from his seat that was to the far right, three spaces away from the edge. His face burnt with embarrassment and shock to what he had just heard.

"Huh?", I answered to myself, burning up in embarrassment as my breathing slowed down as my heart began to a he slightly... Abused? And what description the teacher talking about?!

"Anyway... Pushing that aside, I hope you all take very good care of her as she suffers from some illnesses. Slight insanity is one of them", The teacher announced, making my eyes widen in pure shock... Eh?! Who told him tha-

Oh that's right... Our legal guardian, Drago... For crying out loud. If I know him, he's probably trying to make the students here feel some sort of empathy towards me in order to cover up my actions. It's either that or something I've overlooked. I'm certain that it's that...

"How cruel", I heard a female whisper somewhere from the middle row.

"I know! She must've had a hard time to even get into this place!", A male stated with edge from the bottom row, making me sigh quietly to how quickly the situation got out out of hand. Dammit...

"Now, take your seat beside White", The teacher announced, making me quickly erect myself up as straight as a brick wall before turning to my right, staring at the teacher who was surprisingly, no other than the one and only, Coal. I don't know how of why he's here, but, I'm sure as hell that it's because I am AND because of the talk I overheard yesterday.

"What strange names", someone whispered... This year should be fun.

Milk's POV

This is stupid! This was the Colour Academy all along!? Looks like a regular school to me!.. And there's Humans as well!? What is Drago thinking!?

Jace's POV

Eh... I'm dreaming, right? This can't possibly be Colour Academy... IT LOOKS LIKE AN ORDINARY FUCKING SCHOOL!

Star's POV

For crying out loud! What is this!? Colour Academy!? Wait... Where's my rapier!?

Frosty's POV

hmm? Make my own weapon... Oh well. I guess adding some things onto my Death Scythe wouldn't hurt, would it? Haha! I can't believe that the others are here too!

Black's POV  
>Alright... I guess I'll have to make some upgrades on my current Night's Melody since it's a blade right now and NOT a mini gun or a weapon of mass destruction... But, if I play my cards right like what Drago told me, then I'll be able to materialise it from the very thin air once I'm in one hell of a situation. After all, I have many abilities and moves I haven't learnt yet. So far, the first few normal ones I HAVE learnt are Insanity, Black Veins, Cannibalism and that's about it. However, for my Ultimate moves, I only have the Night's Melody Finale. But that's in firing mode... I wonder what it'll be for the blade mode.<p>

Damn, I'm getting carried away! I better build this fast as I have already wasted an hour of my three to build this... Alright! Let's do this! Let's see just what I'm capable of!

* * *

><p>I sat in front of a touch screen, light blue monitor that held the blue prints of my mighty blade. It was attached to a massive, white, metallic structure that looked futuristic. The room I was in was quiet cramped to be honest. We were nearly shoulder to shoulder with one another on these EXTREMELY comfortable dark blue office chairs that actually had back support. Damn. This school must be jam packed with money! To my left, was a girl unknown to me. She had pleasant black hair and wore something similar to me, except the colours were off by a mile and a half. Green miniskirt and a light blue top with a picture of a black music note that looked extremely shiny and glossy.<p>

To my right, was no other than Chaos. She wore a jet black miniskirt with red outlines at the tip, a black zipper hoodie and a black shirt underneath. Her shoes were identical to mine in every aspect. Both girls smiled happily, touching and flicking at their screens as the room's atmosphere smelt like perfume but the noise was ridiculously loud! And by loud, I mean REALLY damn loud. I don't know if any of them have every heard of whispering... Argh! I sighed in annoyance, staring at the glowing light blue screen with my strange, multicoloured eyes with boredom.

Currently, my Night's Melody is INSIDE of this big, white, metallic structure that was in the shape of a massive cylinder. Hmm... What to do... On my screen, were the white drawn lines of my mighty blade that'll be made with the very materials used to make Night's Melody... I had second thoughts about it, but when I remembered that it was Drago who sent us here, I knew I'd trust him with my life. Damn! This is so stressful!

"Only a minute left", Chaos sighed in relief, leaning back on her chair like she had ran a marathon without taking a single breather. "What did you make?", She asked me, making me look to my right, staring into her eyes before rubbing my back against the comfortable, dark blue back of the office chair to suit the position I was currently in.

"A sword", I said simply and innocently.

"Same. I'm sticking to the breaker classed blades. But be warned, fighting up close with be one hell of a thrill ride", She said with a smug face, showing me just how confident she was with her creation.

"I hope I'm not the first one to taste that blade", I joked, lightening up the mood as she changed her smug face into a more happier and friendlier one that made her look like a completely different person...

"Don't give me that face. You'll kill me with your adorableness", She whispered, giving me a wink with her right, red eye which made me flush a bright red as I jolted up in slight embarrassment. "So that's effective against you. Hmm. I'll remember that", She chuckled...

"TIME'S UP! PLEASE HEAD TOWARDS YOU'R TEACHER TO RECIEVE YOUR WEAPONS YOUNG WARRIORS!", A voice exclaimed EXRUSIATINGLY loud, causing my ears to strain and almost bleed to how high the decibels were. I grunted silently in pain, clenching my fists as Chaos did so as well. Damn... Thing's can't get any worse!

* * *

><p>The next up in the line, after a whole thirty minutes of waiting, is finally me! Behind me, were obviously Frost, White, Sino and Chaos due to the fact that we wield such legendary weapons... Er... Except for Sino. But since she's one of our closest friends, she too had to stay back. We stood in front of a huge, completely mind boggling opening that allowed a mass amount of white, blinding light consume my vision upon looking out, causing me to cringe at times.<p>

Coal stood in front of me, shading me slightly as endless bursts of air kept on bashing at my face with full force, causing both my attire and jet black hair to flutter behind me magically while I kept a smile across my face, staring into his golden eyes that reminded me so much.

"Black Melody, I present to you", He began with s tone filled with passion and happiness, turning around for a split second before spinning around once more, now holding a beautifully made, black blade that had red and white stripes running down it lengthways. It was in the shape of a broad sword, but only was it longer. My eyes widened to how gorgeous it looked. The handle was completely black and was made of what looked like hard leather, polished and cut to the max... Wow... It reminded me so much about my Ezarca but at the same time, was NOTHING like it... This blade, is pure darkness. In between the handle and the blade, was a star-shaped black crystal with the tips of the spikes fitted with a white crystal, cut finely and shines beautifully in the blinding light... "Black's Song", He announced, making me look up at him with a bright smile as my heart began to beat as fast as steam powered pistons, smashing at my metal-like ribcage with the force of a thrown sledge hammer... He smiled back at me, closing his eyes slightly before tilting his head to the right.

"Thank you", I thanked.

"No problem. Take your blade and step into the blinding light. The person nearest you will be your opponent", He explained to me. I blinked, feeling the water in my eyes intensify as the wind kept on battering me like I was it's playmate. Slowly, I looked down and gently reached for the handle with my right hand, wrapping my fingers around it before finally pulling it away from his possession. "Oh and remember, killing is strictly forbidden. But mortally injuring one is allowed as we use magic to heal the patients up in no time. Anyway, the only fight that'll be held today will be yours. Don't keep em waiting".

"Right. I'll show them!", I exclaimed happily, giving him a nod before turning around, holding the blade tightly in my right hand. I gave my friends a bow... Wait, where's Chaos? I could've sworn that he was here a second ago... Oh well! "Cya guys!", I said, spinning around once more and quickly walked towards the blinding light that was not a meter away from me... All it took, was a mere two steps...

White's POV

Me, Chaos, Frost and Sino sat beside each other on the front row of the massive, oval-shaped arena. The ground was completely made out of nothing but mere concrete and the walls were at least fifteen meters high, meaning that we had to look down at an angle to see the two fighters. This school, was massive. There were sections of it to what I've been told. This is what colour academy is all about and right now, were in the battle section. The stands were made out of comfortable, light green, leather couches that felt really good on my butt and back as I've been slouching on that damn build-a-weapon thing for the entire duration. We were seated on the middle half of the stadium, making us one of the luckiest in the entire school as this was the PERFECT place to observe the stadium. Everyone cheered for them, throwing popcorn around from their white, cardboard buckets as the smell of hot dogs and coca cola invaded my nostrils harshly, but I paid no heed... I want to see how well Black can fight. I want to know how she fights and what her weaknesses are.

Oh. There she is! She suddenly appeared from seemingly nowhere from the left, holding her blade in her right hand tightly beside her as she stared off at the other side of the field with what looked like a smile plastered across her face. I turned to the right, looking at the her opponent which too, was a girl. She had two long blue pony tails on either side of her head that were tied up with white thread and she wore a dark blue dress that fell to her knees. The tips of her dress were coated with razor sharp spikes that glistened and shined in the sunlight that watched over us from up high in the clear, light blue sky. She wore light blue socks that reached mid thigh and her shoes were dark blue boots that only made it an inch past her ankles... But the scary thing about her, was her intimidating weapon that she held in both her hands...

A large, devastating, dark blue sniper riffle and on her back, was a dark blue blade, glowing with energy and power... Blue...

"THIS IS IT!", A voice boomed enthusiastically as the whole crowd erupted in cheers of anxiety and awe to their weapons. Ouch... "This is the opening ceremonial battle between two new students! The rules are simple, you can do whatever you want but you are NOT allowed to kill one another!"... That's a relief. "NOW! To the bottom of the field, we have Black Melody! A new student who's been nothing but a sweet heart to the school! And to the top of the field, we have Blue Chrome!"... WHAT!?... "THE GAME WILL BEGIN IN TEN SECONDS!"...

That girl, is no ordinary girl... She's Blue Heart...

* * *

><p><strong>Stay tuned for the next chapter as it'll be the first 'Colour Bound Battle'! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Leave a review on what you thought, follow and favourite! Be sure to PM me about anything like suggestions, help or anything else and I'll be sure to reply as soon as possible! Until next time!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Colour Plane<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Upon entering the forbidden lair of the blue castle, I walked down a dark blue rug that reached down all the way towards her. Blue, the fine girl who sat on a throne made of the most finest blue jewels, holding her blade in her right hand as I continued to walk up to her, feeling nothing at all. Not even fear...<em>**

_**I stopped, quickly extending out my right hand to her, making her jolt slightly in shock as she probably thought that I was going to kill her... She smiled at me, making me smile as she slowly got off of her throne and walked up to me, holding out her right hand dearly with her pleasant smile... Will she take it, or will she use this golden opportunity to capture me once and for all?... No... I trust that she'll make the right choice, after all, I'll be her very first friend...**_

"_**Blue is calm and co-o-rect. But it the reason behind Depression", I sung in my head...**_


	8. Colour Bound Battle: Black And Blue

Colour Bound Battle: Black And Blue

* * *

><p>Black's POV<p>

"EIGHT!", the crowd roared in enthusiasm, chilling my blood to their very cells as I stood as still as a brick, feeling the nice, calming breeze brush against my face head on. Under my feet, was a grey, circular plate that had a reflective surface that could rival against a mirror fit for a king.

"SEVEN!", the crowd screamed as they jumped up and down in pure excitement. They must REALLY want to see this fight. And why wouldn't they? Innocent verses someone with a deadly sniper riffle.

"SIX!", they screamed. My heart began beating terribly fast as I stared right at the girl with the blue hair. She looked friendly and very beautiful, but, just like me, looks WILL kill.

"FIVE!", They screamed once more, making me grunt in anger and anxiety as I gripped he charcoal coloured handle of my Black's Song with my right hand.

"FOUR!". Slowly, I lifted my blade up to my face, tilting it to the left to grant maximum protection of she were to shoot me at the face... But that would be against the rules tho... Wait...

"THREE!". She's not aiming for my head... I gulped, hoping that the sudden theory in my head would be as accurate as one of Yurei's shots.

"TWO!". I lowered my blade slightly, letting it shine in the glorious sun and covering a small percentage of my small chest. At the very least, it covered my heart, meaning that if she plans on shooting me in the chest, I won't get killed... Hopefully. Wait... My blade's reflecting the sun's light... Meaning...

"ONE!", they screamed with all their might, followed with horrifyingly loud screams of joy and excitement. Ok... I tilted my blade slightly, hoping that the light would shine at her face out of the millions of other places it could shine... I bent my knees slightly, pushing my right leg forwards as I charged up my lunge if all else fails...

"GOOOOOOOO!", Everyone on the stands screamed with all their might, echoing a good three times as they kept on cheering non stop...

I grit my teeth, bracing myself just as a huge, muffled explosion emitted from up ahead, causing my eyes to widen as I stood my ground, hoping that my plan worked... If her bullet hits me, then I've failed. If it doesn't then I've succeeded. My pupils contracted to tiny dots as I focused on the blue energy bullet that was in the shape of a tiny ball spiralling towards me with supersonic speed... And it was coming right for my head...

"Argh!", I grunted, quickly dropping to my knees with brute force, just watching the bullet pass my head with a frightening aura that blew my hair back as I cringed. Strangely, my knees didn't hurt but I didn't pay attention to anything but the fact that my opponent isn't hesitating to kill me right here, right now. "What... She's crazy!", I whispered loudly from under my breath, still in a state of shock from what had just happened... I dared not to look behind me, even after hearing the devastating, ear-crushing crumble of concrete from far behind. That's one powerful shot!

She was a good one hundred and sixty three meters away from me, meaning that she wouldn't have to predict-shoot me to land one right into my solid, corrupted skull that had sustained truck loads of damage from the past. My heart thumped like drums, crystal clear beads of sweat began to form on my forehead and my blood chilled for a sudden split second right when I heard some sort of mechanical clank and scrape... Then, a long, eerie echo of a metal rattling on the grey, concrete field... Oh shit!

Instantly, out of instinct, I rolled to the right with lightning speed, scraping my head slightly just as another metallic scrape sounded, echoing twice in the now silent battlefield. Argh! She's re-chambering the gun! If that was Sino, then I'd be dead by now... But a sniper's weakness is being confronted up close! I need to get in deeper without getting shot!

I grunted, feeling my heart bash against my chest as sat on my knees, holding my blade right in front of my face now in order to keep myself from getting killed cause that girl really wants to kill me! Quickly, I dove to the right again out of instinct, JUST hearing another explosion go off from up ahead. I rolled again, holding my blade horizontally to ensure that I don't accidentally stab myself as the bullet smashed right into where I was. I quickly stood up, making my jet black, long hair bounce a couple of times as a shockwave slapped me across the face. I turned to my left, suddenly attacked by fear and terror as the ground where stood not a second ago, looked like a small crater with white, piping hot steam rising up quickly like a blazing inferno.

Argh! Now's my chance! Quickly, clenched my teeth tightly, gripping the handle of my Black's Song with my right hand before letting loose of it with my left. Quickly, I turned forwards, taking a straight, intimidating stance as my life was now on the line. I'm going to have to start going in!

I readied myself, taking in a deep breath as the metallic noise of her dark blue sniper riffle filled the air along with the dreadful, eerie noise of the bullet case rattling against the hard, grey, concrete ground...

Bingo! As fast as possible, I dashed forwards with the best of my abilities, holding my blade in front of my face in a horizontal manner as the wind whistled and rushed past me like a barrage of microscopic bullets that stung my eyes like acid and burnt my nostrils like pepper. My footsteps were loud and this time, I had no reason to hold back. Now that I'm infused with magic, I'm able to do ridiculous things! Heck, even without it, I could still do such things! Let's do this!

One, final mechanical clank was made, making me close my eyes as my blood began to cool down slowly. With haste, I opened my eyes, seeing the bullet not three meters away from my face... A smile crept up to my face as time seemed to slow down to the point of freezing.

"I'm not that easy to shoot!", I exclaimed, my left, light blue eye now glowing brightly as I suddenly sliced the bullet clean from the air vertically, causing it to split into two separate pieces that passed either side of me like raging torpedoes, emitting one hell of a loud, supersonic boom that sounded a second after the silent slice. Time resumed back to normal and I kept on running straight towards her with full speed, quickly closing the gap in between us as there was now a mere a hundred meters left.

"Impossible!", she exclaimed in shock, quickly pulling back at the dark blue handle to the right of her gun, emitting the metallic clank as a bullet rattled on the ground once again. "Eat this!".

She pushed the handle back and immediately shot at me again, making my eyes widen slightly as I thought thoroughly about my plan. With haste, I quickly stepped to the right and performed a spin, just watching the bullet fly by my head with a warm smile plastered across my face and continued to run straight at her. She gasped, this time, she re-chambered her sniper in one, single motion, emitting a cluster of noises that made me lick the back of my sharp, feral-like tooth that was located to the right of my upper jaw, a tooth away from my two middle teeth.

Again, another explosion-like sound erupt from her sniper riffle, causing me to this time, drop down to my butt as I skidded across the floor, somehow unable to feel the burning pain... That's right... This clothing is like armour! Now I understand why I have to wear these embarrassing socks! The bullet whizzed by my head by a mere inch, making me realise that the close I get, the more closer her shots will be... Ok. I think I know what to do!

"You will not survive!", She exclaimed at the top of her lungs, causing me to grit my teeth as I knew what she meant. But at the same time, I didn't.

Right now, I was only a good seventeen meters away from her, meaning that she had absolutely no time at all to re-chamber her weapon. As I thought, she quickly placed her gun behind her, looking like she was going to pull something else to take me on. Not while I'm around! I smiled warmly, blinking once as I held my blade in front of my face before lunging straight for her, leaving the ground by a few inches... This is the end!...

"Who are you and how'd you dodge my bullets?", she asked me with edge in her innocent, sweet voice that made me blink blankly in confusement before suddenly, from out of the blue, just as my blade was going to make contact with her body, a light blue blade blocked my attack...

I grunted, feeling her put pressure against it which caused me to blast backwards a good meter, skidding across the ground on my knees before I got back up and lunged at her once again, sending one hell of a horizontal slash that went from right to left. She took a step back from it, grunting slightly before she sent an uppercut to me.

In an instant, I quickly held my blade in front of me with my right hand, countering her attack before suddenly, she sent a punch to my face with her free, left hand. I took it, knowing that it's better than getting sliced and diced into minced meat anyday. She put a lot of power into it, lunging forwards as I looked to my right due to her forceful punch. Dammit! It hurt like a thousand syringes being injected into my very face all at once as my vision blackened a good three times before my nose started to burn internally as blood left from my slightly gapped mouth.

Without an second to loose, she quickly reeled her left arm back to her side and immediately sent a horizontal slice aiming for my upper chest. My eyes widened, my instinctive mind suddenly forced my body to jump back from out of the blue as I quickly looked forwards to see and feel her light blue katana graze my stomach, cutting deep past the tissue and flesh as my insides felt like they could just hurl out like a bucket of ice.

The pain was excruciating, but I endured it and smiled gently, not wanting to smile too much less I want to look like a masochist or a sadist. Blood fled from my large wound like a fountain, drenching my black miniskirt. I landed back on my feet with a grunt of agony, skidding across the ground a brief two meters before slumping forwards slightly, holding my left hand on my stomach in hopes to stop the bleeding...

"You didn't answer my question. Who are you and how'd you dodge my bullets?", she asked in a commanding tone that didn't suit her tone of voice.

I coughed out some blood, swallowing a mouthful before opening my bloodied mouth to say something.

"Black Melody... And why are you trying to kill me?", I asked innocently, still smiling slightly before she suddenly launched herself right at me, making me grunt as I readied myself, pulling my left hand away from my stomach and clutched the bottom half of my handle, holding my Black's Song in front of my stomach as the blade's tip reached as far as my head. Suddenly, she did something unimaginable. She bent down to her knees, touching the ground with her left hand before springing up a good six meters into the air, pulling out her sniper riffle from behind her back with her lone left hand. Shit!

I grunted and groaned, feeling my life slowly fade away from me as I was loosing too much blood from the wound she gave to me. Argh! I won't lose! She held the re-chambering handle with her left hand and pushed the gun forwards with force, emitting that dreadful, mechanical clank as a golden bullet case fell from high above...

"Die!", she screamed, pulling the trigger right at me as I grit my teeth, finally deciding to use a special something...

Boom! Her gun went off as a white steam blew from the barrel of her dark blue sniper that closely resembled an L96A1 from this distance... The bullet spiralled right at me, ravaging past the air as it was aimed directly for my skull...

I smiled warmly now, still watching the bullet as it was now a mere three meters away... With everything I have, I sent a vertical slice with my blade, connecting with the bullet nicely as I began to channel my magic through my right hand and into my Black's Song, black lines began to form around my right hand which burnt my skin and boiled my blood, injecting chemicals into my body...

"Impossible! From his distance it's impossible to even think before the bullet hits!", she exclaimed, swooping down at me with all her might and spun rapidly, making her dangerous, blade-infested blue skirt rise and resemble a saw blade.

"Why are trying to kill me?!", I exclaimed with anger, feeling some sort of adrenaline rush throughout my entire body, causing my eyes to slightly widen in the sheer amount of energy and power, urging to be used.

"Because you're dangerous!", she exclaimed, making contact with my blade as I held it in front of me with both my hands vertically, blocking off her furious spinning attack that grind against my blade like no tomorrow. The sheer, ear-bursting, metallic scraping noise strained my ears dearly, causing them to twitch vigorously as I forced them to stay put, less I want everyone in the damn school to find out what race I'm from... Or worse, WHO I am.

"I'm dangerous?! You're the one trying to kill me!", I exclaimed with edge, pushing my blade forwards with tremendous force, breaking through her defensive blades that were attached to her blue dress and slashed at her stomach slightly vertically. She grunted in pain, gasping slightly and loudly as she stumbled backwards in agony and out of desperation. "Gah! Sorry!", I apologised, hoping to win with words and not violence but that reality is no other than a dream...

"Sorry?! Why are you saying that in a fight?", she exclaimed, looking down at her torn, bloodied dress with what looked like teary eyes. "Shut it! You're dangerous and you deserve to die!".

What's wrong with her?! I grunted, watching her lunge straight at me, dropping her sniper riffle from her left hand as the tapping of her close footsteps filled the air along with the stiff, eerie silence of the crowd and the grey, concrete arena that felt no better than a cage... The air was cold, her eyes burnt a light blue and her face looked like on the verge to tears... I kept my smile, keeping my composure to the best of my abilities as I jumped back, straining my torn stomach painfully as she sent a devastating horizontal slash that nearly sliced me into two separate pieces. Argh! White will kill me if that happens to me!

Quickly, I jumped forwards, sending a stab, only did she sidestep it to the left and sent an immediate vertical slice that I dodged by stepping to the right, watching it just pass my head in a terrifying manner. I could of sworn that my life flashed before my eyes! Argh! Quickly, she spun around and performed an E=M move on me, aiming for my head. As fast as I could, I fell down to my knees, touching the cold, concrete ground with my left hand as her blade barely missed my head by a mere millimetre.

"What?", she said in pure, utter shock to my sudden dodge. I smiled warmly, staring up at her eyes with my two, multicoloured ones before quickly swiping her legs clean with my right, causing her to gasp as she lost her immediate footing. "Ah!".

As fast as I could, I stood up, hearing a thud and a slap as she collapsed to the ground with her blade now out of her possession, a good three meters away from her head to the right. Her light blue hair was spread out all over the place, resembling a a spiky hedgehog as her eyes widened in pure shock and fear, staring up at me with her light blue eyes.

I released the handle of my blade with my left hand, letting it reel back to my left side as I slowly raised my right hand along with my blade. She gasped, shifting backwards in pure shock and fear as a small pool of blood began to form from under her due to the wound I gave to her. She must've stretched it when she tried to behead me. She was completely frightened, looking up at me with teary eyes that made me feel bad for what I had done...

My blade disappeared without a trace, turning into black, flaky particles that disintegrated into nothing but the very thin air... A magic that only I can perform. I sent it to my hell of my creation so that it can never get lost whatsoever...

"H...how'd you... Do all of that? You dodged my bullets and even sliced them. You even blocked the blades on my skirt!", she exclaimed with widened, petrified eyes as she lay from underneath me, looking as frightened as a kitten. She was shivering, not from the cold but from me...

"It's a long story. You haven't answered my question", I said casually, kneeling down to her level, as my clothes rustled slightly. The black shirt I wore was torn from the waist and luckily wasn't to the point where my OTHER places would become exposed. She gasped again, a crystal clear, salty tear trickled down her right eye as she stared up at me, completely frightened. "Why are you trying to kill me?", I asked with a smile.

"Because... Y...you're dangerous... You're going to kill me... And how c...can you smile in a fight?", she asked, still trembling on the cold, smooth, concrete ground.

I sighed in slight annoyance. "Why would I kill you? You've done absolutely nothing to me except for the fact that you've sliced my stomach open and tried to lodge a bullet through my skull", I said innocently as some blood trickled from out of my mouth from the right.

"But... When you held that blade on your chest, it looked like you wanted... to kill me...", She said innocently. I chuckled, slowly reaching out my right hand to her face, before suddenly I jolted forwards as an ear-cringing, soul tearing rip emitted from right behind me... I couldn't move, nor could I say anything... What? "Huh?", She said in pure shock as my mouth gapped slightly, more crimsons dripping from my mouth like a fountain as I continued to look at her innocent, frightened face... What's going on? "Oh no!", She yelled, sounding distant and muffled as my vision began to wobble from side to side...

Slowly, I looked down at myself to find something unimaginable sticking right out of my torn, blood coated abdomen... Right there, from what I was able to make out with my disoriented eyes, was a large, light blue weapon... My spine was completely destroyed yet I still knelt down, in shock of what had just happened to me... Argh...

"D...Did you...", I coughed out blood, nearly falling over to the right as she stared at me with a frightened face.

"Black!? I...I didn't mean to!", She said, sounding like an echo... my eyes narrowed. I was loosing too much blood... Argh... I blanked out for a good three seconds, opening my eyes to find myself on the lifeless ground, feeling nothing but anxiety... My heart was beating too fast. Way too fast... Thump, thump, thump, thump, Thump, Thump, THUmp, THUMp, THUMP... Flatline...

Everything went black again... And the gasps of the crowds were the last thing I heard...

* * *

><p><strong>There's Chapter Eight! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as much as I did! Leave a review on what you thought about this chapter, follow and favourite! PM me if there's anything you want to ask me about or to talk to me! Until next time!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Colour Plane<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Her nails dug deep into my hand as she took it with a concerned, curious face. Tho I didn't mind. I just smiled at the innocent, lonely girl who needed a friend. I blinked, tilting my head to the right, making my long, black hair bounce once. She finally smiled at me, making my heart skip a beat to how beautiful she looked...<strong>_

"_**This is it", I thought. "Now I can help her out with anything she needs"...**_


	9. Ready For Battle

Chapter Nine: Ready For Battle!

* * *

><p>Frost's POV<br>This is odd. I'm back in my male form somehow... Don't tell me... I sighed, blinking as I stared up at the high, white ceiling lazily and drowsily, blankly thinking of what was going on. I could feel a warm blanket placed on top of me as my head rested on an extremely comfortable pillow. I blinked again.

"What's going on?", I whispered to myself out of confusion.

"Who knows", a female voice that sounded extremely familiar said from my right in an innocent tone of voice, causing me to jump slightly and immediately snap to my right, seeing a girl with SILVER hair sitting on a wooden bench beside the white bed. "You've been knocked out for eight weeks straight", she said, making my eyes widen suddenly as I digested those words like soup... Eight weeks?!

Instantly, I shot up, my whole body as awake as an erupting volcano as I stared at her with shock and fear written all over my soft, smooth face. Impossible... Eight fucking weeks I've been asleep?! I didn't even have a single dream! "Eight weeks!", I said in pure, utter shock.

"I know... And it's just the two of us in this world right now... White killed herself for your sake", she said sadly, gritting her white teeth lightly as I too, grit mine in anger... Who... Why White?! I... I mean... Argh!

"Who did?!", I exclaimed, clenching my fists into balls of hurt as the bed squeaked in agony and fear. "Who killed White?!", I demanded. My heart ached painfully and it throbbed extremely slowly as I took this all in as hard as a boulder strapped with dynamites crushing me and exploding point blank in my face.

"We don't know... But she told me to tell you her confessions if she died", Star said as a tear trickled down her right eye whilst she kept a small smile. Her amazing silver eyes locked me in an everlasting trance that seemed to calm my soul... After all, she IS Light Heart AND a Maiden...

"Please", I said simply, holding back my urges to cry... Since when did I have these feelings for White... It's not because she's practically Mindy in a different body but... Argh! I have to stop thinking like this!

"She... She...", Star sobbed and sniffed before continuing. "She said that you were the one... The one who understood her and the one who she lo-".

"DON'T TALK ON MY BEHALF YOU PERVERTED MAIDEN!", A familiar voice YELLED from the light blue door to the right as it exploded open, slamming the wall with so much mass and force that it made the entire building tremble. My ears strained and screamed at me in agony as everything became muffled for a good three seconds before coming back to me like a bullet to the heart... My eyes widened and my heart skipped a beat to who it was... White!

"You came back to life?", Star asked innocently, widening her smile slightly as White stormed up to her furiously and with a silver knife in her right hand.

White's face was terribly red, looking embarrassed before she stopped in her tracks and glanced at me the slightest, broadening her eyes as she took a step back and flushed a more deeper shade of red... Eh?

"See Frost, White really, really li-". A blade stuck itself into the wall RIGHT next to Star's face to the left as her eyes widened in pure terror... "I mean, welcome back Frost", she re-corrected herself due to White's intimidating influence... Was I being played with?!

"A...anyway... Now that you're awake, you have to attend a game of Champion Chess Finale", White said, still a bright red like someone poured tomato sauce all over her face...

"Eh? Why?", I asked.

"No clue. But I'm certain that Coal set it up for us", White replied, turning back to her original colour... I see... Wait, I want to try something to White.

"Thanks White", I said and gave her a heart warming smile that immediately gave her a nose bleed... AHAHAHAHA! Dammit, if I laugh then White will slaughter me like an animal with her Moon's Rhythm! I turned red, gagging twice as I held in the mighty urge to just laugh at her reaction. Haha... But still, I now have a hint on how she feels about me...

"N...no problem Black...", she stuttered, looking away from me and now at Star with a terribly red face.

"You mean Frost", Star corrected.

"Huh? Isn't it Black?", White asked curiously.

"No, we call him Frost and his female form Black for separate identities", Star explained... Wait a second. What happened to me during that fight?... I remember getting stabbed and everything going black. A dark blue gun stuck inside of my stomach... And how that girl apologised to me like it was something unintentional. But didn't she want to kill me from the start? I mean... Argh!... Wait... Why's my chest still... And my hair... Was I tricked?! But... I'm wearing male clothing!

"Ahahaha! You just found out now?!", Star cried out laughing maniacally as I looked back at Star with a red, boiling face as tears of joy and happiness rolled down her white, soft cheeks. Argh... Impossible! I could've sworn that I was... Even for a second I was a male! I'm sure of it! One hundred and fifty percent sure!

"What?!", White exclaimed, staring at me in pure terror... She must've thought I was a male due to the clothes I'm wearing...

"Where's Frost?", I asked timidly.

"He's waiting outside...", White whispered in a very low tone... FUCKING STAR! NOW I UNDERSTAND WHY JACE KEEPS HIS DISTANCE FROM HER! AAAARRRRGGGGHHHH!

"Haha Black, I got you so good! Your face was priceless!", Star laughed... Oh that's fucking it!

* * *

><p>"Why'd you have to hit me so hard", Star moaned from my right as we walked through a set of light blue double doors that were plastered against a winter white wall at the end of this light green painted, broad hallway.<p>

They were left open for an odd reason, but I just let it slide off as I had a challenge to attend to. A game of Champion Chess Finale with my anonymous opponent. There's a chance that it could be Blue but I'm not putting the stakes on that. It must be another colour... Champion Chess... If I remember correctly, it's a strange game of different pieces on a chess board... But finale? I have yet to find out what it is...

Wait. Where the hell are we? I looked around, seeing nothing but darkness as we walked on a white pathway to seemingly nowhere. Dead ahead, was nothing. Absolutely nothing. Even the ceiling was empty with the trembling, silent darkness that had me wondering if this was another trip to insanity... How strange have thing become...

"Black, White, both of you two will be in teams with one more person against me and two close friends of mine", Star whispered, still sounding like she was in pain fast the punch I gave to her head.

"What do you mean?", I asked, looking to my right to only see White as she looked back at me with a completely confused face... Eh? Where did Star go?

White's POV  
>Our teammate, was no other than Blue. The girl who nearly killed Black by 'accident' after trying so hard to lodge a bullet through her skull. She stood in in between me and Black, looking dead ahead in the everlasting darkness that surrounded us entirely like a box. I've played this game before and I know well on how it relies on strategic battles instead of bloodshed... Tho I've never won once. It's rules vary and are extremely competitive.<p>

"Are you three ready!?", I heard Star say from within the depths of the darkness, making me grin warmly before giving my honest reply.

"Are ready as I'll ever be!".

Black's POV

We sat around a large, kingly table that had some strange, magical infestations inside of it. It's colour was a sandy yellow and on the surface, was a massive map of a post-apocalyptic wasteland. I was to the left of both Blue, who was in the middle, and White. We sat on one side of the table, surrounded by complete, soul shuddering darkness as the Star's team sat on the other side of the table, smiling at us like they were completely confident about the conclusion of the game. Jace sat in the middle of them, having her long, pink hair tied up in a pony tail as her tight clothing really showed off her 'watermelons'.

Star sat to the left of her, grinning like she was an evil sorcerer whilst another girl with pink hair sat to the right of Jace. And that girl, is Pure Bloom, or her OTHER name, Pure Heart. She smiled at particularly me and had narrowed eyes, trying to pinch off ever little bit of detail about me through her light green, shiny eyes...

"Shall we go through the rules?", Jace asked in a formal manner, blinking once. I gave her a good, firm nod that made my long, silky smooth jet black hair bounce once from behind me, slapping my back softly. The seats we sat on felt as good as a bed and resembled a throne. It was made of wood and had a red cushion in the centre as the back frame had gold trimmings. "Well then. Let's get started. First off, it's a turn based game and there's no such thing as health bars as this is a simulation of real warfare. We'll be going clockwise and you'll be last to go Black. You choose a race for your men and women, then choose their role. You can have up to four maximum roles and races. Also, every turn you receive three strikes for special upgrades and abilities. You earn extra by capturing special points on the map. Like an oil refinery for example. You are able to move an entire race or role group people once per turn and most of all, you have to protect your queen. She can either be killed or captured. If killed, then you lose. But if captured, then whoever does so takes half of the player's people into their possession. Do you understand now?", She explained with glorious detail as I smiled vividly at her.

"Completely", I said.

"Alright then! Let's choose our troops then we'll start of with Star!", White exclaimed... This should be fun and entertaining... An oil refinery... haha! I think I know how I'm going to play!

"First! I want to make a bet with you Black!", Star quickly said from out of the blue, making me look right at her with my light blue and light red eyes in mystery and wonder... A bet, huh? I wonder what she's planning to do...

"What's the catch?", I asked curiously.

"No catch. Just a fair deal. If you win, then we'll make your abilities, physical and mental, rise up a tenfold the painless way", She said, making me blink... My skills a tenfold? Is that possible? "But if WE win, then it'll be the painful way"... Eh? What does she mean the painful way and the painless way?...

"What do you mean?", I asked curiously...

"Something that Mindy did twice to you", She simply said... Mindy... Twice... Wait...

"Deal", I whispered without even THINKING as my eyes widened in pure terror... No!

"Haha! Let's get this game on the road!"...

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah! The school holidays have kicked in and I'm ready to game and write! Sorry if this chapter felt weird, I was too caught up in a lot of things but now, I'm free! Stay tuned for the next chapter as it is the first official 'Game Battle' Chapter! Also, be warned for an upcoming LEMON! Leave a review on what you thought about this chapter, follow and favourite! Until next time!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Colour Plane<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>All I see is white, blue and black... Nothing else... Nothing...<strong>


	10. Heated Game!

**I apologise for the small delay. I've gotten sick during these few days and now I feel much better. I hope you all can enjoy this chapter as it took some time and thought to make due to my light headedness!**

* * *

><p>Game Battle Chapter Ten: Heated Game!<p>

* * *

><p>Black's POV<p>

It's her go right now. And the map we're playing on is no other than a post-apocalyptic wasteland that exhibited many destroyed and abandoned buildings. The centre, was the massive oil refinery with the pumps STILL in motion and to either sides of it, was a snake-like, crystal clear river that cut up the land into three segments horizontally. We have one half in our possession and so did they. If I know Star, she'll head for the oil refinery first since she's first to go... Her play style is unique for someone like her, but fairly simple. King of the hill. Let's see how well she can play!

"I move one of my Knight Squad all onto my Horsemen and move them three tiles forward. The rest of my units, move two spaces in suit!", Star commanded and at once, her miniature, realistic people did as she said and moved precisely where she wanted them to, highlighting the tiles they stood on in red as our one were the colour green. Their movement was slow and looked rather unrealistic but that wasn't the case. I do NOT want whoever Star has in mind to PAINFULLY touch me for their own pleasure... Dammit! I won't lose! "And due to the rules of the game, I get THREE strikes, and I use them to move them all one more space!", Star added, staring down at the table as I stared right at her white, soft face with my glistening light red and light blue eyes... She's going for the oil refinery right off the bat. At once, her soldiers moved another tile forwards, now glowing a light red as I looked down at the table that was possessed with some sort of magic. "Jace, you're up!".

I looked up again, now staring at Jace's, soft, white face as she held her right hand to her chin, stroking it like she had an imaginary beard. She had a strange look on her face, one that told me that she had one hell of a plan... Let's see what she's going to do.

"All forces move up two tiles towards the oil refinery, and using my three strikes, I move them an extra tile", She commanded, making her many yet little troops move down three squares unrealistically, making me blink blankly as chills crawled up my spine to how weird it looked.

All of Jace's troops are undead. They cannot exhibit any pain nor feelings. They can only die when their head is removed from the body, fire, or if they're completely crushed. This'll be hard...

Now it's Pure's turn... She has both Novas and Crimsons on support duty, which is a big problem is they all meet up at the oil refinery. They're playing it well... And so will I.

"I move them all three spaces forwards! And that concludes my turn!", She exclaimed with confidence as her troops all moved forwards three tiles, making the one they stood idly on glow a distinctive light red. "And that concludes my turn! White, let's see what you can do you failure!". I grunted quietly, clenching my fists as I immediately looked to my right, past Blue, to see White with confident, warm smile plastered across her amazing, white, soft face.

"Black, let's show them REAL strategic gameplay, shall we?", White said with confidence, turning to her left and giving me a heart warming wink with her left eye, causing me to flush a slight red before she looked down at the table.

I looked down at the table once again, a bit to the right in order to see what she was about to do... Knowing her, she'll play it carefully.

"All units move up two spaces INCLUDING the queen!", She exclaimed, making everyone BUT me and her of course gasp in shock to her seemingly reckless play. Tho I didn't really mind it since I had a plan up my sleeves... A very SHOCKING plan that'll go off with a BOOM.

At once, her troops moved forwards two tiles, highlighting it in a light, glowing green. The troops seemed to surround the queen strangely like guards... I think I know what she's doing... She had blacksmiths, so I'm guessing that she'll go to the mineral refiner...

Alright, next up is me... And I'm almost certain that my plan will be a breeze and a real shocker to those three... But I have to be careful. One wrong move and my plan's decimated.

"All troops move forwards three tiles and form a straight line!", Blue commanded, making me grin a little to how well that fitted into my plan... At once, her troops did as she said, immediately concluding her turn...

The map layout is perfect for my strategy and is more that appealing when it actually works... But I'm just worried about how DEEP the river goes. But I have to take my chances!

"Miners! Dig five meters underground and the rest follow! Now, dig two tiles to 'you-know-where'", I said with a clear, confident voice as I stared down at my troops, watching them do EXACTLY as I said before their distinctive light green turned into a light blue... I see...

"Haha! Trying to dig straight under the oil refinery I see, well too bad that we're gonna harden the ground when we get there!", Jace exclaimed l, giving away a part of their plan which caused me to smile warmly... She's a whole mile off my true intentions...

Back to her again. Let's see what she can pull off... What? I blinked in confusion as it struck me like a dagger to the heart upon observing the map more closely. It was coloured darker, looking like it was now set in the middle of the night and most of all, it's one hell of an advantage to Jace... Argh!

"Oh my! Night time already? Haha! This should be fun!", Star laughed evilly in an intimidating manner, causing me to grit my teeth slightly before she carried out her obvious commands. "Troops! Move three spaces again!".

And just like that, they obligated to her commands and highlighted their tile in a light, glowing red.

"What are you going to do to Black when this is over?", White demanded from out of the blue, making me look up at Star's face with curious, innocent eyes that too, demanded an answer.

Star chuckled then ceased dramatically, still keeping her evil smile plastered across her smug face... What is she up to?

"Let's just say that we're going to put back Frost and her back to one being", she said, instantly making my heart skip a beat as my blood chilled as cold as ice. "And if you win, then it'll be painless AND she'll be back to her male self with the memories of being a female completely gone", she explained, making my eyes widen to how GLORIOUS that sounded... Me, back to my NORMAL self... I will win!

"And her loss?", White asked with some edge, really worrying about me... Haha, she reminds me dearly of Mindy.

Star's smile grew wider, looking more of an Overlord than someone 'just' evil. "Then she'll stay as a girl and feel the pain of having to become one with herself for a solid hour. But either way, she'll be stronger by a tenfold. But, in her male form she'd be on a new level. Want to know why?", Star asked, making me twice as eager to take the win by storm.

"Why?", White asked.

"Because she'll be just like the Frost from back before Charcoal's defeat. The way he fought and thought in battle was completely outstanding and he was able to take on Charcoal head on without any hesitance for the sake of others! And I want Black to win but I will fight her with all my might to test her!", She exclaimed in somewhat desperation as I felt my chest tingle slightly... What was that now?... The feeling of realisation?... Over the past weeks, I've slowly grown out of my old habit of bloodshed and the feeling of love... I have to win to relive those glory days!

Great... Now it's HER turn. From what I know and read, the undead gain twice as much strength and endurance, meaning that Jace is potentially able to move six tiles forwards without any problems. I blinked blankly, watching her troops stand as still as clay soldiers before Jace tossed out the orders.

"Six spaces north and as for my queen, I want her to travel to the right six tiles", She said... Just what is she up to?... Maybe, she's trying to group up with Star's queen for maximum survival... Jackpot!

As said, his troops and his queen obligated his command and moved a tremendous amount of tiles, making them glow a distinctive light red that glistened in my multicoloured eyes... I need to win this for the sake of myself!

I stared down at her side of the field, trying to look for something different. Like a weakness of some sort... I narrowed my eyes slightly, finally noticing it. Their armour was completely made of metal. Not a single strand of leather was to be found... BINGO! And it's even made out of gold! Perfect!

"Again! Move three spaces forwards! Queen, move to the right three spaces!", She exclaimed, making me grin to how perfect this truly was... But I can't get too confident or else I'll end up failing miserably. At once, her troops moved in an unrealistic manner, causing me to blink slowly before her turn was concluded.

"Gold armour, huh?", White said in a strange, uncanny way that sounded like she had a plan up her sleeves. Haha! I knew she'd notice! She's not the ordinary! Let's see what she can do- "Star! Put that blade down!", She exclaimed all of a sudden, making both me and blue look straight up at Star with widened eyes as she held a pink rapier in her hands vertically, observing it like it was her most treasured gem... Wait... I think I know what she's playing. In a game of war, once the king dies, it's all over... NOT THE QUEEN!

"Stand back!", I yelled in both fright and confidence, pushing back the chair that I sat on with enough force to break down an iron door in an instant. It screeched painfully, causing everyone but Blue and Pure to cringe to the disgusting, ear-splitting screech as I slammed both my hands down onto the table and stood up immediately. The surrounding, everlasting darkness chilled me to the bone and gave me an adrenaline boost as I grit my teeth painfully before EVERYONE got up, creating one hell of an ear-splitting melody that literally gave me a migraine... ARGH!

I lifted up my right arm, still enduring my headache, and pulled it back behind my back, quickly grasping onto my blade that came off my metal case in an instant, making one hell of an epic metallic scraping sound that echoed twice in the sheer emptiness of the darkness. I held my right hand straight in front of me, pointing the tip of my long, razor sharp blade towards Star as a whole series of metallic scrapes emitted to my right, causing me to shoot a quick glance to see both White and Blue with their blades held forward... Woah... White's blade, was one hell of a surprise... It looked just like mine, only was it the colour of the most purest clouds and had black and light blue stripes running down at the centre of the blade, making it look twice as intimidating and three times as valuable. Moon's Rhythm...

"So it's going to be a battle after all!", White exclaimed with edge in her sweet voice that soothed my heart gracefully, causing me to grin warmly. "I knew you guys would do something like this to us!".

"And you thought right!", Star exclaimed, pulling her rapier close to her right side before she suddenly launched herself towards me, making me grunt slightly and quickly step to the left, perfectly dodging her sharp, lethal blade as I watched it pass in front of my face like a bullet in slow motion. One wrong move and I'm gone! Wait... SHE WENT THROUGH THE TABLE LIKE IT WAS NOTHING!? I gasped, taking a quick step back in pure fright as she chuckled, sending another stab to me. With haste, I immediately retaliated by slashing it with my blade to the left, making her recoil back slightly and her arms reel far to her right side, allowing me to quickly send a slice to her stomach that ripped through her silver, buttoned shirt like paper. She was speechless and so was I. That reaction...

"Surrender", I said with some edge in my voice before lunging my blade straight towards her face, holding it still and steady like it was a child as she stared at my blade that had the atom-sharp tip an mere micrometre away from her right, silver, contracted eye... "One move, and you'll become pirate".

"Y...You win...", She whispered in pure, utter shock and fear, allowing me to immediately pull back my blade and slash the pitch black floor to my right, emitting an ear-splitting screech as I stared over Star's shoulders as Jace and Pure who stared at me like they had just seen a ghost... Eh? Star walked backwards, blinking a couple of times whilst she shuddered like she was on the verge of insanity... What's going on!?

I blinked, shaking my head left and right before approaching her slowly in worry to what was going on inside of her head... "Star?", I almost whispered as my heart began to beat as fast as steam pistons to how much guilt stuck me like lightning.

"Black... Ha...Haha! I knew it! You'll be twice as powerful as your old self when we're done with you! That reaction time was just like your old self!", She exclaimed, making me stop in my tracks before suddenly, she pounced on me, both her arms wide opened and wrapped me in a powerful embrace that squeezed the air out of my lungs like a powerful vent. I tried to tried to free myself from her blazing embrace of what seemed to be happiness but to no avail... I'm no good when trying to get out of holds like these... "I'm so happy! I've always wanted to see the old Frost back in action!", She said and began to rub her warm, white cheek against my right one playfully, causing me to turn a bright red in embarrassment. Argh... "And I'm also so sorry...", She said in a low tone of voice before suddenly, I felt an immense, sharp pain strike my back as I felt warm liquid run down my lower body... My eyes widened and my vision started to turn slightly distorted...

"Hey! What are you doing to Black!", I heard White call out... But it sounded very distant... Argh...

"Are you sane Star! Look how much blood's coming out!", Jace exclaimed, sounding very distant as well...

I get it... She took this opportunity to stab me and knock me out unconscious to make the procedure painless... Typical Star... Brutal, yet the most enlightened person I know... I hope Jace will accept her. Haha! Their kids will be great!...

All went Black, then White, then Blue... Then finally... Red...

* * *

><p><strong>Colour Plane<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>This new body of mine... This new mind I have... It feels great but I feel like I'm forgetting someone or something. A colour opposite to mine. What is it?<strong>

**I stood on a bridge made of seared, black stones that had bubbling lava running underneath it, causing my dark red blood to run warm as I stared off at the massive structure before me... Suddenly, a warm hand touched my right shoulder before the girl with the blue hair stood beside me, making me turn to her with a small smile plastered across my face... Red. The colour of fire and furry.**


	11. A Talk Outside

Chapter Eleven: A Talk Outside

* * *

><p>Drago's POV<p>

"There's movement about inside of Colour Academy", Charcoal stated in his fine, kingly tone from the infinite darkness.

"Don't worry. We'll take them out before anything can happen", Coal replied with seriousness.

"Please do at all costs. I think it's the 'Colossal Fragment'. Drago, you remember the very same thing that defeated you three million years ago?", Charcoal asked me, making me blink and growl angrily as the forbidden memory returned to me like thunder... The Colossal Fragment. A mighty beast made of pure steal and iron and blood as hot as boiling therian water.

"As good as the back of my right hand", I said with a slight growl.

"We'll need to come up with something. That creature alone is more than enough to take this entire fortress down with one fatal swoop", Charcoal explained.

"That may be the case, but, we still have two forbidden colours with us. Black and White... If this creature DOES take action and is successfully defeated, then we have to send them both off", I said.

"Good call...".

Frost's POV

Colour Academy. Said to be the place where the many thousands of people with coloured hearts go but... That phrase is a throw off to the enemies basically. I can tell. There's only ONE person per colour and that makes them unique and separates them from other people. Something like an outcast... Like me when I was younger and a dead spirit searching for vengeance. But Charcoal wasn't the one who killed me. It was someone else yet I came back to life in the blink of an eye and so did my parents. Tomorrow's going to be one hell of a day. I'm up against a girl named Red. Putting her name aside, I'm almost certain that she bares Red Heart.

I sighed, looking down at the wooden floorboards of my house as I sat on a yellow, comfortable couch with Frosty and Chaos sitting to my right and Milk to my left, playing around with my ears with her right hand in a strange way that didn't trigger my 'pleasure' trance. But, it still felt really nice and heart warming. She's almost like a mother to me. After all, she IS a guardian that vowed her life to protect mine... But for some reason, I feel like I'm forgetting something important. No. SOMEONE important...The name of a colour. Now what was it?

Suddenly, I was immediately snapped out of my little trance by the scream of a young, eleven year old girl who's name reminded me of happiness and love. Ruby. It was muffled, then, another followed with banging from upstairs, causing me to sigh before ANOTHER scream emitted. And this time, it sounded like Star... What the heck are they doing!?

"What on earth did Star do this time?", Chaos sighed in an annoyed tone as I continued to stare down blankly at the wooden floorboards, lost in thought and to what the hell was going on upstairs. In front of us, was a small glass table and in front of that, was a large, jet black TV that stood on a black, thin drawer.

"Go ask her. Maybe she'll tell you without involving you", Frosty replied almost immediately, followed with another three, loud, unearthly sounds that really pulled my strings as confusion and annoyance started to stab my heart with it's daggers.

"If I do that then I'm more than likely to come back pregnant", She joked, making Milk's hand stop rubbing my ears abruptly as I jolted slightly forwards and crackled quietly to myself, finding what Chaos said funny.

"Don't worry Chaos. If anything dares to touch you, I'll be sure to protect you", Milk said with some seriousness in her voice, making my smile widen slightly. Milk's hand slid off my head and down my back before she drew it back to her lap, making me blink blankly and continue to stare down at the brown, polished, wooden floorboards, lost in my own thoughts... What to do?

I remember back in the Games, I'd show no mercy whatsoever because of the circumstances. Like the essence of death hanging right around every single corner I took, the sense of adventure in every step I took and the fact that I had a goal. The goal to win and succeed. But right now, I'm empty. I feel like... There's nothing to do anymore. But there's STILL currently nine more Overlords remaining and they're all probably plotting something demonic... Maybe I can use that as a boost?

"Anyway", Milk began as another scream emitted in a muffled manner from upstairs, belonging to Star. I crackles again, vibrating from my upper body before taking in a deep breath of the cool, comfortable air that surrounded us like an invisible mist of serenity. "Frost, can you go call in White? She's been outside for over an hour and I'm beginning to feel like there's something wrong", She asked me, making me blink before I lifted up my head and turned to the left, staring into Milk's calm, light blue eyes that shone in the semicircle light that was plastered in the centre of the white ceiling. She held a beautiful smile that made my day as I returned one, tilting my head to the right slightly before giving her my answer.

"Mhm. The girl with the white hair, right?", I said, making her nod firmly before I looked forwards, staring deeply into the blank, empty TV with my strange light red and light blue eyes that made me looked somewhat intimidating in a fight. My heart began beating steadily upon remembering that girl's face... Oh how she reminds me so much of Her. The girl who changed my life and helped me face many obstacles with the tip of our blades and the flickering flames of our ambitions. I can't remember how she disappeared, but, all I can remember from her is 'White'... Gah! What am I thinking! Dammit, if I keep this up then I'm going to bawl my eyes out!

"AHHH! RUBY! I'M SORRY! I PROMISE NOT TO POUR ICE ONTO YOU AGAIN!", Star screamed form upstairs, causing me to blink and let out a warm sigh, grinning as I held in my laughter. Star's always in a mess! Jace is dead lucky that Star doesn't even THINK of doing anything to him or her. If she did, then Jace would end up in an asylum for who know how long! Heck, even I'd go insane! Still tho, she's not a bad person.

"SHUT UP STAR!", Chaos suddenly screamed from my right, causing my ears to fold as I squinted my eyes slightly in pure utter pain...

"You're dead if she heard tha-".

"CHAOS! PREPARE YOURSELF FOR SOME SERIOUS BUTT KICKING! I'M GOING TO PUT ALL THE EGGS WE HAVE IN THE FRIDGE AND PLANT THEM INSIDE OF YOU AND MAKE YOU LAY THEM ALL LIKE A HEN!", Star INSTANTLY replied back with one hell of a yell... Damn... I better get going now!

White's POV

I hugged my legs tightly with my warm, soft arms as I held my elbows to lock myself in a foetal position, sitting on a small patch of grass that was located at the back of Frost's house. I couldn't help to think about what was going on in the outside world. How people are living their lives, the way systems work and the vast amount of scenery... I want to go out there and go on an adventure. I think I can make that a reality for one special reason. The other Coloured Hearts are out there and NOT inside of the Academy. Everyone must be aware of that... A cool, winter breeze of fresh air swept across from my left, causing the grass and my hair to dance in it's influence, also reminding me of what happened today at school... I clenched onto my elbows tightly, digging my short nails into it slightly as I shivered to the coldness of the night.

It was mildly dark and there were only seven stars high up in the dark sky that held the light blue moon that shone down at me, listening to my thoughts with a smile. I smiled warmly, blinking once as I stared up at it with awe, feeling another breeze brush against my soft, white face as the sound of a door creaking open and quickly closing emitted from behind me, breaking the soothing silence for a good two seconds. My heart increased in its efficiency, bashing at my chest in a harmless manner as mystery and curiosity took over my mind like a parasite. I wonder who it is.

I took in a deep, quiet breath of the calming air, filling up my lungs to the brim before exhaling it all out with a quiet sigh. Small, crunching noises of the grass began to approach me from behind, filling me with anxiety and slight fear as whoever it was didn't say a single word... I was about to say something, opening my mouth very briefly before they said something.

"Hey White. What are you doing by yourself out here?", Frost asked from behind me before the crunching of the grass suddenly ceased as he stood to my right. I paid no heed to him as my heart literally smashed my rib cage like a raging animal wanting to escape the bars of containment. After a good three seconds of pure, utter silence, he sat down beside me, crossing his legs as the grass made brief scrunching noises. I looked to my right with my light red, glowing eyes, watching him stare up into the sky with a warm smile plastered across his face as he leaned back on his hands that planted themselves behind him on the light green, short grass. "You know, if you're feeling down, you should come talk to us", He said from out of the blue in a calm, friendly tone before he blinked blankly and continued to stare up into the endless night sky that bared nothing but seven shimmering stars and a moon...

I blinked, slowly turning my head to face him as I tightened my grip that I held from around my knees, giving him a curious look. "I'm not feeling down, so don't worry", I replied.

"Hmm. I once said that when I was younger", He said, looking down right at me with a small smile plastered across his face, causing me to blink and too, smile warmly. "Do you like gazing up at the stars?", He suddenly asked, looking back up at the small, shimmering stars with a bright smile, looking like he was taking pleasure from staring at them... I stared at his face, wondering what kind of a person he was...

"Mhm. But the ones out tonight aren't really great", I said, still looking at his face... He has the Heart of Blackness. And I have the Heart of Whiteness. I know that we're supposed to be rivals but... Star removed our history from his memory except for my name and basic things about me.

"I know what you mean. But still, seven stars is more than enough light to shine you through anything", He replied, making me blink before slowly looking back up into the sky, staring at all seven shimmering stars in awe as I realised what he meant. A single star can even grant a wish. That's how powerful they truly are... Just like Star's little sister, Wish. She has an ability to make one's wish come true only if they bring her a Star Shard... She has a lot in her collection and she uses them to make musical instruments... But why do I feel so... Strange around Frost?

"Um...", I began, turning a bright red as I thought of an embarrassing question to ask him... "How much did you love Mindy and how much do you remember of her?", I asked, now looking down at my white knees with an extremely red face, wanting to hear his answer...

"Mindy... I can't say. We were so close at one point, then the fighting and the Overlords got in the way of our relationship, resulting in a few fight but... No matter what happened, I loved her and Ruby... But... I don't know what happened to her. She just disappeared", He said. I looked to my right, suddenly jolting up with electricity as I saw a few drops of crystal clear, salty tears flee from his eyes, but he still kept a smile plastered across his face. "But, Drago told me that she's still here as someone else. That she's someone who'll be at my side at all times... Ah! What am I saying?", He finished, trying to brighten up the mood he produced from around us as he wiped his eyes with the back of his right hand...

"I'll help you find her

* * *

><p>then", I said with my heart and soul, tilting my head to the right slightly as he looked towards me with a heart warming smile that made my heart pump as fast as steam pistons. "And... If you DO find her, are you going to just... Kiss her?", I asked, turning EXTREMELY red as he too did so.<p>

"No. I want to start fresh and approach her like a friend. I want to build up slowly and carefully with her and make sure to always stay by her side", He said honestly... Stay by her side... Maybe... I can get close to him now. I mean... Gah! What am I thinking!?

"Tomorrow feels like it's going to be one hell of a day, don't you?", He asked me.

"Yeah", I replied.

"Want to come inside now? I'll make you something to eat if you want".

"Sushi?".

He laughed momentarily, causing me to smile brightly at him before he ceased and gave me a positive reply.

"Anything"...

* * *

><p><strong>Colour Plane<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>White was the colour. No doubt. I had forgotten about it somehow... The massive, red hot doors of the blazing castle posed a threat to us AND to whoever was inside. The three of us stood there, awaiting for the doors to open as I held my two blades to my sides, pointing forwards and hearing nothing but the bubbling of the oozing lava that swirled from around us like snakes...<strong>

**Suddenly, the doors unhinged themselves and sunk deep into the lava that stood underneath it... I blinked, feeling a powerful essence from inside strike my entire body with pure shock the moment I saw not two, not four, but eighty sharp, glistening teeth from inside of an enormous, saliva dripping mouth... And deep inside, was a girl with red hair strapped to the tongue with rattling chains of rage and madness...**

**Colossal Fragment**


	12. Boss Battle: Colossal Fragment

**Here it is! The first, official 'Boss Battle Chapter' of this story! I really had fun writing this chapter, but I could hardly find any time due to the fact that I'm on my Xbox One playing Destiny or on my PC playing Minecraft with my friends. But don't worry! I'm STILL writing these series with a smile across my face! I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

><p>Boss Battle Chapter Twelve: Colossal Fragment<p>

* * *

><p>Frost's POV<p>

I stood on top of a circular sheet of metal that was welded into the vast concrete ground of the arena as the grey walls towered up to as high as eight metres, caging both me and my opponent inside of this death hole. The rules are simple. Fight, but don't kill. The crowd screamed endlessly in joy and enthusiasm as I smiled proudly and stood as straight as a wall, staring at the other side of the field right at my opponent who looked similar to Blue, only did she wear a red dress that reached her knees and thankfully didn't have any spikes or anything weaved onto it. Her hair was red and so were her eyes. But nothing about her frightened me or intimidated me the slightest... It was what she had on her.

She had a massive, shiny red cannon on her right hand and a smaller version on her left that looked like it had SEVEN chambers... As if that wasn't enough, she had a red blade hanging from the right of her waist. Argh... If her weapons are gone, then I can take her on up close. Let's see how this goes! In my right hand, I held my Ezarca as tightly as possible as my left hand pulsated with a black, shadowy aura that made me look like some sort of underworld magician. Or maybe even a necromancer! Who can tell!?

My attire today were long, black pants, a black shirt for maximum comfort, a white shirt underneath and finally, my epic grey shoes that had NEVER let me down once. This should be good.

"ARE YOU ALL READY!?", A voice exclaimed from high above, sounding slightly off from the one yesterday... Sort of grouchy and croaky.

"AHHHHHH!", The crowd screamed in pure enthusiasm, unable to contain their lust for us to begin this bloody battle of the last man standing.

The girl returned the stare, looking deeply into my soul with what looked like a small, friendly smile plastered across her face. What is she up to?

"THE RULES ARE STILL THE SAME! NO KILLING! LET'S GET READY TO RUMBLEEEE!", The voice exclaimed through a loud speaker, causing my ears to strain in pain as I kept them folded, never wanting to show my identity to anyone... This is beginning to feel extremely fishy... Rumble?

"TEN!", The crowd screamed with high hopes and joy, causing my heart to skip a beat as I felt a tremendous amount of energy from underneath the arena. Mostly from the middle section. Is this Her doing?

"Nine!". dammit... I'm getting scared now? Argh... What is this feeling?! It's like the time when I fought against the GraveDigger!... Wait...

"Eight!". GraveDigger. Impossible! What am I thinking?! Argh! My head hurts! I grit my teeth gently, trying to figure out what and who's energy the one I'm feeling belonged to as I continued to stare at Red with my two, multicoloured eyes that showed nothing but confusion and worry mixed with a good dose of courage... But how long will that last for me?

"Seven!". Red doesn't look like she notices the power, but that doesn't explain why she's smiling... What's she thinking?! Dammit! It's getting stronger!

"Six!". I grunted, blinking hard as I gripped my Ezarca even more tightly with my right hand, getting ready for whatever the hell had all that energy. It's coming from underground, and that's all I know right now...

"Five!". Only five seconds left then I'll truly see who and what the hell this thing is! I need to do this right!

"Four!", the crowd screamed just before the ground trembled slightly, causing both me and Red to look down at our feet in both confusion and wonder... A tunneller?

"Three!". I gasped, taking a step back as the ground now shook twice as hard. An earthquake?! A few gasps and screams emitted from within the crowd, but nevertheless, they still counted down.

"Two!". At that moment, I jumped backwards, landing perfectly on my feet with bent knees as I held my blade in front of my face dangerously, watching the middle of the arena instead of my opponent, knowing that something is going to sprout out and cause mayhem...

"One!"... My chest throbbed. My mind burnt. My soul screamed... I was completely frightened out of my wits the moment a black, shadowy face appeared from absolutely nowhere and screamed right at my face, causing my eyes to widen in pure shock and horror... What the hell is that!?

"AHHHHHH!", Almost everyone in the stands screamed in pure terror as the image disappeared from my face along with the shaking of the ground, leaving me stunned and completely petrified to what I had just witnessed... I stared at Red blankly, watching her clutch onto her head with both her hands as her weapons lay still to the ground beside her... What's going on!?

I grit my teeth, blinking twice and forcing myself out of the trance as I shook my head left and right, getting out of my current state of fear. Dammit! That was one hell of a fright!

I took a step back, hearing the wails and the horrifying, blood curling screams of the crowd echo within my mind as it became the melody of this new mood that I've forgotten ever since the first time I entered the Realm of Insanity. I blinked twice again, feeling slightly light headed and uncertain of what was going on... It's complete chaos...

I stared at Red, watching her drop to her knees as the ground suddenly jumped up, causing me to bounce upwards for a brief moment as my insides pushed upwards painfully. During that moment of time, the middle of the field suddenly swelled up the slightest, revealing a large crack that told me so many things... Oh shit! I landed back on my feet, holding my Ezarca as tight as vices before launching myself forwards with lightning speed, slashing at the air in a diagonal manner once to resist friction. If I can get to the crack first without it bursting open, then I can do something extremely crazy! Let's hope for the best!

My heart trembled. The wind smacked my face harshly as it raged and whispered into my ears that STILL kept themselves hidden atop of my head. The screams of the crowd now sounded like echoes of a lost dream, making me grunt silently. Only fifteen metres to go!

"LOOK OUT FROST!", I heard a familiar voice scream from my right, causing my eyes to widen and head what she said, forcing myself to an abrupt stop that made me burn some rubber as I skidded across the ground a good two metres before finally stopping. The smell of burnt rubber lifted up to my nostrils, painfully irritating me as I looked to my right to see White rushing up to me with her white, legendary blade in her right hand as her hair fluttered behind her gracefully... "GET BACK!", She screamed and at once, I reacted, jumping back and looking up ahead of me to JUST watch a scythe miss my face by mere inches. H...haha! I could of sworn I saw my own reflection on the FUCKING BLADE!

"My fucking heart!", I exclaimed, gritting my teeth as I landed harshly on my feet, still staring dead ahead at an unearthly creature that resembled the 'Grim Reaper' in almost every aspect. Jet black, shadowy, moth eaten robes, a skull with soulless eyes from underneath his darkened hood and lastly, the infamous scythe known as the 'Reaper'. Dammit!

"Are you hurt!?", She asked me in worry, now taking my side as she panted loudly.

"No. I'm alright", I replied in a calm tone of voice, giving her a quick glance to my right with my multicoloured eyes, smiling warmly at her as she too, looked at me. "Any idea what's going on?", I asked, looking back at the creature that stood there, pulsating and breathing relatively loudly as the screams of the crowds eased progressively for ever passing second... Silence...

"Not a clue. But whatever it is, we have to kill it before it can cause anymore trouble. Sino nearly went insane when it's face popped from out of nowhere", White said with edge in her voice, gripping the black handle of her blade more tightly in anger. Sino... Now I have a reason to fight this thing other than the fact that I nearly had my face sliced off by it! Let's go!

"Then let's cut to the cheese", I said simply, giving her one final glance. He returned it, staring at me in the eye as we both nodded at the same time and looked straight ahead.

"On you", She said, making me blink slowly... Here I go!

I rushed forwards, pushing myself off the ground with brute force, rising to about a good metre in the air before landing back down on the ground, bending my knees to absorb most of the shock as I looked up at the huge, creature that posed as my opponent. My REAL opponent today.

He raised up his arms, holding his scythe high over his head as he starred at me with soulless, empty eyes that intimidated me the slightest. But not enough to drain me of courage! I play defective! I won't dodge this attack!

"Foolish mortal! You will pay the price of standing up to me with a mere blade!", He said in a demonic, lost, eerie voice that made me smile a little... Then, I saw something. Something on the tip of the scythe that INSTANTLY made me realise what I was up against... A purple, electrical orb... Oh shit! "I will devour your soul and digest you down into the pits of the underworld!". My pupils contracted, my heart skipped a beat and I nearly lost my sanity the moment it swung down at me... I fucking saw the face again! I grit my teeth and blindly jumped to the left, managing to avoid it's scythe that dug deep into the earth's crust smoothly as dust and chunks of concrete sprouted from the site like fireworks. Psychological attacks... Dammit!

"Frost! Are you ok!?", White screamed from the other side of the brown haze of death.

I blinked, looking up at the creature that stared now had it's eyes on White like it was interested in her... If that thing touches her, then I'll rip it's undead heart out with my mouth! I'm serious!

"Worry about yourself! He's looking right at you!", I screamed back, hearing his bony, metallic scythe lodge out from the earth noisily as rocks rolled towards my feet like balls... That power... What is it called!? I remember Shard teaching me about it! About some blades being able to pass another like nothing if they tried to block it... Argh! This is going to be a pain!

I blinked once, glancing at White for a split second as the haze died then back to the creature with a serious face, watching it walk towards her slowly as he held the scythe to his far right, ready to steal White's soul...

"Perfect Mortal. A soul of pure white... After I take you, I'll be able to take the soul of pure black. That's IF I find whoever it is", The creature said, making my eyes widen as realisation hit me as hard as a brick... He doesn't know who I am!

At once, White charged at him, sending an uppercut with her blade but was dodged by the Reaper with a side step, now standing to the left of her, causing her eyes to widen in pure shock and fear to how sudden his movements were. I ran forwards with full speed, clutching my blade with my lone, right hand as tightly as possible as dark energy channelled down my left hand, creating an energy ball in my palms. White, JUST ducked his slash, barely touching any of her strands of white hair and stood up once again. As fast as possible, she sent a horizontal slash at him, only did he bounce back and suddenly spin around counter clockwise, bringing in another horizontal slice with his bony white scythe that this time, managed to slit a good portion of White's right thigh... I gasped as she cried with pure, utter agony, falling down onto her right side as she clutched onto it dearly like her life depended on it... Blood sprayed out like a loose hose, painting the concrete and the tip of the scythe in her crimsons...

"WHITE!", I screamed the loudest I could muster, making my grey, cat-like ears to pop out of their hiding places as my long, dangerous tail came back to sight with it's jagged spikes ready to have some fun... I felt like I was loosing myself in the pure amount of anger filling me up to my bones, but I contained myself as dearly as possible, not wanting to create an irreversible mess with my own hands... I jumped high up into the air, holding my blade in front of me before spinning it around my hand, now holding it in reverse as my left hand charged up with black, powerful energy that was supplied from my rage and near-insane situation...

"Black Heart?", He said in a welcoming tone, making me want to spit on him and chop him up into dozens of pieces...

"TAKE THIS!", I exclaimed at the top of my lungs, smashing the tip of the blade down onto the earth, causing it to shudder for a brief moment as all eyes were now on me, wondering who and just what the fuck I was. I'm a FrostBitten! I twisted my blade with all my might, forcing a TONNE of power into it which forced the ground in front of me to part ways as a beam of darkness shown though the crack like magma. It smashed right into the Reaper like a freight train filled with a mega tonne of nuclear warheads. Just like that, a massive, controlled exothermic implosion occurred right on his chest, forcing all of the impact right onto him with launched him to the wall far behind him with super sonic speed, emitting one of the loudest noises I've ever heard in my entire life. But I wasn't effected at all. I was too angered and too 'out-of-my-mind' to even FEEL my own pain. A smoke was all left to where he was, blinding me completely from vision, tho I could still hear and feel his presence...

I knew with all my heart that he wouldn't go down without a fight. At once, the smoke cleared off from the middle, now resembling a ring as the Reaper appeared in the middle of it with his scythe held high in above his head, ready to strike me as his eyes burnt brightly like beacon with a demonic dark red. Perfect!

"MORTAL! YOU WILL PAY!", He yelled in a hoarse tone. I smiled warmly in both amusement and confidence. I held my blade in front of my face as I bent my knees slightly, watching his scythe bullet down straight for my blade... NOW!

At once, I jumped up and clashed with his scythe, causing an explosion of red and yellow sparks to emit as the infamous screeching of our blades filled the very air with it's melody. With force so strong that not even Overturn not Charcoal would be able to resist, I shattered his scythe, making the red, flame-like eyes that housed in his soulless eye sockets contract into a tiny, concentrated ball of pure fear...

"Mortal, who are you?", He asked as time went as slow as light itself. Thousands of pieces of his bone scythe surrounded my face as my blade continued it's agonisingly slow journey to his neck...

"The REAL Grim Reaper. Welcome to my hell", I said calmly with a smile plastered across my face...

"I see... Then I'm in your debt, new master", He said, making my eyes widen to what he had just said... Master?... Time resumed back to normal. My blade struck his neck and went through it almost like it wasn't even there, taking of his his head a a strange, new power struck my bones and veins like syringes. I grunted in mid air, falling down onto my feet painfully as I bent my knees down and grasped onto them tightly, trying to fight off a strange pain that stung me internally... Argh! It feels like someone's injecting me a thousand times!...

I looked up, to see White on the ground, screaming in pain as she clutched her stomach like her life depended on it... What's going on?...

"W...W...Whaaaaght", I puked out blood as White did so as well... It splashed all over the ground and got onto my shoes and the bottom of my pants... Am I... Dying?...

"Commence teleport", Was the last thing I heard before White's body suddenly turned into a colony of white spherical particles that flew off into the clear, breezeless sky... Bloody... Drago...

I completely blanked out...

Drago's POV

Frost really knows how to fight using his mind. Who would've thought to have an intention to attack and strike the blade at the same time instead of blocking it? That's one Fragment down, now only a few more to go... Frost should be able to find out what he should do when he wakes up in the far southern region of Corozin...

"Charcoal. Now that we have two pieces in play, shouldn't we do something about the others?", Coal asked.

"I already have something for them to do. They're the guardians of the Colour Academy. And out of all of them, only three stands out as War Lords".

"Chaos, Frosty and Milk?", Coal asked. I chuckled.

"No. Dark Heart, Pure Heart and Light Heart. Jace and Star", I said in a small fit of laughter.

"Why's that?", He asked.

"Star is the Heart of Light AND a maiden, meaning that she is able to control the elements of lightness. The last time, she called in an army of dragons to her aid of fury. If she can do it, then so can Jace and Pure. A triple army of relentless yet kind army", I explained.

"Nova's also going to be with Frost and White at south", Charcoal said.

"Nova? I haven't heard or seen her in a while", I said.

"She was at her country to see how things were going and... Things got ugly. It turns out that she's a criminal for baring one of the three world's most strongest magic", He explained.

"What is it?", Coal asked.

"Void"... What...

"Forsheer changed history, meaning that everything we knew about the world before, is all but a lie. He remodelled it with Overturn like evil scientists", Charcoal explained... Damn... "Overturn will join us shortly. He hasn't completely finished the final task in the Realm of Insanity"... History was changed to, huh?...

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you all for reading the first 'Boss Battle Chapter' of this story! Stay tuned for the next chapter as it is a 'Special' chapter explaining the NEW history of the world. Leave a review on what you though about this chapter, favourite and follow if you're enjoying! PM me if you want to ask me something, suggest something, wanting some help with almost anything or just want to have a chat! I'll be sure to reply as soon as possible! Again, thank you very much! I'll see you all, later!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Colour Plane<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Blackness... That's all there was that surrounded me... But I could see some white and pink somewhere... But why?<strong>


	13. Special: History

Special Chapter Thirteen: History

* * *

><p>Forsheer's POV<br>This world that I've created. No. This universe is no longer mine. I'm just like everything else thriving inside of it... I made this world to bring everyone together as one... Drago's going to regret only sending those three... We should send them all... But split them into groups to maximise their progress...

But there's a problem to this, especially with Frost... if he dies, then it's all over. He's going to be taken down to the underworld for all of eternity. This is reality. And the Overlords are going to do whatever it takes to get their hands on him first before 'They' kill him.

Nova's POV

Under the shelter of a fine, oak tree, I sat with my back pressed against the hard, brown bark that straightened my back finely. My pink, long hair dangled down to the ground, coiled up like rope to my right as both Frost and White lay on the ground green, damp grass in front of me, just barely still inside of the cooling dark shade. All around us was nothing but greenery and spiky shrubs with poisonous purple berries that held enough cyanide to kill a heard of bulls. I stared down at Frost, smiling slightly to how good he looked asleep. Up and down went stomach. Inflating, deflating. White slept to the right of him, having her head resting on his chest whilst her thighs had bandages wrapped around down to her knees...

I envy her. Frost is searching for 'Her' and yet she's right there, sleeping beside him. He's frightening when he's fighting hard. But at other times, he's someone who represents their race to the fullest...

They both know their powers and strengths but I have no clue to what I have. I've used lightning, mental and ice before as well as buff magic on Frost when she fought Shard but... Who am I kidding... All I need to do now is just wait for them both to wake up so we can start our journey... To pass the time, I'll just recap history to these two. If I use my magic, then I can implant this knowledge into their minds... Ok.

I took in a deep breath of the cool, calming air through my nostrils, inflating my small chest slightly before exhaling most of it out slowly through my mouth. Now, my magic.

A red ring suddenly formed from around me, hovering stationary before it began spinning around with extreme speed, causing light, glowing red particles to emit from it's surface, resembling sparks from an electric cable. I'm good to go.

"Why don't you let me do the honour?", A familiar voice asked me from my right, instantly causing me to jolt up in fright and shock as my eyes widened. As fast as possible, I darted my head to the right, looking into a pair of glowing green eyes. Melody!?

"What are you doing here?", I asked in awe.

"let's say that I coincidentally found you guys out here while hunting for some resources for a nearby village", She replied with a bright smile on her gorgeous face... Coincidentally? I bet she hunted us down like a wolf after a deer!

* * *

><p>"A few million years ago, after the great division, each land mass had their own set of unique races, plant life, wildlife and minerals. Humans had the bigger piece of the globe all to themselves, covering over a quarter but they wanted more. And so did many other races. This Era, was known as 'Greed'.<p>

They set out for other landmasses, but didn't start any conflict. The human world traded with the outsiders and some even chose to live there, only if authorised by the other race. It was a peaceful time for the next three hundred years. But after that, a meteor struck an untamed land known as Corozin. Those living inside of the continent suffered from serious pains in the base of their skull and some even went insane... But when they died, they turned into something. They called them 'Blackwords'. And that meteor, was the Heart of Darkness. Chaos was thrown about everywhere on that continent... This Era, was called 'Wither'.

Word spread across the globe and everyone was eager to go and find out why they where in a mess... They all made ships and set sail towards them, but were to be stopped by unknown forces on other boats. A fleet of six ships with a crew of six stopped them in their tracks, warning them of the dangers. But they didn't heed it and continued forth... Those six, were the first Maidens.

When they reached there, a human by the name of Notch Sir Crotch, named the land as Minecraftia for better memory as Corozin sounded strange in their tongues... This is where things got ugly. It was a betrayal. But not by the humans. It was by a race that still has no solid evidence that it even existed. They were called 'Them'. They drew their swords and struck everyone on sight, spilling meaningless blood for nothing... They only cared about taking out that meteor that leaked of darkness. And that darkness, is only found inside of Jace as of now. This Era, is called 'Betrayal'.

Then, from seemingly nowhere, a cluster of bright lights in the sky exploded like fireworks. From the clouds, emerged five dragons. Two light, two dark and one strange one that was in the middle of them... One of the colour grey. A colour that can be reached when Black and White are together... The void is sometimes the name for it... They fought hard against 'Them', but failed. There were too many of them. WAY too many. More and more humans and other races came into Corozin from the south, away from the battlefield to build an army for revenge and for the sake of this continent as they were brutal. It took a good three thousand years before it was finally finished. This period, is called 'Reborn'.

They launched an attack and went all out in the crater made by the rock. More blood was split than the entire ocean as they fought ruthlessly with everything they had. 'Them', wanted to destroy the rock with all their might for their own reasons while the other races forbid it, knowing dearly that it was the cause of this continent's fall... But sadly, they were overrun by their forces. And when things looked like they where about to end and all hope was lost, five meteors struck the land, blasting away many of 'Them's' in the progress... But not enough to look like a difference...

The meteors cracked and disappeared into three four different colours. Black, white, pink and grey... There, six figures emerged and fought along side with the humans, taking 'Them' head on with every ounce of energy they had. This lasted for nearly a thousand years... And this Era, is called 'Birth'.

Before long, more and more meteors hit and each resembled a colour except for three who wielded factions. Light, Dark and Pure... They managed to repel off the enemies right off the island, but they left an unpleasant surprise that crippled them almost entirely... One of five Fragmentation Clusters. A being said to be so destructive, that it destroyed an unknown plant and left one chunk of it... The rock we call the moon. But still, they fought no matter what and after three years of trial and error, they won and sealed it inside of a complex realm. But legend has it that one day, when the colours are together or when Blackness is removed from existence...

The blackness and the darkness, were both the first FrostBittens.

The Pureness, and the Pinkness were the first Novas.

The Lightness and the Whiteness were the first Crimsons.

After the great battle, new entities named Overlords went on a hunt for Black and White for their safety and for themselves, not wanting anyone to lay even a finger on them. It was like blind, obsessive love... I don't really remember what happened after that, but, all I can say is that I expect brilliant things from you three"... Melody said... I know that she's not good at explaining things, but for some reason, I felt entranced by her knowledge... So THAT'S what happened. Then what was it that Drago told me?

Vortex's POV  
>Hmm. So Black Heart is a male now... Interesting...<p> 


	14. By Her Side

Chapter Fourteen: By Her Side

* * *

><p>Frost's POV<p>

Hmm... Agh... My head hurts. Where am I?... I moaned quietly in drowsiness with narrowed, tired eyes as I stared up deeply into the spiralling darkness of the night that held the countless, twinkling stars, galaxies and amazing nebulas. A prickly feeling rained an icy sensation up my spine that chilled my blood as I lay on what felt like short, spiky grass. My heart beat comfortably, matching the silence of the night as a very dull light emitted from my far left. Well, actually, it was the ONLY light. Slowly, I turned my head towards it, smiling warmly to see Nova and Melody fast asleep. Melody curled herself up into a ball to keep herself warm in this cool, quiet night that held a pleasant, soft breeze that slapped my face passively. Nova rested her back against the light brown, smooth looking bark of an old oak tree that sheltered us in it's large, branches that held hundreds of green leaves. But not enough to block out the night sky that stood high up above us, replacing the sky. I sighed quietly, chuckling for a split second before blinking, hearing a faint rustle of the grass emit from my right, causing me gulp quietly in slight anxiety.

Suddenly, a voice so calming and beautiful, that not even an angel could even compare sung from my right, causing my eyes to widen as I listened to it with everlasting awe. My heart beat with love, beating my chest painlessly before I turned my head to the right to see a familiar figure that sat a couple of metres away on the grass that had a light blue appearance... White.

"Cast the shadows, out from sight. A finals stand, a shouting cry. All the wrongs now turned to right. So fight the past take back the night. And call upon the torch tonight, to bring out all the ghosts to light. Because at last we have to go, it's time. To take back the night", She sung with ever lasting beauty that made me wonder if that really was her... I've heard that song before. But I can't put my finger on where... But it's related to a legend about how a dark ruler was taken out. One by the name of Herobrine. "Damn... I'm so reluctant...".

I smiled warmly, blinking before pushing myself up, scrunching the grass quietly, causing her to immediately look right at me with her amazing, crimson eyes that glowed in the steep darkness of the night. She had a surprised and embarrassed look to her face, but at the same time, she looked glad that I was awake.

"What are you doing up at a time like this?", I asked her just loud enough for her to hear in a friendly voice.

"Nothing... Just star gazing", She replied with a bright smile, tilting her white ears to the left as her white hair coiled on the grass like fine strands of silk.

"Aren't you cold?", I asked her in slight worry. She already has both of her thighs severed. I don't want her getting sick... "I mean... I'd be bad if you got sick. We really need you".

"Need me?", She laughed quietly to herself, thinking of it as a joke before she frowned sadly and looked away from me and down at the ground... What's gotten into her? "Why do you need me?".

I sighed, having an idea of what's going on with her. I was once in her shoes back in the early stages of the Game when I thought I was weak and a complete outcast... She was like that last night as well. Slowly, I got up on my feet with a quiet grunt and proceeded to walk towards her in silence as the stars showered us with light along with the full, overhead moon casting an amazing, ambient light blue glow that gave the entire woodland a 'magical' feel to it. She didn't look up at me, and I didn't mind that... But... I don't why I feel like I have to always help her... It's like I knew her. Or, maybe I want to show the same kindness that Mindy gave to me when I felt down... That must be it.

"Don't say that", I began, smiling warmly as I now stood to the right of her, looking up into the distant universe with awe and fascination that struck my mind like thunder. I blinked, taking in a deep breath of the cool, calming air before slowly sitting myself down beside her with crossed legs and both my hands on my lap. The grass scrunched quietly from underneath me, finishing off the final beat of the music as the wind continued to blow across the earth like wandering spirits in search for their goal and reason to exist... "To me, I see you as someone really special. Someone who reminds me of a lot of things...", I trailed off, slowly looking to my left, staring into her light red eyes as she stared into my light blue and light red eyes that reflected the light of the moon gracefully. Damn... I feel so... Nostalgic...

"I'm sorry... But... I feel like I'm just getting in your way sometimes. Like when we fought the Reaper...", She said, making me blink blankly and suddenly feel a little mad at her for saying that... But I shook it off, now wanting to make her feel bad since I'm not the type to do things like that... But I don't know how or why I'm able to talk to her so casually like she's a close friend. Is it because of her resemblance with Mindy?

"You're not. You're the reason why I'm still alive right now", I said soothingly, making her eyes widen as her cheeks flushed red, making me too, flush a light shade of red. Damn... She's... Argh! "If it weren't for you, I'd be down in the underworld by now"...

"Frost... I'm so-".

"It's ok. No need to apologise. Come on, let's get some sleep", I cut her off unintentionally. "Can you stand up on your own?".

"Ah, no. I crawled here", She replied in a chuckle, making me laugh quietly. Haha! She's really something. "Um... Can we sleep here?", She asked, making me cease my laughter dramatically and blink blankly as I stared at her face, then up into the amazing sky...

"Hmm. Alright", I said.

"Don't you find it strange?", She said from out of the blue as the grass crunched from my left, making me look down at her. She laid on the grass with a smile on her face, but at the same time, she shivered slightly to the cold air.

"What strange?", I asked as I too, laid down beside her and stared into her eyes in awe as she returned it happily.

"That the Overlords weren't really intending to do evil things". Eh? What does she mean by that? Charcoal enslaved many FrostBittens and killed many of them! Overturn sent out his children to... I forgot what but I know that it was something bad! And finally, Forsheer already altered this entire universe to his own liking... But the reason is STILL unknown to me... "Charcoal couldn't control his own actions, Overturn only wanted what was best for the world so he became the host for Forsheer who made this new world...", She explained... That makes sense but... Argh! Screw it. The more I think, the more closer to insanity I'll go!

"Hmm. I understand you a little, but at the same time I really don't know. Good night", I said honestly with a warm smile.

"Good Night...", She replied before I yawned quietly and narrowed my eyes, ready to fall into my nocturnal heaven for the rest of the night...

* * *

><p>Mindy!? Mindy! I stared in pure, utter awe at the girl who I've loved for so long standing before me at the edge of a cliff, smiling warmly at me as the crashing tides bashed against the rocky edge like missiles. The air smelt salty, but I didn't care about anything... All I cared about was her... I began to run towards her... She took three steps back. Another four, then another five... She still smiles at me, tears running down her cheeks as I smiled back at her with everlasting hope and joy, running straight towards her... She mouthed something... What? Again, she mouthed something...<p>

White's POV  
>F...Frost! I blushed incredibly hard, feeling his warm arms wrap around me as he grit his teeth in his sleep, pulling me close to his body as tight as possible whilst he trembled... He's having a nightmare? Should I wake him up? What do I do?...I blinked, breathing quietly with widened, shocked eyes as his chest pressed against mine. His heart beat incredibly fast and he looked as if he was on the verge to tears...<p>

"Don't go...", He whispered in sadness. Huh? I blinked again, wondering what was going on with him as something slithered from behind me and Frost, wrapping us in three loops as the tip rested to the back of my head, softly pushing my head forwards into Frost's neck... Is this... His tail? Suddenly, the grip tightened, inflicting slight pain to my arms and legs but I discarded it as tears began to flee from his tightly shut eyes, dripping onto my head before he began to enter a fit of sadness... "Don't jump! Please! Mindy! Don't do it!", he sobbed, making me imagine just what was going on inside of his hellish nightmare... Frost... he misses her so much...

"Mindy... Mindy... hold my hand! Please...", He said in a desperate tone... Frost... "I... can't... I don't want to forget you!"... He loves her so much... "Your name... White!", He exclaimed, causing me to blush excruciatingly hard as I gasped quietly to what he had just said... Frost... I smiled warmly, accepting what his embrace with all my heart as for the first time in my life, I've felt the feeling of love...

Frost's POV

What a dream! I've never been more terrified in my entire life... To let go of Mindy's hand and let her fall into the crashing waves was more than enough to send me into pitch blackness for an hour straight! Damn...

"Are we there yet!?", Nova asked winged childishly, pushing Melody's back lazily with tremendous force, causing her to stumble forward and NEARLY trip over a small stone on the hard gravel road. I chuckled at her with a smile plastered across my pleasant face as I walked behind them with White in my arms. Her head rested on my right chest while her soft, white legs hung from the left. She was surprisingly light, but not too light.

Melody gasped, clutching her right fist and holding a brown, leather bag filled with raw, bloody meat tightly with her left as she spun around after quickly recovering from her near topple. She stopped in her tracks and so did we.

"Yes! What time did you fricking sleep last night?!", Melody exclaimed in anger, both staring into one another's eyes with fuel and fire.

"When do you think my legs will be healed?", White asked curiously from out of the blue, making me blink and look down at her with a warm smile across my face as she stared at the two with a neutral look.

"Today I hope", I replied. "I hope this village has a place for us to stay. I had a strange dream last night".

"Really?... I mean, yeah. I hope so as well. Beds beat the floor any day", She chuckled...

* * *

><p>This village, was fairly a good size and the population fitted it very well. A gravel walkway that leads to various places around the village. Children played around, laughing and kicking balls of all sorts of colours around in the plain field of emptiness. Literally. There was absolutely not even a SINGLE tree in sight from where we are! There were two blacksmiths in this village and a good seven houses that offered good shelter while the rest where pretty decant for a normal villager. These people, all worn brown robes, stained with dust and some green dew on various places. Most were male, but they looked fragile and very weak. Same with the females... I wonder how hard life is for them in this place.<p>

We walked on a gravel road, well, just me as I still held the sleeping White in my warm, strong arms towards a house up ahead, resembling an 'L' shape and constructed out of wood and stone. For whatever reason, the roof of the house was painted in red, resembling blood REALLY damn closely which chilled my blood and bones to negative. From the instructions that Melody gave to me, we should find them inside there with someone who'll give us information to what's the situation of this village... One step at a time, I felt like something was weighing me down mentally. An emotion to be precise... Probably anxiety and fear. These people look like they're wearing fake smiles...

This town, is obviously in control of something or someone evil... I can feel it.

Jace's POV  
>I grit my teeth, holding my light blue, transparent, icy war hammer in my right hand, clenched as tight as vices as I gave Star a deathly stare that told her many things. She's crazy! She's taking my training to the extreme! She'll literally turn me into a girl again and impregnate me! And I can't believe I even accepted this! Argh... Her bloody magic! Heck! She even managed to anger me! And it takes ALOT to anger me and make me want to hurt someone!<p>

"I promise it'll be gentle", She said, pulling my strings harshly which caused me to immediately lunge forwards at her with tremendous speed, holding my light blue war hammer to my far right as she too, rush up at me with her right hand and sword drawn and ready to strike. "Now! Behave yourself!", She cried in joy, sending a lunge right for my heart as I quickly retaliated with a spin to the right, counter clockwise before ceasing suddenly and smashing into her hot pink rapier that bared an intimidating tip. Her eyes flamed hot with molten silver, greatly intimidating me as I quickly pulled my arm back and spun once again, sending another strike with my war hammer.. This time, a vertical, downwards strike!

"Feast!", I exclaimed, seeing her smile demoniacally for a brief moment as I had no hesitation to take her out with one fatal swipe. Hell! I know why Frost and the others get so fucking annoyed around her! Here it comes! She jumped back a good three meters, just barely dodging the impact of my hammer that literally pulled me down with it and buried itself into the ground like an embedded ancient blade. Dust and rocks spat up into the air as a small crater was formed, making me grunt to how reckless my attack was. Dammit! She REALLY knows how to put someone on a disadvantage

"Haha! Don't push yourself Thor!", She laughed... She's fucking dead! Gritting my teeth twice as painfully, I forcefully ripped out my hammer from the brown, frail earth that we fought on in this bare wasteland and immediately lunged right at her, making her gasp to how sudden my movement was... But... I was far too reckless... Fuck... I couldn't move. I would if I could but there was something inside of me. A pink, cold metal rod impaled inside of my chest... Oh no she doesn't! I won't lose to her just ye- Ah!... "I said, don't push yourself Jace"... Her blade went deeper into my chest, penetrating my flesh and breaking a rib as I stared into her eyes with my widened, dark blue ones that trembled in pain to how merciless she was... What did I do wrong to lose?... My war hammer is no match for her blade, but, if I were to use my battle axe, then I'd immediately win against her. She really knows how to play dirty... But at the same time... I sorta like that. "Idiot. You have a lot to learn. And don't worry, I'm not going to do anything to you", She sighed in slight disappointment... I wish I could react but the damage was already done to me... I wish she said that sooner.

Vortex's POV  
>Frost needs to make his name known, but his identity hidden. If he can do that, then he'll grab the attention of 'Them' to him in investigation which will allow us to ambush 'Them' and take them out for good... But it's a shame that Frost's not a female anymore... Nevermind. I'll just get Star to bring her back...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Colour Plane<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>A new form of darkness is shrouding this area and plunging these people into absolute fear. I stood before a large gate made of black metal and had strange, curved symbols that resembled various ancient beings. To my left, was the girl named White who stood proudly, holding a white revolver in her left hand and a blade in my right. To my left, was a girl who had no name, but, claimed that her colour was Pink... Nevertheless, I kept my eyes on the metal doors, staring at it in confidence and with a warm smile... Whoever is doing all of this, will die.<strong>

**"No mercy", I thought.**


	15. Going Out

Chapter Fifteen: Going Out

* * *

><p>Frost's POV<p>

This man... This old man! How much of the luggage do I have to carry? Argh... It weighs like a bloody boulder with solid gold encased inside like roots! We walked, and obviously, I was at the back, keeping my back as straight as possible as I wore a large, light blue backpack that was almost as large as me, containing over FIFTEEN zippers. Worst of all, I was the only one who carried the baggage, and NOT the others. I can understand the old man and White but... What about Nova and Melody? What physical problems do THEY pose... Dammit, I'm getting heated for nothing. I have to keep my composure... The road we walked on was made of yellow, slight brown stained sand that was about a good two meters wide and vegetation grew to the sides of it, creating an illusionary boundary. All around us, after the small growth of shrubbery and the sandy yellow road, was a vast, grassy plain that had many strange rocks resting in the most unusually areas. Some resembled people while others resembled weapons and at certain areas, you'd be able to see some strange text. The light blue sky hung high above us with the sun just beginning to rise up to the middle of the sky, proving that it was close to high noon. Small, wispy clouds that resembled fairy floss dotted the sky like large stars, shining down a ray of happiness and calamity over those who'd look up and smile at them...

Every step I took, felt like another weight was being added. I'd been a couple of hours of non-stop walking and it's surprising that I was able to make it this far without any fatigue or broken bones. White and the rest of us still wore our old clothing due to the fact that we HAD no others, but they all looked relatively spotless. Well, except for White's shorts that covered about a half or a bit less of her thighs. The bandages were still on her legs since there was still some bleeding. Nevertheless, she forced herself to walk. She's something...

Beads of salty sweat dripped from my forehead as we continued to walk in silence. Not even the wind dared to make a move in these plains as this old man was someone not to mess with. Literally. His appearance was strange, yet he looked better than many old men I've seen. Although he did in fact have wrinkled skin, he didn't look TOO much like an old man. But that's what he is. A white, long moustache that arched down from his cheeks like whiskers, slightly narrowed eyes, a white robe with a black, cotton belt strapped around his waist and most of all, he had some sort of samurai sword on his back... One that looked like Milk's in almost every aspect... I want to know why. I began to pant now quietly as my body slowly began to react poorly, like I just had some alcohol overriding my brain cells... Damn this... How much longer until we make it?

"Come on now. Only a few hundred meters away then we'll be there", The man finally said after what felt like an eternity of silence. A silence that I was just getting used to but of course, things like this ALWAY have to happen to me.

"Where exactly?", White asked in a calm, pleasant tone, glancing back at me with a smile that I returned happily. Haha! I love it when she smiles!

"The sacred grounds of my family", He replied almost immediately in a wise tone of voice that struck me with wonder.

"Sacred grounds?", White asked in mystery slowly, staring at him with a wondrous face that looked like she was thinking hard about the topic.

The man sniffed gruffly, and replied to her question. "A place where my family were trained. But, we haven't used it for a long fourteen years ever since the bomb was dropped on our home town... Many of my relatives died, including my beloved granddaughter", He explained without any emotion, making my eyes slightly widen to what he had just said as that was close to Milk's history... Impossible... He doesn't even have any hair let alone cat-like ears! Or is there something I'm overlooking...

I blinked, taking in a deep breath of the air quietly, painfully expanding my lungs before I exhaled the negative thoughts of my own troubles out entirely in the form of a warm, transparent breath...

"Are you a Guardian?", I asked seriously with a hint of curiosity in my voice, causing him to suddenly stop in his tracks to what I had just said... Damn, maybe that was the wrong thing to say.

I stared at him and so did the others as we all stopped in our tracks as still as stone, wondering what was going to happen or WHAT was happening.

"Funny, my wife was one. But I'm a Human", He replied, turning around to face me, making me blink as we stared at one another with dangerous yet friendly gazes. "What made you ask?", He asked almost immediately.

"Because what you said sounded similar to one of my close friend's history. She's a FrostBitten Guardian who came from parents who too were Guardians for the Royal FrostBitten", I explained thoroughly, making him smile warmly at me before slowly walking up towards me, both hands held behind his back...

"My eldest granddaughter. Milk?", He asked curiously, making me give him a happy nod that made him smile more vividly... "That girl... Always acting like other peoples problems are her business. But... Is she ok?".

"Yeah. She's happy where she is now. Even if we're not there for her, she'll always have her little sister, Cream with her!", Nova exclaimed, instantly making the old man choke on the air and blink rapidly, like what he had just heard was a recite from a devilish book... I think that was too much info... Damn... I forgot that Cream used to be dead, but somehow, I managed to bring her back which gives me chills at times... Argh! Even like now!

White's POV

Putting everything that happened an hour ago aside and forgetting the fit that the old man went through, I kept a dangerous glance at Melody as she held her bow with her left, outstretched arm with an icy blue arrow drawn and aimed right for my heart. This is the first stage of the training. A fight with using whatever you have. Frost, Nova and the old man stood still to the right of us, observing for flaws and weaknesses. All around us, was short cut, light green grass that smelt like perfume and five massive stones that were the shape of a rectangle, towering up to as high as eight meters. They surrounded us and formed a barrier between this place and the outside world. Sacred and normal.

"The battle is like a song, play by the rhythm and you'll be able to conduct the beat", The old man said in a wise tone that really got me to think about the overall battle seriously. A song eh? I think I know what he may mean.

"Give it your best White!", Frost cheered me on loudly, making me slime warmly and flush a light shade of red, tightening the grip of my right hand around the black, leathery handle of my Moon's Rhythm whilst the Exzera slept in it's white case on my back.

"Win it Melody!", Nova cheered on, making Melody smile at me warmly and blink a good three times, shifting her pose a bit wider. My blade rested in front of my face and my body was turned to face the left, making my stance as thin as possible. I breathed normally. Not a single bead of sweat formed on my forehead and my body felt like it was it's calmest... Not even my legs hurt, but, they felt slightly numb due to how tight the bandaging of the bandages were.

"Ready! Set! GO!", Frost cried and at once, I lunged forwards, narrowing my eyes slightly as she released the back of her arrow and immediately reeled back her right hand to grab another from her brown, leather quiver.

As fast as I could, I slashed at the flying light blue arrow with a vertical slice from left to right, causing it to split into two separate fragments that pass by head by a mere inch, instantly injecting my bloodstream with adrenaline. Again, he now was loaded and immediately shot as I was a mere meter away from her now. I watched the arrow carefully, gritting my teeth and hearing nothing but the scrunching of the grass from underneath us explode in a battle melody. Blindly and instinctively, I spun to the right counter clockwise, barely dodging her devastating arrow as I held my blade out in front of me, spinning once again and JUST slicing the arrow with the tip of my blade as Melody gasped in pure shock and terror to what had just happened. Haha! Nothing is faster than light!

"Wha?", Melody said in shock, taking a step back as I stood before her with bent knees and burning light red eyes that held nothing but the will to win as I smiled in a friendly manner, greatly intimidating her. Without a second to loose, I didn't waste this opportunity to lunge straight at her with immense speed, holding my blade in front of my chest and finally, made contact with her light blue, fabric shirt and a couple strands of her hair... I ceased immediately, holding my pose with bent knees, right hand down to my waist and a smile. The blade just BARELY touched her, meaning that this is indeed, my victory. We shared deathly stares at one another as she growled in anger and shock to how she had just lost and how her arrow was dodged.

"I knew you'd win White!", Frost called from the right, making me flush a slight red as I repelled back, drawing my blade down to my right with lightning speed, striking the grassy ground with the tip of Moon's Rhythm. A small burst of green confetti shot up into the air around me as I continued my glance at melody, still baring a friendly smile across my face that greatly intimidated her.

"Nothing less from White Heart. Next will be Frost", The old man said, instantly making my eyes widen as I gasped quietly, feeling my heart throb right after a beat was skipped painfully. Melody sighed, blinking once and shaking her head from side to side, regaining her composure as a strange, calming wind blew from behind me, causing my attire and hair to flutter in the wind and make rustling noises along with the endless field of grass..

"M...Me?", Frost stuttered in shock, causing me to turn to my right, staring at the other three with widened, light red, glowing eyes that shone in the bright afternoon sun. He stared at the old man with slightly widened eyes, looking somewhat frightened... But he's stronger than me, isn't he? "What about Nova?", Frost asked in a frightened tone... Huh?

"What's the matter? Can't hit a girl, can you?", Melody joked, slowly walking up to Frost, making him turn to her with a flushed face which made her chuckle loudly.

Immediately, Frost snapped back with a blazing red face that made me smile and too, turn red as my heart began to race against a whole bunch of emotions plummeting down onto my heart. "I can!", He exclaimed, clenching his fists as tight as balls, staring into her dew-coloured eyes that resembled a vast magical woodland filled with many strange beings and plants.

"Then why do you look so frightened?", She asked Frost, making him grit his teeth slightly and begin to quietly growl with what looked like anger... But I could see a bit more in his eyes. A bit of happiness and anxiety?

"Because she's almost as fast as Mindy!", He exclaimed out of a fit of the building anger and frustration inside of his heart.

"So you're scared?", The old man asked Frost, making him take in a deep breath of the calm, cooling air of the light breeze that influenced the grass and out attires to dance gracefully underneath the bright, warm sun. "Tell us what you're feeling right now inside of your heart, Black Heart".

Frost smiled warmly, exhaling out all of the warm carbon from his mouth before he stared at me with a reddened face, causing me to flinch in embarrassment as I too blushed a deep shade of red from around my cheeks... Argh...

"I'm excited!", Frost claimed... Excited huh?

"Eh!? How could you say that! You're fighting against a white devil!", Melody exclaimed, grabbing Frost by the collar with both her smooth hands and began shaking him back and forth as if he was just a rag. I chuckled, finding the funny side to it before Melody suddenly ceased and, out of the blue, flicked his nose with her right hand... Frost backed away, quickly grasping onto his nose as he let out a funny yelp to the sudden stinging sensation that struck his face like a bee sting... "She's even able to dodge my arrows that are KNOWN to never missed a single target!". She makes it sound like I'm evil!

Old Man's POV

After this, we should head back home. It's getting too late and I completely forgot that tonight is the night when 'They' come again to get our resources... Every fortnight, the come... But this time, they might do something drastic... For the sake of everyone, I pray for their safety... Please

These two should really put on a show. After all, no matter what, they both have the same level of strength. This could end out as a draw. But I'm just wondering why they both carry a spare sword on their backs.

Frost's POV

This feeling of nostalgia is incredible! My heart's racing for it's life and my mind can't even comprehend the other cluster of emotions I'm feeling right now! This is going to be a really good fight... I can tell. Haha! I'm all fired up for this! I can't wait for our blades to clash for the very first time!

White's POV  
>This is going to be fun! Finally, a match between me and him without any interruptions! I'll make sure to give it all I've got so he doesn't get disappointed. In return, he should do it as well! I can't wait! I stood before him, a good eight meters away as the others stood to the right of me, smiling and anxiously observing entirely. They all knew that this battle, will be one of the most spectacular ones they'll ever witness safely!<p>

Drago's POV

Forsheer... When he said that he changed history from the roots, he wasn't fucking kidding! Frost has a legitimate little sister!... Dammit... Not only that, but now White is COMPLETELY related to Mindy's family by blood and now has an ELDER sister! How much detail did Forsheer put!?

* * *

><p><strong>Colour Plane<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Just a simple fight wouldn't hurt now would it? She stood before me in an endless green plain, holding her beloved white revolver in her left hand and her mighty white blade in her right whereas I held my black revolver in my right hand and my legendary black blade in my right... We both smiled at one another warmly, awaiting for someone to make the first move... And of course, it was her... But she did something completely unexpected... Instead of full charging at me, she transformed her white revolver into a giant, mechanical cannon that had a white ball of glowing electricity building up inside of the barrel... Eh!?<strong>


	16. Colour Bound Battle: Black And White

Colour abound Battle Chapter Sixteen: Black And White

* * *

><p>Frost's POV<br>My heart erupted in a blazing fury of excitement as blood pumped through my highway-like veins as fast as bullets, each cell containing a lethal dose of adrenaline. I was more than ready for our blades to clash and emit one hell of a light show. She won't hold back on me, and so won't I. The battle had already started, but we didn't move yet. I was waiting for HER to make the first move. But all she did was stand there, staring at me in the eye with a warm, loving smile plastered across her face like she was confident with her plan. Or maybe she's trying to intimidate me. Who knows?

A calming, sudden breeze swept us from the right, making my black, spiky, messy hair and black attire flutter noisily as the light green grass below us too, danced in the wind's melody. My blade rested in my right hand tightly, pointing the sharp, agonising tip to the earth, barely touching it as we continued to share gazes... Until, from the corner of my left eye, I saw a tiny black smoke, causing me to quickly glance at it for a brief moment, wanting to observe what it was. I couldn't see what it was clearly and instantly, I looked back to see White already charging up to me with her blade clutched in her right hand, pulled behind her as the tip pointed directly at my chest. I grit my teeth, staring perfectly at her happy, friendly face as I immediately stepped to the left of her, turning to the right slightly to JUST watch her blade pass my face by a mere three inches, instantly making my heart skip a few beats to how close I was to meeting Death himself. She's fast!

"Caught me off guard", I said, quickly flicking my blade to her face, only to have it dodged by her before I quickly pulled it down to my left side and sent a backhanded slice to her stomach.

"Mhm! But you have such precise movement!", she stated, quickly blocking my blade with hers, holding the black, leathery handle of her legendary white blade with both hands near her waist. I put a lot of force into it, trying to make her own blade severe her but she rebelled with the same amount of force, leaving the two of us straining and grunting in the painful clash that sent off hundreds of red black and white sparks of energy exploding from out blades. "Should we do simple sword fighting or use the rest of our abilities?", she asked playfully, instantly giving me one hell of an adrenaline rush as my pupils contracted. Now she's talking!

"Bring it on!", I exclaimed, staring at her in the eye and scraping my blade against hers up to her line of sight, causing her to gasp slightly in shock but after a second, she smiled and regained her composure.

"Check!", she exclaimed, forcing all of her weight onto her blade which instantly sent some sort of a painful, blunt vibration that struck my chest excruciatingly before she crouched, making her beautiful white, long hair bounce behind her and raised her arms to STILL keep the clash going. Without thinking and out of desperation, I jumped in the air, JUST watching her right leg run under me in an attempt to swipe me off balance, making her gasp in pure utter shock. I grit my teeth, letting my cat-like ears come to play before mustering up all the power I could and pushed it against her blade, instantly forcing it to repel backwards with enough force to completely destroy a building. I jumped to the left with haste, watching her blade drag her down to the cold, prickly ground and lay there as stunned as a statue, unable to comprehend what had just happened.

"Mate", I said, gripping the handle of my blade as tightly as possible before taking a step towards her, looking down at her vulnerable body as I raised up my right hand high above my head in an attempt to slice her clean. Not literally of course. For whatever reason, I felt like if I did, then I'd never be able to forgive myself... Dammit! I have to act now!

"Ah!", she exclaimed, widening her eyes in fear as my blade came plummeting down to her chest with immense speed. I was ready to stop the blade, slowing it down very slightly before suddenly, I stopped entirely... What?... Argh! I couldn't move an inch! My muscles didn't want to respond whatsoever and I felt... No! My emotions are being played with! But by what?!... Wait... I think I get it... I think...

"What?! A force field?!", I exclaimed in a lie, jumping backwards and pulling my blade in front of my face, standing widely in a defensive position, staring down at the shocked White who had absolutely no idea on what I was talking about. She blinked, then smiled at me. If she buys it, then maybe I'll be able to win this. "Dammit White! Is this one of your abilities?!".

She sighed, shaking her head to the sides as she wiped off the green plants off her clothes she stared at me, blinking once with a smile. "I don't know. It's probably your emotions playing with you... Same with me...", she said innocently, making me take in a deep, quiet breath through my nose, filling up my lungs with refreshing air before I exhaled it out my mouth quietly. "We're both too reluctant".

I closed my eyes and smiled warmly, completely agreeing to her. "Yep", I replied cheerfully. Haha! She's right... I can't hurt someone that easily. But if I went against something demoniacally terrifying, then I'd go furious on them. Like that Reaper for instance. I used some sort of power on him that allowed even the ground to split as well as when I fought Blue... She had an intention to kill me, so I hurt her. Dammit! I'm so reluctant! "But don't think that this battle is over!", I stated with confidence cheerfully, making her chuckle as she agreed with a few happy nods. Let's do this!

White's POV  
>I dashed at him, holding my Moon's Rhythm as tight as possible in my right hand with an intention to severe his chest with the tip of my legendary white blade. According to logic and the rules of physics, Light is faster than Darkness. With as much power and speed I could muster, I quickly dove at him face first with a brutal smile that made him growl slightly, almost as if he was intimidated and sent a vertical slash for his chest. As fast as a bullet, he blocked it simply with his blade, making both of our swords recoil in the repelling force of darkness and light. My arm coiled around my neck, then, I pressed back and sent a backhanded slice to his face, only to have it blocked again by him, sending our blades once again recoiling back as sparks of black and white exploded along with the infamous metallic bangs. Heck! Even curved, silver light would fly out due to how intense our attacks were! This time, while I was still the middle of a recovery, he sent a vertical slice to my face. I watched it plummet down slowly, widening my eyes before I suddenly jumped back instinctively. His demonic black, broad blade struck the ground with immense force, causing it to shake vividly for a split second as flakes of light green, confetti-like grass hovered in the air in between us. Woah! That literally would've cut me into two pieces!<p>

Using this as an opportunity, I immediately jumped forwards and sent an uppercut to him, but he stepped to the right of me, avoiding it with widened eyes and a gapped mouth of pure fear to how CLOSE I was to turning him into minced meat. He clamped his white, glistening teeth shut, staring me in the eye before lodging his blade from the ground with incredible force, instantly causing my eyes to widen once again as his blade was RIGHT underneath me... I won't be able to defend against this! My heart skipped a beat. My mind almost slipped into madness as my smile faded and turned into a frown of devastation and terror. I contracted my limps towards my torso, hoping that they'd protect me from the upcoming blade... My shut themselves as tight as vices... Huh? I'm still breathing... Wait? From underneath me, a tearing sound emitted causing my eyes to open immediately and look down at myself.

"H...H...Haaaaa! I... I... I DIDN'T SEE!", Frost yelled in terror as I blushed to an ultimate climax that burnt my skin as my blood ran as hot as boiling hot therian water. H... H... He... He cut my shorts! My beloved shorts! I looked back up at him with an angered look, flushing as red as a blood moon as blood dripped from his right nostril. He backed away in pure, utter embarrassment and fear, dropping his blade to the ground and extending both his arms forward out. "I... I... I promise! I'll make you one!", He exclaimed instantly as my blade slipped from my grasp and hit the prickly, light green earth softly...

"FROST YOU PERVERT!", Melody yelled in anger, rushing past me and scrunching the grass with every swift step she took closer towards him. Frost... Why'd he... Does he want to... No! He can't! GAH! WHAT AM I THINKING!?

"I didn't look!", He yelled as I lowered my head down, sighing warmly upon the first glance I had on my underwear. My light pink, plain underwear that protected my special spot... Lucky he didn-... My eyes widened as my pupils contracted upon lowering my right hand to inspect it...

"Don't deny it! I even saw you with my own eyes!", Melody argued.

"P...Prove it!", Frost snapped while Nova laughed to how humorous their argument was. I wish I could laugh but...

"You're stuttering and your nose is bleeding! Plus, I bet you think that you can just touch her all you like because she's White Heart! Why can't you do that to me!?", Melody stated.

"EH!? I'm not like that! And there's NO WAY in hell nor even UNDER the Underworld would I even THINK about touching anyone! Not even myself!", Frost snapped it, sounding really pissed. Nova laughed harder and louder... Frost... Even... Cut...

"You liar! Don't make me turn you into a girl and impregnate you!", Melody screamed.

"W...What!?", Frost cried in pure terror. "I...Impossible! Star's the only one with such magic!".

"Not if I kill you!", She stated... He... Slit my underwear... That's... So close to... How'd he... Even one atom more and he would've literally made my special place wider! That's impossible! It's so...

"H... Hey! You're not serious, are you!?". Wait a minute... Melody can turn Frost into a girl!? "That's right! You're bluffing!".

"Bluff my ass!".

"I'll sticky tape your mouth!".

"I'll glue your nose to a mule's rear!".

"Really?".

"Really!".

"Really really?".

"Really really!".

"Really really really?", Frost continued to add fuel to the fire and poke the bear with a spear... I looked up slowly, pulling my hand back to my side to see Melody holding out both her bow and arrow in front of her in a neutral pose... But who knows how long that'll last for...

"You're... Dead... To me. I'll rape you when I turn you into a girl! I'll plant so many fucking seeds into you that you'll burst!"... Frost is really in knee deep trouble now! I remember how this went last time... And it ended with Frost having an arrow stuck inside of HER chest...

"H...H...HUAH!?"... Mhm... But I can't wait! I want to see HER again! Black Melody! "Hey! If you kill me then it's all over! Are you listening!?".

"I wish I'd be all over! But unfortunately, YOU don't go down with a bang! You go down with all of our hearts and tears!", She cried...

"How can you be sure!? Don't experiment!", Frost yelled in horror one last time before Melody drew an arrow from her quiver excruciatingly slow, intimidating the frightened Frost who backed away and stared down at his blade that Melody stood on... "I'm not joking anymore! If you actually shoot and hit me then I'll hurt you!", Frost threatened in a serious tone of voice that I had NEVER heard from him before...

"Alright then... MINDY!?", Melody exclaimed, looking past Frost's shoulder at nothing in particular, causing him to jolt up in electricity and turn around instantly...

"Whe-agh...", Melody fired her arrow into Frost's upper back to the left, ending his life right here and now before my very eyes... Impossible! She's THAT fast!?...

Frost's POV  
>Hmm... Ack... My head hurts like someone smashed the back with a baseball bat! Dammit... Soft... Soft? Something plump and soft is under my head... Or, more like my FACE is mashed up against it... But what is it? And what's holding me from under my back and knees? Most of all, why does it feel like my hair's gone longer? Slowly, I opened my eyes, allowing an invasion of both black and white to fill up my eyes. In my right eye, all I could see was the night sky filled with dazzling, breathtaking stars and galaxies that accompanied the light blue moon that has been said to have existed ever since time. In my left however, all I could see was nothing but pure white, soft cushions that had a sweet scent to it. One that'd make me nearly fall for anyone with one whiff... Wait. A scented pillow? That cant' be right... That can't be right at ALL!<p>

"She's awake now", Melody sighed in relief from RIGHT above me as if I was sleeping on her lap... She would never. She? "The trouble she almost put us in was incredible. I'm glad that I changed him", What does she mean?... Dammit... I feel so weak for some reason.

"I know what you mean. Lucky for her, no one can identify her as ANYTHING while she's asleep", White said from my right. She? What are they talking about? And what do they mean by I put them in trouble?... Argh! My nose it itchy! I raised my left hand up in an attempt to scratch my nose but was obstructed by something soft and spongy...

"What are you doing Frost!?", Melody exclaimed before sudden realisation hit me so hard, that I held my position like set concrete... T.. T... That was her... BREAST!?

* * *

><p><strong>Colour Plane<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>A new shadow awaits us all in this place. One that gives no mercy and ones that don't have a colour. It it 'Them'. The killers of Colours and the one's who are looking to hunt me down and finish me off once and for all... But lucky for me, White had knocked me out during our battle... This won't be easy. Especially since there'll be innocent people in the way and used against us...<strong>


	17. Set Alight And Put Out

Chapter Seventeen: Set Alight And Put Out

* * *

><p>Black's POV<br>I took a single, stumble backwards, staring at Melody's frightening, intimidating face with my multicoloured, widened eyes filled with terror and anxiety, wondering what she was going to do to me for ACCIDENTALLY touching one of her... Well... Melons. I trembled in pure utter fear, taking another step back into the pure, gloomy darkness of the blackened, star-filled sky. She took a step forward, pressing her right foot into the gravel road harshly and twisted it, causing it to crackle like popping candy which really made me shudder like an earthquake was beginning to take place inside of my body... My strange body that feels a little lighter and slimmer than comfort as well as a somewhat large gap in between my thighs... I wonder why.

"H...hey... We can talk this out", White said, trying to brighten up the mood as she stood in front of us, facing the smiling Melody with a smile of her own before she looked over her right shoulder at me. "And Black, you should change your clothes".

I blankly blinked, snapping out of my state of terror suddenly as my heart seemed to warm up from her smile... For a reason beyond my comprehension, she seemed to glow like a beautiful star from under the moonlight, instantly causing me to flush a shallow shade of red, resembling a cherry by the slightest. Where have I seen her like this? Right... Outside of the house on the night before I had to fight Red... White's really beautiful... Ah! I mean! She... Argh! Damn this mind of mine!

"Talk it out? Ahah! I see...", Melody suddenly said from out of the blue, making White quickly look back to her, still keeping her smile as I took one more step back before hearing something completely and literally, 'Out of this world!'. "You too want her, don't you!?", she exclaimed... Ack! I think my heart just stopped! "Because you can now have your final fantasy with Black Heart in her FEMALE form!"... Female form? What are they talking about?! What on EARTH did they drink?!

"W... What?! I... I'd never even THINK about that!", White snapped instantly, trembling slightly as her face seemed to turn a bright red from pure, utter embarrassment.

I sighed, letting a warm, transparent cloud of carbon wheeze out from my parted mouth before I blinked twice, wondering what on earth did these two meant about me being a girl. My clothes may be a little too big for me right now, but that doesn't mean anything!

"Hmhm! Then step to the side and let ME fulfil my fantasy with her", Melody stated in an eerie, ghastly tone that made made my blood run as cold as ice and broke a small piece off my Black Heart... My eyes widened in pure terror as I stood my ground, unable to move an inch due to the sheer amount of terror eating out my sane, darkened mind..

E...E...Eh?! What is she playing at?! If she even DARES to touch me, then I'll dissect her with my dark infused blade! Literally!

"Never! I won't let anyone touch Black carelessly without having a proper connection with her!", White protested with anger inside of her normally sweet, calming voice that really solidified my blood... I blushed excruciatingly hard. My heart pounded as hard as a sledge hammer pounding on my exposed rib cage repeatedly... "So stay back or else I'll have to do it by force!"... I had absolutely no words on what to say... I was stunned by what she said and stared at her glowing figure in awe and with widened, multicoloured eyes that shone in the stunning crescent, light blue moon...

"Give me your best shot then White!", Melody stated in an intimidatingly our voice before a loud, ear bursting explosion emitted from the left of us, coating everything in front of me in a light orange and red colour as their shadows stretched almost eight meters to the right. W... What was that?! My ears folded for a brief moment as an eerie siren played as the only melody inside of my head before I spun to my left, broadening my eyes and feeling a vast amount of terror and shock strike my entire body like lightning...

"What was that?!", Nova exclaimed as my hearing came back to me like a boulder strapped with touch powder-filled dynamite. The old man coughed, sounding like he was choking on something... An enraged inferno of flickering fire engulfed my eyes, reflecting a mirror image of the horrific event unfolding right before us... T... The village! "I... It can't be...", Nova gasped and trailed off, sounding at the verge to tears... I too felt like bawling my eyes out to the infuriating event, but, I did everything I could to maintain myself from falling down and kissing the ground. Who did this?!

"Quickly! We have to stop them!", The old man exclaimed, causing me to immediately look to my right, staring at him as he stood proudly with his right hand held high behind his head, grasping tightly on the charcoal black handle of his silver katana that looked just like Milk's no matter how I looked at it.

"Them?", I asked in desperation to get a simple grasp of the situation in hand.

"The creatures that put our village into eternal dread! They must've found out that we lied about White being someone other than White Heart! Frost- I mean Black! Don't hold back on these things!", He commanded, flooding my entire bloodstream with adrenaline and the power I needed to overcome the hindering shock with all my heart and soul... I allowed the thought of the innocent being brutally killed, to be my motivation and the timber of my erupting flames... No mercy, huh?

White's POV

A blazing inferno danced about on the roofs of the wooden houses as women and children screamed for their lives, running around in hopes for a saviour... Idiots... This isn't the time to panic! Even the weak can fight! Argh! I grit my teeth, staring mercilessly in a knight fitted in demonic, dark black, spike-infested armour as our blades grinded against one another, creating an explosion of both white and black to erupt before I felt something approaching from behind. Argh!

I pushed my blade forwards with one, big heave, causing the knight to stumble backwards and forfeit from our relentless clash as I immediately got to work and ran around him, carefully avoiding his sharp, demonic spikes of death before I slashed his back with my legendary Moon's Rhythm, inflicting a great amount of damage as the other knight that tried to sneak behind me swung his frightening, abnormally large twin headed, purple coloured battleaxe right down to the knight's left shoulder.

Blood splattered out all over the place as a series of bone twisting cracks emitting from deep inside, reaching to as far as the knight's waist... I blinked, straining my eyes for a brief second and immediately ran around the dead, lifeless knight from the left and sent a horizontal slice to the unsuspecting knight who was utterly shocked to what he had done... My blade left the other side of him, leaving my right arm held out straight to my right as blood and his entrails spewed out like spaghetti with extra ketchup. The dead, limp body of the half knight rested down at my feet like an old, used rag with his blood staining my shoes and white miniskirt that Nova lent me... Dammit... Why can't people leave others alone? What kind of a world is this... Murder, slavery... Death...

That's all the enemies left for me to take on. Nova had the north area, Melody had the eastern, I had the southern, the old man had the west and finally, Black had the middle area. I sighed, blinking once as I pulled back my extended right arm to my sides, putting on a small smile as all the screaming and panicking seemed to calm down a little, but not entirely... There was one voice that stood out from behind me. One that screamed for help the most as if they were on the brink of death... And it was a female voice... Calling... My eyes widened in pure, utter terror...

"WHITE! SAVE ME!", Black screamed at the top of her lungs... Oh no! I have to save her! Before I could even turn around, I heard something that made my heart skip a beat and at the same time, enraged me to my ultimate peak... "D...DON'T! I...I'M A GUY! YOU CAN'T!"... I'll... I'll not only save her and kill whoever is harassing her... I'll make her mine... "W...What!? I...I...I...I AHHHHHHHHHH! IT'S GONE!", Black screamed... Dammit! I have to hurry!

Black's POV

I grunted, gritting my teeth as I was wrapped in sticky, hot thread from just below my chest that fit me perfectly. Not too tightly nor too loose... I blushed furiously hard, trying to break free from the powerful bondage with all my might but to no avail. Two large, horrific, smooth jet black spider legs held me in the air from my waist as another two wrapped themselves around my strange, sensitive white legs that now had a feminine look... I wanted to scream again, but I was too afraid to upset the abnormally large spider that bared blood curling black fangs that were harder than steel and an extremely fuzzy body... There was absolutely nothing I could do to escape from it's grasp... All I could do was hope for someone to come and save me before it does something perverted again to me... I blushed harder, trying to shake off the disgusting thoughts of it touching me down 'there' again as I tried to struggle free once more, looking around desperately in the heart of the village for any signs of life. My arms strained painfully and my legs wouldn't stop tingling due to the strange feeling of it's legs wrapped around mine... I'm so... Exposed like this! Argh! Come on... I need to escape!

No matter how hard I tried, in the end, I gave up... The spider didn't move an inch for some reason. But I didn't mind that as it's been an odd thirteen minutes before it had... But this body feels oddly familiar. Like... Ah. How do I put it? Like this has happened before... What am I saying? I have no time to think like this ESPECIALLTY when there's a massive spider holding onto me and might try to do something to me! The worst case scenario is that it sucks out my insides while I'm paralysed!... Wait a second... I'm not effected by spider venom... Maybe that's why it's restraining me like I'm it's wife!

"LET BLACK GO!", I heard from behind me, instantly making my eyes widen for a split second in happiness before suddenly, the spider spun around with insane speed, gripping more tightly onto my body which caused me to moan in pain... W...White!? "Dammit!", She exclaimed, holding her blade in both her hands as a glow emitted from the white gem embedded into the handle of her blade... "I won't let you take Black!", She yelled, letting out a loud battle cry before she whizzed right past me like a bullet, making my hair and torn attire to flutter furiously forwards before a satisfying sound of a crushed bug played from right behind me... Her speed... W... Wow... A...Ahhhh!... I blacked out. Not from her speed or anything like that...

I fell head first to the grassy earth bellow... White should've thought her plan thoroughly if she wanted to save me safe and soundly... but there's no such thing as a flawless plan, is there?

Drago's POV

Frost... did he just... Gah! Why'd he turn into a girl!? MELODY! That ungrateful scar! She's always doing things for her own pleasure!... She better tell them about Highpoint! They NEED to take that place down by force!... Highpoint is said to have a king who is from the unknown race. His greedy and demonic plans are all about getting rid of the colours by destroying them not physically, but psychologically.

"Vent the steam Drago. White will protect her at all costs", Charcoal said.

"I know... I hope the town's alright", I said in a sigh.

"Everyone fled, but luckily no one got hurt", Overturn stated in his manly voice.

"Yeah. I agree. Black fell head first and got knocked out means that she wasn't hurt, right?", Sindy said in her cheerful, child-like tone of voice to her father, making Coal crackle as he held back his laughter...

"Changing the subject", Charcoal began. "Forsheer, why did you make Colour Academy?".

"Simple. It's a fortress for the time of war. And right now, we have Blue and Red as the only members of our group as well as the OTHER Overlords"...

Black's POV  
>Gah... The way White's holding me is so... Amazing... Her arms are so warm and her white tail is so soothing... She hugged me tightly as we both lay on the light green grass underneath the starry night sky as the light blue moon coated us with everlasting light... She cares about me so much... She was so scared when I woke up with a headache... Hmm... Mmmmmmm... Ahh... So warm and calm! Better than having my ears massaged! Today was one hell of a day! Even the old man disappeared!<p>

"Are you sleepy?", White asked me in a soothing voice from behind, feeling her small breasts push up against my back which caused me to immediately blush and smile warmly to how she treated me.

"Not just yet...", I replied in a whisper, turning a slight red as she tightened her grip from around my waist. Her tail was strange yet I didn't mind it at all... Today was one hell of a day that escalated way too fast... But still, those people... I wonder where they all went... "Anyway, where are we going tomorrow?", I asked.

"To find Highpoint Kingdom and take that place down by storm", Melody sighed from a distance, making me wonder slightly on what this place was... "But that place is more than three weeks of travel".

"Three weeks?", Nova asked curiously.

"Mhm. Tomorrow, we'll pass by Coal Town. I have to speak with an old friend", Melody said... Coal Town!?

* * *

><p><strong>I'm EXTREMELY sorry guys about the quality and time! I've had a major issue with writers block and I have my yearly exams coming up in a few weeks time! But don't worry! I'll still write but take note that I'll be updating this story from 2-3 (Maximum 4) days until the stress is over. Thank you!<strong>

**Also, can you guys PLEASE tell me if anything has changed from my writing style and tell me if I should be MUCH more descriptive and take the story slowly like the first two stories I wrote! If so, then I'll be more than happy to do so!**

**PS: Don't worry, I'm not stressed or anything. I'm just uncertain and curious.**


	18. Sunset

Chapter Eighteen: Sunset

* * *

><p>Frost's POV<p>

"Highpoint, huh", I sighed, lost inside of a trance that held me captive as I stared up into the early dusk, watching the stars slowly fade away as the sun crept up from behind the trees and snow tipped mountains with everlasting beauty. I just love space and everything related to it. It's full of wonders, mysteries, secrets and bends time in a whole different way.

I sat alone, far away from the camp site to enjoy the hurricane-like breeze that pelted at my body from the left, but I didn't mind it one bit. My attire and her black, messy, spiky hair fluttered to the right like the flickering flames of a blazing inferno. The sun felt warm on my skin, but was t enough to counteract the coldness of the air. Perfect. The weather I love and the weather I can properly relax and think in... But it bothers me today for some reason.

I smiled softly, continuing to stare up into the glorious sun as I sat down on a patch of light green, slightly damp grass that irritated my skin greatly, but I did my best to ignore it's tempting itch. My legs were crossed and somehow, when I changed back to my male form, my attire suddenly regenerated like muscles. I'm supposed to find it strange but... In a world like this, with the most strangest logic and the most impossibly powerful beings, I don't think it's any different from ordinary. After all, I have so many things that aren't even supposed to exist in the human world... But in reality, it does. But it just nonexistent. I sighed, blinking once before letting my eyes stare once again into the beautiful, cloudless sky that really had me wondering if this was just a dream or not.

But one thing bothered me more than anything else. It made me uneasy and at the same time, gave me a few chills that would increase my heart rate a tenfold. It's a sword. A sword similar to mine but with a catchy name. 'Night's Melody'. It weighs about ten kilos, just like my Ezarca... But... I can't go around carrying twenty kilos worth of weaponry all day and somehow manage without breaking my spinal chord. Especially when I'm in a battle. But I haven't complained up till now which is more than just bizarre... Gah, this is really damn irritating!

I sighed, blinking once and continued to gaze up into the glorious dusk sky that reminded me of so many things. About the light red eyes that belonged to Her and the amazing orange ball of fire that hinted the name of her blade... Mindy. I miss her so much... I don't even remember why I can't remember her disappearance... But if later find out that it has something to do with Drago or the others, then I'm going my OWN path whether they like it or not. Tho I highly doubt that. He would NEVER try to use me as a puppet...

"What are you doing over there alone!?", A familiar, heart warming voice called from behind me, instantly giving me the epic feeling of Deja Vu... A voice that gave me hope and boosted my immune system a tenfold as I smiled warmly into the sunset sky... Nova. Although I can't remember how I met her, I have a whole file of memories about her and her amazing sense of humour. "Is something wrong?", She asked from far behind, echoing twice gracefully and sounding like an angel.

"Nothing", I sighed as my cat-like ears both twitched vividly for a split second, reacting to the crunching of the light green grass that I sat on quietly, enjoying the amazing scenery.

"Frost. Is something wrong?", She asked again, approaching me very slowly which made my grey, sensitive ears twitch once again.

"No", I replied, almost laughing for an unknown reason.

"Then why are you alone?", She asked.

"Because I like being alone sometimes", I sighed warmly, smiling more vividly as it became funny to me.

The crunching got louder and louder progressively before it climaxed to my right, causing me to turn my head towards the right and stare up at her white, adorable face that circulated my blood twice as efficiently like she cast an adrenaline spell on me... But at the same time, I bet a hundred bucks that she cast some sort of spell that doesn't even LET me look further down as her... Erm, 'Treasure', was COMPLETELY visible from down where I was.

"And silence?", She asked, making me blink blankly as I felt a surge of nostalgia invade my body and soul like an electric shock, making my eyes widen and pupils contract to how much this reminded me of the first time I properly talked to Mindy... Haha... Except in that time, I accidentally looked up her skirt and nearly died of embarrassment... Heck... And that was only a few months ago... I have her a firm nod, making her sigh warmly before she collapsed down fluidly beside me, crunching the grass loudly before taking in a deep breath of the cold, calming air, still keeping her light blue eyes on me with a slightly red face. Her hair colour matched both Jace's and Pure's perfectly but her style was a twin tail which in my opinion looks great on someone who uses magic. She sat on her knees and tilted her entire body towards me the slightest before she opened her mouth to say something. "You really are Black Heart, huh".

"What does that mean?", I asked weirdly and averted my look from her towards the endless horizon that was filled with an orange, amazing hue that relaxed and put my mind to ease.

"It means that you enjoy the same things that someone filled with darkness would", She sighed.

"Hmm", I hummed, sniffing the cold air silently.

"But... Despite you having the traits of an Evil Overlord", She began, almost laughing to herself. Since when did I have traits like that? "You shine a bright light that forgives you and guides you through the darkness deep inside of your Black Heart"...

"A bright light...", I repeated as it implanted itself into my mind like it was being inscribed into the back of my skull with the tip of a sharp, blood stained dagger... I wonder if that's true or not.

"Mhm. Your light is hope and willpower. Melody told me that you used to bare the Heart of Whiteness. But back then, it was mistaken as Light Heart who is Star right now", She explained to me in a soothing, motherly tone that rung in my ears like heart warming chimes... Heart of Whiteness...

"But what if those two factors of mine were to suddenly break... What do you think would happen to me?", I asked from out of the blue, introducing a darkened mood into the conversation as I continued to watched the blazing sun rise over the ragged, snowcapped mountains... My question wasn't the type that I'd usually say but seeing how things are now... I don't think it's a bad question.

"That's... I can't really say. I know deep down inside of you, even if you're consumed with even the darkest darkness, you'll always be Frost no matter what. And by Frost, I mean the guy who we all love and enjoy to be around with", She said in a low, happy tone that made my cheeks burn a slight red to how much she flattered me...

"You think so?", I asked, letting out a long, quiet sigh.

"I know so", She instantly replied before a cold silence quickly swooped down at us like an eagle darting down to it's prey, leaving me slightly disturbed. "Can I ask you something serious?", She asked all of a sudden, instantly making me turn to my right swiftly to stare into her amazing, glowing light blue eyes that reflected the sun's amazing orange hue almost perfectly like a mirror. She returned the stare with a tiny smile that looked like she was unsure about what she was about to say...

"Anything", I said with a smile, making her smile broaden vividly as she tilted her head to the right, making her amazing light pink hair bounce amazingly once. She's almost like a child. But I don't blame her. She's been on the run from her home continent for some time according to what she told me a while ago.

"Well...", She began, stopping very briefly before looking straight ahead into the sunset as it shone it's warm, soft rays of light onto her face beautifully before she continued. "Do you... B...B...Believe... I can't say it". "Believe in what?", I asked her curiously, wanting her to relieve herself from whatever she struggled to say to me.

"I'm only going to say it once so listen carefully. Do you believe that we where created by something else... By something other than-".

"I don't know", I immediately said, cutting her off as what she asked really pulled a few strings inside of my soul.

"But... Do you think that someone who can create lives and souls exists?", She asked me, making me sigh warmly before looking back at the sunset that strained my eyes a little, causing my jet black pupils to contract to as small as a pin hole. What she asked was something I hated to hear... Not that I don't believe it. It just that... I don't know how to put it.

"Yes. I believe that there is someone atop of everything who created everything", I said with honesty, not wanting to go further in depth than that for personal reasons...

"Really... I find it hard sometimes...", Nova sighed, sounding weak and on the verge to tears, making me blink blankly before she continued in a soft, pitiful tone. "Because from what I've heard, nearly all beliefs are based on what happens here on Earth... And how life doesn't exist anywhere else except for the other realms and dimensions that they call Heaven and Hell"... That's true... But in my perspective and the fact that my race didn't originate from Earth... I have a grasp of what she's saying. "So I was thinking... Maybe someone or something else made us. You, me, White... Our races and families... We all originated from beings that came from a different planet. But why?".

"Nova... It doesn't matter...", I sighed, wanting her to feel better and snap out of her depressing mood that passed onto me due to the way she projected her words towards me in a fascinating manner... But I have troubles of my own... About my darkness... "Besides. Everything was made for a reason. And just to let you know, everything, didn't come from nothing. There had to be a cause to produce the effect", I stated...

"Yeah. Yeah! Thanks Frost! You really cheered me up!", She exclaimed right before a pair of warm, soft hands wrapped themselves around my upper body as her face collided with my right cheek, instantly making me blush as red as redstone as my blood boiled like lava... "I'm in your debt now! And if you ever think that you're not a good person, then use the people who you love and helped as your clear and solid evidence! I'll always be by your side forever with White!", she announced loudly, echoing three times and made my ears forcefully fold themselves flat on top of my jet black, messy, spiky hair as I cringed to how painful it truly was...

"Too close Nova", I said humbly with a vivid smile, not wanting to snap it at someone like Nova... Haha! She reminds me a lot of Ruby!... Ruby... I miss her a lot. And I bet she's mad at me for disappearing for a long time from her... And how she lost her future mom... I promise to one day make it all up for her... I hope she's doing well. "N...Nova!".

* * *

><p>Me, Nova, White and Melody all walked in an orderly fashion. Nova directly in front of me, to the left of Melody and White to my right, behind Melody. Nova and Melody argued ruthlessly and threw insults at one another as me and White just tried to keep calm and collected in this massively open meadow filled with countless of colourful flowers along with the blazing ball of fire shining down on us from behind, casting a long, slender shadow of ourselves before us.<p>

"You can't shoot an arrow with a normal bow even if your life depended on it!", Nova snapped childishly at the furiously annoyed melody who tensed herself like a brick as they gazed into each other's eyes like lifelong rivals. "That's why you use THAT bow!".

"What can YOU do other than shocking people with electric bolts and boosting others so called 'Pink Heart!'", Melody exclaimed in a furious tone of voice, leaving me feeling wary whether if the two will fight or not. I'd REALLY hate to see Nova's bad side... She can get chaotic sometimes.

"I don't have any fetish-fantasies like you!"... Haha! I crackled, trying to hold in a burst of laughter as much as possible, not wanting to make Melody kill me again... But maybe she didn't ACTUALLY kill me back then.

"Shut it Frost! One littly iddy biddy sound from you and I'm going to fucking strap you on a bed and fuck you until you become addicted in your female form!", Melody screamed at me, staring at me from over her shoulder as my blood instantly cooled down to negative zero, forcing my body to become stiff as my mind shut down for a brief three seconds flat... S...She's not kidding! I better keep my mouth shut!

"See what I mean! Frost, laugh as much as you want! I won't let her even touch you the slightest! Melody! Why don't you turn yourself into a man and see just how annoying it is to be in an opposite body!", Nova yelled... My eyes widened in pure terror the moment she said that as Melody's face became as frightening as ever... She narrowed her eyes and gave me a smug smile that stabbed my heart with many daggers point blank...

"Not a bad idea...", Melody chuckled evilly, blinking once before I took a step back, gritting my teeth as hard as vices and clenching my fists as tight as clams. "Frost, I guess I'll be your first".

"Like hell I would let you! I can't tell if you're joking or not but if you aren't, then I will take the liberty of taking an eye from you!", I exclaimed, obviously bluffing as I would NEVER do such a thing to someone who I get along with well...ish...

"Y...You wouldn't, would you?", Nova stuttered in pure shock and horror as her eyes widened vividly... For some reason, I felt air pass by my legs like I had nothing on from underneath me. Odd... "I mean... F...Frost!?", Nova exclaimed the moment she turned her head towards me, broadening her eyes in pure shock and terror for a reason that even I didn't know. I blinked blankly, slowly glancing to my right to see White who too, stared at me with a flushed face and widened, light red eyes.

"White?", I asked in curiosity and confusion, giving her a neutral look before a soft gentle breeze blew from my left, causing my ATTIRE and my HAIR to flutter to the right gracefully in my vision... Long hair... L...LONG HAIR!? I...It can't be!... It can't... be...

"Black? Are you feeling well?", Nova asked me in worry, sounding drowned and distorted as my vision blanked out a couple of times due to how much of a shock it was to me... I... Impossible!... Argh! Last time I didn't properly react due to the given situation... But now... I can cry and scream as much as I want...

But I couldn't...

Melody's POV

Geez! How much of a drag is she!? She collapsed due to a panic attack caused by Nova of course and White has to carry her bridal style towards Coal Town which is just a good kilometre away from us. Haha! I can't wait to see her again! Vortex, the Maiden of Truth...

* * *

><p>"Um... Melody?", White asked me curiously as we all stared and stood on the stop as still as stone with a blank, confused look across out faces...<p>

"I know", I replied, flushing a slight red in embarrassment.

"Coal Town is a single house?", White asked in a sigh, looking to the right of us at a wooden, brown sign that read 'Coal Town' in black paint, written in bold italics.

"I guess so... But this is my friends house no doubt", I sighed...


	19. Small Talk, Little Girl

**Sorry for the delay!... It was unexpected to not be able to post for this long! Once things start to ease down and get off my shoulder I'll be back to write more frequently! Thank you for understanding and for reading this for so long! I REALLY appreciate it!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Nineteen: Small Talk, Little Girl<p>

White's POV  
>We stood stunned and reluctant at the door of the old, ravaged, spooky mansion that looked like it was pulled straight out of a horror movie with widened eyes and expressionless faces except for Black who wore a small smile across her sleeping face. It was painted in a trembling brown colour that peeled off and stuck out like broken thorns on the rotting dark brown, bacteria infested wood that greatly intimidated me and halted any further thought of entering the mansion. It was double storied and EXTREMELY massive, having to around thirty broken windows to the right and left and each side having two white, half destroyed balcony a that looked so fragile, that even the beat of a butterfly would make it snap off like a twig.<p>

The ground we stood on was no other than rotting, hole infested wooden floorboards that served as the verandah. Except that most of the safety bars had been eaten away by termites and other uncanny forces, making them look more like pikes for human skulls in cannibalised areas. Literally. This place was FILLED with the feeling of devil sorcery as well as sacrifices... And what's worse, is that Melody's friend LIVES here! Just who IS she?! Everything behind the house was bare and empty. Not even the sunlight seemed to pass through it for whatever reason... To the right of the double wooden doors that had a strange, uncanny appearance that made it look like a stronghold, was a small, rectangular wooden block with a white plastic circle that had a small portion of the dark grey, raw plastic exposed due to a tiny absence of paint.

"Should we ring?", Nova asked in a low, worrying tone that had a hint of fear hidden in the way she spoke.

"Not sure...", Melody said, trailing off as she took a hesitant step forward with her right leg, creaking the ancient, rotting floorboards loudly like an old bed as she slowly extended out her right arm towards the doorbell. She had a very unusually look on her face that reminded me of Black in a way. I blinked blankly, enduring the suspenseful silence that choked us violently in the three slow seconds it took for Melody to finally, push the button...

At once, my heart skipped a beat and began an extremely fast tempo that bashed at my chest furiously like a wild animal the moment a loud, horrifying chime of bells rung from deep inside of the house like it was it's voice...

"Creepy", Nova whispered...

"Creepy?", a voice from just underneath my chin said, causing my eyes to widen in happiness, easily replacing my everlasting fear permanently as I knew exactly who it was. "Where are we?", Black asked in a tired voice before yawning ever so cutely with her adorable, meek voice that sounded so helpless...

"Apparently at Melody's friend's house", Nova sighed as I looked down to see two, colourful, glistening eyes with the colour of light blue and light red glowing from deep within, causing me to flush a shallow shade of red in both awe and wonder...

"Let's go in", Melody immediately said, letting out a frustrated, long, loud sigh which caused me to look back up and to my right to see Melody staring deeply and angrily at the diabolical gates of hell with her flaming light green eyes that told a story of once upon a time... A girl broke down the doors of hell and barged in with her friends... I braced myself and followed her in suit, still carrying Black in my arms before suddenly, upon taking the FIRST step inside of the dark, poorly lit mansion... I was struck to the back of the head by a hard, blunt object that literally made my vision got WHITE as I tumbled to the ground face-first, letting go of Black who called out my name in desperation in fear before a loud, cracking sounded ceased her completely... Melody... What is she up to...

Black's POV  
>"So this is Vortex...", I sighed, rubbing the back of my head where I had been hit point blank by a half rotten baseball bat that lay just to the right of the entrance to this bedroom where me, Melody, White, nova and last but somehow not least, Melody's friend, Vortex. I sat upright on he bed, crossing my legs while White decided it'd be best for her to lay down and get used to the migraine that made her eyes spiral like hypnotic wheels.<p>

Nova sat to the right of the bed, holding a strange map in both her hands that looked frail and ancient in front of her face, covering her almost entirely. To the left of us however, were both Melody her close friend Vortex sitting on the sunken rim and stared at me with smiles plastered across their faces, causing my heart to be at unease in anxiety. I had no idea what was going on let alone the situation, but, what I DO know is the fact that Vortex is completely different from what I imagined her to be... When I first heard Melody say her name, I imagined someone with pitch black, long unknown hair who had glistening purple eyes and horrifying blades that rested on her back inside of their blood red cases... But to my surprise and relief, she looked beyond dangerous. Her hair colour was a dark purple tied up in a long pony tail that reminded me a lot about Mindy. Her face was white, her eyes were the colour of gold and her attire was damn stunning. A black miniskirt that covered a third of her thighs, a white undershirt and a light purple, silky shirt that hardly clung onto her soft, white body.

"Black Melody, how do you feel?", Vortex asked me with a smile watered across her face, giving me a strange, narrowed stare that sent chills down my spine for an unknown reason... Like my personal space was being invaded somehow. Maybe it's because of Melody? "Are you feeling a little light headed?".

A little? Damn... It feels like I'm drugged! That's MORE than just a little! "A little doesn't come close to what I'm feeling right now", I stated passively, blinking once before I shook my head from side to side, causing my long, jet black hair to flick twice behind me as the bed moaned in pain briefly. "Besides, why do you live in a place like this?", I asked her, staring I to her deep, golden eyes with my light red and blue which made her smile widen as she leaned forwards in slight awe.

"Why? It's perfect", she simply said in a creepy tone of voice that IMMEDIATELY changed the way I thought of her drastically from an a-ok cute, innocent girl to an actual demon... Heh... "And by that, I mean it's not...", she sighed warmly for a moment, causing White to yawn from right beside me, to my left, before she suddenly spoke.

"Hmm. Then why are you here?", she asked.

"Awww!", Vortex suddenly exclaimed from out of the blue, causing me to blink blankly and wonder what on earth was the matter with her. Does she have a mental illness?! "Say that again! You too Black!".

"Eh?", I said automatically, blankly staring at her with broadened eyes that shown nothing but pure confusion and emptiness to what was currently going on. "Say what?".

"Hmm?", White hummed and a once, Vortex jolted up in electricity as her cheeks flushed a bright, glowing red. Her eyes shut tightly as her smile widened severely...

"Ahhh! I love hearing that noise being made so perfectly!", Vortex exclaimed and as fast as a bullet and before I could even THINK, she leaned over the bed and instantly grasped both of my hands that sat on my lap, causing my pupils to contract to a tiny dot. "You do it!".

"Hmm?", I hummed automatically in confusion without knowing that 'Hmm', was the noise she wanted from me, resulting in one hell of a reaction.

"White! Black!", she exclaimed in pure delight, shutting both her eyes tightly closed as she rose up from the side of the bed, causing it to moan in the sudden loss of weight before she smashed her right hand into the air above her, then, pulled it back down to her face, and finally throwing it out forwards right at me with her index finger extended out. My eyes widened and my blood seemed to cool down to below freezing, for it my heart to pump in an irregular fashion as she spoke once again in her enthusiastic, cheerful voice that induced all sorts of adrenaline rushes into my very dark red bloodstream. "Both of you are soooo adorable! Ahhh! I can't wait to hear the noises you two make when you're touched!"... E... E... E... EH?!

I recoiled back from those words, gaping my mouth slightly to reveal a small portion of my red, slimy insides that Nova stared at with a cherry red face, taking in deep, desperate breath of air loudly before poking my forehead with her finger.

"Hey... W... What do you mean?", White asked shyly from my bottom left innocently with a strong hint of embarrassment and curiosity.

"Hmm... If you touch Black or White, then I'll throw you out", Nova said in a defending manner, easing my heart perfectly down to the right rhythm of the proper beat as Vortex suddenly went silent and flushed and EVEN more red...

"Ahhhh! Nova too?! Haha!", She cried and began to laugh hysterically like she was some sort of villain from a bad cartoon. My blood curled and shifted to the right slightly, wanting to distance myself from a typical quote on quote 'maniac'. She's fucking scary!

"Hmm?", Melody hummed, suddenly ceasing Vortex's laughter and smashed it to bits before saying something.

"Nope! There is NO way that you'll match these three let alone BLACK! But still, you have the nicest breasts out of all of them... Well, us!", Vortex exploded like a volcanic eruption, making White gasp in pure utter shock and confusion to what was going on with Vortex. Heck, I have way more than thirty thousand questions about her right now and I AIN'T getting an answer anytime soon! "ANYWAY! Let's cut to the serious talk", she said from out of the blue, calming down ENTIRELY in the blink of an eyes that added another thousand questions into my list. How the hell does her mind even operate to begin with?! "Black, you asked why I was here if I remember correctly", she began and stared at me with a small smile across her amazing face that held me in a trance of concentration. "That's because I'm trapped in this place. So are you guys... There's no way of escape unless we defeat the boss in this place", she explained slowly, sinking it into all of our minds in an amazing manner...

"I see...", I said, blinking before letting out a light sigh escape from my slightly gaped, pink, soft lips. "Then we'll find it and kill it", I stated.

"Find it? How long do you think I'VE been looking for it?", Vortex said in a commanding tone.

"Impossible", Nova simply said from my right, sounding slightly muffled due to the map she held in front of her white, amazing face. "How do you even get your food?".

"Wisdom doesn't need proper food to live", Melody sighed, instantly making my eyes widen as a bright, glorious purple hue invaded my mind, clogging many of my various thoughts about the situation for a brief moment before everything came back to me as clear as day.

"Purple...", I whispered to myself.

"Yes?", Vortex replied almost immediately... Ah... I think I'm getting somewhere...

"You're the Maiden of Truth, which means you have a lot of wisdom, am I correct?", I simply said to her.

"Mhm!", she replied cheerfully.

"And purple is the colour of wisdom...", I said in a low tone of voice, staring at her in the eye as she did as well.

"Hmhm! I love how smart you are! That's right! I'm the colour purple!", she announced in a cheerful manner as the sound of paper being scrunched emitted from my right, sounding like the person who did so was in pure utter shock.

"A Maiden can't also be a Colour!", Nova cried with confusion.

"Then a Maiden can't also have the Heart of Lightness, am I right?", Melody said, backing her friend up and obviously referring to a special someone by the name of 'Star'.

"Then if you're a Maiden with the power of wisdom and truth, how haven't you found the 'Boss' yet?", White asked in a tired voice from below me from my left, causing me to blink blankly and agree with her after a split second debate with my instincts.

She let out a warm, slightly depressed sigh as she dug her face into her right palm with a quiet, soft slap. Her hair bounced once and scattered all over the place like rope behind her even tho it was tied neatly in a long pony tail.

"If I knew where to find it then I would've been out three years ago!", she exclaimed in annoyance, gritting her teeth slightly as she stared at me and me only... "Only Black is able to bring it forth by letting out a scream of pleasure!". ... E... E... EH!? T...there's no way... That I'd let ANYONE touch me!

"Then let me do the honours!", Melody yelled with an uncanny voice that chilled my blood to the freezing point as the room suddenly shook for a split second...

"What honours?! She's mine!", Vortex protested against Melody as once again, the room shook... What's going on? But nothing seemed to be effected by the miniature earthquake...

"W... We can share her right?!", Nova exclaimed from behind her paper, sounding as muffled as can be which made the other two grunt and sneer at her painfully with anger and greed... The room shook again...

"I can feel it too...", White whispered slowly in shock as my eyes widened to what she had just said, causing me to look down to my left at her with a frightened face of what was going on... But what IS going on?

"The shaking?", I asked.

"Yes...", she whispered...

White's POV  
>How the hell can Black walk through these rotting, half-eaten, foul smelling corridors like they're nothing? She looks so calm and collected with that small smile plastered across her creamy, silky smooth face. We walked in silence inside of the mansion that was much more larger on the inside<p>

then the outside, giving it a haunted effect that sent chills and strange vibes up my spine every now and again. We walked in an ordinary fashion, hearing nothing but the slow and steady breaths of ice steaming out of our mouths and the creaking of the broken, dark brown floorboards that bared nothing underneath. Just an endless pit of nothingness.

Black walked to the right of me, staring up ahead with a pleasant smile plastered across her face. The corridor was somewhat wider than the usual, over a good four meters in length and five meters in height. But what really made the corridor completely horrifying, was the fact that it was lit up by eerie, ghastly orangey flames that were plastered across the walls of the haunted hallway that was bare of absolutely anything... And the fact that at the far end, there was just an utter blackness that not even my own light could penetrate...

But I could feel something behind us... Something following us... Something... Close...

"White...", Black whispered, causing me to look to my right, staring into her eyes with slight shock due to the sudden breaking of the solid silence that held us like chains of despair. Black' eyes were as broadened as day and her facial expression was more than just terrifying... Her eyes trembled ever so slightly as her pupils were as small as pin holes... "Whatever you do, don't look back", she whispered in a tremble of pure utter fear that was as contagious as bacteria... W...what?

"What is?", I asked before suddenly, my eyes widened and my pupils contracted to a child-like giggle from close behind, echoing eerily like a ghost which caused my heart to react violently. An explosion of blood and oxygen ravaging all around my body with a lethal dose of pure adrenaline, inducing twice as much fear into my very body... "A child...", I whispered to myself right before another giggle was made...

"Not just a child...", Black trembled in pure, utter fear as she stared straight ahead whilst I stared at Black's face with widened eyes and a face filled with terror... "It's... Another Reaper..."... A Reaper as a child?! Impossible!... Ack... My heart... My heart... My...

"Whiiiieeettttt! Look behind youuuuu!", The voice of a littler girl said childishly in an eerie manner, forcing my heart to BASH against my rub cage point blank at the left area, causing me to flinch forwards and cringe slightly in pure utter pain... No... I won't ever look behind! I never will!... "Okayyyyy! You asked for it!"...

"RUN!", Black yelled out at the top of her lungs as she immediately grasped onto my right wrist with her left, soft hand before rushing forwards with excruciating speed, dragging me behind like I was a piece of cloth hanging onto her... She's fast!

"Haha! I never thought Black would have such fear towards a child!", the child screeched like she was on the verge to both death and life, sounding painful and blood curling which caused Black to sprint twice as fast into the deep darkness of the abandoned corridor that had every inch of it filled with nothing but fear and despair...

"White! We have to make it to the end! Try to slow her down", Black commanded in desperation... But... That means I'll have to... "Turn around quick! I won't last forever!"...

Instantly and reluctantly, I grunted and cringed in pure utter fear and hesitation to her command, still running as I turned my waist to the right, facing Black and my head looking right behind me... My heart skipped a beat as a surge of ultimate fear struck me like lightning point blank at my heart... A... A... A... No... Way...

What I saw, right in front of my every eyes, was a little girl... A little girl who's eyes wielded nothing but... Blood...

"NOW WE CAN PLAY!"...

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Time goes on for those who accept it".<strong>_

"_**Who's one to say such things to you?".**_

"_**Believe in yourself. You won't believe what you can truly do".**_


	20. Boss Battle: Words Of Hope And Despair

Boss Battle Chapter Twenty: Words of Hope And Despair

* * *

><p>Black's POV<br>Fuck! White's passed out and now I have to deal with this little bringer of death by myself! I grit my teeth, running as fast as I could with White held in my arms as right as vices bridal style, her head resting on my right, soft, small breast that bounced slightly with every step I took. But I didn't care even an atom about that. All I cared a of was getting the FUCK away from this little girl!

"You can run, but you can't hide!", The girl screamed out in a hoarse, disturbing voice that twisted and turned my very mind in various ways as I ran past many distinctive obstacles.

Mainly wooden splinters hanging down from the roof or poking out from either the bloodied walls or the moss-infested floorboards that moaned and creaked loudly with every single step both I and the girl took. The burden I held was as high as a fucking skyscraper, my heart flames and pulsated like the rock hard core of a dying sun as beads of my salty-sweet sweat dripped off my forehead. I panted, but deep down in my heart, I knew that this was nowhere near my capability. I can run and run forever and ever if I wanted to! I won't die here! Not now, not ever! Even if it means to punish myself! I grit my teeth twice as hard, putting on a small smile as I saw the ending of the corridor gradually come closer and closer towards me, like I wasn't moving at all.

I blinked, holding onto the sleeping White as right as possible, staring solely at the upcoming, dark brown wall that looked like a complete dead end, intimidating me a slight bit, but, because of the fact that I had White in my arms and everyone else's hopes stuck inside of my very crystal heart, I kept my smile of confidence and cockiness...

"DEAD END BLACK! WHY DON'T YOU JUST TURN AROUND AND DIE TO MY THIRSTY BLADE?!", The girl cried in a demonic manner, causing me to grunt silently and grit my teeth twice as hard, STILL holding that smile that could vanquish a thousand foes in the blink of an eye!

Soon, I was only about a good thirty meters away from the ending, finally spotting it's devastating, blood coated spiked that stuck out of it exactly one meter in length. But I smiled and kept pushing through, not giving up the slightest as I believed in my potential. I can do anything if I put my mind to it! I WON'T DIE!

"LAST CHANCE TO STOP!", She cried as a metallic clank accompanied the endless creaking and tapping of our footsteps on this wooden, old, moss-eaten floorboards that were as weak as stacked paper.

I opened my mouth, ready to speak my words as I was a mere twenty meters away from the spike infested wall, smiling much more warmly in pure confidence to my actions as the fear that was introduced into my body from before became my awakener and my motivation to win and to never die!

"I WILL NEVER GIVE IN!", I screamed with all my might, feeling my left eye begin to burn up and emit an amazing light red light that lit up the right path in front of me as the child gasped before letting out an incredible scream that filled my heart and soul with extreme joy and extra motivation to do what I have to do... I blinked once more, nodding once to no one in particular as I was only ten meters away now, seeing the spikes of the wall point at me without a hint of mercy for anyone... "AND I WILL NEVER LOSE!", I screamed those words and leapt towards the spikes, holding onto White as tightly as possible, watching carefully at them as I forced myself to rotate and tilt, making my feet NOW in the lead of my excruciatingly fast lunge, carefully looking down to make sure that not even a single spike was in the way. We glided in the air gracefully with extraordinary speed, probably breaking the speed barrier with the blunt force of my shoes as I watched and felt the soles of my shoes BURST through the wall, causing us to slip right into another room as a spike passed my face. Haha! I knew I could do it! I smiled much more vividly, hearing the little girl gasp in pure shock and terror to how I was able to pull of something like that from the brink of death and in the middle of desperation along with a good dose of insanity!

The moment my eyes finally met the ceiling of the new place, I blinked and studied it before quickly spinning my body around in mid air and forcing myself to tilt diagonally, facing the ground at a higher angle than my feet. At once, my feet touched the ground and clamped hard on them, causing a mass amount of friction to nearly combust the soles of my shoes that now glowed a bright red as I skidded backwards with a smile STILL plastered across my white, soft face that wielded my light red, glowing eye and my light blue, passive one. The floor was a nice coloured wood, light brown, and wasn't hollow like the other floorboards. This room was quiet large, ranging to around sixty meters in height and length whist large, towering, white roman pillars dotted the entire place in order to keep the heavy, black stone ceiling in place. The lighting of the room emitted from the pillars themselves, releasing a strange fluorescent glow that covered EVERYTHING in this room. I snorted some carbon through my nose, smiling as I stared straight ahead at the brown, wooden wall I busted through to see the little girl staring right at me with a deathly smile plastered across her face, amused of what I had done.

To be honest, she was adorable, but at the same time, EXTREMELY deadly. She walked through the opening slowly and giggled for an unknown reason, looking like she had taken a liking towards me... I hope so. I do NOT want to die by the hands of a little girl! Especially not one like this one! The one who corrupted White's pure heart of Whiteness with a horrifying image!

"Ahahaha! Now we can play!", She laughed childishly, holding her so called 'Blade' in her right hand that happened to be a golden, two meter rod that had both the tips coloured in silver. Her hair was he colour of gold, tied up in a twin tail that reached down to her waist as she wore a strange, magical dress that had many ambient colours of red, white and blue in strange fashions. Looking somewhat similar to a canvas that a Mage drew on. I sniffed the cold, fresh air once through my nose before slowly bending down to my knees and softly placed White down onto the cold, hard floor as the girl suddenly stopped laughing and spoke once again. "Let's decide your fate, shall we? If you win, I will happily lift the curse from this mansion and free everyone inside, but, if you lose... Then everyone but you and White will be freed!"... Not a chance in hell I'm loosing!

"You wish... I'm not easy... Not will I ever be!", I exclaimed the last word and instantly let go of White, allowing her to rest on the floorboards by herself before sprinting up and pulling my right hand high behind my head, grasping onto the charcoal-black handle of my legendary Blade, Ezarca. As fast as possible, I unseethed it out with the classic metallic scrape that never got old and held the blade right in front of my waist, gently extending out my left hand to the side, smiling as I did so. "I will beat you! But be warned, I'm not here to kill a little girl in order to save my friends! I plan on saving you too!", I exclaimed and channelled an extraordinary amount of darkness into my left hand, causing an amazing, glowing black flame engulf my left hand almost entirely which greatly intimidated the little girl who seemed to have a change of facial expression...

"Do you honestly think you can win against a reaper? And did you really think that I'm truly a little girl?", she asked in a strange, horrifying tone of voice that gazed out of her pink, small lips as she stared at me with her bloodshot, devilish-red eyes that pierced my heart and soul with infinite spears of terror. Suddenly and out of any laws of physics or logic, she grew taller to about my height after a split second flash of white that caused me to cringe slightly and gasp to how real and to how frightening it was... Reapers... I've killed one before, but I won't be killing her! As long as she still has the mind and the heart of a person, I'll be able to influence her with my words and magic! Let's hope for the best!

Quickly, I retracted my left arm back to my side tightly, feeling an extreme boost of energy blast throughout my entire body as my blade shone and glistened like a dying glow stick, emitting an amazing red and black colour that boosted up my hopes and confidence greatly.

"Golden Thruster!", She exclaimed in a sudden laughter as her dark and murky facial expression exploded with happiness and joy, making me double think about trying to persuade her... It may not be possible. Quickly and almost instantly, the golden rod that she now held in both her hands glowed a bright white amazingly, blinding me momentarily as I cringed and took a careful step back, not wanting to tread over the sleeping White who had more than enough of the situation at hand.

The golden rod expanded out to a good five meters in length, towering up high over and behind her right shoulder as she clamped tightly onto it with both of her white, soft hands. I was in pure, utter shock as my eyes were filled in disbelief to what happened next... I grit my teeth, took another careful step back as I watched the tip of the golden rod suddenly sprout out a four sharp, rectangular pieces of solid gold before it sprouted out even MORE. My heart ached, my right hand tightened around the charcoal-black handle of my Ezarca as I anxiously stared up at the logic-breaking transformation of the golden rod...

"Behold!", She cried out at the top of her lungs with excitement and enthusiasm as I watched the massive rod's tip finally transform into a huge, cylinder shape that had silver spikes dotting it like a mace... "The Golden Thruster!", she announced, followed with an eerie,

demonic laugh that curled my blood and prickled my skin as my mind could barely comprehend what on EARTH was going on... "Haha! Once I'm done with you, White will be next!"...

No. Never. There's no way that I'll lose! Not now, not EVER! Quickly, I blankly blinked as I turned my head to the left slightly, averting my eyes from the demonic, killer-crazed girl and looked down at White. Her chest inflated and deflated ever so slightly as she had a cute, passive smile plastered across her white, soft face, causing me to smile warmly. My heart thumped softly, easing my soul and mind to the current situation almost instantly all because of her... I won't lose... I won't loose another person I love...

"Eat my hammer you disgrace!", The girl screamed as the floor shook all of a sudden, causing me to look forwards in a mere quarter of a second to see her racing up to me with her golden, massive hammer held far behind her back with both her arm to the right of her, causing my smile to broaden by an inch. "GOLDEN STRIKE!", She cried with a hoarse, blood curling voice that made me react violently as I dashed right up to her, resisting the laws of physics and logic altogether, holding my blade tightly in my right hand and my black magic in my left.

"Be less predictable!", I exclaimed, watching her hammer swing right at me, aiming for my upper half. It looked like a blur in the wind and emitted an annoying whistle as it's blunt, circular head forced friction to step in and revolt against it with a lethal dose of logic. As fast as I could, in the matter of a heart beat, I dropped down to my knees, bending my legs as I held my blade close to my chest in a diagonal manner, watching her golden, spike infested hammer just pass my face by a terrifying inch as one of the spikes managed to slash a small portion of my right cheek deeply. It burnt and stung as painfully as hydrochloric acid and ethanol being poured into an exposed wound, causing me to grunt quietly as I grit my teeth to battle the pain head on. I've been hurt much more before! Immediately right after her hammer had completely passed my head, I sprung up to my feet, smashing my right foot back behind me before lunging myself towards the defenceless Reaper who's eyes widened to my sudden movement, taking a step back as I quickly closed the small gap in between us in a single moment. Reluctantly, I slashed at her with a backhanded slice, only to be dodged by a small hop backwards by her as she pulled her hammer back to her right side again, not wasting any time to send another brutal, horizontal smash that had more than enough force to topple an entire building down by force. Instinctively, I ducked down to my knees again, watching her hammer as I held my blade in front of my face with teeth clenched as tight as vices, expecting it to miss me again. Suddenly, the hammer lowered down to the ground, smashing into the brown, wooden floorboards with excruciating force that caused my heart to thump terribly hard as my eyes widened in pure shock and horror. Shit! I fell into her trap!

"DIE!", She screamed as the horrifying sound of the ground being torn up and destroyed filled the very room eerily, forcing my soul to take various actions that even I would never make.

"NEVER!", I snapped back as I held my blade's handle with both my hands, instantly springing up into the air a good three meters high as I watched the girl spin around and giggle like an evil little girl who has nothing left to lose... My miniskirt flickered as my hair rose up behind me like the tail of a peacock, greatly intimidating her as she too, sprung up towards me with her hammer swung again in full motion, looking like a vertical, classic hammer-and-nail attack. Dammit! I have to block this! There's no other choice!

"Accept your fate!", She cried as I grunted loudly, tightening my hands around the soft, firm handle of my Ezarca and instantly, projected my arms forwards with the blade in order to defend myself from her lethal golden hammer.

"I follow my own path!", I cried out at the top of my lungs in pure, utter desperation as my blade connected with her hammer, emitting one hell of a loud, echoey clank. My eyes stung slightly to the massive shockwave that exploded out from the impact as the laws of physics decided to take a nap due to the given fact that we were suspended in MID AIR with absolutely no means or causes to why. But I didn't care less about that. What I cared about was our clash. The clash that's determine one's fate entirely and the flow of the battle! I won't loose!...

"Black! Don't lose!", A female cry of fear and worry emitted from down under us to my left, causing my eyes to widen as my body's strength seemed to vent away like something was sucking it right out of me... The red, vibrant glow in my left eye lessened for a brief moment before suddenly sparking up to flames the moment the sound of a crack from right in front of me caught my immediate attention... My soul shattered. My heart ached as hard as a punch to the chest and my mind functioned slowly, unable to comprehend what was currently happening to my... Ezarca...

"Goodbye, Black Heart", The girl smiled vividly as I watched her hammer's blunt, destructive head begin to crack my legendary blade slowly. The cracks resembled the roots of a grand tree and emitted a white, pure light of power, shining in my multicoloured eyes unbelievably... It's... Going to break... And I'll be killed right after... Dammit! I won't die here! And I won't die in front of White! I WILL WIN! "Have a nice trip to the Underworld!".

Ok... Ok... OK! I only have once shot of this and if this doesn't work, then I'm sorry everyone! Hesitantly, I released my blade with my right hand and reeled it far up behind my head as fast as I could, feeling all of the immense pressure begin to thrash at my left, lone hand, causing it to burn and sting in pain. Dammit! My blade and hand isn't going to last much longer! No pain, no bloody gain! Finally, my right hand grasped desperately onto the handle of my secondary blade, Night's Melody, as I watched and heard the distinctive snapping and cracking of metal chipping off due to the blunt, extremely powerful attack of her hammer that could take on literally anything...

"BLACK!", White screamed out my name as I stared into the demonic, blood orangey eyes of the girl who returned them with a vivid smile across her face, causing my lips to curve themselves into a warm, friendly smile... Two more chips of my blade snapped off, exposing a great amount of light that began to drown my vision progressively, resembling the shining rays of the sun... We still hovered in the same place, colliding out weapons of mass destruction together in an unfair brawl of who's weapon's better. Obviously, she's going to win this clash. But unfortunately for her, I don't go down as easy.

With all the power I could muster with my right hand and greatly ignoring the vast amount of pain striking my left, I pulled out the Night's Melody from a metallic black, glossy case from my back and swung it downwards, feeling my index finger suddenly press against a hard, comfortable trigger that caused my eyes to broaden as wide as day. It all came back to me. My lost memories about this weapon and how I've used it before... Like this weapon was meant for me in this form...

I pointed the invisible tip of the gun at her stomach, holding steady as we both shared diabolical stares and smiles that gave off a slight feeling of friendship... She had completely no idea about my gun due to the mass amount of light emitting from deep within the core of my blade, brightening up the room as I watched and felt it speak it's last phrase... A deafening, horrific screech of metal screamed at us from the inside of my blade the very moment her hammer, finally broke thought my blade...

Time slowed down to the point where time seemed to stop, presenting me a both breathtaking and saddening image of a thousand tiny shards of glowing red and black pieces of my legendary blade... They suspended in mid air right in front of me, looking like frozen hail as the golden, massive hammer slowly made it's way towards me, completely obliterating the shards of my sword upon the slightest touch... My long, jet black hair suspended behind me like blackened flames of the Underworld as my left, light red eye flickered and emitted an intense, transparent aura around my left eye. Haha! I remember this feeling! The feeling of complete and utter victory!

"Let's play", I whispered before finally, I pulled my right index finger on the trigger of my large, metallic-grey, extremely powerful cannon... At once, right before my very eyes, I experienced a face full of hammer as she took in a high particle charge of my cannon point blank to the stomach, causing me to laugh on the inside as this truly was an eye for an eye. A mass amount of energy and photonic balls of light discharged from in between us in a spectacular manner, resembling an explosion of light right before her hammer followed through it's blunt attack on the left side of my face, sending me flying back like a bullet, still smiling as there literally was not ONE scratch on my face due to a little trick I learnt using my black magic... A trick that I used to withstand the 'Witch's Limbo' for a good three minutes the moment I shot out the giant, blue particle ball from the tip of my ultimate weapon. Haha! That's how I got myself into that coma if I remember correctly!... Well, sorta!

Looking straight ahead, deeply into the darkened ceiling that whizzed by me every passing mini second, I gripped the handle of the light grey, metallic cannon that was strapped around my right forearm entirely, with the trigger laying deep inside of it where my index finger silently rested on it... Just like that, I collided with one of the large, white Roman pillars head on, causing it to explode into a massive white clouds of debris as my light grey, cat like ears folded themselves over my head, slightly digging into my now messy, jet black long hair that freely roamed behind me like an attached shadow. I fell down to the ground on my feet, not sustaining a single wound as the pillar toppled over behind me in a noisy manner, causing me to cringe slightly as I stared off at the distance to see the girl struggling to stand upright due to the intense wound I inflicted onto her stomach. The hammer's head lay on the ground at an angle as the pole was tightly grasped by both her hands that trailed behind her to the right...

"Impossible! My attack should've killed you instantly!", She yelled in a fit of fury, gritting her teeth as tight as vices as I simply smiled warmly at her, trying to prove that no matter what she pulls of, I won't lose. "Just how powerful ARE you?!".

"It's not power, it motive and willpower along with determination! Those three are what makes me so powerful!", I announced proudly with a smile on my face, causing her to growl at me as a passive, calming breeze blew from the left for an unknown reason, fluttering my attire and hair to the right in a mesmerising manner.

"Willpower?! Impossible! No one wins with willpower!", She cried, letting out a horrible moan of pain before suddenly letting to of her massive golden, spike infested hammer, making the both of the golden rod smash against the ground right in front of her which literally sunk in a good two inches deep inside with a loud, ear-splitting smash. White, toxic fumes of the ground ejected up into the air for a brief moment before suddenly disappearing into the very thin air... "And especially... Especially...", She paused, slowly broadening her eyes as tears began to form at the corner of her amazing, sunset coloured eyes that caused me to blink blankly and regret my actions towards her greatly... How empathetic can I possibly be!? Her right hand immediately clenched onto her bloodied stomach, grasping onto the ragged, blood-stained dress that she wore, trembling as more and more tears formed in the corner of her eyes... "Why didn't you kill me with that shot? Why do you care so much about others even if they're evil?", She whimpered sadly in a saddening tone of voice that REALLY sounded like a normal person... She fell down to her knees, landing harshly onto the hard, wooden floorboards that was coated in her blood that dripped from her thighs like calming rivers of crimsons.

"Because... Because I think everyone can change and be who they want to be no matter who or what they are", I stated, blinking and giving her a warm smile before taking a confident, heart

warming step towards her, causing the floorboards to creak and moan in pain, sounding like it was on the verge to dying.

"Don't play with me! No one thinks like that! You're Black Heart! You can't have hope! We can't have hope!", She cried desperately, finally letting her crystal clear, salty tears run down her cheeks like unforgiving currents of a rapid. They glowed and sparkled in the gloomy lighting of the room, allowing me to smile a tiny bit more widely and warmer as I continued to walk towards her in an orderly fashion, showing no signs of hostility whatsoever. Heck, even my cannon disappeared from around my right forearm without me even noticing! "Stay away! You're just like me! Both unable to communicate with others because of who we are!".

"Don't say that", I said with passion, feeling the back of my eyes sting as my vision blurred slightly, making me sniff the cold, dusty air though my nose as I took another step towards her, now only a good eight meters away from her... "Please don't...".

She paused slightly, gaping her mouth by an inch, showing her two, sharp, vampire-like teeth that lay on the top row of her jaw, looking dangerously close to mine which filled me in with many memories of Her... Mindy... Her eyes trembled and her tears fell like waterfalls of a calm river, making me blink to the mind boggling imagery of Ruby invading my mind as this scenario reminded me so much about what happened just a year ago... The tears we shared, the laughs and adventures...

"How can you have so much hope that it doesn't kill you?", She sobbed as I stopped in my tracks abruptly, staring down at her with my head tilted to the right slightly as my shadow cast over her like a tree. I blinked one, final time, dropping down to my knees in a harsh manner, slamming them down against the cold hard ground with a thud. No pain entered my body just yet. I STILL have my magic going on inside of me, enhancing my muscles and cancelling out any sort of pain... Even despair...

"I don't know... Maybe it's the fact that I've been following the path of light nearly my entire life", I whispered to her warmly, slowly holding out my arms to the side as I leaned towards her and wrapped my arms around her tightly, embracing her with my warmth and pure love that filled her soul to it's maximum capacity... "Don't every cry. Don't ever think that you have to be bad because of what you are. Just be yourself..."... The way her heart beat. The way she endured my kindness and my words... They all made sense to why she was doing this and why she cared less about others...

* * *

><p>Child of Despair's POV<p>

Just who is she?

My Mom?

My Doll?

My Guide?

My Sister?

My Love?

My Partner?

My Shadow?

My Inner Voice?

My Soul?...

For the first time in my life, I've felt my heart beat for a reason the moment she hugged me... The way she talked and stared into my eyes... She lit up the darkened path of my life entirely in the blink of an eye and even spared me even tho I was the reason for so many misfortunes in that place... Honestly... I think I have an idea for who she is...

"My World...", I whispered to myself as I watched her hug White tightly out of worry, causing me to smile warmly at her...

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Hope for the way to be lit, less it be smeared in black".<strong>_

"_**Even the blackest of hearts can believe in such light to exist inside of them".**_

"_**Despair, Hope, the two major factors that makes humans so unique. They fall into despair but yet some keep the light of hope in their hearts to defeat despair...". **_


	21. Pathway To Hearthfill

Chapter Twenty One: Pathway To Hearthfill

* * *

><p><strong>Colour Plane<strong>

* * *

><p>Black's POV<p>

Random images flashed before my eyes. Nothing made sense, nor did this fight. I had no control over my body except for my thoughts. Images. Hundreds and hundreds of images flickered like a book through my very eyes. Images of a blackened crystal, monsters of all sorts, myself and a strange man... A man who looked terrifyingly evil. But what does that mean? Another image popped up, being me dressed up in torn and burnt clothing sneered with blood inside of a flaming barn that held children of all sorts. I couldn't react one bit. I could not even lift a finger no matter how hard I tried. My body just kept on fighting against a strange shadowy figure inside of this bare land of white that my eyes failed to accept. But why am I seeing this... Suddenly, another image popped up... Oh how I wish I could cry and beg for me to never see such a thing ever in my entire life... It was me... I looked so weak... So vulnerable and so... Innocent... I was held, restrained by rope as that same man tried to do terrible things to me before another picture suddenly replaced that one... It was me, sending punch after punch to his face brutally as tears fled from my face before another image popped up... This time, it was me and White tied up and thrown into a blackened forest whilst a few terrifying creatures surrounded us, glaring their razor sharp teeth... Ready to sink those foul teeth deep into our flesh... Wanting out blood to squirt out and paint everything in crimson... What does this all mean?... And why am I seeing this?...

I want to know so badly...

* * *

><p>Black's POV<p>

My legendary blade of darkness, the Ezarca, was finally destroyed in the blink of an eye. But it's strange. My Ezarca was never that weak nor could it even fracture the slightest... Heck, her weapon must've weighed a good three hundred tones if she was able to break my Ezarca. Let alone COMPLETELY annihilate it from the face of the world. Literally, I've sliced and diced through minerals tougher than gold and yet not even a DENT was made on my blade when I did so! Like when I fought the Emerald Dragon! My blade completely sliced through like a hot knife through butter!... Gah! Why am thinking too much... And what was that dream I had last night?

"Hmm. Why is your blood warming?", Melody asked me in a sleepy, calming voice from right behind me, causing me to blink blankly and wonder why Melody was behind me, let alone hugging me to the point of suffocation for around my upper torso. "Are you thinking of something?". I slept on my left side, staring straight ahead at Nova and White who were fast asleep under the shade of a maple tree, both in natural positions as the girl from yesterday sat beside White's head, gently stroking her hair with a warm, friendly smile plastered across her face. The grass underneath us was soft and felt as comfortable as a mattress which allowed all of us to get a good night's sleep without waking up to back pains... But I'm just curious about something... Who was that girl that looked just like her? Twins maybe?... And what was that image of me being... Violated... "Your heats beating so fast, Black. Could it be that... You want to do naughty things with me?", Melody moaned in a seductive tone, causing my eyes to widen as my blood instant caught a blaze, forcing my face to turn a bright red due to embarrassment.

"H...Huh?", was my instant reply out of the sudden infestation of embarrassment that clogged my thoughts and veins, rendering my body to freeze as her arms tightened around me, literally squeezing the life out of me. I couldn't breathe, my chest burnt up and my right leg was wrapped by her fuzzy, light green tail that made a few good, tightly loops to ensure that escape was futile. Damn her... Always teasing me like that and punishing me with embarrassment!

"Hmm! Oh Black! Allow me to take your first time and send you to an ultimate paradise with the tips of my fingers. Or, would you rather prefer something else?", She moaned as she rubbed her body onto me from behind, causing my face to go as red as lava the moment her 'melons' pressed up against my upper back like super soft cushions, making my entire body tremble and freeze...

"H...hey... Melody, y...you can't be serious...", I muttered under the influence of the sheer embarrassment that held me by the neck and controlled my entire body with strings.

"I'm dead serious. It's always bothered me that as far as I can remember, you've been afraid of doing things to your own body and always isolating yourself from anything related... But Mindy deceived you and rammed you pretty hard, didn't she?...", She whispered into my right, light grey cat-like ear soothingly with a hint of seduction, causing my ear to jolt up as my blood boiled like bubbling magma still under pressure from all the carbon and hydrogen from underneath the earth, ready to explode at any given second.

"But-".

"It hurt, didn't it"...

I blinked blankly, staring directly at the child with the golden hair with trembling, broadened eyes before suddenly, her hair shot a deep, eternal black for less than a hundredth of a second... Argh... This must be the effect of this embarrassment that Melody is sedating me in! She didn't look up to me. All she did, was continue to stroke White's silky, white hair motherly as she smiled down at her pitifully... My best guess is that she's deeply regretting on what she had done to Vortex and many others for a good five to seven years... But why is completely unknown and HOW Vortex survived is completely uncanny to me.

"A lot... It was the most painful thing to ever happen to me", I whispered without any emotion, still staring blankly at the girl with broadened eyes due to the fact that Melody was STILL grasping tightly onto me like a spider, constricting it's prey before finally devouring it whole... Damn... What kind of an imagination do I have?...

As of now, I'm stuck in between a rock and a hard place. I may have hope inside of me, but that doesn't mean that I don't have despair kept hidden deep within my black, crystallised heart... A terribly twisted kind of despair that could easily make even the most sane person fall to their knees...

"If it felt good, would you try it?", She asked me, causing my face to shoot blood red once again as that question burrowed itself deep into my cranium like a massive drill coated with diamond spikes. W...what is she asking me?!

"It depends on who...", I sighed warmly, closing my eyes softly for a brief second, remembering dearly about my dream last night at the part when White and I held hands...

"The one who you love, am I right?", She stated, not intending it to be a question as we both already knew the answer almost automatically.

"But that's the problem", I stated in a calm, quiet voice. "I love everyone a lot... But not THAT king of love. The kind where I just want to protect you all and make you happy to your heart's content".

"And everyone loves you. Heck, some people love you some much, that they hate you", She chuckled. "Also... Because you confessed your love to me... How about I rub it for you... Your sweet spot..."... E...EH!?

"H...Hey! I didn't confess anything to you! Don-AHHH!", I exclaimed upon feeling an unbelievable amount of pleasure and pain strike my heart like an electric current, causing my eyes to broaden and my pupils contract to tiny dots of light blue and light red... "MELODY!".

"Oh, what's this? Are you feeling it?", Melody asked into my right, light grey cat-like ear calmly, chilling my blood to negative zero as my face burnt as hot as magma. Heck, I bet it even looked like it! In between my legs, was her right hand, touching and softly rubbing my special spot through my black, feminine boxers which sent all sorts of feelings to attack my weak, fragile mind. It was hot, and began to feel slightly sticky for an unknown reason as my heart bashed at my chest like a ravaging animal wanting to be freed from containment. "How does it feel? Be honest... This is for your own good"...

"A...ah... How can it be for my own good?...", I moaned under the influence of the pain and pleasure filling up my entire body to the brim as Melody continued to rub my special spot gently, wanting to really be careful about how she treats me. This is impossible... The last time I did it, I couldn't even bare the pain... But why is it that now I'm able to feel the pleasure of it... Did I somehow get used to it?... Or is it because I've spent more time in this body than my other one?...

"Because I want you to not be afraid of things like this unless it's done by someone else to you. It's also to get you ready for upcoming things... Like how some beings just want you to become their wives and impregnate you forever until the day you die...", Melody explained in a rather dark manner... But still... It's strange for two girl to be doing this... Then again, I'm one to talk. I'd prefer a girl over anything else ANY DAY!... Especially one girl... A... Ah!... Dammit... I won't let her have me!

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING TO HER MELODY?!", A very familiar voice screamed from in front of me, instantly causing Melody to stop abruptly as my heart literally skipped a beat to how shockingly sudden it was... I readjusted my eyes, now able to see WHO it was... To my surprise, it was White... But not an ordinary White... Her light red eyes glowed slightly with anger and annoyance to Melody as she suddenly gripped TWICE as tightly onto me, including her tail, and placed her right hand onto my right thigh. My face shot blood red once again as I squirmed around, feeling her hand slowly slide up to my special spot inch by inch, making me let out a few embarrassing moans that Melody moaned to. A...ah... Why doesn't she stop... White's going to kill her if... Ahh... No... Why does it feel like this?... Dammit... "MELODY! IF YOU DON'T LET GO OF HER THEN I'LL GIVE YOU HELL!", White SCREAMED out in a fit of pure fury, causing Melody to giggle cutely before suddenly, she whispered something into my ear.

"I'll be back to make to feel good"... Gah! I have to get away from here! This is no place for me to be, ESPECIALLY because of her! Dammit... I feel so strange now that she stopped. Argh! What does she want from me?! I don't want this! "White, what make you think that you can easily defeat me without a weapon?", Melody asked... What?...

"Weapon?... H...huh?! What happened to my Moon's Rhythm?!"... Dammit Melody... She had this all planned out! She's smart... But not smarter than me!

"White! Use my blade! I left it behind the tree you slept under!", I exclaimed, burning hot red as Melody's fingers suddenly touched my spot softly, sending uncountable feelings of pleasure and pain into my very frail mind that couldn't even make out what was happening to me... Ahhh... This is so wrong...

"Haha! You do know that you BOTH kept your weapons back there, right?", Melody chuckled, slightly pulling my right thigh away from my left with her strong, furry light green tail that had the tip pressed deeply into my skin, forcing me to obligate to it's every moment less I want that thing to penetrate my skin... Gah... I don't want this... Not with her... Why is this even happening to me?! I just want... Someone who I love to do it... A...Ah! What did she just do to me?! N...no! She's it directly now! I can't allow her to... AHHHHH!

"MELODY!... S...stop it! Your fingers are cold and it hurts!", I moaned in a pitiful voice, trying to hold back the temptation of moans and yelps from escaping my lungs.

"Is that so? Then tell me why does your body react to it like you love it?"... T...That's not true... Y...you... Agh! MELODY!

"It... Doesn't...", I replied in a meek manner... I have to fight out of this... But this feeling is soo good... Ah! I can't let it win over my mind! I just can't... I don't want it to be addictive... Gah! "Ah! Please... Stop... I... I'll let you do this to me another time... Just not now...", I said, instantly feeling her right hand slide out of my underwear, nudging my pulled up miniskirt before leaving it to rest beside my face to the right. I grit my teeth slightly, regretting what I had said as the sweet smell of my bodily fluids conquered my nostrils with brute force, stinging my nose like acid which caused a few tears to form in the corner of my multicoloured eyes...

"Another time? Can I also be your first? And also as a male?", she asked in a seductive, horny voice passionately into my right, light grey ear before suddenly loosening her grip from around my body, allowing a flood of the cool, fresh oxygen enter my lungs as the lethal carbon dioxide left like vented steam.

"Don't answer her Black! There's no WAY that I'll let her touch you!", White announced in a commanding, confident voice as I stared up at her with a small smile plastered across my weak, white, delicate face.

"Ahaha! White, you must really want Black don't you! I mean, you ARE White Heart after all!", Melody teased.

"C...Can it!".

"Haha! Aww, you and Black look so adorable! If you weren't so protective and powerful, then I'd make sure that both you and my Black become mine!"... Melody is insane!... Or more like she's playing with White... But... The way she jokes is far too much to even be CONSIDERED as a joke... Like this one... Argh! I need to get some REAL fresh air and wash myself... I feel so dirty all thanks to the one and only, Melody!... Geez! I hope we get to where Vortex wants to take us cause I'm getting sick and tired of Melody touching me and teasing me all the time!... I hope that she's joking with me... Please be a joke...

* * *

><p>The trees began to slowly clear off as we walked towards the exit of the oak wood forest, passing by many exotic flowers of all colours and many strange, wandering animals that watched us from great distances, poking their heads out from the side of the light brown, rough oak trees. White and Melody agreed to both lead the group strangely after a long debate on what not to do to me and what she can do... But for whatever reason, White agreed that Melody can STILL embrace me as other as she wants to as long as she isn't doing anything bad to me... The sun blazed like a molten fireball high above in the sky, shining down warm, bright rays of sunlight that covered most of the land.<p>

Nova and Vortex decided to both be in the middle of the group, seen that those two get a long pretty well, and finally, me and the girl were the last of the group, just following them around until we make it out. From what Vortex said, there should be a large bridge on the other side as well as some sort of guardian that defends it with it's life. I sighed warmly, blinking twice as I looked to my right, staring at the girl who looked about fourteen years old smiling back at me vividly with her head tilted to the left slightly. My heart warmed up upon seeing her amazing face, causing me to smile back at her in a friendly manner before her pink, soft lips slowly parted and showed a very tiny portion of her slimy pink tongue along with her sparkling white teeth.

"Black... Is there anyone you like?", She asked me in an innocent, cheerful manner that made my smile broaden my an inch due to how adorably beautiful she was.

"Umm... Does it count of that persons dead?", I asked rather strangely, watching her walk slowly up to me with slightly widened, orangey eyes that looked sweet enough to eat. A cool, gentle breeze blew from the left, shaking the light green leaves of the wood back and forth, creating a soothing melody that introduced an amazing amount of calmness that filled up my very being to the brim.

"Nope", she replied childishly, making me laugh for a split second as the calming breeze came to an end, reeling back in the stiff silence of this endless forest almost immediately.

"I like and love you all, but not that kind of love. But there's one person who I have a lot of feelings towards... A very special person to me", I replied honestly, watching her press her left shoulder onto my right as she held both of her hands behind her. Haha! I just love how she looks! "Anyway, do you have a name?".

She jolted up in electricity, suddenly ceasing her walk with widened eyes as she stared down at the ground with pure shock, instantly making me turn around and face her, standing right in front of her with a worried look and a small smile.

"Name...", she whispered to herself, barely audible. I blinked blankly and raised both my hands to her shoulders, gently placing them on which caused her to gasp in fright to my sudden movement, darting her eyes and head straight towards me as we stared into each other's eyes with passion. "I don't like mine... It sounds weird...", She whispered.

"Then I'll make you a new one", I stated, causing her eyes to widen as her mouth curved into a bright smile that warmed my heart like a furnace that came straight out of the underworld. "How about shine? Even if you have despair inside of your heart, you still shine as bright as a million stars", I said to her.

"Hmm! I love it!", She exclaimed like a violent reaction of a bundle of chemicals, smiling brightly before suddenly, she shook off both my hands from her shoulders with an intense sway of her body before charging up to me, plunging

her face deep into my chest as her arms wrapped around my waist EXCRUCIATINGLY tightly. Argh... My... Intestines feel like they're going to rupture! "I still can't thank you enough for waking me up back there... I feel like I really do shine whenever I'm with you".

"No problem, I ho-".

"GUYS! STOP KISSING OVER THERE AND HURRU UP!", One excruciatingly loud voice echoed from behind us, sounding identical to Melody's... Damn her! Is she trying to embarrass us?! "WE FOUND THE BRIDGE!".

"Melody! Watch out!", I heard White scream in fright and out of desperation right before the ground slightly shook along with the sound of an intense explosion... An ambush? Wait... The guardian! Geez! Can't we EVER take a break from fighting?! Looks like I'm going to have to go in loud. And by loud, I mean REAL fucking loud! I just want ONE day of pure peace!

I spun around, breaking free of Shine's blazing embrace as I grit my teeth angrily, feeling my blood begin to boil as my mind only had one thing for common sense... The need to kill that thing no matter the cost... I know well on what my Night's Melody can do and I won't hesitate to use it!

Milk's POV

What the hell!? First an earthquake and now I'm hearing explosions!? What's going on at that bridge?

"Milk! Can't you go faster!?", Chaos screamed at me in a serious tone of voice.

"If I could then I would!", I yelled back at her, gripping twice as hard onto the charcoal black, carbon fibre steering wheel of the military jeep that we rode towards the bridge in order to destroy the 'Guardian' before anyone gets hurt. According to what that Sir whatever guy told us back at Hearthfill, he specifically stated that we had to fend off whatever is currently fighting against it no matter what. He even put a gruesome example about even if it is children, we'd STILL have to kill them... He's crazy and beyond sane if you ask me!

The road we took was straight forward and had not one obstacle. Just like train tracks... The air rushed against all of our faces, stinging our eyes as ANOTHER explosion sounded from dead ahead, plunging more and more curiosity into my sane mind.

"Sino! What do you see!?", Chaos asked loudly, beating the whistling air in decibels right before Sino answered almost immediately.

"I can't make out the faces of who's there, but what I can see is a giant clunk of metal! It's the Guardian!", Sino yelled as we passed by a few daunting, spooky charcoaled trees that literally WALKED the same direction we were heading towards... The bridge! They must want to get rid of the Guardian so that they won't have any worries when repopulating! These bastards!

"Where's Frost or Black when you need 'em!?", Chaos exclaimed, before another explosion sounded from much more closer now... Almost there! Just a little more! "Sino, fill us in!".

"Rodger! I see six female figures in total. Two of them are teaming up against the Guardian. One has White hair", She announced... White hair? "Pink, green, dark purple, gold and black!"... Good. Non of them sound anywhere NEAR familiar. And plus, they all sound relatively simple to defeat... But I won't be killing them. No way in hell! I'm the type to do such a thing.

"Who are fighting it!?", Chaos asked loudly.

"The ones with black and white hair! They're both charging endless rounds of explosive sniper rounds without even reloading! What kind of sniper rifles do they have!?", She cried... Sniper rifles... The only person who I know who uses one I Sino and Blue. That's all... But then again, I remember when Frost wanted a sniper... But that doesn't mean anything right now! "N...No way..."...

"What!? Tell us what's going on!?", Chaos demanded.

"Her gun just transformed into a red and black sword! And her left hand is surrounded with a black flame!"... A dark user?... Damn... We REALLY need Black or Frost here right now!... This fight is going to be really, really damn bloody!


	22. Boss Battle: Troll Of The Bridge

Boss Battle Chapter Twenty Two: Troll Of The Bridge

* * *

><p>Black's POV<p>

Dammit! It's atomic bindings are weaved too tightly for neither of out blades to penetrate it! Let alone vibrate to the intense endothermic heat of out explosive sniper rounds! Black, steam-like smoke lifted from the solid brass coloured metallic golem that was shaped similarly to a a boulder with arms, legs and even a head. Strange, orangey-golden blunt curves of metal stuck out from it's shoulder blades along with four demonic black, shiny horns stuck out of it's metal cranium. It bared hot red, LED lights that shone as bright as a star as it's mouth sealed itself from revealing whatever lies inside. In it's right hand, was a massive, dark purple, one sided axe that rested on it's shoulder to maintain the weight of it. Damn this clunk of metal! If a point blank shot from a sharp bullet won't work nor does a superheated explosion, then we're going to have to take it to the extreme. This may be the first time we'll be fighting something that holds the definition of 'hard'... This should be fun! Haha!

"White! Cover me", I commanded with a loud, demanding voice as I clenched my blade tightly with my right hand, holding it far out to my right side like a razor sharp wing. Dust kicked up into the air along with the light green grass exploded like confetti behind me, giving me an intimidating, magical effect as I stared up at the twenty meter high Guardian that gazed down at me with it's horrifying, glowing crimson eyes that showed no mercy whatsoever. The distance in between us quickly closed off in a matter of eight seconds flat, feeling and hearing the wind scream horrifyingly into my pointy grey cat-like ears as I ran as fast as could up to the huge hunk of metal. As keen and nimble as a cat, I jumped up into the air a good four meters, reaching right up to it's left kneecap as the sound of a roaring engine exploded from behind the machine, causing my eyes to widen slightly the moment I knew what it was. It's secondary weapons! As fast as I could, I pressed my feet onto it's left, circular knee that looked like brass balls and crouched before launching myself upwards even more, hearing and smelling super heated sulphur and carbon dioxide in the air as black, toxic clouds shrouded the back side of the robot, giving me one big hint of what it's weapon may be... Fucking launch and forget missiles! I smiled slightly, feeling my attire lift up as my long, jet black hair hovered calmly around me as if time stopped all of a sudden. This time, I was directly on it's chest that was plated with multiple layers of both reinforced iron, steel, copper and even aluminium! Whoever made this thing must be one hell of a mad scientist!

Luckily for me, a small platform was laid out just in front of the chest of the machine, allowing me to step onto it and get ready to jump up once again before suddenly, my heart skipped an entire three beats the moment the upper piece of the chest, just below the head, suddenly flipped over to reveal a good thirty Gatling guns already primed for fire, spinning round and around as fast as a jet engine. My eyes widened, sweat dripped from my forehead as this scenario was too shocking for me to even consume. It tainted my sane mind, taunting it with deathly whispers and messages about death as the sound of the crackling missiles drew near from far behind, ready to bombard me and turn me into a pile of rotting flesh. Dammit... I won't allow my will to break that easily while I still stand! Argh!

"EAT THIS!", White screamed out at the top of her lungs RIGHT before the sound of a muffled explosion sounded from far behind, echoing once in my mind as time seemed to stop for a brief minute... The barrels of the Gatling guns slowed down, slowly emitting a faint red glow of fire and heat from deep inside the jet black barrels, forcing me to make a decision. Fight or flight... What'll it be?... Gah! I don't have a lot of time!... Flight... Come on! Come on! Think brain! Don't leave me on my own!... Hold on a second... The Gatling guns aren't made out of the same materials as the shell... I blinked blankly before narrowing my red and blue eyes, staring deeply at the black coloured, rotating barrels of death and knew exactly what to do... But now is not the right time. If time resumes, then I'll earn a one-way ticket to the underworld. And it won't just be one ticket. It'll be a hundred thousand tickets!

"Flight!", I exclaimed, gritting me teeth before launching myself five meters into the air backwards, witnessing the bullets barrage at where I just was with brute, merciless force as a terribly loud explosion sounded from right behind me, causing my ears to nearly burst like a drum beat too hard, inflicting several painful migraines. Nevertheless, I smiled, staring at the robot before a hellish flame of red and black consumed me, blackening my vision almost entirely. My skirt lifted up slightly, my blade was still held in my right hand, sticking out to the side like a wing as a black flame engulfed my left hand entirely. Before I knew it, I was out of the blinding flames of the missiles and landed back to the ground with an intense force, crouching slightly as I skidded back to the group who each held out their weapons. White stood to my right while Nova was on my left, anxiously and nervously gazing upon the super massive chunk of metal stand before us with it's miniguns slowly tilting downwards, ready to point RIGHT at us.

"Fight!", Melody exclaimed, making me crackle for a very brief second as the guns locked onto us and began to spin excruciatingly slowly before cranking up their pace to the speed of sound in a good three seconds.

"Work as a team and we'll be able to beat this thing!", White stated before the first, flaming, super heated bullet was fired directly at me, causing me to smile as a surge of power began to invade my very bloodstream, all flowing to my right, light red eye that now emitted a bright glow of power and confidence.

"Then I'll keep it's guns busy while you guys attack it's exposed guns! Also, White, you take out any rockets fired from it's back!", I announced proudly, jumping forward as I let go of the reel that held my right arm to the side, allowing it to slice its way through the rough air back towards my face as the bullet grew nearer and nearer to my face.

"Got it!", Melody replied and at once, rushed up ahead, standing clear of the centre path as that's where the 'death' zone currently is. The others swiftly followed in suit, all grasping holding onto their weapons tightly as I stared deeply at the lead bullet that was no more than a good two meters away, close enough to taste the furious tip of my Night's Melody. Like a molten knife through butter, my blade completely sliced it into two pieces, causing them to launch inaccurately to the sides in an amazing manner. I smiled slightly, staring at the barrage of bullets fired from the machine's Gatling gun that looked almost exactly like a swarm of wasps. The guns fired like explosions and I could feel my skin begin to tingle to the excitement of the fight. Haha! Let's just see how long I can dance in the bombardment of fire!

"Melody! Shoot the guns with your arrows!", I exclaimed in pure laughter as I began to spin around playfully, moving from side to side as I swung my blade effortlessly at the barrage of bullets, slicing every single one of the ones that would've hit me point blank while the others bombarded the light green earth below me, inflicting a mass amount of damage to the grass.

Haha! The spectacular green grass along with the light brown earth sprouted upwards for every bullet that made impact with the ground, causing them to surround me as I danced with the flow of the bullets, slicing them into halves with the tip of my blade whilst I dodged the majority of them. But even so, I kept an eye on the others to make sure that no one gets hurt.

Melody plunged her feet down to the sandstone flooring of the massive bridge, sliding slightly forwards as she drew a light blue arrow from seemingly nowhere and loaded it into a colourful, transparent long bow that had many parts of it unattached but STILL acted as one object. Quickly, she pulled the arrow back on a fine, angel-like string and fired it without hesitation, emitting a calming sound of chimes that caused my eyes to widen as I sliced another bullet that would've burrowed itself into my abdomen without mercy.

The arrow perfectly hit the middle of the Gatling guns and dug itself entirely INTO the machine before blue electrical lights surrounded the opened chest of the robot, deactivating the guns to my relief as I hacked and slashed the remaining bullets with a pleased smile across my face. Next up, was Nova who used her magic to send a missile of light purple, concentrated lightning into the wound of the robot, instantly causing the ENTIRE robot to enter an epileptic-like state, shaking crazily which made it unable to maintain its grip on the light purple hatchet.

The sharp, demonic side of the hatchet plummeted deeply into the edge of the sandstone bridge, causing an explosion of cracks to emerge at the site, ranging to at least three meters long. Good. Now it's completely vulnerable! The inventor isn't so advanced as I thought they were! Haha!

"White! Hit the back of it's knees!", I commanded her at the top of my lung before I quickly rushed up towards them with lightning speed, holding tightly onto my blade as I watched White sneak past it's legs and strike the back of it with her blade twice. The robot squeaked and moaned metallically in pain as it fell down to its knees, crushing the flat sandstone bricks with it's brass, circular ball knees and emitting one hell of a loud crunching sound. The ground shook very lightly, but was more than enough to send a few chills down my spine.

"Shine!

Nail and hammer!", I exclaimed, slashing the air once more as I smiled and watched the girl with the golden hair painfully launch herself high up into the air a whopping TWENTY FIVE meters up, holding tightly onto her golden, shiny rod with both of her hands right before it shone brightly again. I was blinded only momentarily, a brief two second before a bright red invaded my eyesight followed with an amazing explosion of colour. Red, blue, green, absolutely everything! I took a blind step back, gritting my teeth to battle the distortion before it suddenly disappeared into nothing, returning my eyesight back...

My eyes widened and an even more larger, uncanny smile crept up my white face as I watched Shine wield her hammer in both of her white, delicate hands tightly from around the golden pole. She held it far behind her back and arched herself into a crescent shape right before instantly swinging it down POINT BLANK onto the Guardian's head, first pulverising it's four horns COMPLETELY into black powder before making contact with the abnormally hard cranium, sending an intense shockwave of power that even shook the very atomic bindings of the metal. If she used that attack on me back then, I wouldn't even be alive right now! She has similar strength to Chaos. Only she's much more cuter and has more troubles.

"Finale!", She exclaimed cheerfully, sending so much force into the robot, that it literally SMASHED its head right into it's torso, emitting one hell of a loud scrunch before suddenly imploding, absorbing all of it's own scrap as if there was a black hole in the core of it and vanished without a trace, leaving absolutely nothing behind... Dammit... That was an enjoyable fight! Team work really pays off!... Hmm... Haha... I feel light headed for some reason. Damn... Every time I recover from a glowing eye I always feel so fatigue... But it's a feeling that I've become so used to...

I blinked blankly, tightly holding onto my blade with my right hand as I smiled very faintly at the five girls who stood proudly on the bridge as I stood right on the line of the bridge. The sun shone brightly from up above us, painting the entire land with life and light... Slowly and hesitantly, I lifted up my right leg weakly and pressed it forwards onto the rough, sandstone bricks that were as solid as steel. At that very moment, my eyes widened to the sweet, powerful sensation of both déjà vu and nostalgia that attacked my heart with poison tipped daggers... I became stiff, unable to move as various images of my friends flooded my mind, all being closely related to that very bridge from a year ago... The bridge we crossed after the forest... And after the confessions... Haha... Those good times...

"Good job Frost!", Nova exclaimed in happiness, instantly making me snap out of my little, warm trance that locked me out of the real world and out of this timeline. I blinked once, raising my left hand up to my face and rubbed my eyes gently, completing the process of recovery before letting it drop back to my side lazily. I took another step forward, then repeated the process naturally, still clutching tightly onto my blade with my right hand, pointing it downwards in font of me as I stared at the girls who all waited patiently for me with cherry red smiles plastered across their faces... Out of all of them, I paid attention to one and only one person... A girl of my age. A girl who's my supposed life rival... A girl of white... I don't know why, but whenever I'm around her or even look at her... Haha, what am I thinking! Stupid brain! Don't embarrass me!

Just as I was two meters away from them, the sound of burning rubber and a roaring engine approached from up ahead, causing everyone to immediate turn around and making me quickly rush the last few meters, standing to the left of White and staring up ahead to witness a military jeep drift abruptly from out of the blue, coming from behind a close, blackened, dead tree as it kicked up many fine particles of dirt into the air, shrouding it in a base of smoke whichever us all unsure of what actions to take...

We all just stood silently like statues as a light breeze carried away the thick haze of dirt... Revealing one hell of a shocking twist that caused EVERY SINGLE one of us to react with a loud "WHAT?!". INCLUDING the three that were inside of that jeep... A girl with golden hair and two girls with pitch black... One with light blue eyes, another with light red and the last with light brown...

Fucking Milk, Chaos and Sino! Most of all, they had a bizarre facial expression and looked rather upset at us for a reason unknown to us... This can't be a coincidence!


	23. HeartFill

Chapter Twenty Three: Heartfill

* * *

><p>Black's POV<p>

"So... Why'd you pick us up last?", I asked Milk who sat diagonally in front of me to the left, holding tightly onto the round, rubber coated, grey steering wheel as fine strands of her golden hair fluttered in the battering wind that rebelled against us aggressively. Chaos said on the passenger seat to the right of Milk, looking up at a small mirror that had a fine, metallic black frame that shown both of her light red eyes staring widely at us, almost looking like she couldn't believe that it was us. Haha, I don't blame her. The strong, roaring wind muffled the crushing of the rocks from underneath the jeep as it irritated both my eyes and hair greatly.

"A couple of reasons", Milk answered in a friendly tone of voice, sounding slightly happy as the car suddenly hit a bump in the road, launching us up slightly into the air before we crashed back down onto our grey seats. My blood level raided to over the limit and my organs twisted and turned inside of my abdomen like a washing machine, forcing me to strain my eyes very briefly as I held back the urge to like dearly... I'm not the person who dislikes vomiting, but after a few days without eating, I'm as sure as hell that I won't just be coughing out my stomach acids! Gah... How much longer... "We need to have a brief talk about what you guys did", She said, making me blink and look to my right, staring at the charcoal black forest that had the feeling if dread and death emitting from it. Rivers of light purple scribbled the area as a few swells in the land held a few large structures of some sort, all run down and had the eerie feeling of it having something living inside... In this land, the sky colour was a faint violet colour and the clouds were a bright pink, forging one hell of a demonic, abandoned land that looked like it was plucked right out of the underworld by a high ranking devil...

"If it's about the robot, don't blame us. It attacked us first", Shine said from my left, causing me to blink and smile warmly to how adorable her child-like voice was.

"That's exactly what this is about. That robot is a defensive unit that attacks anything that's not human unless there's one present", Chaos stated slowly, wanting to prove her point but sadly, I wasn't an easy nut to crack. I don't care if it's a defensive unit or not. If something tried to kill me, then I have every right to do the same back. And since it wasn't a living organism, I had no hesitation nor any regrets. Besides, if it was made with the sole purpose of killing anything that's not human, then it SHOULD be destroyed... But I'm just wondering, why on earth it was made for that purpose? Only time will tell... Hopefully.

"Your point?", I asked sarcastically, not looking away from the amazing scenery from my right.

"This kingdom are under attack by the creatures that live in these areas. This all used to be a beautiful forest according to their history but ever since the appearance of these monsters, there's been chaos and bloodshed everywhere", Milk explained in her calming, motherly voice, soothing my heart and soul slightly as I caught a tiny glimpse of a charcoal black tree that had a pumpkin-styled smile and hallowed, empty eyes.

"Lies...", Shine whispered to herself, causing me to blink and snap out of my little trance before I turned to my left, looking at the girl with the golden twin tails stare down into her lap with furious orange eyes that looked like they held an ultimate grudge... I wonder what's up with her.

"Sir Black Raven Von Dree gave us this order and self approved it", Chaos sighed honestly, causing me to blink as I passively watched Shine's mouth curl downwards into a frown.

"Self approved... Does that mean they're under a monarchy?", White asked curiously from my far left, shoulder to shoulder with shine as the jeep suddenly hit another bump on the road, making us all bounce up an inch off the seats before crashing back down painfully. Dammit... I'm going to vomit... If this happens again!

"Yes. But the heir to the throne is too young so they gave the role to that guy. And I hate that idea. Some say that all the monsters began to attack ever since fourteen years ago when he was given order and control over the kingdom", Chaos explained thoughtfully which made Shine ease up and let out a warm, adorable sigh that warmed my heart with an intense pulse of love and life.

"Then why are you working for him?", Shine asked innocently and was answered immediately by Chaos in a fine, light tone of voice.

"Because they're using that girl as an excuse to power and we and to stop the conflict between both the monsters and the humans before it gets ugly. Black, we're expecting some big moves from you if you're planning to help us out"... Haha! These guys are more advanced and strategic as I thought! Commuting treason against evil monarchies should be fun!... Argh... I'm getting ahead of myself... But this brings back so many memories about the Games and how I met everyone! From Mindy, all the way to as far as Shine! I hope there's more to come!

"I'll see. But if what you say is true, then no doubt I'm in", I stated proudly, looking directly into the small mirror that held the mirror image of Chaos's widened, beautiful light red eyes that stared at me. Shine let out a surprised, happy gasp to what I had just said, probably staring up at me with her cheerful, sunset eyes of endless despair that wielded a spark of innocent hope... "What's the percentage of humans in the kingdom?".

"Ninety nine point nine nine", Milk answered quickly. "The only people who aren't is us, the others that are there and finally, the girl"... Others?... What does she mean, others?...

"Others?", Shine asked innocently in a now happy tone of voice, sounding like she has taken a liking to Chaos and Milk now.

"Our friends. We'll introduce you to all of them once we get to the castle. Let's start with me first. I'm Milk Lunar, nice to meet you", Milk said in an EXTREMELY friendly manner that even the devil himself would reply back with a smile across his face. Dammit... Milk's one hell of a professional when it comes to toying with ones mind and making people think much more differently about her than to what she truly is...

"I'm Shine, nice to meet you too", Shine replied cheerfully. Haha, if only we met like that. I still can't believe that she disguised herself as a little girl and knocked White out with a psychological trick... I know that White is easily startled, but she can withstand even the most horrifying things... I wonder what she saw. Actually, I'd rather not...

"What race do you come from?", Milk asked her politely.

"Well... It's a secret".

"Secret?".

"Black, do you have any idea?", Chaos whispered to me.

"A big one".

"Sort of", I whispered back to her carefully, not wanting Shine to hear me.

"Crimson?".

"Yes?", White replied as Shine answered with a solid, straight forward "No"...

"Cute", Chaos chuckled to herself. "She's like a better version of Mindy. Are you two in a relation?"... Ho-holy crap! My face burnt a hot, bright red the moment she said that, boiling my blood like Therian water as I looked down at my creamy white thighs, rubbing them both together to the various thoughts that invaded my mind like a virus... Actually... Not just various, but downright dirty! Gah! I don't even think White would like to do things like that to another girl!... Dammit brain...

"FrostBitten?".

"N...No. A...And I don't think that'll happen anytime soon", I responded with a few stutters due to embarrassment, clenching my fists tightly as my sort nails dug deeply into my white palm.

"Eh, so does that mean you're planning on getting close to her?", Chaos teased as she turned her head around slowly to the left, looking over her shoulder right at me. Reluctantly, I blinked and looked up at Chaos's amazing, white, delicate face through my light red and lift blue eyes. She smiled happily, like she had just recovered from an uncontrollable laughter before she gapped her mouth slightly and spoke once again. "Have you two confessed yet?"... Argh! M...my body's going to fucking melt because of how embarrassing this is! I can't even keep my mind straight in this game she's playing with me!

"No".

"Nova?".

"Maybe".

"Milk... Please", White sighed out in slight annoyance, ultimately stopping the two from any further interactions right before Milk apologised to White and Shine.

"Aww. How meek did White sound", Chaos said, poking out her pink, slimy tongue right at me, trying to wind me up and get a reaction out of me... Smart ass... Chaos is much more sensible when she's a guy... "It turns you on, doesn't it?"...

"H...hey... You know that it's almost impossible for me to get aroused in this form...", I said in a weak, very shy tone of voice, staring into her beautiful, light red eyes that shone brightly in the darkened sun of this place. "The only time when I felt aroused was when me and Mindy did it for the second time...".

"Hehe, but that doesn't mean that it can't happen again right?", Chaos stated rhetorically... I sighed, blinking once before slowly averting my eyes away from hers, now staring out of the jeep to become consumed by the amazing view of this darkened, forsaken forest that had an incredible feel of magic associated with it... Monsters roam here, huh? "I'm sorry Black. I promised Melody that I'd tease you when I get the chance. Putting that aside, what's gotten into her? She used to be so mature".

"Don't ask us Chaos", White mumbled. "Ask her yourself".

"You've changed too, you know".

"In what way?".

"Your attire. Are you trying to impress Black?"... My face flushed a bright, cherry red as I trembled slightly in pure embarrassment, staring out to the right dumbfoundedly... Not even White could reply under the peer pressure of embarrassment...

I want this journey to just end!

Drago's POV  
>This is bad. Very bad. Extremely bad... That kingdom that they're in is one of the three keys. Their monarchy is completely different to any known living thing on earth... Their kingdom is a mere illusion to the naked eye... Black and the others mustn't fall for anything they pull or become baited into a trap... They have high plans to kill off Black and White without any hesitation whatsoever in order to gain their Hearts and reborn them with a twisted, insane perspective of life. Looks like I'm going to have to step in and start guiding her once again...<p>

Black shone hope into Despair's heart.

Let's hope that she can plunge despair into Hope's heart...

Anyway, everyone from Colour Academy will be forced to forget about it and transferred to different schools... We need to keep that place as hidden as possible from the entire world... Also, the others will be transferred to different schools for 'safety' reasons...

Black's POV  
>"Unbelievable", Shine whispered in complete, utter awe as the breathtaking image of the completely MASSIVE, inhuman structure of an impossibly large, pale castle that towered up into the light blue sky.<p>

Three white walls surrounded the massive, white structure like circular ribs, each containing a city and many structures. The castle looked like it was made out of smooth marble and had many slender sniper towers with strange, black cloths wrapped around. I didn't really mind that, but, what bothered me a little was the fact that it was pulsating with dark energy... A very powerful dark energy... We followed a sandy yellow path towards the first wall's gate that looked like a tiny brown dot from far up here.

Various farmlands and trees of all sorts dotted the pure land of green in a fascinating manner. A real therapy for the eye and soul. Most of the houses we passed on the way were were made of wood and painted pure white. Many of the farms held all sorts of cattle and sheep. But the strangest of all were farms that had strangely coloured creepers, green slimes and wolves.

"It looked so small when I left...", Shine whispered, suddenly inflicting me with a small dose of curiosity, causing a rush of my crimson blood to rush up to my head like pressurised magma. Lightheadedly, I blinked and looked to my left, staring at the girl's face with a curiosity filled inside of my light blue and light red eyes.

"You've been here before?", I asked her suddenly. She flinched, broadening her eyes as she immediately looked at me with a small smile plastered across her amazing face.

"No. I just got déjà vu", She replied in a low, uncomfortable voice... I can't tell if she's lying or not. "Do you experience déjà vu?".

"A lot. I get it here and there no matter where I am", I answered honestly with a warm, friendly smile plastered across my face. "Tho I feel like it's nostalgia most of the times... It's only been a year since all of this began and look where I am right now... Ah! I mean, yeah! I get it now and again"... Damn... I derailed like thirty kilometres off the topic... I hope I didn't sound like some sort fool...

"Hmm... You must've been through a lot...".

"A damn lot. Black killed off two or three Overlords, finished the Test of Courage, beat the Hythin Guardians, became the fifty first host for Drago and finally, she managed to preserve herself perfectly if you count out her sudden mood swings and insane subconscious", Chaos announced, embarrassing me slightly as Shine's eyes and smile broadened in awe to my accomplishments. "Black can do anything if she puts her mind to it. And if she somehow fails, we'll have her back".

"Mhm!", Milk said in a cheerful voice filled with encouragement and happiness. "Unless of course she goes insane".

"Insane?", Shine asked curiously... Ah. Please don't bring in that topic...

"Nothing", I immediately said, blinking several times before quickly looking away from her priceless face and back to the right, blindly admiring the beautiful imagery that must've taken a million years to accomplish. "Nothing", I repeated, feeling and sounding rather embarrassed to my sudden actions. Why'd Milk have to mention that...

"Ah, sorry Frost", Milk quickly replied upon noticing my discomfort. My eyes shot wide open to what she had just said as I head a nice, loud slapping sound emit from my left along with a small, cute yelp made by Milk... "I mean Black", She corrected. Hmm... Why the hell did I react so strangely to my name?... Am I growing used to this body or is it because of something else?

"Frost?", Shine asked curiously.

"Oh, that's what we call Black when she turns into a boy", Chaos said, making me cringe to the way she said it. It sounded like she wanted to start a fight with me, gritting her teeth in hopes for me to react... But unfortunately for the both of us, it wasn't me who reacted...

"B...Black?! A b...b...boy?!"... Haha... Dammit...

The others claim that they're holding a rebelling force against this kingdom in secret and they want me to be the leader. But unfortunately for them, I have a game of my own to play... A game of fairness and equality! Those fucking people on the outer wall are all living in fucking shacks! In the second wall there's a balance in luxury and poverty and in the final one, EVERYONE has a fucking mansion!... How does one treat their own respective race like garbage? Dammit...

Despite how furious I was in the inside, I kept my composure with a warm, forced smile across my face as I walked with the others towards the wide opened, massive, white marble doors that towering up to as great as eight meters high. I was completely struck with awe, but even tho, my anger didn't want to give in to the beautiful looks of a mere door. We walked on a white, stone pathway that had various of strange symbols inscribed into it, giving me a strange feeling to why it was there and to what purpose it had. I'm EXTREMELY careful and very mindful about my surroundings. Especially in places like these. Men in shining silver armour stood to the sides of the pathway on the short-cut light green grass, holding their various weapons in a passive manner... Shine walked with her head down and slightly slouched forwards, trying to hide her face from the prying eyes of the men through the small holes of their helmets.

The sun threatened to disappear over the horizon, clouds turning a light pink as half of the sky shone like a coloured light bulb. My hair fluttered behind me beautifully the moment a calming breeze of air wheezed out from within the wide opened doors which revealed all of the glorious, extremely luxurious goodies that lay inside. Of course, at the very end, I could see a large throne made of pure white marble and a red, delicate cushion where someone with a very faint light blue hair sat, blankly staring to the left at a couple other figures who looked very familiar... Very familiar indeed!

We stepped into the room casually, now hearing the echoes of our tapping footsteps repeat over and over again. I was completely astonished to how large and beautiful it was. Roman pillars of the colour white lined up from either side of the room leading to the throne. The ceiling was arched, coloured a fine white and had crystal clear chandeliers hanging down via an iron chain. They emitted a very bright light, more than enough to light the entire room spotless of any shadows nor darkness...

Before I pull anything off, I want and need to know why they're doing this to their own people... And if I receive a valid answer, then I'll help them out... Let's see what happens...

White's POV  
>"Rise", The man who was supposed to be the second in command of the entire kingdom said as he stood to the left of a strange girl who looked about thirteen and had the same face of Shine simply said in a fine, gentlemen-like voice. As said, we all lifted up our heads and erected ourselves, standing as straight as a statue, staring at the two royal figures before us with small smiles and serious eyes. "You six managed to defeat my own creation without any sweat. And I'm especially curious about how YOU", he said, emphasising on 'YOU' towards Black. "We're able to slice and dodge the bullets of thirty miniguns".<p>

"I...it was nothing", Black replied modestly, turning a slight red to the fact that she's not used to being idolised as a girl. Poor her.

"Nothing? You've done that a lot of times", Ruby sighed playfully.

"Other than that, I welcome you to the castle of Heartfill. Such strong travellers are very much welcome hear. And it's so nice to see such a familiar face crawling back to this kingdom", He said, glancing at Shine for a brief moment before staring back at Black with eyes filled with a mixture of emotions and ambitions... His eyes moved up and down, studying her entirely before smirking ever so slightly. I don't trust him... Not one bit. But that's not the case right now...

"Thank you. We really appreciate it and if there's something you want to ask for repayment, then don't hesitate", Melody insisted. Hmm... Acting like a good girl...

"If you insist, then how about we put your friend's abilities to the test in a game of Champion Chess?"...

"Sounds good! Black will take anyone down!", Melody exclaimed in confidence.

"Very well, the game will start tomorrow at noon. As for now, you all must be hungry. Care for dinner?", He asked... F...f...food! "Just by looking at all of your faces I can tell very easily that you all are dying to eat. Well, come this way. Oh, and Glow you come along too".

"Sure", The girl who sat on the throne simply said, blinking once before striking a solid glare at both Black and Shine, looking dumbstruck for a brief moment. Hastily, she turned away and shot a light shade of red... I think I've seen her before... But where is the question.


	24. Dream To Reality

**I am EXTREMELY sorry for the major delays of my chapters! I have alot on my plate at the moment and next week are my exams. I will be absent till NEXT monday as I need to really study hard for these tests. I thank you all for reading and supporting me, ESPECIALLY Jace! Couldn't have made it this far without you! You've motivated me every since my first book up until now! Once again, THANK YOU!**

**Sorry if this chapter is kinda off and bad... I promise to make it up after my exams! Thanks!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Twenty Four: Dream To Reality<p>

* * *

><p>White's POV<br>I couldn't move... All I could do was watch. I had no emotion. I couldn't say a word... I couldn't even move... My body was frozen. Held by invisible chains of suffering as all of my surroundings was nothing but black with glowing blue and yellow as the only light. My eyes moved on their own. I breathed deeply and my heart beat as steady as a drum... I don't know what was going on nor if this was a dream or not... But either way, I can't do anything...

In the open, I saw Frost, holding me in his arms as he stared deeply into my eyes and I stared back into his light blue and light red ones... Am I dying? Did something had happen to me after I went to sleep? I felt like crying. But I couldn't. It's like I'm paralysed. I couldn't hear anything. Not even the things that Frost mouthed, or seemed to mouth... Tears fled from his amazing white face and rolled down his cheeks, then down onto my senseless face... But why?... Why is he crying?

Suddenly, he grit his teeth slightly, looking up dead ahead of him with an angered, provoked face that yearned for blood and gore... He said something again. And again. And again. But I couldn't make out what... Everything was so silent, yet I could feel a strong sense of fear hovering in the air that we all breathed from... For a brief second, he looked down at me, cringing and letting loose of even more crystal clear, salty tears pour down from his face down onto my paralysed being. He looked back up, gritting his teeth twice as hard, glaring his glistening white teeth as his four K9's stood out like beacons of light... He spoke once again, yelling from the looks of it as he shook his face left and right, causing his messy, jet black spiky hair to dance along with his tears now falling down irregularly. What's gotten into him?... This has to be a dream. A nightmare. A reality...

Suddenly, I heard something. Something that caused my body to react solely without my influence... The sound of a small dagger being pulled out of a hard leather case. That infamous metallic, high pitch scrape. I could now hear Frost's sobbing. It was quiet at first, but then it proceeded to ramp up until my ears managed to recover completely from deafness...

"I won't let you kill White!", Frost exclaimed with anger and frustration, trembling in fear as bitter cold tears that fled from his eyes. Kill me?...

"You are BLACK HEART! You should not bare these feelings towards other people! Let alone a girl like White Heart!", A male, dark, deep demonic voice yelled from my left as I watched Frost's arms tighten around me...

"So what if I'm Black Heart?! That doesn't mean that I can stand to watch her or anyone die!", Frost yelled aloud with a serious face, cringing and gritting his teeth extremely painfully. Frost...

"Nonsense! When you were young and dead, you killed many people! The first was at the age of five! Know yourself!", The voice hissed dangerously in a threatening tone. Frost didn't seem to be effected by the voice and continued to argue with it, like his life was on the line...

"I was dead! There was no such thing as a light to guide me back then! All I cared about was survival!", Frost retaliated... Frost murdered someone at the age of five... Black isn't far from different as well...

"Then what changed you from your blood-lusted self?!", The voice demanded... Frost grunted, pausing and trembling for a good five seconds as I helplessly stared up at him with my blank facial expression. He looked reluctant, all of a sudden. Like he didn't want to answer. But right now, he didn't have a choice.

"White Heart!", He cried aloud... Huh? "The one who woke me up from my calamity! Without her I wouldn't have made it this far!".

"White Crimson?", the voice asked.

"White Heart! Both her AND Mindy!", He exclaimed... Me?... Why me? I never really...

"Disgusting! How could you allow yourself to purify under the influence of your mortal weakness and foe?!", It screamed out, bowstring my eardrums slightly before I suddenly felt myself shake... Huh?

"Because I was once White Heart! Mindy forced me to wake up from my depression and anxiety! Then I gave it to her, not forgetting the feeling of light!", Frost retaliated painfully with passion and anger.

"SILENCE!", The voice boomed as loud as the king of the world, echoing five times in this cursed, forsaken hellhole that wielded nothing but fear and despair. "If this is what you claim, then so be it! Our race will still prevail even IF you don't obligate to us... I beg you farewell, oh Black Heart and White Heart. Rest. In. Peace"... All went black...

"Hey White... And eye for an eye, right?"... Frost?...

Frost's POV  
>Argh! What kind of a dream was that?... I knew I shouldn't have eaten those sweets before sleeping! Dammit Jace... You really know how to get someone good! I sighed quietly, staring up into the darkness of the pitch black ceiling as the light blue moon shone through an opened window to the far back of the room, two mattresses behind me. We all slept in the same room. A large, kingly sized room that held nothing but evenly separated mattresses and a chess board all the way to he far right, laying messily on the amazingly polished wooden floor. I knew well that that dream meant something. But I couldn't put my finger on it just yet as many different kinds of thoughts invaded my mind... And the one that stood out the most, was the imagery of the kingdom... Completely hesitant to break down the image, I sighed once again, hearing Ruby's sweet, steady breathing from my right which made me smile warmly. She must really miss her mom... And I still have to make up for the time lost during the past few days...<p>

"Frost?", I heard a quiet whisper say from my close left, causing me to blink and react very slowly as my mind failed to comprehend the given situation.

"Yeah?", I whispered back blindly, turning my head towards the left to see a beautiful pair of glowing light red eyes staring back into my light red and light blue eyes. At first I thought it was Chaos, but I then almost immediately spotted the dead give away to who it was. White, silky smooth hair rested to the side of the figure that trembled very slightly in the influence of the cold, midnight air.

"Are you awake?", She asked me. I smiled, holding in the urge to crack up right in front of her, shaking very lightly. White can be so cute sometimes... What am I thinking?...

"Mmm", I hummed to her in a 'yes'.

"Did I disturb you?", She asked quietly.

"No. I just woke up", I replied with a small smile.

"Eh? You too?", She said in awe, staring deeply into my glowing colourful eyes that wielded calmness and rage. "Was it a dream?".

"A nightmare", I instantly said in a warm whisper, blinking once as a cool, short breeze blew in from the wide opened window. Ruby grunted quietly in her sleep to my right as quiet whispers of Melody and Vortex could be heard from far behind me.

White seemed to freeze for a bit, blankly staring into my eyes which brought wonder and confusion to me.

"A tear?", Melody whispered. White blinked at the same time as I did, staring deeply into one another's eyes as she suddenly smiled and closed her eyes lightly, hiding away those glowing light red eyes that reminded me so much about Mindy.

"Yeah. I saw it in the sky earlier today. I'm surprised no one even noticed it", Vortex whispered in her sweet tone of voice to Melody.

White blinked once more, slightly narrowing her eyes and broadening her smile as she stared into my eyes with passion and happiness.

"Is something wrong?", I asked her in a whisper.

She exhaled her warm, fruity breath quietly, suppressing a laugh before she took in a small breath of the cool air and replied.

"No. I was just wondering on how something with something so evil inside of them can have so much light shining out of them", She whispered in a soothing voice that made my eyes widened for a second, forcing my lips to curve upwards into a warm smile that appreciated what she said as I knew exactly who she was referring to.

"I wonder as well...", I began, blushing slightly as realisation hit me as hard as a speeding freight train carrying three megatons of explosives in each cart. Slowly, I turned my face away from hers and looked back to my right, staring at Ruby's adorable sleeping face with a smile. "I think... It's because... Of White Heart"...

"Mmm. Mindy must've been a great help to you", White whispered.

"...I... I was referring to you...", I managed to say in an embarrassed tone, closing my eyes slightly.

"Why me?... I... I mean... I didn't really do m...much to help", White quickly said in an extremely embarrassed tone of voice with stutters here and there.

"Remember back in the Colour Plane? How I was despised by every colour but you?... You gave me hope back then... And it's so strange to have two bodies that share the same memory...", I said... "I mean-".

"I remember...", She interrupted me almost instantly, relieving half of my embarrassment as I let out a warm sigh... "But back then we couldn't talk to each other. Despite that, we managed through even the most toughest of times".

"Those memories are the best...", I whispered in another sigh. "In my male self, I feel like I'm more separated from you than in my female form", I stated... I remember how we'd used to hug all the time and fight to our hearts content without killing one another to pass the time... Damn... I feel like I have two souls inside of my being... Strange.

"I know what you mean, Frost... Say... Do you think it's bothersome?", She asked me in her sweet, innocent tone of voice.

"Impossible...", Melody whispered in awe to Vortex far behind us.

"Very", I replied.

"Hmm... Anyway, goodnight Frost. Don't let the bed bugs bite", She said childishly in a warm voice...

"Night", I simply replied... I think tomorrow's

going to go along greatly... Especially my game of Champion Chess! I wonder who'll my opponent be! And hopefully, I'll be able to debunk what my dream was all about... Loosing an eye and actually feeling it inside of a dream is one hell of an experience...

Frost's POV  
>This is it! The moment I've been waiting for! My battle in Champion Chess! Last night I practised myself to sleep for thIs day. I take challenges very seriously if they're not biased or rigged. But even so, this was an offer by the second highest command in this monarchy! There's no WAY that I'd back out!<p>

We all walked in an orderly fashion through a pale, glistening marble hallway that gave off eerie reflections of us from all surfaces. Small, candle chandeliers were hung up on the ceiling, attached via a very short iron chain that looked as good as new. I of course, was at the front of the group, leading them towards my battlefield whilst Ruby held onto the back of my jet black shirt tightly. I could see the entrance to the throne room up ahead, really inducing many electrical shocks to vibrate throughout my entire nervous system like an infective virus. It was nerve racking, but also embarrassing for one simple fact... How am I going to tell them that I'm Black? I mean... Argh... Never mind... Thinking about it already gives me the shivers... Let's see how things go!

"Do you have a strategy in mind?", Sapphire asked me calmly from behind. I replied after a good three second pause, looking for the right words to say to her.

"A great one", I replied.

"Will it be able to defeat a grandmaster?", Milk asked... W...what?! A grandmaster?! I gaged, choking on my own breath to what she had just said as my mind literally blanked out... A grandmaster?! What... That guy never mentioned that I'd be up against a grandmaster! Let alone in Champion Chess! Dammit...

"You look pretty drained", Melody chuckled... Why wouldn't I?! A grandmaster, up against ME?!...

"D... Don't worry Frost. You can take them on. We'll be cheering for you!", White announced cheerfully... Dammit... I can't back out... Looks like I'm going to have to give it my all!

Shine's POV

We walked out of the dreaded, winter white doorway casually with loud, tapping footsteps that echoes thoroughly inside of this demonic hell hole. I could feel the invisible eyes staring at all of us... At me, Frost and white... I have to stop Frost from showing himself before it's too late... But what can I do? Nothing... Maybe I can give advice to him... But I'm too shy... Dammit. They'll all die!

"Ah, Black Melody is absent today it seems?", Sir Black Raven Von Dree said in extreme surprise, giving me an evil stare that told me so many things... We stopped I our tracks, standing right in front of the doorway as the man stood before us with Glow standing to his right, holding a small, glass chess board with the pieces inside of a tiny green pouch that lay on top of the board... He then shot a glance at Frost... His eyes widened... A smile formed on his face... A broad, demonic smile that said it all... "Black Heart"... Oh no...

"What?", White whispered in shock to what he had just said. "How does he know?"... This is bad!

"How do I know? Ha! Haha!", He laughed maniacally, arching his back like a reptile as he held of his hands like claws, staring directly at Frost with his intimidating eyes of bloodlust... "DON'T MAKE ME LAUGH! I've heard so much about you! Killing three Overlords like they were nothing!", He exclaimed like an insane maniac, baring his fangs like a dire wolf which caused many of us to gasp in pure shock and fear...

"Command?...", Glow whispered in fear as she shuddered like a window being beaten by the harsh winds and droplets of icy cold water from a super cell... She looked right at up the man's face with pure disbelief, unable to comprehend just what was happening to that man... That man who tried to use me as a weapon when I was little... The reason why I was separated from my twin sister! Glow! "You're emitting dark energy?... You lied to me?"...

"Poor, poor you!", He said, slowly turning to her uncannily before slowly placing his right hand onto her right, soft, white cheek... His eyes widened, his smile broaden extraordinarily larger before suddenly, he did the unexpected... "NOW DIE!"... With lightning speed, he smashed the side of her face with the brute force of his right hand, sending her spiralling to the left like a bullet. She screamed aloud in pain and suffering, causing us all to gasp as Frost immediately sprung into action as well as Melody... No!

I took in a deep breath of air through my parted lips and mustered up all of my confidence for one, epic shout... I have to give him this one advice!

"DON'T LOSE!".


	25. Boss Battle: An Eye For An Eye

**My exams are all finally over! Now I can return to continue writing this story to my hearts content and update it regularly! Expect to see new chapters every 3-4 days from now on! Hopefully, I can try to reduce the waiting time!**

**Thank you all so much for waiting! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**PS: Please forgive me if this chapter isn't all that good. I promise to make up for it!**

* * *

><p>Boss Battle Chapter Twenty Five: An Eye For An Eye<p>

* * *

><p>White's POV<br>"Frost! You take care of Glow! We'll take care of him!", Milk commanded as she held out her deathly silver katana with both hands in front of her stomach with a tremendous amount of force, staring dead ahead at the deformed creature. The walls very slowly began to degrade into the colour black as blue and yellow lights suddenly shone from random places. "White! You provide support for us while we all charge in and attack!".

"Got it!", I immediately replied, taking four good steps backwards on the grey marble tiles as I held my pale, moderately large sniper rifle in my hands, steadily holding the handle of the gun with my right hand and my index finger on the trigger. The gun was extremely modified, having various attachments such as a longer nozzle, an extended rail, carbon fibre barrel, a low powered scope and finally, a full metal jacket. Carefully, I monitored them all through my sniper scope, watching them all charge up to the wicked beast that bared many sharp horns sticking out of its body all over. That man is no longer a 'he'... I can't even describe it's face! It's horrifying, blood curling face! I kept my left eye closed during this operation, aiming the black marker directly at the creatures eye as the others attacked it mercilessly. Surprisingly, their blades bounced off it like rubber balls and emitted exploding sparks of red and yellow to be the proof of the failed attack. Melee resistance... Let's see how it likes bullets!

I held in my breath, hearing my own heart beat loud and clear as I kept my composure, relaxing my muscles as my right index finger applied pressure onto the pale trigger of my sniper rifle. Fire! Boom went my gun, muffling both my ears as a flicker of flames followed by a black haze escaped my gun's nozzle. I grunted quietly to the painful force of recoil bash my right shoulder bluntly as the screams and battle cries of Melody, Diamond and Vortex filled the cold, demonic air with poison... As fast as possible, I released the handle of my weapon and quickly grasped onto the small, jet black lever that stuck out of the right of my sniper. Forcefully, I lodged it upwards, causing it to unlock the chamber with a satisfying 'click' before pulling it backwards with a painful, metallic scraping noise. Right after, it came to an abrupt stop accompanied with the remains of the previous bullet launching out of the small hole that was now on the right of my gun. Gritting my teeth, I slammed the lever shut back to where it previously was and aimed once again at the creature just in time to see a massive spike launching straight towards me with lightning speed, INSTANTLY crushing my heart to smithereens as my blood cooled to arctic. Instinctively, my body tossed itself towards the left, JUST barely dodging the agonising spike that passed my face by a mere three inches which forced my eyes to broaden a tenfold... Time seemed to slow down a bit. But not too much... My mind was unable to comprehend what on earth had just happened... I can't die... Never! Argh!

I spun around as fast as I could, regaining my footing as I immediately released the barrel of my gun with my left hand, sticking it out to balance myself properly as my right hand held the full weight of the pale, shiny sniper rifle solely, aiming directly at the monstrosity that rebelled against both us AND Glow. I don't know whether or not my shot will effect it, but as long as it hits, then I'm happy! Here! We! GO!

Milk's POV  
>I grit my teeth like never before, clenching onto the handle of my razor sharp, slender katana that rested in both my palms and fingertips, holding it below my waist very slightly. My heart and soul vibrated with fear, but my mind was filled with courage. A lethal combination, but it's better than nothing! A little confidence is all I need! I watched the horrifying, jet black creature that no longer looked like a human with my light blue, piercing eyes, staring straight into it's hardly visible dark red ones. It's forehead bled the most darkest blood I've ever seen in my entire life, spilling down its face to the darkened ground that reminded me so much about Frost's hell of his own creation. Insanity.<p>

Everyone backed off from it, pausing and holding heir weapons close to their bodies, ready for whatever it decides to throw at us. White's bullet did a lot of damage to it, but it doesn't look like it made a difference. Even tho it hit it point blank in the head... This is tough... Really damn tough!

Jace's POV  
>Tightly holding onto my icy textured warhammer in my right hand, I swiftly jumped to the right, JUST avoiding a razor sharp, dark green thorn fired from that hideous creature's mouth that was tipped with a 'one-way-ticket-to-hell' typed poison. My dark, log trench coat fluttered to the left as my long dark blue hair fluttered around me majestically, giving me that badass impression that astounded a few of the others. I landed hard on the ground, skidding to the right for a short distance, bending my knees very slightly to reduce the shock on my knee caps as I continued to stare up at the creature that spun around slowly, bombarding everyone with many horrific thorns via it's mouth... Dammit... I'm at a major disadvantage with my trusty hammer... Same goes for that girl over there... Looks like I'll be needing to improvise! I took a good three steps back, bringing my left hand up to my face as I stared down into my palm, gritting my teeth slightly, thinking dearly and debating with my subconscious whether or not if I should use my life-threatening magic against this foul beast... No... I'll wait a bit... Then we'll see what happens! If things get too hot, then I'll do it! My first ultimate move!<p>

Frost's POV  
>"IDIOTS! RUN OUT OF HERE BEFORE YOU ALL GET TRAPPED IN THIS PLACE!", I screamed out at the top of my lungs upon further inspecting the interior of the concealing darkness, feeling it's freezing temperature chill me to the bone as my blood burnt like ignited oil due to the large amount of worry and fear eating at me. I held the girl in my arms tightly, resting her head onto my chest as her long, faint light blue, twin tailed hair collapsed down to my knees. I bent forwards slightly, narrowing my eyes, showing just how serious I was. If there's something I've learnt while fighting evil creatures like these, it's that they ALWAYS have their main intentions hidden via a major distraction... They need to get out of here and destroy those towers if we want to successfully kill this thing! White, Jace and Star all shot looks to me as if I was some sort of psychopath... Fuck! Argh!... For once, can't they be selfish?! They need to all leave and save themselves before it's too late!<p>

"You expect us to leave you to fight this thing alone?!", Star cried of at the top of her lungs as she sent multiple jabs at the foul creature's torso with her pink, slender rapier as fast as lightning, suspended in mid air like small, invisible strands of rope held her in place:

"GO!", I snapped immediately. These guys... There's not a lot of time! If they don't leave... Then we'll all be in trouble... Especially me... This thing is draining me through the despair I have of it being victorious... And not only that... It's trying to use the others a as the major fuel to my despair... Fuck! My attacks won't even scratch it's surface no matter what unless the towers are gone! "IT'S GOING TO USE YOU ALL AGAINST ME!", I claimed, immediately catching that creature's attention... Dammit!

"HAHA! YOU KNOW ALL TOO WELL!", It screamed at me... Oh no...

"GUYS! RUN!", I screamed one final time before suddenly, the darkness surrounded us entirely... Too late... N...no... My sanity is going to end if... Argh!

"TOO LATE!", It screamed aloud... No... This is just like the dream I had last night... I...I can't let that happen to me! I don't want to loose my right eye! Ah! Ahhh! I can't! I can't... Why is my mind reacting so violently?! Dammit... It's forced despair! Argh! I can't let it consume me! Not like this! I just got this body back and I ain't going to loose it! Come on... "Come! Become consumed by despair and feed me!", He creature cried in it's hoarse, demonic tone of voice that forced chills down my spine as I began to shudder whilst holding onto Glow in my arms... In the background of the deep eternal darkness, was bright colours of blue and yellow in line-like formations, that filled me with both awe and even more despair...

"Take this!", Ruby exclaimed, jumping behind the creature before immediately sending a blazing slash to it's back, making it groan in what sounded like pain for the first time... I blinked, ceasing my trembling as a sudden thought came to my mind... A strange, yet logical explanation to why it might have hurt... But at the same time, I'm not to sure if it's correct. "You leave daddy alone!", She cried vividly in seriousness, landing hard onto the cold, black ground before quickly jumping up again, slashing it's back and again, it cried in agony...

"SILENCE!", It examined... Before I could even blink, a sharp, horrific thorn was fired from it's back at Ruby who still suspended in mid air... I felt a major surge of despair strike the base of my skull with a sledge hammer the moment she let out a quiet gasp with broadened, pitiful eyes... No... Argh! It's eating at me away! Before my very eyes, I watched Ruby's stomach become impaled by the large thorn, horrifyingly hearing her spinal chord crack and snap into tiny fragments as her major organs spilt from her back along with many litres of her blood... I wanted to cry... But I forced myself not to, less I want my sanity taken from me for good... All I could do right now, was stand and stare...

"RUBY! NO!", Milk cried of in tears of sadness as she rushed up to her, dropping her sword forcefully to

the ground, causing an eruption of metallic clanks to emit and cancel out the horrific gurgling of my dear daughter... Please... W...why her... Ruby... Dammit... I'm going to cry. I'm going to cry!... I'm... Crying...

"AHAHAHAHA! Yes! The all mighty Black Heart has fallen to tears! This is why you're weak! You care about useless people!", It yelled out in laughter, instantly sending a terrifyingly powerful vibe down my spine as my mind blanked out momentarily... I blinked, gritting my teeth as calm streams of my crystal clear tears rolled down my cheeks and onto Glow's face... Useless?... Haha... If it triggers THAT part of me, then it's in for a treat... The opposite of my insanity form from my female counterpart... Sanity! I need him to provoke me a bit more...

I couldn't see what was currently going on with Ruby as she, Milk and a few others stood behind that demonic black, spike infested creature that looked similar to an ogre. Slowly, I tensed myself, looking down at Glow who smile up at me warmly with red cheeks, causing me to smile back at her very slightly... My heart stopped aching just by seeing her smile. It was like she was an angel... Her adorable, light blue eyes filled me with everlasting hope and courage...

"Frost... Use this hope that I have given you, and use it to fight him... He's changed so much... After all these years, I never would have thought he was this dark... Nor did I ever think that someone who has so much darkness, wields so much hope", Glow whispered in pain to the wound she exhibited in her thighs... She easily defeated the despair inside of me like it was nothing?... Who is she?... "Put me down", She said calmly. As she said, I did so very slowly, taking a step back as he sound of swords and arrows sounded from dead ahead... But I just couldn't remove my eyes from her... She's not just an ordinary person or thing... Just like Shine... She stood up as straight as a wall, smiling vividly at me before she said something to me. "Let's make a contract"... Huh? At a time like this?

White's POV  
>Argh... I guess it's just up to me and Jace then. Most of the others are either injured or under pressure via a depression attack. Luckily for us two, we were prepared for it... But at the same time, it made us hesitant at attacking. Really hesitant. Nevertheless, we still bombarded it with many attacks. Jace stood to my right, wielding Sino's sniper rifle as his warhammer proved to be ineffective against this beast. I on the other hand, held two pistols, one in each hand and fired as many bullets at it as possible, endlessly creating the music of explosions along with the stench of sulphur poisoning our immune system. Each shot Jace made was point blank at it's skull, yet it stood there, unmoving like a statue... Just staring at us like we were some sort of idiots. Argh!<p>

"It's eating out bullets dammit!", Jace exclaimed in frustration, cocking his sniper anxiously in desperation, not wanting to suffer the same, painful fate that Ruby held... Neither did I, but I need to take this thing down before it can get to Frost! I won't let anything hurt him ever!... My fingers grew tired over time, and so did my mind, but I kept on pushing, never giving up, until all of a sudden, my back was punched hard by an unrelenting force from behind, causing my eyes to broaden up as wide as possible before Jace suddenly fell flat to the ground beside me with no reason at all... I didn't fall tho... Not could I feel anything, hear, smell of taste... Just see. My head fixed itself upwards as my body moved sidewards for an unknown reason until Frost's face came to view... He couldn't have... No... Did he... Join the enemy?...  
>No! No! No! No! No! Frost! Don't approach it! Don't! Please! I can't move an inch!...<p>

All of a sudden, tears fled from his eyes... He said something, shaking his head vividly whilst the tears flung off his cheeks, landing on my white, soft face... Fros-... This is exactly like my dream... That means... FROST! DON'T DO IT! I'M BEGGING YOU!... His eye! I don't want him to loose his right eye!... Please Frost!...

Frosty's POV  
>This is the best I can do right now... Unless I do what Glow told me to do. And if I do that, then I've finished the contract with her... The Child Of Hope, will grant me hope to counter this thing's despair. It's been waiting all this time for me to arrive... It knew all along that if they had a major problem in their kingdom, then I'd one day arrive to help... But it was a trap this entire time. And now I have to pay the ultimate price!<p>

"Black Heart! Why do you care about these mortals?! Let alone White Heart?! They all should burn and die in the flames of the underworld along with everything else!", It exclaimed... I've heard enough out of this piece of trash!

"D...on...t...", White moaned from underneath me, but I paid little to no heed to her as I was fully set upon doing the most gruesome, painfullest thing to myself as a mortal... To dissect my right eye and to crush it with my bare hands... If I can do that, then Glow's power will transport us back to Colour Academy in the blink of an eye as well as destroying this place via a photonic explosion consisting of fragments made of supposed 'light matter'... But the question is, am I man enough to do it? Course I am! I'm Frost Richtofen for crying out loud!... But still... Gah! I have no time to think! I need to do this... "P...le...as..."... Sorry White... I don't have a choice right now! I'm doing this for the sake of everyone!

I bent over, lowering my upper body down to level my hips before bending my knees into an acute angle, supporting both White and my weight as she trembled vividly in my arms, trying to say something at the same time but failed to do so. I almost felt sorry for her... But this was for her own good. I didn't want her to also take the toll that I'm going to take right now.

Slowly and gently, I placed her down onto the charcoal black, demonic marbled floor that was as cold as ice and as hard as platinum. The blue and yellow lights of the surrounding darkness shone upon us as well as the blood left behind by my dear daughter, Ruby... My hands slipped off from behind her, finally completely releasing her as she lay still on the ground... She stared up at me with trembling, widened eyes of worry and sorrow, making me really regret what I did to her... For whatever reason, I like seeing her helpless sometimes... Haha... I've became a slight sadistic, haven't I?... I gave her a soft, warm smile to ease her, letting her know that it's alright...

"White, please forgive me", I whispered before I darted my left hand into my left pocket with lightning speed, reaching in deeply to get a grasp of one of my old, unused throwing knives that I kept ever since Charcoal's time.

My finger tips were the first to touch the handle, then, my fingers enveloped it as I quickly looked up, staring deeply at the horrific creature's face with my piercing light blue and light red eyes... It didn't move, nor did it look like it was going to. Like it was frozen in time... Wait a second... It's just like Charcoal... It can't move from it's position nor does it look like it can engage in it's thorn barrage every so often! Meaning I have this clear period of time to give myself a live dissection! A very lively dissection!

Slowly, I pulled the knife from out of my left, black pocket, grinning evilly whilst White began to sob quietly from underneath me. I thought for a bit, pulling my left hand with the knife up to my face. How fast and dark did this all turn out to be? From that one, unexpected moment, that land had turned into a demon in the blink of an eye... Just how abrupt have things gotten after Charcoal's defeat?

"What are you grinning at? Your demise for failing to be the proper Black Heart?", It asked in a painfully hoarse tone of voice that scraped the base of my eardrums like sharp shards of glass.

I chuckled for a brief moment, pulling the knife to my eye and broadening my smile wickedly as if I was insane. My heart furiously bashed at my rib cage, threatening to pierce right through and end me in a moments notice. Blood rushed all over my body, both my eyes were as wide as day and I could begin to hear the dreaded whispers of lost children. All laughing, playing around me which greatly increased my motivation to remove my eye...

"Move Frost!", Milk suddenly exclaimed from far behind, instantly causing my blood to shoot a cool, icy temperature... Fired like the lightning bolts of Zeus, a large, dark green horn was fired directly at me, causing my to grit my teeth and immediately channel my blackened energy into this very knife. It hurt very sighting for an unknown reason, but I shrugged it off and held the dagger with my left hand further away from my face vertically with a fully outstretched arm. I won't let this thing take me down before I tear my eye out!

"Black Heart! Do you realise just who I am?! And what this place is?!", It said horrifically, instantly inducing some sort of fear within the deepest part of my black heart... What does it mean?! Of course I know! It's a lying, double crossing thing that ruined Glow's life!... Unexpectedly, before the thorn made impact with my knife, it seemingly vanished into the very thin air without a trace, completely inflicting a great amount of terror into my body's sty stem, causing me to take a good step back... Huh? It doesn't want to kill me?... Or maybe I'm missing something. Something I must've overlooked... Wait a fucking second!... This is Insanity... Which means... Oh no! "That look on your face says it all, oh Black Heart! You've finally realised who I am?!"...

I gulped, gritting my teeth a bit more harshly before I gave my answer. "I don't know your name, but what I do know is that no matter where I am inside of Insanity, you're always there", was my

reply... That thing, is the same thing that gave me this magical power and the courage to conquer the Test Of Courage, easily succeeding over the past fifty heroes from the ORIGINAL history of time... And I know Glow knows EXACTLY where she is right now... I don't know when it all started, but I bet it dates back to a few days ago at that village...

"Precisely... This is the replica of Heartfill, not the real one. If this were the real one, then I'm as sure as your hell that you'd be in purgatory for the rest of your life, mortal"... That speech... Mortal... It said it exactly as how that first reaper said it to me... Don't tell me it's also... "Ahahaha! If only you were in your female counterpart with that face of despair and confusion!".

"Shut up! I'm going to take my eye out and there's nothing you can do about it!", I stated furiously, pulling the knife back to my face with my left, dark-charged hand up close to my right eye... The point looked as thin as a needle, yet the broader parts looked as large as my Night's Melody... Can I really give my eye... Argh... Dammit! I don't have a choice! All the other's are in a serious condition right now because of this place, and if I remove my eye, then we're free! No regrets! I'm going to... ARGH! I can't take it anymore!

"Do it, and as your slave, I will give you another eye to replace it...", It stated, really pushing me to the limit as my left hand, slowly pushed the knife towards my right eye... Hesitantly, I quickly pulled my right hand up to cup the back of my hand... But I was misfortunate enough to end up hitting it, right into my pupil...

I screamed with agony, widening my mouth as blood quickly rushed out of my right eye, pouring down all over my face and clothing as well as the poor White who witnessed it all with her very eyes. I arched my back forwards, letting out grunts of pure pain and suffering before I pushed the blade deeper into the soft tissue of my light blue eye. It hurt as much as the powerful, bone crushing attack that Charcoal used on me and equalled a hundred syringes all injecting a painful toxin that corrupted my near-insane mind...

"Frost... How could you?!", White exclaimed, regaining her mind and body back as she immediately slammed her right fist onto the cold hard ground with brute force, shaking the floor a little which rattled her dual, pale, glossy pistol. I didn't reply, all I could do was scream and grunt in pure utter agony. The amount of blood that squirted out of my eye was plain abnormal, spraying all over the place like a hose as the knife slowly sunk in seller and deeper into my light blue eye for a reason unknown to me, inflicting more and more pain into my very system that threatened to take my sanity. "Frost! Stop it!", She cried in pure worry and horror as my screamed suddenly ceased to grunts and sobs... Tears trickled down the left side of my face whilst blood ran the right... What I'm I doing?... Am I supposed to be doing this to myself?...

My body felt like giving out, but I held onto my life a little longer... I need to take it out! My right eye! Dammit! It hurts so much! It hurts! It's hurts! It hurts! Ahhh!

"Have you lost your sanity?!", White cried out at the top of her lungs, clawing herself upwards onto her feet, standing right in front of me with a terribly angered face, staring deeply into my blood soaked face... "HAVE YOU?!". Ha...haha! Ahahahaha! My groans of pain suddenly were replaced with bursts of my uncanny, maniacal laughter that filled the air eerily with dread and a sweet scent of insanity. I've lost my mind already?! hahahaha! It feels so good! The pain- no, the pleasure! More!

"More!", I exclaimed, twisting the knife inside of my eyeball counter clockwise, tearing the nerves that attached them to my brain off like string as more and more blood oozed out of my eye, causing White to grit her teeth in anger, standing as still as a statue. Not in fear, but in courage. Haha! She really is White Heart! Ahahahahahaha! I love this feeling! Blood everywhere! BLOOD! "MORE!". Ahahaha! "Why does it feel so good?!".

I couldn't hold back any longer to the lingering urge to pull my eye out right here, right now. White took in a deep breath through her mouth, ready to say something before I suddenly began to shudder upon slightly tugging the blade... Something's entering my body... Wait... My knife is infused with darkness! No... What am I doing?!

"Frost!", White exclaimed at the top of her lungs, feeling her right hand to the sides before immediately sending a slap to my face that collided with my left cheek painfully, causing my left hand to lodge itself free from it's statue-like state from in front of my right eye... A...a...a...AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I screamed in pain instead of pleasure, hitting me as hard as a bluer strapped with dynamite as my mind trembled to the immense blood loss that literally poured straight out of my gaping, soulless eye socket. I wailed around, immediately smashing my right hand up against my eyeless socket to cover it up as it stung like a thousand needles injecting me with a sedating drug that forced it to stiffen... My left eye could barely see anything but the dark shade of red, my very own blood. "A...Ahhh!", White screamed out right after me in a fit of terror whilst the blade in my left hand, still had my light blue eye impaled on it like a piece of meat. I stomped hard on the ground, not knowing how to cope with the pain as my body began to weaken over a matter of three solid seconds of screaming... I'm going to die of blood loss... Dammit... Like was fucking tricked!

Glow knew this... I know she did! She made the fake contract with me, knowing that if I take my eye out, magic or not, we'll ALL leave this place prior to my death! Dammit... I'm already at my limit! I'm going to die!... Agh... What was going through my mind?! I poisoned my mind with darkness directly!... The thorn shot... Argh! It wasn't intended to kill me after all! Dammit it all! This insanity... Is so painful when I'm so sane! I can't see anything!

"Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!", White screamed out in pure terror directly in front of me as my knees began to shake and weaken dramatically. I was on the last minute of my life. My right hand never left the bloody hole of my head as tears trickled down my left eye, mixing into my viscous blood to form a new sweet beverage. "I didn't mean to do that! I just... I...I...I...I-". Before she cod even finish, I dropped down hard onto my knees, echoing in the endless darkness before my head plummeted down to the ground underneath me... Blackness now invaded my vision, concealing the dark red of my blood before I fell into a deep slumber...

"How you acted right then, was no different to how the real Black Heart would"... Echoed inside of my subconscious mind... An eye, for an eye... Or... An eye... "Murderous, insane, bloodthirsty, sadistic... Despite all that, Black Heart cared for those who were innocent and those he loved..."...

Drago's POV  
>So that wasn't Hearthfill... Instead it was all inside of Frost's insanity world... That's hard to believe, but... It's possible... Besides, I think that was a good time to enter that realm. He really brought out two gems... And by gems, I mean two legendary forces. Hope and Despair. Haha! Who knew that these two would be inside of Frost's insanity instead of their own respected realms!<p>

And it seems that these two are attached to him pretty damn closely... Haha! Get ready, Frost Richtofen! Your next test is going to begin very shortly!

My second test after the Test Of Courage. The Test Of Colours!...

Putting that all aside, I'm very relieved that Jace didn't have to do something too drastic... Haha! Why am I even worrying? I know very well that Star won't even let him SPEAK the first word of the chant... When the time is right, he'll know...

* * *

><p><em><strong>"An Eye For An Eye!".<strong>_

_**"Insanity, sanity, which of the two is right? Which of the two is wrong?".**_

_**"Is light REALLY the fastest thing in the universe?... Think about it...".  
><strong>_

_**"The strongest man is a man who can forgive even if he's in the position to take revenge on someone".**_


	26. Back To School!

Chapter Twenty Six: Back To School!

* * *

><p>Frost's POV<br>Three days in bed keeps the doctor away... But not a medically trained army veteran specialist and a few girls with healing powers! Agh... It's impossible for me to once live a normal life! Almost every week of day there's something going on an I'm always caught up in the centre of it all! Literally!

I sighed, blinking twice as I stared up at the ceiling of Cream's room. Everything inside it, just like her name, was the colour of soft cream. And just like her personality, everything was pure and cleaned to the shine. Even the timber walls for crying out loud!

Man... She must really love the colour white. And I'm surprised that I didn't go insane after being exposed to this room! It's almost identical to the structure of the 'white room' torcher technique! Damn, Cream's mind must be as stable as diamonds!... Diamonds... That's right... That girl... Ruby's sister... That idiot... She really messed me up when she tried to heal me with one of her so called 'ancient' remedies. I mean, she holds a glowing white sword over my left eye and damn did she give me one hell of a burn! I was bloody tripping the whole time! It was like I was on a drug!

But at the same time, I'm really happy that she did. However, that doesn't mean my eyes are 'normal'... Well... My left may be, but defiantly not my right... For whatever reason, I can see 'things' through it. Like... Ahh. Whatever. It's not like I'm going to show it anyway... That's if I decide not to... I'd hate people to stare into my eyes and ask me "Woah, do you have two different coloured eyes?"... Damn... If I was more confident than shy, I'd reply with "Yeah, yellow and purple! Of course I do! Did you think these were orange?!". Haha! I wish...

Anyway, school starts tomorrow for me and for the seventh time I think, I'll have to announce myself to the class, get along with every body until I suddenly have to enrol myself AGAIN because of my female form... Damn. More than anything, I'm bloody glad to be in this body. In my other one, I couldn't withstand all these urges and overflowing emotions whenever they'd touch me in various parts...

From what White told me earlier, the school I'll be attending is a fairly popular school, but extraordinarily rich. Also, to make things more fun, Drago runs it and our teacher will be Shard. The woman who tried so hard to make me hers... Thankfully Ruby was able to wake her up... Hmm... After that, I think I saved Jace's life by instinct and took a large shard of ice to my stomach...

I hope he's fairing well with the others. Knowing him, he's a lady killer. I wouldn't be surprised to arrive there with Star chasing him around with a piece of glass in her hand while half of the schools girls angrily chase after her in attempt to stop her... Haha! What an imagination I have... That'll never happen. This is a proper city with proper Human rules. Violence is a big no, and showing my race is an even bigger no.

It sure is boring to stay home alone... But I'm not complaining.

I sighed quietly, blinking once again as I continued to blankly stare up into the white, spotless ceiling of Cream's room... Everything fell silent the moment I shut my lips softly. Not even the sounds of the outside world could interfere with my wandering mind. My body grew stiff for a moment, then contracted. My hear rate eased down and my blood chilled itself to suit the temperature... Pushing all of that aside, there's also some serious things going on...

To kick things off, both Shine and Glow came from Insanity. They both share the same blood and family. However, they're both instead Despair and Hope. Those two were major factors that I used long ago. Hope for fighting for the right and despair that nearly caused me to give up against Charcoal... That's all I know about them right now, and also, Nova seems to be keeping one hell of a secret away from everyone. Now, I'm being honest here. But the thing that bothers me the most, is the fact that I can see grey inside of her chest through my right eye... It may mean a few other things but in my theory, it must have something to do with her heart... But then again, I'm not too sure... Then that leads me to something that bothers me. How does JACE know people's pasts just by looking through their eyes?... Secrets and more secrets...

Anyway, I can't blame them. I also like to keep secrets. And it's never good to loose trust in those who have been with you for a long time.

Jace's POV  
>I smiled warmly, holding a large white, transparent plastic bag that yielded two large soft drink boxes in my right hand. It hung down low to my knees and was as heavy as a boulder, threatening to pull off my shoulder right out. The girls went shopping inside of the store before both me and Chaos who anxiously and desperately awaited for their return... How did it end up like this? Chaos, who stood to the left of me, held EIGHT bags worth of groceries that were filled to the brim and threatened to tear the very bag due to it's weight. But due to his amazing strength, it was nothing... But what really got him so pissed, was the fact that they'd been inside of there for a good TWO hours! Argh! I might loose it! I bet this is Star's doing! She's always pulling stunts like these!... Damn her! I'm normally calm and collected and would only hurt and steal from the bad people, but now I feel like playing a good game of baseball with her!... Ok... I need to calm the FUCK down!<p>

"Jace... Don't ever make the same mistake ever again...", Chaos whispered, causing me to blankly blink and quickly look over to my left at him with a small smile. He looked down at the ground in grief and horror with trembling eyes of madness. What's gotten into him all of a sudden?

"Mistake?", I asked calmly and curiously.

"Not just any mistake... Whenever you hear the cursed, legendary word by a girl, you must run as fast as you can and barricade yourself at all costs", He stated... Huh?

"Legendary word?", I whispered in awe as a change in the wind occurred, chilling me to the bone as this mystery was about to completely unfold... I inched myself closer to him, desperately wanting to hear just what the legendary word was...

Suspense built up within me, causing major anxiety to infiltrate my heart and soul as my mind slowly became consumed with dread...

He grit his teeth, trembling even more before finally, he opened his mouth and spoke the word...

"Shopping".

"Eh?".

"Shopping...".

"Say that again... I couldn't really-".

"Shopping! Whenever you hear that, you MUST run!", He snapped... For crying out loud! He really wants me to explode! Dammit! THAT was the legendary wor- GAH! Forget it! I'd rather save the eruption for Star when we get back! She'll pay!

Frost's POV  
>Six hours till I'll have to dress up for school... Damn. If only I could waltz in without having to state my name for the seventh time then I'd gladly go. Well, only IF my eyes didn't have two distinct colours.<p>

Pushing that aside, I'm actually quiet relieved. Now I can have a normal life for a change without having to worry about getting myself killed in the middle of the road by a lightning bolt or by the beach by a hydra. I WILL abide the human rules for as long as I live in their territory! Unless of course, a bullet manages to find its way into my clothes... I have to consider the fact that I'm being hunted down by many opposing forces, INCLUDING a race called 'Them' or 'They'.

If all goes well, then I'm expecting to have a blast tomorrow. If not, then I'm expecting a knife to the gut. It's as simple as that... I just hope with my entire life that Star and Melody don't decide to turn me into my counterpart... Cause if they do, then we're talking blood... And by blood... I mean insanity.

I have never feared myself this much in my entire life. Just remembering what I did to myself gives me unstable anxiety and paranoia that slowly leads to insanity... But in my female form... Just seeing a significant amount of blood will trigger me. I don't know why, but I think it has something to do with the dark energy I accidentally channelled directly into my mind...

I blinked blankly, my body laying still, twisted and facings the left on the light blue bed me and White had to share for 'reasons' that have yet to be told to me. She slept directly in front of me, snoring very, very quietly as her delicate figure inflated and deflated slightly every breath. The room was very dimly lit as the only source of light was the crescent shaped, light blue moon that shone through the three wide opened windows to the left of the room. The curtains were held to the sides via a thin, light brown rope attached to a small, white, handle-like knob to the walls on either side. They were tied up in three good loops of rope that was around a third of the total length.

I blankly stared at White's amazing, adorable face with a neutral look, observing her thoroughly as I managed to pick out a few similarities between her and Mindy... Really close ones... But what really bothers me, is the fact that Mindy WAS White Heart before she disappeared... And now White is... It rings a small bell, but not significant enough to ring an alarm... I have this weird feeling that SHE may be Mindy in another form... Either way, my heart warms whenever I look at her face... She's so cute, innocent, trustworthy and can easily relate to me... This feels like the first time I slept with Mindy back in the games.

I wonder how close we can become and how far we can go together... Cause I know for a fact, that she really likes me... And that's where my problem starts... I'm WAY too shy to even admit that I like her... But when things get serious, I get as close to her as possible to try to comfort her at all costs... Strange, yet it feels like the right thing to do.

Hmm... I can't believe how weak she's gotten since the Colour Plane... Back then, our abilities and strengths were identical. I hope she's been hiding it under her skin...

Thank goodness that this school doesn't require a bag! My back would probably break due to how far it is from our home! Literally! And guess what?! We aren't even half way! Argh!... I need to cool off from this heat!

"You seem stressed", Melody chuckled childishly at me from my left, causing me to grit my teeth and cringe slightly in annoyance. I lowered my head, opening my eyes to see the light grey, rough surface of the concrete pathway that we all walked on in an orderly fashion, each wearing our school attire. Me, Jace and Chaos's attire consisted of a black, buttoned up shirt with the car nicely done, black long pants and finally, black leather shoes... Well, for them. I decided to wear my light grey sports shoes cause you'll never know when someone will try to slice you into quarters. Also, I have my Night's Melody strapped to my waist from within my school clothing JUST in case anything drastic happens. The girls had to wear black miniskirts that covered a third of their thighs and literally ANY shirt they wanted! Talk about 'fairness'!

"I'm not stressed", I stated in a proud tone of voice, wanting to prove it. I raised up my head, looking straight ahead at the countless of pedestrians passing by to the left of us as we took the right side of the pathway, just on the edge. Endless cars and buses passed by us, creating a loud rhythm of beeping, screeching and roaring. They all blended nicely together, easily brightening the day and forming an easy-going atmosphere that told me not to worry about anything... "I'm just tired. That's all".

"Is that so? Nothing happened last night?", She asked.

"I slept late", I replied immediately with a low tone of voice as a group of men in black suits passed by us amongst the large group of pedestrians that kept on coming. Strangely, I felt some bad vibes coming from them that immediately flipped on my instinct side to take my body as I kept my eyes on them... Suddenly, my eyes widened broadly to one of them as their faces looked EXTREMELY familiar... Way too familiar. I blinked, hearing the others hold a muffled conversation as all of my attention was drawn towards that man... Where did I see him before?... Dammit... Things like these always have to happen. This is probably a foreshadow of things to come... Just like every other fucking thing!

I sighed to myself, blinking once again before quickly twisting my head to look forwards... A flash of black blinded me momentarily right before by heart suddenly skipped FIFTEEN beats, causing my entire body to go numb for a good three seconds right after I smashed my head into something as hard as a rock. Argh! I fell onto my butt hard, straining my lower spine as my legs extended out slightly. As fast as possible, I slapped my head with both my hands, applying a lot of pressure to suppress the pain that bashed at my brain like a bricks were pouring onto me from three kilometres up. I cringed to the pain and let of a small yelp before opening my eyes to see what on EARTH I bumped into...

"How clumsy can you get Frost?!", Star exclaimed and sighed right after in annoyance and anger from my left, up above as I stared into a pair of diamond-red eyes that shone like a blood moon... A girl? Argh!... My head won't stop throbbing! I shut my eyes tightly in pure agony, trembling to the pain right before a pair of hands grabbed me from under my arms and immediately pulled me up to my feet. I opened my eyes slightly, seeing Chaos quickly and carefully pick up the girl to her feet as a few people stuck around to see what was going on. I can't blame them... It looks like someone here had a heart attack... Literally. Fifteen beats of my heart were absent and really hit me hard... I need to watch were I'm going next time!

"Are you ok? Does it hurt anywhere?", Chaos quickly questioned the girl he helped up as I grit my teeth in pure utter pain and agony, holding both my hands on my forehead with exceedingly powerful force to nullify the throbbing pain. Brain haemorrhage! No doubt! Argh!

"Don't worry about me, worry about Frost!", The girl replied in worry, forcing my eyes to widen to how on EARTH she knew my name... I blinked, allowing the sudden shock to abolish my agonising pain like morphine as a few of the others gasped in utter shock and surprise... I stared into her face, slowly lowering my hands back to my side as Chaos let go of her gently and took a step back to give her room.

"Frost? Wait, how do you know his name?!", Milk immediately demanded, knowing for a fact that almost EVERYONE we've encountered that knew my name before hand, has tried to either kill me OR turn me into a girl and take me in as their bride or whatever. Damn... Ouch! My head...

"How CAN'T I know his name?!", She replied viciously like a wild animal at Milk as she stared at me with a face of both anger and worry... Just who IS she?

"What do you mean? You're talking like he's related to you!", Milk snapped with anger, giving it her all as she kept her guard up as high as possible. If this girl attacks me, Milk will most likely use her yellow orbs to protect me at all costs and White will probably draw out her Moon's Rhythm in the form of a dagger. Just an assumption... And I hope that it's correct!

"Because we ARE related!", She announced... E...Eh?! What?! Impossible... I don't have any siblings! Not even Serenity is my little sister, but I still treat her as one! Wait... Maybe she's my cousin? FUCK! Dammit brain! Don't make false assumptions!

"Eh?!", White exclaimed in pure shock and excitement for whatever reason... She must be so happy right now...

"What?!", Star blurred out in pure horror...

"He's my older brother!"... Give me a break! There's no way in hell that she's my little sister! I mean, LOOK at her! Her hair is the blackest of the black, her eyes are colour of my left and her face looks... Wait... It looks similar to my Frosty's and mine... Only younger... No. Anyone could look like me. Haha...

"W...WHAT?!", Melody shrieked, causing many of the passing people to gasp in shock to the sudden loud noise of her high pitched voice... "N...no way... Frost's younger sister?!".

"You never mentioned her", Jace whispered behind me with a quiet, depressed sigh as if he had enough with the situation and just wanted to move on.

"Of course I wouldn't. I don't even HAVE a younger sister let alone a family member besides my parents", I replied in a growl, obviously furious at the girl that stood before me claiming to be 'related' to me... Damn her!... Wait a second... She's wearing a black miniskirt. ARGH! Does that mean she ALSO goes to OUR school?! Dammit! What did Forsheer do to this world?!

"Bullshit", Jace sighed.

"It ain't bullshit! I don't HAVE a little sister!", I claimed. But Jace sighed once again like he knew the truth... Hold on a second...

My eyes suddenly broadened as I stared directly into the girl's beautiful light red, shiny eyes with my light red and light blue ones, realising Jace's amazing ability to actually LOOK into people's past just by looking at them in the eye... He can't be serious... I don't have a little sister! My parents genes and DNA structures don't even MATCH her appearances!... FUCK! And I'm one to talk!

My dad had has silver hair and my mom has light red for crying out loud! How on EARTH did my hair even become this black! ARGH! I'm fighting a war with myself right now! If I somehow go insane...

"H...How old are you?", White asked with excitement hidden in her cheerful tone of voice that caused me to blink twice as I continued to stare into the girl's eyes...

She smiled happily, tilting her head to the right, causing her long, jet black hair to happily droop to the right in an adorable manner before she answered.

"I'm exactly five seconds younger than Frost!", She announced... WHAT?! IMPOSSIBLE! She's my fucking twin?!

"Impossible! I was born alone!", I exclaimed almost immediately to counter what she had stated. She grunted, obviously annoyed as she stared at me with glowing light red eyes filled with disbelief and anger...

"Alone? Please don't anger me", She sighed, shaking her head left and right in annoyance... Argh...

"Frost. She IS your twin... After your birth, she came exactly five seconds after you and was sent to an infirmary for after-birth injections... You both had the same defects however... Chain-marked bruises covered both if your bodies, thus resulting in major internal bleeding. Dangerous for an infant... After that, according to YOUR history, you died along with your parents and she was sent of to an orphanage in the Spider Kingdom... Which is this city..."... Jace whispered into my ear, forcing my eyes to widen as broad as day... That explains a lot of it... Like those injections I received as a child... Now I mention it, those syringes given to me by Sindy's father looks very similar to the one used on me... I wonder what those were...

"I guess I have nothing to say...", I whispered in a disappointed sigh, blinking once before asking my 'twin sister' a question in a calm tone of voice. "Your last name is Richtofen right?". She gave me a cheerful, happy nod. "I see... But it'll take a lot more to convince-".

"School starts in FIVE minutes! And we're not even half way!", Melody exclaimed from our of the blue, giving me one hell of an electric shock, forcing me to jolt my head backwards accidentally and smashed it against Jace's forehead with the mass of a speeding blunt bullet... OUCH!

I screwed up... BIG TIME!... How much did I fucking shake while rehearsing my own FULL name in front of the class?! And not only that, the teacher, no other than SHARD herself, pointed out that I was the twin brother of KIZZO! My name and HER name does not go well

together! Dammit... Dammit! Dammit! Dammit!

I sat silently on my own desk that was located to the far left corner of the room, just in front of a double closet. To my left, was a spotless windowpane that reflected my being almost perfectly whilst showing the spectacular view of the field outside. My attention was directed straight at Shard who held a whiteboard marker in her creamy white right hand in the style of a pen, ready to both talk and write. She wore a simple light blue shirt along with a dark blue miniskirt that matched her 'cold hearted' nature. Her socks were a bright white colour and reached up to her knees, her shoes were a brilliant light blue and finally, her icy light blue hair collapsed behind her in a ponytail style. Directly in front of me, sat White and to my right, was my 'sister' who glanced a couple of shots at me here and again with a cheerful smile across her face... I wonder why she's so happy to see me. And HOW she knew that I was her brother straight away... Instincts maybe? Or probably Drago sent her. Either way, I don't think she's aware that I'm Black Heart. I hope to keep it that way...

"Today will be the start of our journey to learn about this continent's history. Now, as you man know, we occupy a small percentage of the entire continent. Would one of you explain to me why?", Shard said like a REAL teacher, instantly causing me to blink as I was really interested in this topic.

A student from the far right of the room raised their hand straight up, making our teacher quickly face towards whoever it was and pointed right at them with her right index finger. They dropped their hand down quickly and answered.

"Because the rest of the continent is a wilderness", They stated. Hmm... Only a quarter of the continent is wilderness... The rest is civilised except for certain area. Hearthfill, Highpoint and Lancer... From what Drago told me, if we destroy all three of these kingdoms, then whatever it was that defeated the Colours back in past will be released and starved from all of the built up energy. Meaning that it'll be equivalent to the one back in the past...

She lowered her hand down and chuckled warmly. "Sorry, but only a fourth of the continent is wilderness".

I blinked and was about to raise up my arm to answer until suddenly, my twin sister darted her right arm up, causing me to turn to her with a curious look...

"Lizzo", Shard said, granting her permission to lower her arm and answer her question.

"It's nothing but ruins of the Great War held many thousands of years ago and small civilisations continue to exist outside of the walls. Plant life and animals included but are going extinct rather quickly", She answered... Is she for real? I've been out there for nearly a week and I did NOT see a single ruin. Even if it was all inside of another realm! And I know for a fact that there are still hundreds of kingdoms still existing as we speak...

"Correct!", Shard replied happily, making Lizzo smile cheerfully to her little praise... Correct?... I'm not even going to ask how or why, but I think the only reason why she was correct is because the outside of this continent is kept hidden in secret and was replaced with false info for cover-up...

Drago's POV  
>Tonight, the Test Of Colours will commence! Haha! This test should harden Frost, Black and White a tenfold! If that comes true, then defeating all three kingdoms and the colossus won't be a difficult task... I hope...<p> 


	27. End Of The Day

Chapter Twenty Seven: End Of The Day

* * *

><p>Frost's POV<p>

"Déjà vu", Chaos sighed as our class gathered up out onto the dusty, light brown field. The field was designed exactly as an athletic field, having a white long strip on the outside and various events on the inside. Me, White, Jace, Chaos, Star, my sister and Milk all walked in the middle of the pack, easily blending in with the class as Shard walked us towards the centre of the field. Right now was sports. And by sports, I mean competition. With the others in different classes, I'm sure that whatever is thrown at us will be a piece of cake!

"Hey, did you get any sleep last night?", Star asked Chaos seriously.

"Sleeping has nothing to do with déjà vu", Chaos replied in a low tone of voice as a conversation sparked between the girls behind us.

"Maybe Lizzo knows", One said in an innocent tone of voice that had a hint of childishness hidden within it. "She's his sister, you know". Eh...

"Sleeping has nothing to do with déjà vu", Star mimicked Chaos with a hilarious, exaggerated tone of voice that made my stomach contract right before I laughed quietly.

"Fuck you", Chaos sighed, knowing well that no matter what he does, he can't beat Star in a vocal battle no matter what. My laughter ceased a good four second later abruptly, allowing me to catch my breath quickly as a loud, earsplitting whistle was sounded from dead ahead. I grit my teeth, painfully coiling my hands into balls of hurt to the intense noise that had every potential to burst my eardrums.

"Alright class! Our subject for sports for the rest of the year will be swordsmanship!", Our teacher quickly announced right after the whistle stopped, allowing me to loosen up greatly before suddenly, a soft, delicate finger tapped my right shoulder from behind. I blankly blinked, turning my body around quickly to see how it was. Surprisingly, it was Milk. She had a serious look on her usually friendly face that snatched my attention from Shard instantly.

"Hmm?", I asked.

She blinked, pulling her right hand up in front of my face with her index finger pointing right at my nose, instantly making my heart drop as anxiety took over me for an unknown reason...

"Frost, don't you dare try to use your abilities. Suppress them as much as you can no mater what", She warned with seriousness in her tone of voice as a few students stared at us, particularly me like I was the last of my species.

"AHEM! Frost, am I to the back or the front of the class?!", Shard yelled out at the top of her lungs... Oh crap!

White's POV  
>Firmly, I gripped the base of the wooden, blunt sword with my lone right hand, holding it down to my side, allowing the tip to just graze the dirt as Frost stood to the left of me, holding the blade just like mine. We all stood in a large circle around the teacher as she just finished announcing the rules of the game. Sword fighting. And today's activity, will be duelling.<p>

"Any questions? No? Good", She finished off, slashing the air with her blunt blade diagonally with lightning speed, inflicting some damage to the sound barrier which resulted in a loud, booming crack. A few fellow classmates were astonished to her amazing speed. Some even let out gasps of amazement and awe. "Before I choose the two first challengers, is there anyone here who has experience in swordsmanship?", She asked, glancing at me and the others with a small smile.

Instinctively, I raised my left arm up high over my shoulder proudly. I looked around, first to the left to see Frost and Milk's arms up high, then to my right to see the other's arms high above them proudly.

"Huh? You've handled a sword before?", Frost's sister asked him in a whisper.

"Kinda", He replied uneasily... Haha! He's been practically doing it his whole life! Frost is the greatest swordsman I've ever seen in my entire life and yet to come!... But that doesn't necessarily mean that he's better than me...

"Frost, White, you two will be the last to fight. The rest of you, choose your opponent and I'll pick to decide who goes first", Shard announced. We all quickly drew our hands back down to our sides, slightly relieved as I felt a little embarrassed. No idea why...

"If you use your black magic, I swear I won't hesitate to perform your death ritual", Milk warmed Frost with a quiet, threatening tone of voice that made me smile, turning my head to the left to see Frost smiling brightly, finding what Milk said funny.

He's really admirable. He can smile even in the most bloodshed fights and keep himself from falling into the depths of the underworld! Let's see if he can keep that face when he's up against me!

Frost's POV  
>I watched with a smile as countless of our classmates entered the circle we formed two by two, each duelling one another with their wooden, smooth swords. Needless to say, I was pretty dazed by their lack of skill. Literally. Most of the times they would just whack each other's swords for no purpose at all instead of sending a good strike to the body to end it right there. So far, out of all of them, a handful, including Lizzo, actually FOUGHT. But even so, their skills in sword fighting weren't what I had expected...<p>

Shard kicked both Jace and Star out of the class the moment a faint glow emitted from the tip of their swords, charging it up to allow it to be able to withstand massive blows and have the wind resistance of a katana. I bet it was all Star's fault, not Jace's. There's no way that he'd play dirty... Unless he's up against a macho.

Thirty minutes had passed just like that. The only ones left to duel were me and White. I blinked blankly, smiling more vividly as Shard motioned me to approach the circle with her right extended hand to face my opponent. My shoes scrunched the soft dust quietly, sounding similar to the crushing of bones as I made my way past through the wall of my classmates and into the bright light.

"Frost, you'll be fighting your sister first. The winner fights White", She announced, causing me to sniff the cool, chilly air of the sunny day as I looked straight ahead with surprise, seeing my twin sister who looked a lot like Frosty with her hair tied up in a long ponytail that reached the tip of her thighs. She's my opponent huh... This should be a piece of cake. "No abnormal moves, got it", Shard said to me from my right as she pulled her silver whistle up to her mouth with her left hand, forcing me to bend my knees slightly as I tilted forwards at an angle, holding my light brown, wooden sword inside of my clenched right hand.

I held it diagonally in front of me from my waist, keeping the wooden beam in front of my face as my light red and light blue eyes stared directly into Lizzo's light red-diamond ones... She looks ready... And I still can't believe that she's my sister. Same blood, same parents... I hope she inherited the same abilities our parents had! I would hate this to end so quickly!

She lowered her knees slightly as well, also holding the sword in her lone right hand, giving me a serious look as I smiled brightly, already knowing the outcome of the battle...

"You can do it Lizzo!", A female voice cheered from the sidelines.

"Yeah! He has nothing on you! He's even copying your stance!", A boy called out... Eh... So I'm copying HER stance right after I've ALREADY set my ground?

"Beat the transfer student!", another girl called... Sounding EXTREMELY fucking similar to Star's annoying voice... Damn this! I'm going to end it right here, right now!

I waited calmly, tensing myself as I waited anxiously for the blow of the whistle... I'm going to finish this in one, clean move... A very fine and fluid move to be exact!...

I took in a deep breath of air through my nostrils, holding it in as my lungs extracted the oxygen and turned it into carbon dioxide... I focused, hearing my own heartbeat grow louder and louder as the rushing fluids inside of my veins made strange rippling noises... I held tightly onto the handle, exhaling my breath before suddenly, the whistle was blown twice as loud as the shattering of glass.

I dashed in as fast as I could towards her as she stood firmly a good fifteen meters away from me, ready to send a devastating lunge towards me as I read her movements like a fucking picture book! The ground crunched underneath my foot, my heart beat increased it's efficiency a tenfold as my I took in a deep breath of the rushing cool air that slapped my face like a thousand ghastly hands of the damned.

Just like how I defeated the three generals when I saved Wish, I made a simple prediction on her movements, imagining everything in great detail as I had my eyes fixed right onto hers with my light red and light blue ones, ready to counter her obvious lunge... Just as I was at the eight meter mark, she trembled all of a sudden, causing me to blankly blink and slow down my advancement as a small, red river of crimson left her right nostril... Blood?... Argh!... My heart!... It's... Beating so fast!...

"Sensai!", Milk called out at the top of her lungs in pure fright as my legs suddenly collapsed, forcing me to drop down onto the ground, letting go of my wooden sword before quickly placing both my hands onto my chest where my heart would be. Dirt kicked up into the air, surrounding me for a brief moment as my nose began to sting like fire. Dark red, sweet blood dripped from my nose, dropping down onto my clothes which caused my eyes to widen a tenfold... What...What's happening?! My head is spinning like crazy! Am I going insane?!... If so, WHY?! What triggered me?!

"Class dismissed! Milk, take Frost and Lizzo up to the infirmary!", Shard commanded, sounding eerily echoey as my head began to throb with the noises of screaming and footsteps emitting from everywhere... Was it the blood that triggered this state?! Argh! I'm going to pass out!

"Frost! Get a grip on yourself!", White exclaimed,

dropping down to her knees in front of me as she gripped onto my shoulders with both her white, delicate hands as her face was literally three inches away from mine. I blankly stared into her amazing, light red eyes with my multicoloured ones that gave off a soft glow as she began to shake me back and forth to snap me out of my trance. Our eyes were locked, my head ached even more as the relentless urge for bloodshed slowly took over me... No... I can't! I'm going to go insane! "I guess it comes down to this then...", She sighed, looking up and gave a nod to whoever was behind me.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!", Chaos screamed as loud as he could, causing me to blink blankly right before the entire class looked away from me... White didn't waste a second on this one in a lifetime opportunity... At once, a powerful, bone shattering power travelled into my shoulders like electric shocks, forcing my body to stiffen and recoil back slightly as the sudden surge to kill disappeared to nothing but confusion and pure utter shock... Did White just... Cleanse me?... Argh...

"Feeling better?", White asked me in a warm whisper, smiling in a friendly way as her sweet, fruity breath blew onto my face softly... I blinked one final time, snapping out of my trance before giving her a warm smile to thank her.

"More than ever", I replied quietly...

The bell rang, eerily echoing throughout the entire school, emitting from the main building to the left, calming my heart vividly which allowed me to release a sigh with all of my negative thoughts and emotions... We're all so lucky that I didn't go insane...

"Remember to study about the FrostBittens tonight! I'll be testing you all tomorrow on it! Dismissed!", Shard announced. "Frost, are you alright?".

"He's fine", Chaos sighed in relief.

"Lizzo?", Shard said, from my right, causing me to blink as a few particles of dust shot into my eyes, stinging them greatly like acid. I shook off White's hands softly, giving her a happy nod before we both got up to our feet. She moved aside to the left, giving me some space to recover as I stared at my twin sister with a smile that she returned, holding her nose with her right hand to stop the blood from dripping whilst Star supported her from behind.

"I'm alright miss", Lizzo said in a muffled manner.

"White, why didn't you cleanse him earlier?", Star asked curiously, rubbing my sisters shoulders gently.

"Cleanse?", Lizzo asked.

"Oh it's nothing! It's just the term we use for medication. Right guys?", Chaos chuckled, brilliantly covering up for us.

"Yep!", Jace backed him up cheerfully.

"White, what cleansing method did you use?", Star asked curiously... Cleansing method?

"Oh, I pushed it to Black since she's already insane", White stated proudly... I see... She PUSHED the insanity or the thing that triggered me just then onto my female form... That's great thinking... But what DID set me off? Was it the blood? And most of all, WHY does it set me off?... Hold on...

The knife I used to cut my right eye out was infused with my black magic... It mixed with not only my blood, but with my mind... WHY DID I REALISE JUST NOW?! Dammit, my nose is still bleeding!

"Frost, Lizzo, come with me up to the nurses office", Shard sighed as as few of the other students from our class stood around us, staring at me in wonder to what had just happened to me. "Get a move on everyone. The bell has already rung"...

"What happened to you, Lizzo?", Shard asked my twin sister who walked to the left of me, holding both her hands behind her back as she smiled gracefully.

"I sorta got this weird feeling when Frost rushed up to me. Like there was pressure building up inside of my chest before my nose started bleeding", She replied cheerfully, acting as if we were on our way towards vacation. I sighed to myself, blinking as I looked straight ahead, over Shard's shoulder to see a few other students hanging around in the second floor corridor of the main building.

Some stared at us, wondering what trouble we got ourselves into as our footsteps echoed throughout the mildly quiet hallway. The sun shone from the left through the windows, projecting a darkened image of ourselves onto the wall that mimicked our every movements like, sending slight chills down my spine. Damn... I'm so paranoid!

"Frost, what do you think is a reasonable punishment for your use of that blackened heart of yours?", Shard asked in a serious, menacing tone of voice that got me to blink again, sweat suddenly dripping down my forehead as an image of myself in my female form tied in knots of rope burnt into my mind...

"H...hey...", I began.

"Don't "hey" your teacher", She said... Agh... She's always like this when I'M in trouble! Anyway, this wasn't my fault! How was I supposed to predict a nose bleed?!

"Lizzo, how did you know that I'm your brother?", I asked her from out of the blue, suddenly stopping in our tracks as Shard turned to the right, extending out her right hand to grasp the golden door handle.

"Oh, because Mom showed me a picture of you", She stated... EH?!

"What?! Are they living with you or something?!", I immediately replied, turning to my left with pure utter shock and fright plastered across my face, staring into her her eyes as she smiled brightly at me...

"It's the opposite actually. I'm living with them", She stated... WHAT?! MY PARENTS ARE HERE AND THEY NEVER BOTHERED TELLING ME 'HI'?!... What... Argh! I'd rather not stress myself because of this!

Sino's POV

I don't know what qualities I have, but for some reason Wish calls me 'Green'. It's cute but... It's so strange... Maybe because of my accuracy? Ah, I don't know...

I shouldn't let my mind drift off too much while I'm up here. One false move and it's a one kilometre drop to my death. No joke. I sat calmly on the top of a tower, holding my sniper close to my face as it rested on top of a box. My sniper's metallic grey bipod hooked themselves nicely onto the small cracks of the concrete box as I observed the busy streets below, crowded with pedestrians all doing their own things whilst the roaring cars travelled along the black, scorched roads... My perspective of the world has changed ever since I had that one boy in the glint of my scope... And I'm sure that the others feel the same way...

Everyday, for six hours, I come up here and observe the city. Making sure that there's no trouble being caused anywhere and to keep a close eye on the younger ones before and after school... It's so refreshing to see them all smile and laugh. It warms my heart to the limit... If I had a wish, it would be to stay with them forever to be their distant guardian... But then again, it may of may not happen... Cause right now, I'm no longer twenty one years old... Haha... I'm fifteen...

All thanks to Star's magic and a bit of Jace's...

Frost's POV  
>"Were you surprised to see me?", Lizzo asked me as I held a small bottle of tomato sauce in my right hand, reading it's contents carefully to make sure that there isn't too much sugar for Candy. Despite her name, she can't have sugar as often because of it's anonymous effect on her...<p>

I placed the bottle back onto it's white rack amongst the other tomato sauces on the shelf, taking in a quick breath before turning to my right to face my long lost sister with a warm, friendly smile.

"Yep. I never knew I had any other family members other than our parents", I replied with a small chuckle to lighten the mood up. "So it surprised me when you claimed that I was your twin brother".

"I bet it did!", She chuckled in a cute way, making my cheeks go red as my heart warmed a tenfold. "Mom says that you can visit any time as long as you come alone".

"Haha. I'll be sure to visit soon then. You can come to my place anytime you want as well", I said, turning back to the shelf to continue looking for a good branded tomato sauce for Candy's sake. I promised her hotdogs for dinner. And as a man, I always keep my word. Seeing that girl in tears could take down an entire army!

"Is the place huge?", She asked cheerfully.

"Very", I said warmly, reaching for another bottle of tomato sauce with my right hand.

"Do you live alone?".

"With friends who are like family to me".

"Friends?".

"Yep. A whole bunch of us. A few others live elsewhere but they often visit", Was my reply.

"Wow! I'd love to come and say hi to everyone!", She exclaimed cheerfully, making me laugh as I pulled out the red, thirty centimetre tall tomato sauce bottle from the white shelf, holding it close to my face as I turned it around to read the ingredients. "What's the sauce for?", She asked, walking up to me.

"For a cute little girl", I said.

"Tomato sauce? Does she like it?".

"With hot dogs she does".

"How old is she?", She asked in a rather meek tone of voice.

"Six", I simply replied.

"Six years old eh... Does she have an older brother or sister?", She asked from out of the blue, instantly causing me to freeze as my blood ran icy cold... I was completely petrified. Unable to move as an image of Mindy popped into my mind... Smiling at me with her gorgeous face and eyes... Mindy... "Sorry... I asked something I shouldn't have, didn't I?", She said in a quiet, saddens tone of voice that snapped me of of the trance. I shook my head left and right vividly to wake myself up entirely, turning towards Lizzo as I lowered my right hand with the bottle away from my face with a smile.

"No. The girl did have an older sister. But she passed away", I said in a kind, friendly voice to ease her.

"Sorry I asked... And thank you for not getting mad at me", She said, smiling back at me vividly as she held a bottle of black soda in her right hand softly... I just want to hug her and never let her go! She's the ideal sister anyone would want!

"It's alright. It's not like it's going to harm anyone", I stated warmly... She's such a good girl!...

White's POV

I'm such an idiot! I don't care if Milk screams 'baka!' at me forever! The cleansing I used to take away the trigger to insanity from Frost didn't go to his female form! It went to me! I took it straight from him! But thank goodness that it works just like Black's one and not by blood!... No... I don't want to take pleasure from hurting myself and others! I'm such an idiot!

* * *

><p><strong><em>"Green For Focus".<em>**

**_"The Only Good Man, Is A Dead Man"._**

**_"Flow Like A Butterfly Sting Like A Bee"._**

**_"Swordsman, Magician Or Ranged?"._**


	28. Cafe Troubles

Chapter Twenty Eight: Cafe Troubles

* * *

><p>Frost's POV<br>"Stay FOCUSED! I'm your enemy here!", Milk exclaimed at me, sending a powerful slice to my face with the blade held in her right hand. I took a step back with my right foot, leaning backwards slightly to just watch it pass my face like a stray dark brown bullet, inflicting a smile to form across my face as my little plan worked. Milk hates it when her opponent focuses on something instead of the battle, instantly enraging her. Let's see how reckless she is!

"Don't get yourself charged up!", I stated, lunging up to her, sending a backhanded slice with my blade held tightly in my right hand, aiming for her waist. She jumped back, reeling her right hand far behind her as she pointed her blade right at my chest. I twisted my arm to face me, changing the direction of my blade to point to the right as I dragged it in front of my torso with fluid movement.

"Urusai!", She exclaimed, sending a devastating lung to my chest. I watched it, making haste on my movements. I twisted my body to the right, grinding my blade against hers painfully and noisily before spinning around, catching her off guard very easily. My blade scraped against hers all the way to the tip before leaving it as my body twirled around, generating mass and energy into my blade to inflict more than just a bruise.

"English please! I can't understand you!", I chuckled, watching my blade quickly make its way towards her right thigh before suddenly, from out of the blue, she leapt up into the air and literally avoided my E=M attack like the real Guardian she is. Haha! She fell right for it!

"Stop the match! Milk! You're disqualified for reasons you SHOULD know!", Shard exclaimed right after the whistle was blown at a ridiculously high decibel count, straining my ears as I stared into Milk's widened, furious eyes that stared back into mine. Haha!

"You played me well Frost... But you humiliated me at the same time. Watch out when we get home", She stated from in between her teeth, literally scaring me as my smile suddenly dissipated to a neutral, expressionless look. As much as I wanted to laugh, I had to hold it in. Less I want to die right here right now and become a girl right in front of everyone's eyes! But damn... She isn't usually like this tho... Maybe my plan went a little too well.

"I'll be watching", I said, dropping my arm down to my side as she sighed and walked back within the crowd of students that surrounded us, all watching in pure awe to our brilliance in sword fighting. Haha! Who's next to challenge me?!

I smiled to myself, feeling a cool breeze smack my face softly before I turned around with haste upon hearing four tapping footsteps that I assumed belonged to my new foe... White?!

"Remember the rules", Shard warned as I stared at the beautiful figure of White who stood a good ten meters away from me, holding her dark brown wooden sword in her lone right hand as I did so as well. Our eyes were locked into one another like chains of Divine, giving me the feeling that we were both somehow connected with each other... Her white, long amazing hair fluttered to the right of her like wings that caused my heart to skip a beat and at the same time, warm my blood...

"On your marks! Get set! Go-"... The be rang, cutting Shard out entirely and abruptly as I slumped forwards in disappointment, releasing a sigh along with all my hopes for ever having a good fight against White... Fuck! This happens every single time! "Ok class! You're dismissed! Milk, come with me".

"Wow Frost, I never knew you were capable of handling a sword so well", Lizzo said, taking a sip from her coca cola via a pink straw that hung out of her light blue cup. Me, White and Star decided to all come straight to this cafe straight after school in celebration for a 'special' event happening tonight. I don't have a clue on what it is yet, but I'm convinced that it's someone's birthday.

"He's always been good. Just like the first time we met him", Star chuckled cutely, throwing in a handful of greasy fries into her mouth like the child she is.

"Ahh... That's so cool! You're like a hero", Lizzo stated, making me laugh silently with my mouth shut as White gave me a bright smile from the other side of the table, happily holding her small tub of vanilla ice cream in her left hand as she held a small white plastic spoon in her right. "You even two different eye colours!"... Eh... Did she just notice?

"Mhm! They're amazing, aren't they?", Star giggled with a mouthful of mashed chips that bloated her cheeks cutely. I chuckled in a friendly way, blinking once before looking down at the light brown, wooden table that we all sat at in this cafe. We sat on top of wooden, light brown benches with unique golden trimming designs and a red, comfortable cushion on top of the wood. There were about another fifteen other tables like these. Behind us, in front of us and to the left of us. However, to the right was a large, crystal clear windowpane that glowed and shone many light colours of the rainbow, really soothing my soul.

I looked back up, staring directly in front of me to see the beautiful face of White's staring down at her tasty dessert, taking spoonfuls of the creamy white vanilla and dumping it into her delicate mouth like it was her first time eating one. Haha! She's so adorable! Man, I should've brought Ruby along with us... Actually, maybe not... I'd hate my five second little sister to see an eleven year old call me her 'daddy'. The first thing I bet anyone would call me would be a pervert...

"Hey... What kind of a relationship do you have with White?", Lizzo asked me from out of the blue from my right, instantly causing my eyes to widen a tenfold in pure embarrassment and shock as both mine and White's faces turned a horribly deep shade of red...

"W...what are you saying?", White said as we both averted our eyes away from each other. Mine darting off to the right, staring down at the red gap between me and Lizzo. "We're not in any kind of relationship".

"Eh? But your face says it all", Star said. I looked out the mirror, straight pass my sister's face as she blankly stared at me with a small smile plastered across her innocent, adorable face.

"Stop Star", White said under the influence of embarrassment.

"Sorry I asked", Lizzo apologised and at the same time, I caught a glimpse of the reflection if the entire cafe... There were three strange men in full black clothing who walked right through the door... They feel suspicious... We better not let our guard down.

"Mommy! I was that one!", A child exclaimed cheerfully in joy, making me smile warmly as my face returned back to it's usual colour. I blinked, turning around to see a woman in her mid twenties walking up to her daughter who looked around five years old.

"It's alright. No harm done", White said STILL under the influence of embarrassment as I changed my focus point onto the men who were slowly making their way towards our table, instantly making me grit my teeth the moment they slipped their hands into their black trench coat's pockets... What do they want?... Maybe I'm being a little to paranoid... They're probably going to pass by- they all slowly pull out a small, silver handgun modelled exactly as the M1911 but with a black, long silencer equipped. You have got to be kidding me! Dammit, if I try to attack now, then it'll be hell and people will get hurt... And our identities will be exposed nation-wide to the Humans!

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Frost Richtofen", The first one said, grabbing everyone who sat on our table's attention, instantly causing Lizzo to gasp in shock as White gently placed down her small cup of ice cream, the white spoon sticking out like a dagger... They know my name as well... Dammit. I can't even see their faces because of the black shades, hoodie and bandanna covering it.

"How can we help you?", Star asked in a low, friendly tone of voice as I stared into the one that stood before me in the eye, trying to make out at least the smallest bit of detail about him.

"Don't involve yourself in this matter, Light Heart. This is a matter between us and Frost", He stated, holding the gun right in front of me as the barrel was an INCH away from my forehead, instantly giving me the disturbing chills that usually comes before I go insane... But too bad I can't go insane anymore.

"What do you want?", I sneered.

"Black Melody", He simply said, causing my eyes to widen in pure shock and horror to what he had just said, instantly making me grit my teeth as I purposefully smashed my head onto the tip of his gun unexpectedly, standing up from the seat as I reached into my pants for my pistol with my right hand. He stumbled backwards, colliding into the other two as the innocent people who dinned here all stopped and gasped, staring at the three armed men in pure shock and terror. No one dared to scream, less they wanted a bullet straight for their cranium! My fingers wrapped themselves around the handle of my handgun, making me grit my teeth twice as hard as I flicked it out like a flip knife, sending a punch to the man's gut with my left hand before pointing the gun straight for his head. He grunted and recoiled back along with his other two butt-buddies, all three furious at me as they held their guns straight towards me like raging animals armed with weapons.

"Call the police!", I yelled out at the top of my lungs, not moving my eye an inch from these three as I applied very little pressure on the black carbon fibre trigger of my handgun that had the same model of the FN Five-Seven handgun. An appropriate choice when handling idiots like these. What are they going to get by turning me into a girl?! Perverts! Not even I have those kind of thoughts!... Well, most of the time!

"Put your gun down or else we'll shoot!", The man to the left warned

me in a daring, forceful tone of voice that made me cringe to how much I hated it. I wouldn't mind putting holes into every single one of their fucking heads right now!

"Never. Tell me why you want me as Black?", Was my reply.

"Because we have special delivery for you. And it's impossible to give it to you in THAT form!", The one in the middle exclaimed, causing me to blankly blink and lower my gun slightly in pure confusion... Delivery?

"From who?", I asked.

"Your parents!"... What? They're fucking with me! There's no way!

"Don't pull my strings!".

"We ain't lying kiddo! This is from your PARENTS! You know, the man with the grey hair and the big ass sword and the woman with the red hair and a giant two handed blade?", The one on the right said... That definiently describes them all too well... Then what the fuck are the guns for?! And how ARE we going to fix this problem?! People are staring at us like mad men right now and the cops are probably on their way with tear gas equipped!

"What's the delivery and WHY can't I take it in this form?", I asked, still holding my gun as tightly as ever, ready to pull it back up and shoot them each point blank in between the eyes.

"No idea", They simply said...

"Then why do you have guns?", I asked painfully in a sneer.

"To shoot you with a special liquid that will turn you into Black Melody! Star gave these to us by the way", The one to the left stated, causing my eyes to widen not only because this was all. Star's plan from the beginning, but because my SISTER is watching from right behind me and hearing EVERYTHING we say!

"Star, how could you do something like this in public?", White asked Star in an innocent tone of voice, not wanting to provoke the three men who could at any moment pull the trigger and turn me into a girl... Not something I want!

"Cause there's no other place to do it. After here we're heading straight home", she explained in simple detail... Argh! That's it?! That's her excuse?! Dammit... I'm going to dislocate her right arm RIGHT NOW!

"Star", I exclaimed in an eruption of anger, quickly spinning around to face her as I held my hand gun straight towards her, watching her eyes slowly widen as time seemed to slow down in my favour... My heart beat echoed in my mind, acting as my timer as I aimed the iron sight of my handgun onto her right shoulder, smiling very slightly as everyone on the table stared at me with gapped mouths... Dammit! I'm hesitating! Argh! Fuck this! There's no way that I'm turning into a girl again! I shot, curving my gun slightly to the right he moment the bullet was a third out of the barrel, changing the course of it's travel dramatically. As I watched it just graze her shoulder painfully and shatter the glass windowpane from behind her, three silent shots were fired from right behind me accompanied with the screams of panic via the people around. I spun around as fast as possible, watching their light green, liquid-filled bullets hurdle straight towards my chest...

"Frost?!", Lizzo screamed in horror the moment the three bullets penetrated my chest like a hot knife through butter, causing me to grunt in pain as I collapsed down onto the chair beside her, feeling my insides twist and turn like I was being devoured internally. Blood rose from my throat and splattered out of my mouth, drenching my chin and neck in my dark crimsons of life as my lungs ceased working... But I didn't.

"Hey! We could've done it the easy way you know Frost!", Star exclaimed, holding out a knife in front of my face, making me cringe and grit my teeth, refusing to accept my fate. There's no way that I want to become a girl again!... Dammit! I'm loosing consciousness!... Come on! I can still fight!...

"Frost?! Frost?! Don't die! You didn't have to kill him!", Lizzo screamed out in pure terror at the top of her lungs as my eyes suddenly blacked out... Every. Single. Time... These events NEVER stop happening! If I go to a cafe, there HAS to be a problem. The shopping centre, there's a madman who wanted to to rape me and even at HOME people want to harass me just to see me beg and cry! Argh...

"Calm down Lizzo. He's not dead... Well, er... She's not dead", A voice very similar to Melody's sighed in front of me... Don't fucking tell me...

"What's going on to him?! How could you!".

"Sheesh... I guess your not human since Star's memory erase spell hasn't effected you...", Melody sighed warmly... Star's one hell of. Strategist I'll give her that, but the most disrespectful person I've ever seen in my entire life!... argh... I'm so sleepy...

Black's POV  
>I can't even get used to all these magic-like things that keep on happening everywhere I go. A normal life is impossible for me no matter how I look at it... But that's not the case right now... Haha! Not even close to the real case! Not only was I moved to another room via 'orders' from Drago, but now I have an oversized egg sitting in the corner of my new room!<p>

I brushed my teeth thoroughly as I stared into my own reflections through a head-levelled mirror, staring at the white foam that covered my mouth with a burning sensation. What were they thinking? Turning me into a girl again just for their own pleasure... They need to think about how I feel...

I spat out the minty contents into the white, marble sink in front of me, slowly opening the taps to allow a gush of fresh, cool water to rush out from the silver tube. I sighed, washing my light blue toothbrush thoroughly before placing it to the side, then pouring a handful of water into my mouth to rinse. Spitting it out messily into the gutter of the sink point blank, I reeled my head backwards, taking a step back as I stared at myself in the mirror with a straight face, wondering what was it that makes everyone so fond of me... My face? Hair? Eye? My near-flat chest? my body shape? Gah! What is it?!

I blinked slowly, erecting myself up before turning to the right, walking towards the door in a sluggish manner as I held out my right hand, ready to unlock the door. Upon grasping it's smooth, cool surface, I twisted it to the right and pushed it opened to be greeted with the bright light of my own, private room that was literally identical to Mindy's one... Well, except for the egg that sat on the small wooden table to the right of the bed. But that's the least of my problems...

How on earth am I going to explain this to Lizzo?! Thank goodness that White managed to convince her that it was all just a play and that we're all 'normal'... However, nothing can explain HOW I turned into a girl! Argh! I need to stop thinking too much and just hit the hay already!

I power walked up to the edge of the light blue with a small frown across my white, delicate face before collapsing onto it face first, burying my vision into complete darkness. The bed squeaked cans moaned to the sudden addition of weight which acted as my short lullaby...

"Good night", I moaned to myself as I allowed my mind to rest at ease...

White's POV  
>My head tilted to the right very slightly as I stared into Shine's orangy-sunset eyes that held nothing but seriousness. Her long, golden hair floated in the large bathtub of the MASSIVE bathroom that both we and a few others sat in to clean ourselves from today's dirt. My long, white hair collapsed onto my shoulders and over my chest as I held a handful of strands in between my fingers to wash with the bath water. Shine blinked, shook her head and sighed before saying something.<p>

"How's Black doing?", She asked me, looking off to the right at the others through the warm mist with a small frown plastered across her face. This caught me by surprise, making me jolt a bit in the water which caused it to splash very slightly and cause many ripples to form in the calm water.

"She's doing well", Was my reply.

"That's good... Has she gone insane yet?", She asked, instantly sending a terribly chill down my spine to that word... Insanity...

"No... She wouldn't go insane unless something bad happens".

"Like what?".

"Like... Someone she love's life is in danger. I bet she'll go all out just to save them"...

"Ehhh... Is that right...", She said, turning back to face me with an intimidating grin that wielded RAZOR sharp teeth and some red colouring on the tips of it, causing my heart to skip a beat as I trembled in pure utter fear... "What about you? What makes YOU go insane?"... I'm getting out of here!


	29. Game On!

Chapter Twenty Nine: Game On!

* * *

><p>Black's POV<br>Even on Saturday we have school... This is a nightmare in reality! Argh! I need to keep my head cool and contained if I want to win against White today... I do NOT want the bell to restrain us anymore! Twice is more than enough!... WHY the fuck am I even worrying! We have a good four hours till home time! Damn these girly thoughts and paranoia! No wonder they're so sensitive! Dammit! What am I saying!

"JACE! Pull your skirt down!", Star burst out laughing from the sidelines as Jace furiously fought Chaos one-on-one fair and square. I chuckled at what Star called out, glancing a quick look to Jace as she bounced back, skidding her white shoes across the dusty ground with a painful, ear-splitting screech. She immediately looked over her left shoulder, obviously checking on her miniskirt to see if it got caught with her shirt or her tight, black legging. Haha! She grit her teeth, glancing back at Star who stood to my right with a furious facial expression that made my day as she yelled at her like an erupting volcano.

"Don't distract me you pervert!", She yelled, looking back at Chaos who rushed up to her, holding both her hands around the base of the light brown, splinter-free blade in front of her waist. Chaos's black, long hair flickered behind her like ballet ribbons, giving her a magical impression as her light red eyes were focused on Jace's sword. Impressively, Jace can perform the most cunning swipes with a sword. Twice as better when she goes invisible... Well, according to what she said... Not that I've ever seen her do it.

"Who are you calling a pervert!", Star exclaimed in anger, raising a swaying fist up to her face in fury to Jace's back chatting.

"YOU!", Jace exclaimed, sending a horizontal slash to Chaos's vertical blade, causing her to back away a few steps before charging in again. Once again, Jace sent a slash, resulting in the same conclusion, except for the fact that she hit the centre of the sword... Hmm... I think I know what she's up to! And if it works, then she's one hell of a smart guy- er... Girl.

Chaos grunted, Jace whipped her long, delicate, light pink hair to the right as a small gust of wind blew from the left of us. As fast as lighting, Chaos dashed at her once again, this time, ducking down and sending a horizontal legs wipe to try to knock Jace off of her feet. Unfortunately for her, Jace avoided it with a high jump, reeling both her arms over her head as she charged up all of her strength for the second phase of her attack, or, it could be the ground breaking finale depending on how strong the atomic bonding of the wooden swords are. C'mon Jace! You have this!...

As quickly as possible, Chaos lifted up her blade horizontally above her, letting loose of the handle with her left hand and immediately gripped her the tip of the wooden blade, watching Jace's super powered attack make haste towards Chaos's sword. My eyes witness an amazing blow made by Jace who put all of her weight and power onto her sword as it collided with Chaos's with one hell of a loud, gunshot-like bang that muffled my hearing for a good three seconds. She landed down on her feet harshly, smashing through the wood like sandstone, forcing Chaos to grunt as she stumbled backwards. Unfortunately for her, she treaded over her feet, making a very cute cry before falling over on her back onto the cold, hard ground of the school's field. The two broken halves of the sword bounded right out of her fingertips, leaving her completely vulnerable to Jace's final move...

"Damn... You're lucky I didn't have a breaker blade to fight you with... You're good with a sword... Much better than using a war axe or a war hammer", Chaos coughed as she took in deep, long breaths of air... Without hesitation, Jace gently tapped the tip of her sword on her nose, resulting in her amazing victory. Haha! I guess I'm up against White no-

The ear-splitting whistle blew off, causing me to cringe as all of our attention were redirected towards 'miss' Shard who stood before us, sword in hand with a bright smile across her face... Now what... I bet she doesn't want me and White to have our turn...

"Class! Change in sport! Everyone, let's head back to the classroom!", She announced... EVERY. DAMN. TIME!

I sat on a wooden, polished desk on a plastic light blue chair adjacent to Star who was my opponent in the grand finals of this game. It's called "Hypoimagination". The rules are very simple. Whatever you say that doesn't exist, will come to life and whatever exists, will disappear. However, you cannot say the same thing twice and there's a thirty second timer. The only words you can say again are the things that were previously non-existent, THEN became existent. But, there's a twist to this game. And the twist is to be able to either kill your opponent with or without yourself or run down the timer. Also, you WILL be disqualified if you say a word that no longer can exist. For example, if I were to take away 'oxygen, nitrogen and helium', the other person can't say 'air'. Like removing water and then saying ice.

The entire class surrounded us with serious, enthusiastic looks filled with anxiety to see which of the two will emerge victorious mentally. Surprising enough, no one yet posed a challenge towards me so far, so I'm expecting to have some REAL competition with her... But first, there's no such grant finale without raising a stake!

"Star, if you lose, you're going to have to turn me back into my original form", I whispered to her and ONLY her.

"Hehe. But if YOU win, then I'm aloud to take your virginity no questions asked and no objections whatsoever", She whispered back to me in a very delicate tone of voice, stretching her right hand out to give me a handshake in the middle of the table. Gladly, I accepted it and shook well, pulling my hands back onto my half of the brown wooden table as I slouched slightly forward to make myself comfortable... Hold on... Did I mishear her say 'win' instead of 'lose'? Damn, I can't seem to remember.

"Did you say lose?", I asked her quietly. She smiled and stuck her red, soft tongue out of her mouth. That's a yes then...

We stared ruthlessly into each other's eyes, fighting in an all out war as Shard commenced the game.

"Star's first! The game behind NOW!", She exclaimed and at once, me and Star entered our very own world whilst the others stared at us in awe. Our surroundings disappeared into nothing but a purple, empty plane of nothingness. Just the two of us were inside of it. Of course, no one else EXCEPT for the 'others' including my sister Lizzo could see everything in great detail.

"Let's start things off with a bang, shall we?! Grenade!", Star exclaimed from the top of her lungs as a small, fist-sized grenade materialised before my very eyes, causing them to widen right before it exploded in front of me with one hell of a loud bang that nearly burst my ear drums. Dammit... She made one hell of a stunning opening move, I'll give her that!

"In that case, lions!", I exclaimed for no particular reason whatsoever. I just need a few bluff moves before I start digging deeper into the ground... Literally.

"Hmph. Core", She stated... Core? What does she mean? Nevermind, I can't let my mind stray from this battle!

"Moon!", I called out, feeling the earth slightly shake as a loud explosion emitted from high above, sounding similar to fireworks.

"Asteroid belt!", Star exclaimed... Hmm what is she up to?

"Salt!", I said, making my very first REAL move... First salt, then water, then the fun will begin.

"Outer core!", Star announced, causing the earth to shake vividly as my eyes widened, just realising what she was up to. Haha! She thinks that if she removes all the layers of the earth she'll kill me? Not on my watch!

"Ozone layer!", I stated... I have my own strategy on my mind.

"Hah! What's the ozone layer going to do good for you?!", She teased, pointing at me with her right index finger. "Mantle!".

"Chair!", I said, quickly jumping out of mine in a rush as both of our chairs suddenly disappeared into the very thin air. She managed to JUST get off before it vanished, giving me a lethal stare that told me that she wasn't going to give in...

"Table!". The table vanished into nothingness right before our very eyes, making a smile creep up my face as I clenched my fists as tightly as possible.

"CRUST!", I exclaimed, instantly causing Star's eyes to widen a tenfold as our immediate surrounding became nothing but blackness dotted with many little white and yellow lights... Space!

We floated around in the mercy of space, somehow able to breathe and not have our innards spew out because of the massive difference in pressure... Hmm... Let's see what Star's next move is.

"You knew, huh? Well then, biosphere!", Star exclaimed, instantly materialising a massive ball of light green glass around us which caught me by surprise... Aren't biosphere's real?... Or am I missing something... I gazed around, dropping hard onto my feet as we both landed on a thick glass pane. Up, around and under me I still couldn't figure out what was it that made this non-existent in the first place... Damn. Twenty seconds left! All I see is a giant ring spinning around the outside of the dome!...

Hold on... A giant ring? A giant ring! Of course! Now I get it... Artificial gravity!

"Glass!", I said, instantly shattering the biosphere majestically as the ring floated beside us in deep space.

"You've done it now! Liver!", Star exclaimed... I grunted in pain, clenching onto my stomach as my insides twisted and turned for a brief moment, like something was eating me from inside. Dammit... I'll show her! And she's so clueless about our location in space! We're STILL where earth previously was and we only destroyed the earth...

"Lithosphere!", I exclaimed. Haha. One more!

"Damn

you! Argh! Black hole!", She cried. Not going to work! But first, I'm going to teach her a lesson for bringing pain to me!

"Large intestines!", I said, gritting my teeth as I batted the pain, holding myself up steadily as Star cried in pure utter pain, unable to comprehend anything at all. I watched her without mercy, smiling as I felt the blood-lusted side of me yearn more for her cries like children wanting candy... Haha! Twenty seconds left!

"Ahhhh! Atmosphere!", She yelled out at the top of her lungs, instantly causing my eyes to widen in pure fear as my breathing suddenly became starved... Argh!... I...I... I can't lose!

"TOTAL ORGAN FAILURE!", Was the last thing I was able to say as I could no longer speak in the vacuum of space... Resulting in my victory... My painful, pitiful victory... I hope that satisfied my subconscious...

A bright flash of light blinded us, concealing our vision as the sound of clapping brought back the colour in my light blue and light red eyes, jolting them wide open.

"Black won! So cool!", A boy cheered from my left, causing me to look up to see a guy staring down at me with his light blue eyes through his black, slightly long hair that covered various parts of his white face. "Are you busy after school today?". E...Eh?!

"Are you?!", another male voice exclaimed from my left, causing me to look at whoever it was with a surprised, embarrassed face. Right there, stood a guy who towered over me like a building, staring down at me with a smile plastered across his lustful face... H...huh?! T...there's no way!

"C'mon Black! We'll give you a great time!", One said from behind me, causing my heart to skip a best the moment he placed his hands onto my shoulders and squeezed them tightly... A...Ahh!

We all sat for dinner at the kitchen of our house, talking amongst ourselves about various things. Star sat to my left and Ruby sat to my right. Directly in front of me, was Milk. Star promised me that she'd grant me my prize right after dinner which took off a lot from my chest.

Out of all of them, I finished eating first since I was starving the majority of the day. We had fried chicken with rice and salad for dinner which easily filled my stomach happily. I stared down at my empty plate, wondering about various things that happened earlier today before suddenly, I yawned quietly to myself, feeling drowsy all of a sudden. Hmm... I guess I better hit the hay then... No school tomorrow means I can sleep in and relax for the entire day... Well then, I'll get going!

"Sleepy?", Milk asked me with a chuckle. I gave her a slow nod, rubbing my right eye with the back of my right hand as I yawned once again, pushing my wooden chair backwards onto the slippery smooth white marble floor silently. I stood up, yawning AGAIN as I slowly turned to the right and walked towards the living room sluggishly as drowsiness took over me like a virus...

The first step I took into the living room, I blacked out and collapsed face first onto the hard wooden floorboards of the room, knocking me out cold instantaneously... Was I drugged?...

"Rise and shine, our little play thing", I heard Melody's voice say from above me, causing me to strain my eyes before opening them to see a pair of light green ones staring into mine with lust. I blinked, trying to move my arms... Huh? I tried again. And again. And again to no avail... What? I blinked once more, moving my fingers down my palm to feel a rough loop of rope tied around both my wrists, instantly making my eyes widen as I became fully conscious of the situation. N...no! My face flushed a deep shade of red, my legs trembled in fear as my heart ached painfully...

"H...hey! D...don't you dare! I...I'll scream!", I warned, gritting my teeth harshly, staring into her eyes as I lay on the bed, both my arms underneath my back whilst I squashed my legs together, squirming around like a worm. Melody was on all he fours on top of me, narrowing her eyes in delights as she licked her lips with lust for me... No!...

"How shall we play with her first?", A voice said from my right... A voice that chilled my spine to the bone and caused me to tremble like a frightened cat... Star... Ah...ahhhh!

"HEY! What are you two doing to her?!", White shouted in a for of anger as she burst into the door, holding a fucking machine gun in both of her hands, aiming right at Melody... My saviour! "And explain to me in every little detail on WHY you didn't fulfil her victory?!"... Oh... That's right! Star promised me to turn me back into a guy!

Drago's POV  
>Very soon the Test Of Colours will commence! And if Black manages to make it through each and every single event and challenge, then it's safe to say that she's worthy of overtaking the previous Black Heart! Haha! It'll be like the Colour Plane all over again!<p> 


	30. Rescue Mission

Chapter Thirty: Rescue Mission

* * *

><p>Black's POV<br>A thousand thanks to White for saving me last night from the evil clutches of Star and Melody! But it wasn't enough to make Star keep her promise to the fullest... Haha! Too bad she can't come and save me from those two tag-teaming against me in a sword fight!

Today, White decided that she should go out shopping for some groceries and to check out a new shop that her friends wouldn't stop telling her about. I think it was called... Let's see... 'Dawn's Blood'? Well, I don't really know. But it sounds really damn sketchy. Like it's some sort of evil bar filled with demons and restless spirits...

"HEADS UP!", Sino exclaimed as she observed us, particularly me from the right of our grassy battlefield that smelt freshly cut and felt good on my exposed, soft skin.

I blinked, watching Star send one hell of a lunge straight towards my face which caused my eyes to widen as I immediately twisted my body to face the right. Her sharp, light pink rapier passed by my face, seeing my own two colourful eyes being reflected by the smooth surface of her circular blade... Without a second to lose, I ducked down to my knees, extending my right foot out as I spun and attempted to knock her off her feet, only did she avoid it with perfect timing with a nice jump that caused me to blush furiously hard the moment a flash of pink burnt itself into my mind. Argh!

I rolled backwards via my instincts, just avoiding a side kicked made by her. Harshly, I scraped my back and head against the soft grass right before I skidded a good metre back on my feet, holding my blade as tight as ever in my lone right hand.

"Eat this!", Melody yelled from far behind Star, inflicting paranoia into my bloodstream the moment I heard the shattering of glass emit from dead ahead.

At once, a light green, glowing arrow came whizzing straight towards me at the speed of sound as ripples surrounded it mid-flight. Just like a bullet! Only larger and slower! Reeling my right hand far behind me, I let it loose and sent a devastating, super fast slice to the arrow, causing it to shatter into a million pieces of crystals as a loud, horrific tune screeched from it. I grit my teeth, jumping back as my ears folded themselves on top of my head, afraid of the noise whilst Star rushed me like a speeding bullet, ready to send another lunge straight for my chest...

Damn... I guess I'll have to go a little harder on these two! Melody's playing dirty with long ranged attacks and Star's using her magic to boost her speed tremendously... Guess I'll have to do the same!

Channelling my black energy through my right hand, I infused my blade with a small fraction of magic, allowing it to become as light as a feather and as sharp as an electron. She's going down!

I slashed her blade out of the way with the flick of my sword, spinning around afterwards as three arrows were fired directly at me, only to be avoided miraculously. My hair danced and swayed in the air surrounding me as Star stumbled backwards, feeling her right hand far behind her in another attempt to stab me as ANOTHER three arrows were fired.

I slashed it out of the way again, dropping down to my knees before I kicked her right off her legs all in one smooth motion. Helplessly, she fell flat on her back, winding her which made me smile upon looking down at her pitiful, beautiful face of defeat... Now for Melody!

"Damn you!", Melody cried, forming a magic circle in front of her shining, light green crystal magical bow. The circle hovered in front of it, pulsating with charged energy as another circle formed in front of it. Then another... They all began spinning, beginning to glow more vividly with every passing second before ultimately, they came to a climax. Before my very eyes, a thousand arrows were fired through the circle like a Gatling gun. I guess I have no choice... Since arrows aren't stronger than bullets nor energy bullets, this poses no threat towards me. ESPECIALLY since I have my sword charged with magic right now! "Let's see you survive this!"... Is she trying to kill me?!

"Not if I can help it!", I cried, dashing straight into the barrage of arrows as time seemed to slow down dramatically for me, allowing me to easily maneuver my way through the storm of death. I hacked and slashed and arrow that stood in my way as I dodged the rest of them, jumping from side to side, up down and even spinning. It was almost as if I was dancing to it... The rhythm of the battle!

"Impossible!", Melody gasped in fright, backing away as the circle of light dissipated into a million crystal fragments, sparkling like rain during a sunset. "You can dodge these too?!".

"These aren't as fast as bullets!", I exclaimed, rushing the few final metres up to her with my jet black blade held diagonally in front of my chest, ready to take her head on. "And they're much more larger then them!".

I stopped in my tracks, locking my foot into the grassy earth with all the strength I could muster as I held my blade to her neck, sliding my left hand behind her. It rested nicely on her lower back, feeling her amazing warmth as we stared into each other's eyes deeply... She blushed hard, trembling in both shock and fear before she closed her eyes and inched her face a little closer to mine, slightly gaping her lips... Her warm, apple-scented breath took me by surprise as I realised just what situation we were in...

"E...Eh?!", Star gasped as Sino blankly stared at us from the right, completely unable to comprehend what I was doing... Damn...

"B...Black?!" Sino exclaimed in shock and fear...

"Why didn't you do execute me the same way?!", Star complained in anger, causing me to hum in confusion and embarrassment before I immediately released her from my deathly grasp... Argh!...

"T...This isn't what it looks like!", I yelled, tightening my grip on the handle of my blade as I blankly looked around, looking at the three who stared back with strange facial expressions... Damn... Not even Sino wants to believe me!

"Frost!", A voice called for me from my far right, in the direction of the massive mansion where we lived in. Blinking once, I stared off into the distance to see my sister running to us with frightening speed similar to Mindy's. I wonder what she wants. "Emergency! Frost! White's been taken hostage inside of the shopping centre!", She screamed... My eyes widened, my heart dropped as my blood cooled like the icy waters of the arctic, instantly inducing one hell of a painful lust for blood... Dammit... I can't go insane! Never!

"Shit! Black! We're going!", Sino grunted in anger, staring at my sister as my sister gave her a very curious look... Hmm? It's almost as if she has never seen a real life gun or an army veteran-

"I... Is that real?!", Lizzo cried, stopping in her immediate tracks as she pointed directly at Sino. Sino blinked, putting on a now friendly face as she turned back to me. I shook my head for her to say no.

Sino sighed, turning back and gave her the answer. "No. It's just a prop"... Phew...

"What's this injection for?", I asked Serenity as she handed me a small syringe filled with a chrome coloured fluid that looked extremely viscous and somewhat sticky.

"Magic. It's a booster for your magic, physical and mental capabilities. For starters, you'll have a form before reaching insanity. I've given one to the others already, but your one is specially designed for your traits... Traits?... "Use it as soon as you get your clothes on. Just make sure you use it to it's maximum potential..."... I'm coming White!

White's POV  
>A...Ack! What do these people want from me?! I grit my teeth, tensing myself as I kneeled down in front of their so called 'leader' with blood drooling out of my mouth and nose... I couldn't do anything. Not even say a word as they literally have my life in their hands... Dawn's Blood... I should know better than to wander straight into a suspicious place...<p>

"So, White is it?", Their female leader asked as she smirked at me, striking a very feminine pose as she placed both her hands onto her hips. I stared up at her, glaring my white, bloodstained teeth at her as my eyes fought with her dark purple ones. "Not gonna answer? Hehe. But I don't mind that. I hope you stay that way for the remainder of the trip. The Overlords will reward me with so much once I hand you over", She said... No... NO! I don't wanna!... "I love seeing those tears trickle down the faces of girls like yourself... Just like the other Colours we've kidnapped. But Don't worry, the Overlords won't harm you one bit. You should know that they're if anything, your allies...". I can't listen to another word she says! Please, someone come rescue me!

"Ma'am! We have an intruder! Requesting to neutralise!", A solider said via radio communication to the woman, giving me a spark of hope that eased my mind and soul... Someone's coming...

"Kill them immediately", She simply said and at once, a barrage of gunfire sounded from above us in a muffled manner. In three seconds flat, all gunshots ceased dramatically as the man spoke once again on the radio that was strapped to her left shoulder.

"Kill confirmed, going to check the body"... No... "It's a young girl with surprisingly black, long hair tied into a long pony tail. She's also wearing a short black skirt with long black socks reaching up to her thighs. Overall, she looks like she was a civilian"... How could they...

"Interesting. Get the crew to clean up her-".

"What the hell! Open fire! OPEN FIRE! She's still alive! Don't let her come near you! AAHHHHH-"... Is that... Black?!

Black's POV  
>I ran through the white corridor, hacking and slashing at the blazing hailstorm of bullets that bombarded me relentlessly. I danced to the rhythm of the battle, twisting and turning as I predicted every single shot. Right in front of me, were four<p>

men, each barraging me with bullets, making me smile as I prepared myself to send one hell of slice to take them all out in one move. This attire is fucking great! No sarcasm intended! Haha!

I slid down onto my butt, using the slippery surface of my black long socks to easily reach them without having to worry about the bullets. With one fatal swipe, my blade exited all of their knees like a hot knife through butter as their blood splattered all over me, painting me in their glorious crimsons of life. I smirked, flushing a light shade of red as the warmth of their blood pleasured me in so many ways... Haha! This injection is the BEST!

Their screams of agony echoed far behind me as I continued to run down the corridor without any strains in my stamina. My footsteps were loud and as clear as day, making it easy for the enemies to notice me. I skidded across the ground on my feet, taking a sharp right turn into a decent of stairs that I leapt over, landing like a meteorite on the cold hard grey concrete floor as I bent my knees to absorb most of the shock. A bright flash of light blinded me momentarily, forcing me to grit my teeth painfully whilst I smiled uncannily like a possessed individual.

My eyes quickly readjusted themselves to the new lighting, allowing me to see what was ahead of me. Two heavily locked, light grey metal doors. Haha! Let's give them a taste of magic!

White's POV  
>"Ahhh!", I cried, tears pouring down my soft silky white cheeks as I tightly shut my eyes, unable to bare with the pain introduced into my very system. My arms were tied behind my back with razor sharp barbed wire, slicing my delicate flesh over and over. The woman held me by the hair, holding me off the ground as I clamped my teeth like vices. "Stop...", I moaned in agony, hearing something 'squish' from right in front of me.<p>

"Your face when you're in pain is priceless! I could sell you and own half of this continent!", She said, swaying me to the right before tossing me onto a hard, cold surface. My eyes shot open, welcomed with the gruesome sight of a blood stained, stale seat of a white car whilst something near the back of my head made beating noises... I cried even more. My wrists have been sliced by the wire cleanly and my veins are touching the edge of the sharp steel... "Let's go! Fred! Feed the girl the heart!"... W...W...What?! "Head to the bridge! We have business to take care of"...

"Ma'am! We're supposed to head south, not west!", Someone yelled.

"Oh... Is that so? Well too bad. The Overlords can go die! I'm keeping her for my own sake! C'mon boys! We're going to take over this city!"... No... Black!

Black's POV  
>Dammit! They're already on the fucking run! I looked around the car park, trying as hard as I can to find a vehicle I can use to pursue White's kidnappers. Upon looking a bit more harder, I found one. A motorcycle! As fast as I can, I sprinted towards it, visualising my blade becoming a handgun as I held dearly onto the handle of my Night's Melody. There was nobody around, thankfully, allowing me to easily steal this ride. I hopped on, grasping onto the black, carbon fibre handles of the jet black bike as my blade quickly transformed itself into a handgun resembling my favourite, the M1911. No law can contain me anymore! Especially when someone's life is on the line!<p>

"Sino! Do you see them?!", I asked in desperation, putting the pedal to the metal, reeling my wrists backwards to start up the roaring engine, forming a small smile to form across my blood soaked face. Before I knew it, I rode out with lighting speed, turning right as I headed for the exit without any hesitation whatsoever. My blood cooled, my mind blanked out at various times during the short distance I covered as pure excitement took over my very body. Haha! If I were still in my normal state, then I'd be spewing all over the place!

"Yes! Turn right after you exit the car park and follow the road!", Sino said. Alright. Right then follow the road!

Climbing up the small slope of the exit, the sun's gaze blinded me momentarily, cooking everything I saw into a bright yellow colour as I managed to readjust my eyes. I crossed an intersection on a red light, causing a whole parade of cars to beep their horns at me as I took a right turn, leaning to the right. My hair danced gracefully behind me as the air beat against my face like drums, broadening my smile much more uncannily.

I dashed past the cars, speeding on the third lane as cars from the lane directly to my right raced past me in the opposing direction, sending amazing surges of wind to blast my body. Far ahead, past three massive, white cargo trucks filled with loads, I spotted the white vehicle that zoomed past all the other cars and buses like they owned the streets. I need catch up!

"Sino, do you have visual on the car?", I asked, moving to the middle lane, speeding past a car in front of me and moved back to the right to overtake them.

"Yes! They're heading for the bridge up ahead! Oh, you have company! Black cars six o'clock!", Sino warned me, making me glance over my shoulder to see a jet black car filled with five men in black suits follow me, each holding a weapon from what I could see. Haha! Things have gotten interesting!

"Got it!". I looked straight ahead, slumping forwards onto the front lump of the motorbike as gunshots were fired from behind me, causing me to make a swift turn to the right, entering the opposing lane where many cars came speeding towards me, forcing me to avoid them at all costs as the men in black were now parallel to me on the left. I leaned over to the right with the bike, swiftly avoiding a dark green car to be at the mercy of a honking semi-trailer. Gritting my teeth and clenching tightly onto the handles and my handgun, I pointed it at the driver of the semi trailer, instantly making him swiftly turn to the right as I safely moved to the left, staring at the black vehicle that contained my pursuers. Dammit! One man leaned out of the window of the car, holding a full automatic Uzi in both his hands, aiming directly at me. I groaned, hating the unfairness of the current situation as I watched and heard his bullet explode out of the gun via an exothermic reaction within the chamber of the gun... Argh! I'm going to have to do the impossible then! I fired my bullet at his own bullet, stopping them both in their tracks as he held down the trigger, spraying me with a barrage of lethal lead.

I decreased my speed, allowing all the bullets to pass by my face by mere inches before I accelerated back up to the side of their car. He pulled out the magazine, instantly making me smile as I aimed my handgun to his head and pulled the trigger, killing both him AND the driver. The car suddenly turned to the left, smashing into another vehicle as I turned to the right to avoid a yellow truck filled with coal, hearing it's ear-pleasing honks motivate me to catch up to the white, roofless car that held White in it... I won't let her down! And I won't go down without a fight!

"Are they at the bridge yet?", I asked Sino.

"Yes! They've stopped! On the middle of the bridge! I've shot down most of them but they're hiding behind the car. You'll have to go there yourself. Oh and also, be careful! I saw something massive move in the water!", Sino stated... I guess I'm on my own then! Just wait White! I'll be there!

There's the bridge! I accelerated even more, returning back to the left, normal lane as I speeded up towards the bridge where a traffic jam occurred... I need to get to White!

Swiftly, I pulled the silver handle breaks of the bike, forcing it to come to a steady stop before I jumped off, landing hard on my feet before rushing to the right side of the bridge where the pedestrian walk way was located. Cars, buses and trucks ran their horns on me like an orchestra, making me smile as I continued my way towards the walkway. I vaulted over a silver, spotless steel handlebar to the side of the walkway, landing straight in as I forced my handgun to become a sword again, springing towards the white car that was no more than a good fifteen metres away...

"There's movement in the water again!", Sino exclaimed, but I ignored her as all I could think of was the safety of White. My footsteps were loud and clear, my heart raced against time as I came to a complete stop, drilling my feet into the hard concrete, turning to the left to see White, looking up at me weakly with a faint smile plastered across her face... She rested her back against the car's front tire whilst a few people surrounded her, checking the car to find the source of the problem as well as looking after a few other people...

"You came...", She whispered meekly, blinking weakly at me as She raised her right hand to try to reach for me... My eye widened. My pupils contracted and I felt the urge to kill burn like wildfire inside of my heart the moment I saw the blue and red wires of her life exposed to the cruel air of the outside world... Blood stained her entirely, chunky bits of meat sprinkled around her mouth like she ate something raw and bloody... I seethed my blade onto my back as fast as possible, gritting my teeth as sadness overcame me like a bullet-storm.

I vaulted over the bar, landing in front of her and fell down to my knees, grasping onto her face with both my hands as I felt her hand softly press itself against my right cheek... Her eyes were stained with blood. Her white hair shot red and her beautiful attire resembled a costume straight out of a slaughter film... Why her?... She didn't do anything to deserve this kind of punishment! If there's someone who deserves this, it's me!

She shivered, vibrating very lightly as tears trickled down her eyes and onto my hands. I shuffled closer to her with my knees, feeling the back of my eyes swell with tears as I held them in and grit my teeth,

staring deeply into her eyes with sadness...

"White... Who did... This to you?", I asked with edge, softly rubbing her soft cheeks, wiping off some of the blood and meat that stuck to face like glue. Her lowered her rift hand away from my face and placed it onto my left thigh softly, leaning a bit closer towards me as the other people stared at us with broadened eyes...

"You... Know the unknown race... It was... Them...", She trembled, coughing blood onto my face, burning up my insides as I shuffled much more closer to her, quickly letting go of her head and wrapped her body with my arms, holding White tightly against my body.

"Why?... Why?! What did you ever do?!", I exclaimed, grasping onto her damp, bloodied shirt from behind with my fists as I slowly felt her arms wrap around me whilst she trembled due to the lack of blood she had...

"I don't know... Maybe it was for a reason...", She whispered into my ear as she dug her face into the left of my neck, rubbing her face. I held back my tears, never allowing them to fall less I want to go insane for the sheer amount of sadness I'd receive from doing so.

"You're losing so much blood, White... What's happened to you?", I cringed, holding her even more tightly... Suddenly, from out of the blue, I felt something warm and slimy slither against my neck, causing my eyes to broaden... It was her tongue...

"I'm sorry Black... They forced me to eat something forbidden... And now I have to pay the price... Please forgive me", She whispered, sounding somewhat demonic... Huh?

"What do you me-Ahh!", I cried as I felt her teeth sink into the delicate flesh of my neck, causing tears to immediately flee from my eyes as she held me like set cement... I couldn't move. I was too weak and too scared to do so... She was sucking my blood... A lot of it. And what's even more frightening, is her blood also entered my bloodstream... She pushed me down onto my back against the ground, still sucking my blood as I glanced at her hair to notice that all the blood had disappeared into nothingness... She's... A vampire?... How... Ack! It's painful if I even move an inch!... I'm blacking out! I'm blacking out!... Ahh! Dammit! She's sucking me dry! I can't move! My heart hurts! Ahhh!...

"Police! Put your hands up behind your head! Both of you! Minor carrying weapons?! What kind of a game do you two think this is?!", A man exclaimed, giving me a fright as my mind nearly broke into insanity... Luckily, I was able to hold on... White's teeth parted from the holes she made on my neck, taking in a deep breath of fresh air as she slid her hands out of my back. She pulled her head back, gently closing her eyes as I stared up at her with a small smile of my own, happy to know that she's now alright... Slowly, she lowered her face onto mine and kissed me on the cheek, whispering 'thank you' kindly, like the innocent girl she truly was...

Her eyes shot open, revealing something that contracted my pupils and nearly dozed off my sanity deep into the realms of INSANITY... I've never seen anything as terrifying as what I saw in her eyes... Nothing at all... It was bloodshot. Every inch of her eye was a blood red except for the iris and the pupil... The iris was a lighter shade of red and her pupil was no larger than a pin dot... Her smile quickly became demonic and her glaring teeth became as sharp as daggers almost immediately... What's happened to her?...

"I said, put your hands up!", The policeman said from my left, but I paid no heed to what was going on... All I could think about right now was White...

"Your human laws mean nothing to me", White chuckled, getting off of me as she reached into her clothing via the collar with her right hand and pulled our her white, bloodstained Moon's Rhythm with a smile plastered across her face... W...White?!

"Drop your weapon or we will open fire! This is reality! And get rid of those contact lens and fake teeth!", He said... I don't think he should've said that...

"Oh? The blame is on us all of a sudden after the culprit leaves the crime scene? The victims are still the victims, even when in the hands of your so called 'justice'!", She cried, slashing the air twice with her legendary blade as fast as lightning, stunning the small army of light blue police men... Did she... Go insane?!... I lay there, blankly staring up at her with widened eyes as her frail white miniskirt fluttered in the wind. The men, infused with both rage and fear, dropped their hands and took a few steps back... Argh... I'm loosing a lot of blood!... I can't even say a word... What's happened to White?... To everything?... This has to be a bad dream...

"Hmph. I don't know why the chief doesn't want us to shoot you, but I bet it's because of the fact that you two are probably part of some sort of secret program... Let's go", one said... I focused only on White. Nothing else... It's either because of her sudden change, or because of the fact that I'm going to die because of her... She turned around, dropping down to her knees as she dropped her sword to the ground, sitting beside me to the left with now a small, pleasant smile plastered across her face... White?...

"Thank you Black. If it weren't for you and Sino trying to save me, I'd be gone forever... And, I'm sorry for taking a lot of your blood... But don't worry, I'll take you home...", She said soothingly in a hopeful, innocent tone of voice that made me smile as I forgave her with all my heart... Her eyes turned back to her normal light red ones that resembled rubies... "Sleep now, Black. When you wake up, you'll be all better"...

Ah! Oh man! I blankly blinked, sitting straight up on my bed as I stared at the light brown wooden door straight ahead, indicating that I was at home... My covers tumbled down onto my lap, anchoring me down onto the light blue bed as sweat dripped down my forehead like a waterfall... Haha... A nightmare! Definitely There's no doubt that all of that was just a dream! White, a vampire? Get real! Those fantasies only happen in a dream!

I raised my right hand up to my neck, feeling both sides to check for a bite mark. After a good five seconds of searching, I safely concluded that it indeed, was just a dream... Phew! Thanks for that!

"Glad it all was a dream", I sighed in relief to myself before suddenly, two strong, warm arms wrapped themselves around my arms and body, squeezing me of air as I gasped in shock and turned my head around to see a girl around my age with light blue, amazing long hair, light blue eyes and white skin... Huh?! Who is she?! "W...who are you?!", I asked in desperation, feeling her legs slide under my bottom, poking at my butt before they arrived out in between my legs, causing me to blush furiously hard. Argh! Who's this girl?! And what does she want! Actually, the best question to ask right now is HOW she even got in here!

"Don't be like that Black! I'm your pet!", She stated, licking my face with her slimy pink tongue as I darted my head forwards, blushing twice as hard as my blood boiled from embarrassment... What is she trying to pull off on me?!

"P...pet?! I don't have a pet!", I exclaimed...

"Mhm! I came from the egg! I hatched not too long ago and you're the first person I saw! The second was a cute girl who came in and gave you lots and lots of kisses!"... E...e...e...EHHH?! Who?! Argh! It must've been Melody! No denying that! Wait till I get my hands on h- "She had white hair and amazing red eyes... But she's not as cute as my Black!"... Dammit! What kind of twisted reality did I get myself into now?! This is insanity on a whole new fucking level!


	31. Little Facts

Chapter Thirty One: Little Facts

* * *

><p>Black's POV<br>"Lizzo... It's not my fault that you didn't ask me about what special features FrostBittens had", I sighed, walking with my five second younger sister towards school with White, Melody and... Phase. A spirit born from the egg I was given who follows me around endlessly like a never ending echo. I didn't mind her one bit. It's like a few movies I've watched many nights ago with Mindy... Haha, those memories never die! Nostalgia at its finest!

"I know but I just hate how you and the rest of your friends know all these stuff about FrostBittens, Crimsons, Novas and even the unexplainable", Lizzo complained like the child she was as a car passed by to our right, honking at a few fellow students 'ahem' by the name of Star and Sapphire who crossed the road on green lights.

"Star's always getting into trouble. How the hell does Jace even stand her?", I chuckled, scratching the back of my head with my right hand as Phase hovered over my right shoulder. She wasn't the type of spirit that you'd see in regular everyday horror films or documentaries. She resembled a complete human and is NOT transparent in any way. Basically, she was just like me, only could everyone see me with their bare eyes. Unfortunately for her, I'm the only one who can see and hear her. Literally.

What makes her even more strange, is that she can interact with the physical world with will and can go through physical objects as well as possessing people. It's hard to take in but after her whole story she told me last night, I almost know everything I need to know about her... And how she can shape-shift into anything she wants to as long as it's a living thing.

Man... Today's going to be such a hard day. I haven't even had my match with White yet!... Actually, I might want to reconsider that after what I witnessed her do yesterday. I promised to keep it a secret and Sino also decided to do the same as over a good ninety percent of the people who live in our house are afraid of blood sucking monsters. Just knowing that they live under the same roof with a vampire is more than enough to make them jump out of their skin!

"Melody... Can I please see your study notes?", Lizzo asked Melody in a desperate, innocent tone of voice that had a hint of sadness.

"Then you'll have to fork your twin sister over to me", She replied in a serious voice, causing me to sigh as I stared straight ahead at the partially empty walkway. The street to our right was filled with many vehicles, all taking the tunnel route to get to the other side of the massive lake.

"Deal!", Lizzo exclaimed happily.

"Speak for yourself", I whispered to no one in particular, speeding my walk towards the upcoming traffic light as Phase followed me over my right shoulder, hovering as if she was swimming. "Can I ask a few questions, Phase?", I asked her.

"Mhm! Anything!", she said cheerfully. I smiled slightly, blinking once as I took in a deep breath of air before exhaling half of it out.

"For starters, can you explain to me how you were born from an egg?".

"Well... Let's say that I was trapped and forced inside of it".

"I won't ask how or why... Also... When you mentioned that you can turn into almost anything you want, what does it include?".

"Living things. For example I turn into a tiger. I'll have every single innards and outards of it, including the sexual organs"... She didn't have to mention that... "But don't worry Black! I won't ever do anything bad to you unless it's for your own good!"...

"Thanks, I appreciate it a lot", I thanked her, knowing that she'll be a big help in the future as I had a very strange question in mind to ask her... "What's your favourite form?", I hesitantly asked.

"Um... It's my slime and plant forms!", She replied in a joyful, enthusiastic manner that caused me to smile warmly as I stopped in my tracks, looking beyond the traffic light at the other side where Ruby, Cream, Candy, Shine and Glow walked amongst a large group of people.

"That's cool, being able to transform into things like that. I was once a spirit too", I whispered with a smile, pressing the silver button attached to the traffic light that stood slightly to my left, towering over me like a tree.

"Really?!", She exclaimed as the others caught up to me, standing by my sides as they held a conversation about 'FrostBittens'.

"Some of them even have cat-like ears", White said to Lizzo who exhaled in awe.

"Not some. Most of them. But the guardians have fox-like ears", Melody corrected.

"Yeah, I was once like you", I whispered as quietly as possible, hoping that only Phase could hear me...

"Hmm? Did you say something Black?", Melody asked me. I shot a look at her, smiling vividly as I shook my head left and right for a 'no'. "Then I must be hearing things"... Phew...

"What about Nova's? Don't they have some sort if special abilities and appearances?", Lizzo asked as the beeping of the green pedestrian light commenced, causing me to blink as I turned my head forward and walked onto the road, listening carefully to their conversation.

"They specialize in magic and some have strange animal ears", Melody explained.

"Just like the ones from yesterday, right?!", Lizzo exclaimed, causing my eyes to widen to what she had just said as both me and White's facial expressions entered a state of shock... No one currently knows that it was us.

"The what?", Melody asked curiously as we stepped onto the other pathway, continuing our long walk towards school... A stiff silence cast upon us all like a curse, filling both me and white's heart with guilt and anxiety.

"Yesterday, I think during the afternoon, five people were killed via sniper rounds on the bridge and one survived with slit wrists. According to eye witness accounts, a girl with black hair and a sword came to the scene and was attacked by the girl", Melody shot strange, narrow glances at White and I as Phase hovered directly on front of me, staring into my light red and light blue eyes, knowing very well that the girl with the black hair, was obviously me. "She bit her neck and drank her blood dry. According to the government, both were disposed off", Lizzo explained in great detail to Melody...

"Hmm... Those two sound VERY familiar...", She whispered.

"If you're thinking that it's Frost and White, think again", Lizzo immediately said, making Melody him in confusion as she turned her head to the right, staring into Lizzo's face. "Firstly, both were killed by special forces, secondly, they were identified as Non-human, and finally, the girl with the white hair was a vampire and the girl with the black hair was a genuine FrostBitten... Well, according to what I've heard"...

"Hmm... Is that so?", Melody sighed, slowly turning her head around, glaring at both me and White with her dangerous, light green eyes. "I guess I can believe that". Phew! "But I can't believe that Black wasn't at the scene of the crime"... Eh? "Black hair, a girl, getting pounced by A girl, a bloody FrostBitten and finally, a sword. Tell me Black, did you honestly think that I wouldn't be able to realise?"...

"It can't be Frost! She's a human to begin with and if she was bitten by a vampire, then where are her wounds on the neck? Also, they stated that the two girls were KILLED", Lizzo responded back, making Melody narrow her eyes at me, gritting her teeth gently as a small smile crept up her face.

"let's say that both of the people involved survived and the government are hiding their existence, what do you think would happen after that?", White asked Lizzo in a curious, very serious tone of voice that caused me to gulp a mouthful of saliva before began to breath heavily to anxiety...

"A lot of things. Myths, legends and folklore are a breeze to me. It's just those three races that I can't even begin to understand", She stated as a few men walked passed us from the left. "For starters, the vampire has already bitten the girl, meaning that it'll stay by her side for as long as time goes. The two will never age and the girl's blood supply with increase a tenfold"... That's not good... "Usually, when a vampire sucks blood from it's first victim, it's almost always means that they love that individual"... My face burnt a bright red... "You can tell if the eyes and behaviour of the vampire changes dramatically into a demonic-like state". Argh! My nose is going to bleed if I hear anymore! "Because of this however, I'm sure that people are hunting for them. And sometimes it's not only people. Animals can too also strike them down".

"Hmm. Now that you explained it like that, I don't think Black was there after all", Melody sighed, allowing me to sigh in relief with a burning face of embarrassment to the harsh reality of what happened only yesterday.

"Hehe. Guilt is written all over your face, Black", Phase chuckled intimidatingly, making me blink as I took in a deep breath of the cool, chilly morning air, hearing the endless roaring engines of the passing vehicles.

"Anywho, the others are dearly afraid of blood-sucking things. And a vampire is no exception. In fact, everyone's afraid of them! Even you, White!", Melody stated, sounding like she was back to her cheerful self... Thank goodness for that...

"Oh crap! Five minutes left?! Let's go!", Lizzo exclaimed, suddenly realising the time on her phone as a jolt of electricity invaded my entire body like a sharp pain, branching off into my limbs like the roots of a tree... Hopefully, I'll be able to fight White today... Oh wait... We don't have sport classes today... Dammit!

"Song for Reluctant Heroes, oh give me your strength, out life is so sho-ort. Don't fall, Reluctant Heroes, I want to be bra-ave like you", I hummed to myself as I stared out the window to my left at the field where Star, Vortex, 'Sino', Plantina, Flicker, Shine and Glow ran on the outer tracks... It

reminded me of my troubles to both Star and Melody somehow... I sighed, blinking as I focused on my reflection via the crystal clear window, hearing the tapping of pens against he wooden tables... Damn Melody, I can't even remember her REAL name! Melody is just her nickname that everyone uses to call her so that no one can suspect that she's the Maiden of Realms... Realm... Oh that's right! Her name is Realm! Dammit... I'm getting flashbacks of me and her having a fight, resulting in us all plunging down into the depths of my insane hell of my creation. Do the others know her real name?... Hmm! Why am I getting so worked up because of her stupid name?! Argh!

"Black, eat a snickers", Melody whispered to me from my right, causing me to slowly turn around, looking half pissed as I blankly blinked with narrowed eyes, staring into her light green ones before she chuckled to herself. I took in a deep breath of air, blinking once again as I lay both my hands flat on he cold, hard surface of the brown wooden desk, ready to say something.

"Why?", I asked in a both curious and threatening manner that sounded as if I wanted to murder her on the spot.

"Because you're not you when you're hungry", She giggled... I smiled, holding back my sudden urge to laugh as my upper body recoiled and shook to my contained laughter... Haha! "Better?".

"B...better", I chuckled, taking in a quick breath of the cool air of this classroom before looking to the front, staring at Shard who wrote dot points about the 'classes' in the FrostBitten race... That reminds me. Just what role do the others play in the FrostBitten system? I've never thought about it until now, and it's starting to bug me like an itch... For one, I know very well that Lizzo is a FrostBitten, and her role is a 'Royal' for obvious reasons. But... What's her strength?... Time will tell... Eventually...

"Do spirits ever sleep?", I asked Phase as we walked through the quiet, empty streets of the young night, walking under glowing streetlights that made me stand of very easily. The road was to the left of us, bare of anything but rubble and black skid marks that resembled tattoos. On our right, were the buildings of the city, all closed with signs and caged barricades to keep people out for good.

"You said you were one, right?", She said rhetorically, making me blink as I smiled warmly, feeling her hands wrap around my right hand as we continued to walk in the forbidding darkness that took pleasure in walking in.

"Sorry", I apologised with an innocent tone of voice, staring deeply ahead of me... Dead ahead, I saw two, dark red glowing balls of light that resembled eyes slowly walking forward towards me... I grit my teeth, clamping my fists tightly shut into balls of hurt as I slowed my pace, feeling anxiety take the lead of me.

"Something's up ahead", Phase whispered, causing me to blink before suddenly, a distinct sound of the wind being cut caused my eyes to widen a tenfold, instantly forcing me to spin to my left, snatching my right hand back from Phase as she gasped in shock. I dug my right straight though the waistline of my miniskirt, grasping tightly onto the handle of my jet black, Night's Melody in the form of a pistol.

As fast as I could, I tugged it out with all my might, completing my turn as a stray bullet passed my right ear, causing me to clench my teeth twice as hard. I extended my right arm out, holding it towards the now visible figure that fired the bullet. My stance was wide and slightly tilted. My eyes were locked onto the approaching figure like chains.

"Who are you?! Why'd you shoot?!", I demanded an answer, gently pressing on the black, carbon fibre textured trigger down with my right index finger. My heart rate increased a tenfold, my blood boiled like piping Therian water and my mind became shrouded with anxiety and fear, wondering when the next shot would be fired straight for my skull...

"Perfect reaction. As expected from you", The figure said with a feminine tone of voice that had a slight hint of evil within it, sending a bad vibe down my spine as the figure slowly came to the light post I stood under. The tip of a white, shiny pistol was the first thing I saw before an entire arm followed with the whole body emerging in a liquefied manner, causing my eyes to widen a tenfold the moment I had a glance at it's face... White?!

"White? What are you up to?", I quickly asked in an instant, keeping my composure as my pupils contracted into tiny pin dots to focus on her. My left eye captured her obvious movements whilst my right caught attention of her breathing patterns, heart rate from her exposed palms and neck as well as her body temperature via a light red glow that emitted from sighing her body... Hmph... I guess this is what my right eye can do when I'm in a tight situation... "And why'd you try to shoot me?".

She smiled, lowering her gun down to her thighs as she walked closer to me, blinking twice before she stared at something behind me. I blankly blinked, feeling Phase tug on my left hand, causing me to turn around very slowly, facing the ground to see a letter, stained in the deepest shade of blood... When was that there?

Phase let go of my hand right before I bent my knees very slightly in a careful attempt to pick it up and search it's contents. Suddenly, from out of the blue, a rhythm of footsteps smashing against the concrete ground sprinted up from behind me, causing my eyes to widen before two arms wrapped themselves around my body as a furry white tail wrapped my right thigh excruciatingly tightly. I gasped, blushing a hard red as White's warm breath beat against my right cheek, making me squirm in a desperate struggle to get free...

"W...hite... D...on't... Bi...te me", I stuttered under the sheer amount of fear injected into my very mind and bloodstream, anxiously waiting for her to make her next move as I could not stand her holding me in such an absurd way... Her right hand cupped my left breast... Argh!

"Sorry Black. I have no other choice. This whole day I've been yearning for your blood and for you to come home with a bright smile across your pretty face... So please... Let me", She whispered into my ear as I trembled. My knees gave in, causing up both to fall down to our knees as she continued to hold me, slowly squeezing it here and there which caused me to moan thought my clamped jaws that resembled an unarmed bear trap. "I promise you a swift night... And tomorrow, a fulfilled day... Please, don't hate me"...

She licked the right side of my neck with her tender, slimy tongue, coating it with her warm saliva that chilled my senses the moment a small gust of wind blew across the city. Phase stared at me in shock and fear, unable to comprehend the current situation... In her deep, light blue eyes, I could easily tell that she felt sorry for me. Haha... Argh... I shut my eyes tightly, trembling as I felt her sharp fangs touch the tender flesh of my neck right where she licked, then, she placed her soft lips around it and kissed my neck, squeezing my left breast even more tightly though my black shirt which caused me to moan in pleasure and pain mixed into a horrible combination. I didn't want to see anything during this time. Nor did I want to feel the inner urges of my body go out of control due to what she's doing to me... The special place in between my thighs began to heat up, tingling like it yearned for something... No!... This is my first time feeling like this! How can I get aroused to something like this!

"Phase... Don't worry about me", I whispered, not wanting her to feel bad for not helping me out.

"But-".

"Ah!", I yelped in a meek tone of voice, jolting up in pain as two sharp fangs deeply penetrated my flesh like a hot knife brought butter. Blood spilt out of the wound, soaking my neck as White slurped it up like soup, enjoying it with all her heart as I sat there miserably in agony to her doings... She can't help it... I understand that. And I'll forgive her for that...

Three minutes, light headed. Five minutes, headache. Ten minutes, nausea. Fifteen minutes, fatigue. Twenty five minutes, drowsiness... Thirty minutes, it was all over... I blacked out due to major blood loss...

Phase's POV  
>That was horrible. Especially for someone like Black... She's so innocent and pure to deserve all of this, yet whenever I tell her that she deserves better, she tells me 'don't worry' and 'I do'... Tonight, I insisted that I should hug her while she sleeps for a good night's rest and it seems to be working. She really appreciates me being around... She said she feels safer wherever she goes because of me being right by her side all the time... Not like my previous owner... She's just use me for all her dirty work while she took leisure. She kept using my powers for her evil deeds.<p>

I increased my tightness around Black's delicate body as I grit my teeth in anger to the cold, harsh memories of the past. That bitch... She kept on using me and using me like a fucking toy! And for what? From getting revenge on her friends that broke up with her all the way to forging her a legendary grade weapon that she used to terrorise villages... Their screams will never leave me... After all, it's my fault for giving that good for nothing woman my strength! In the end, I had enough of it all and killed her in the most gruesome way imaginable...

I tightened my warm, blazing embrace around Black a tenfold, causing her to moan in discomfort whilst I grit my teeth and watched how I killed the woman in my mind... An unforgettable memory. I pushed her off a two story house, snapped bother her legs before butchering them both clean off with a meat cleaver that she used to use to threaten me whenever I didn't get the job done in time. Next, I pulled off every strand of her hair from her head before I finally dumped her screaming corpse

into a tree shredder... I still remember how much blood and bones spewed out of that thing... Haha... The next day, I took my own life with the tip of a dagger, slicing off my right eye... And from what I've heard while being around Black, she too had her right eye taken away but had it replaced with a better one...

"Why shouldn't I?", Black suddenly said in her sleep, causing my eyes to shoot open as wide as day as I loosens my grip from around her, blinking once as I stared at her adorable face that eased my heart to the most it could bare. Sleep talking... She must be having a crazy dream. "I don't care if I die", She stated, trembling slightly... This caught me by surprise... A really great surprise... I would have never thought that she'd say something like that. I imagined her being the type who loves their life more than anything... But if she doesn't care of death, then what's stopping her? "Because I can't die... Not now, not ever. So I have to protect those I love with the best of my abilities no matter who they are"... Haha. She's in some world right now!... I would hate to disconnect from her... She's a really kind hearted person... And is really weak when it comes to sexual activity... "Goodnight, sweet dreams", She yawned cutely...

"Goodnight", I replied playfully. I just wanna hug the life outta her!


	32. Black Tactics

Chapter Thirty Two: Black Tactics

* * *

><p>Frost's POV<br>Thirty knives, stained with blood. Thirty bodies, soaked in blood. Thirty hearts, bare of blood. Thirty souls, drowned in blood...

A riddle. A simple riddle I read in the very last paragraph of Drago's letter. He talked about tomorrow's trip to the Wilderness. How we'll get there, who's coming and WHY we're going. Apparently, it's going to be another test, similar to my last one, the Test Of Courage. Except it's now called the 'Test Of Colours' since every single 'Colour' will have to compete. The prize is supposedly the fact that you'll become superior to the first Colour of your own, and maybe even the rest. Drago also stated that there can be multiple winners on the paper, but when consulted White, she said that nothing of the sort was written down on hers. It's strange and it's something that's going to linger around my head for a while...

But for it to be tomorrow is one hell of a pain. Everyone's coming along on the trip but aren't going to compete... Well... Most of them aren't... In total, there's about fifteen to twenty five people contending... That's just a wild guess.

"You ready for tomorrow?", Phase asked me from behind as I sat on a wooden, freshly painted light blue porch that was surrounded by many beautiful flowers on a vast green plain. I pressed my back against the spine of the porch, looking up towards the amazing light blue sky that held a thousand clouds of serenity and one blazing ball of raging calmness. The clouds were formed in bubbly shapes, all connected nicely like a necklace which calmed my heart and soul to it's maximum content. I blinked, putting on a small smile across my face before I let out a heartfelt sigh, releasing all of my negative thoughts and stresses, putting my mind to ease.

"Kinda", Was my simple reply. She sighed.

"What's left?", She asked me in she sweet, innocent tone of voice, very similar to Mindy's.

I thought a second about it, debating whether it was either knowing my opponents better or to improve my combat abilities. After a good three seconds of silence, I answered her.

"To learn how to use magic more efficiently"... She gasped in what sounded like shock, humming loudly from right behind me as I blinked, destroying the bond between my eyes and the clouds the moment I turned my head around to look over my shoulder. She was startled. Her light blue, amazing eyes were as wide as a full moon and both her creamy white hands covered her lips. I gave her a confused look, blinking once again to her strange actions. "Is something wrong?", I plainly asked.

"Um... You have magic?", She asked, muffled by the covering of her palms, making my head throb a little to her strange question. She didn't know?... I thought it was obvious for anyone to suspect any traces of magic on me. Well, except for Humans who don't have 'clairvoyance' developed. I have her a small smile and nodded. "I... I had no idea!", She proclaimed, removing her hands away from her face, down to her stomach as she gave me a big, warm, amazing smile.

"Really? I thought you knew from the start", I said, chuckling lightly before I looked forwards again, this time staring at the grassy field that stretched to as far as the eye could see, all the way to Mount Winterfall, the tallest thing in the world... That snowy, ice caped mountain has many legends revolving around it. But one stands out the most. The Legend Of Six Point...

Putting that aside, this place will be filled with people tomorrow with all sorts of people and one hell of a massive air ship... So far, the thing that I dearly hate about the whole 'Test Of Colours' is the fact that we're going to have to travel via air... I don't know what was going through Drago's mind, but I'm as sure as hell that he did this just for me!

"Haha. I guess you're right. I should've picket it up when you managed to easily dodge that girl's bullet", She stated in a friendly, cheerful way that warmed my heart. "Anyway, you said that you wanted to learn how to use your magic more effectively, right?", She said, instantly catching my attention to the max with those spoken words of delight.

"Yep!", I said cheerfully, spinning myself around, leaning my left body against the spine of the porch, smiling with happiness which caused her to flush a slight red, giving me back a bright smile. A soft breeze slapped us from the right, causing her beautiful, light blue hair to flutter amazingly to the left as well as her light blue, simple dress.

"Let's go then. I want you to show me what you can do so far", She said in a serious tone of voice with a hint of enthusiasm. Immediately, I sprung off the porch and took a good eight steps forward before spinning around, digging my right hand into the waistline of my pants to pull out my Night's Melody in it's pistol form. Too bad this'll be the last time I see it like this since the games only allows a singular weapon of each kind, meaning you can't have a gun that transforms into a sword, rocket launcher, minigun and a shield at the same time. However, it can be combined... Haha, I can already imagine something like that! Using my mind, I quickly turned it into a large, black and red-stripped blade that matched my Ezarca's qualities almost identically. Just the name and the colours were very different. Nevertheless, it's still a blade that suits my tastes perfectly.

I held the handle extremely tightly with my lone right hand, holding it diagonally in front of my body right to left in a defensive position. My left foot firmly planted forwards as my right foot stood as my pillar of balance and power. Phase giggled childishly, hovering a good four meters forwards, keeping another four in between us. Her bare feet touched the prickly light green grass of the field, taking a simple, proud stance as she crossed her arms, waiting for me to show her my magic.

"Show me an orb of energy", She announced, instantly causing my mind to click as I channeled my dark energy throughout my entire left arm, focusing directly onto my hand. My hand, shaped like a claw, strained a little as a mass amount of darkness exploded into a black puff of shadows before immediately swirling together into a ball of my blackness. I looked down at my hand, smiling a little to see a small, significant change. In the center of the orb of darkness, was a little red glowing light. "Pfft?! I should've asked you what kind of magic energy you had", She stated in sudden realization, causing me to look up at her. "Cause as a spirit, I have my own magic. And that happens to be similar to yours, only weaker. I know almost everything about it but... Not the one that mortal would use. Let alone a Colour! You never told me that YOU were a colour ", She exclaimed, leaving me dumbfounded to what she had just said... I got so worked up... For nothing! "But I'm able to posses your weapons and give them direct magical energy".

Before I could even reply, an arrow whizzed by head a mere three inches, impaling the grass far ahead which caused my pupils to dilate and my eyes to widen in pure shock and fear. Instantly, I spun around, gritting my teeth instinctively to see Melody with a drawn bow alongside Sapphire who too, had her dark blue bow drawn.

"What are you two up to?!", I demanded, widening my stance as i caught a glimpse of a pink blade hidden behind them, making it obvious that Star was hidden behind them, waiting for me to make my charge. Knowing her, she'll try to catch me off guard and strike me in the chest.

"Warm up for tomorrow! Are you interested?", Melody asked me, making me smile slightly as I parted my jaws from hate, realising that their intentions WEREN'T to kill me. I guess warm isn't such a bad idea.

"Phase, I want to test out your possession against these three", I said to the spirit behind me.

"Gotcha!", She exclaimed before suddenly, a white wisp of energy entered my Night's Melody... Immediately, the unbelievable happened. An injection of adrenaline so powerful, that even a baby would be able to lift a car with a finger was unloaded into my bloodstream, forcing my body to freeze for a brief second as my blade became weightless... W...woah! "Show em Frost!", Phase said from behind me. "I only possessed it with a small fraction of myself, so the effects shouldn't be as great"...

"This is amazing", I whispered, blinking before I slouched slight forwards, staring right at the shiny link blade of Star's that was visible in between Melody's legs. Haha, I bet they thought hiding the only exposed part of her sword would be where I would never dare to look! "DEAL!", I yelled and at once, they began to barrage me with magical arrows. I stood my ground, smiling vividly as I used my own combat technique to avoid getting hit by them. And of course, it was though the tip of my blade and with the movement of my dance. I kept it going, hacking and slashing at the projectiles as they began to loose stamina, the source of normal magic! Crystal shards of glowing light blue and green particles exploded like confetti around me with every slice I made on an arrow, giving me a majestic look which intimidated my foes greatly... I'm going to charge in three seconds, on a their stamina drains.

Three! Two! One! GO! I launched myself forwards, spinning to the right to avoid a stray wooden arrow and split one of Melody's infamous 'never-miss' arrows with a horizontal backhanded slice. Quickly, I closed four metres in between us, leaving only six more to go which caused me to smile. As fast as possible, I slid down to my back, watching the two archers dive to the sides in order to allow Star to rush straight in for me with a serious look to her pretty white face. She lunged straight ahead to where I would've been if I hadn't lowered myself.

I easily passed through her wide open legs, looking straight up to catch a flash of light pink

which caused my face to redden like a tomato. I stood up immediately, turning around just in time to watch her sent a reverse slice for my face with her rapier.

I slashed it away with ease, causing her right arm to rise well over her head due to the sheer amount of force I inflicted onto her blade. She stumbled back, still stunned which allowed me to move in and slash her stomach with the very tip of the blade, shredding her white top like paper as blood splattered out like a fountain. She cried in pain, recovering from her stunned position before sending a stab to my heart with extraordinary speed.

I twisted my body to the left, just watching the tip of her blade miss my chest by a few inches. Like lightning, I raised my right hand up over my head and slammed it down against hers, sending her entire body flailing forward to the sudden force of my attack... As she fell to the ground, I jumped to the right by the feeling inside of my gut, JUST managing to avoid two lethal crystal arrow shots that would've killed me in an instant. Shit!

I focused my eyes on Melody, watching her every movement as I began my rush up towards her at full speed, aiming to slice her shoulder's tender spot to stop her from using her legendary grade bow. Another shot was sent, only to be sliced easily with the cunning sharp edge of my blade. Quickly, without hesitation, I leaped forward, smiling brightly as I watched her draw her fin arrow for the day, aiming directly for my face before she let go. Instinctively, I spun in mid air, arching my back to allow the arrow to safely pass by me by a mere inch before I finished off my spin with a harmless slash to Melody's left shoulder, causing her thick crimsons to splatter all over my clothing in an amusing manner.

She stumbled backwards, grunting in pain before she admitted defeat. I gave her a firm nod, turning around slowly to see my final opponent down on her knee right in front of me... Hmm?

"I surrender! You win!", She said aloud... Eh? I didn't think she'd be the type to surrender like that... Just like back in Hythin where I fought both her and Diamond! "Please, spare me!". I blankly blinked, letting out a friendly sigh before I placed my left, dark-charged hand onto my hips, slowly plunging the tip of my blade into the cold, fragile soil of the earth.

"Does this mean I win?", I asked her playfully. Her smile broadened evilly, greatly reminding me of our long battle back at Hythin which caused my eyes to widen... Before I knew it, I had something sharp stuck into the right side of my neck, releasing a strange fluid that literally ceased my respiratory and nervous functions just like that... Shit... I remember now...

They both faked their defeat and caught me off guard with their teary faces... Dammit! I always fall for these cheap tricks!

I instantly dropped down to the ground, unmoving and limp, easily resembling a corpse as my lungs were starved of oxygen... I couldn't feel the pain of anything at all... In the end, my being gave in and accepted the horrifying reality that my mind wasn't prepared for... My transformation... Argh!

White's POV  
>I quietly sat on my white, furry sofa that was positioned to face the left of my pale bed where Black lay down, reading a book about magic given to her by Serenity. I had my eyes just barely open to observe her, pretending to be fast asleep. My breathing was slow and controlled to mimic an actual sleeper's breathing pattern. My entire back leaned against the spine of the sofa comfortably with both my hands overlapping each other on my lap.<p>

She held the golden plated book an elbow's length away from her face as a she read through it's contents, desperately wanting to learn how to properly use her magic. Her legs were partly spread apart, revealing her precious treasure that had a fine light blue cloth that concealed it from the naked eye... The black miniskirt she wore was loose from around her waist and the black shirt she worn was slightly pulled up, revealing a good portion of her creamy white belly. She took in a deep breath of the cold oxygen from this room and exhaled it all with a sudden frustrated sigh that made me focus onto her a tenfold.

I wonder what's up with her? Irritatedly, she shut the book close and turned to face me, gently placing the book down onto the small wooden table that sat beside the head of the bed to the left. She turned her body back to face upwards, placing both her arms to the side of her, palms facing down as she took in another deep breath of air. They must've given her a rigged book...

"Hmhm! Why do these things always have to happen to me?", She sighed sadly, sounding really depressed... So it IS rigged. "No. I'm not going to ask or let someone do something like that to me", She said... Hmm? Who's she talking to? Odd... "Even if it's for my own good, there's no way in hell that I'm going to let anyone do that", She's talking to herself?! "Argh! Phase! If stop asking me these embarrassing questions please!", She exclaimed, putting both hands onto her face as it turned a deep shade of red, making me smile and wonder what the hell was going on with her. It's almost as if she's talking to something invisible!... Maybe that's the case... "What about White?", She asked muffledly, instantly shooting a dangerous sensation throughout my entire bloodstream like an electrical current.

"No! I can't even with her!"... What is she going on about?

"Yes! I've done it twice before". Twice?

"Of course it didn't feel good! The only part that felt good was near the ending!"... Did Black go insane?! Damn Melody! She must've given her brain damage!... Black took in a deep breath of air, inflating her chest slightly before exhaling with a long sigh, releasing her of her stress. She turned her head towards me, blankly staring at me before she said something.

"I did it with White Heart... But she died last year... She had amazing purple hair, red sparkly eyes that shone like the sun as well as a great personality... Just like someone I know here. Only they're almost as great as Mindy... See her?", She stated, causing my heart to beat wildly in embarrassment and shock as I struggled to keep myself undercover... "I know she took a lot of my blood last night, but that doesn't mean that I have to stay away from her. I'd let her bite me as long as she warns me... White's a great girl"... B...B...B...Black?! "Anyway, Phase, what chance do you think I'll have in this Test?", Black asked before suddenly, I caught a glimpse of a girl floating above Black for a split second, instantly causing my eyes to shoot open in pure shock and fear... W...w...what?!

Black blankly blinked, raising from the bed to in fright and worry to my sudden movements as I sprung off the pale couch, standing uneasily to what I had just witnessed... A ghost?!

"Nightmare?", Black asked me in a comforting tone of voice as I stared into the thin air above her with widened, petrified eyes filled with pure terror... I was about to say something again, but I ceased, standing as still as a statue with a slightly parted jaw... H...huh?! Right there! Right before my very eyes was a GIRL! She floated in the air above Black, smiling brightly at me whilst Black gave me a confused look and a small smile. "You look like you've seen a ghost"... HAHA! How ironic!...

I think I need to lay off Black's blood for a while... Then again, that's a bad idea...


	33. Let The Games Begin

**Before we start things off, I just want to mention that in this chapter things get REALLY sudden. For some reason, I had alot of problems writing this and ended up having to restart it around three times. Nevertheless, I have it done! I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Also, because of this, I'll be posting the next chapter with this one! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Thirty Three: Let The Game's Begin!<p>

* * *

><p>Black's POV<br>"C'mon Black, just have a peak of the world below us! That's all you have to do!", Phase tempted me, but I greatly refused to my astounding phobia of heights. We were a good seven kilometres up in the air, soaring through the skies with abnormal speed as I held tightly onto the wooden railing of the airship, gritting my teeth as hard as a bear trap. I dared not to look down. I just stared off into the distance, trying to pretend that we were still on the flat ground as I trembled in pure utter fear. White couldn't help but to laugh at my reaction, making me flush red. But I didn't care one bit! To me, these kind of situations are exactly like death penalties!

We traveled for hours on end, still soaring up high in the clouds. Everyone got along well with each other, including myself. Heck, I didn't expect the other colours to take such a great liking towards me let alone adore me! Things may or may not turn out well once we get to the Wilderness, which is why I'm always prepared... Drago stated very clearly that there's going to be one main event. And what that is, is yet to be deciphered which adds on more sugar to the cake!... However, he DID mention that it depended on WHAT happens during the games. It's just like the Test Of Courage. We had tasks and challenges to do before I had to go for the gold in the final, long task having to face Saphire and Diamons as well as... Holy hell! I just realised that I faced Overturn BEFORE Charcoal! Sudden realisations really know how to kill your mind right on the spot!

The sun began to lower into the horizon to the south, which was to the right of us, causing the clouds to glow an amazing pink hue that stole my attention with one swoop. The sky glowed a light purple as a few glistening stars began to slowly materialise into my very vision, causing a rush of awe and adrenaline to pump throughout my bloodstream. The dawn sky is beautiful... Oh, that reminds me, we're going to have our introduction to the games now. I sighed quietly to myself, releasing a warm winter white vapour to exit my mouth like flames before vanishing to nothingness.

"Ladies and gentlemen!", A fierce, deep voice announced, making me jolt in electricity and immediately let go of the wooden, amazingly polished railings that were as broad as a wooden plank. Spinning around, I saw Drago standing in the centre of the ship, right underneath the main middle mast that thundered to the harsh winds of the high altitudes. A bright smile came across my face in both relief and joy to see him once again after so many day. Haha! He hasn't changed a bit! He wore a deep red robe that concealed his entire body and black boots that had razor sharp tips, glowing with molten red. Orange flames were the only decoration of his robe, other than that, he was normal.

I stood my ground, staring at him as the others slowly too, began to place their eyes upon him. Once everyone had their attention draw to him, he continued.

"It is my honour to have you all here tonight and to compete in the Test Of Colours for the known fact of being superior to the previous colour of your kind! Now, I know that not all of you are colours, but, if you manage to win, then you will be granted with absolutely ANY wish!", He stated. I blankly blinked, taking a soft step forward on the wooden floorboard, staring deeply at his figure. "Let's get straight to the rules, shall we?". Everything fell silent at that point onwards... Like a spell was cast onto every single one of us.

"As you all know, weapons that have multiple transformations are illegal in the Test, however, you are aloud to use it as long as you keep it as one singular weapon for the majority of the Test".l

"Putting that aside, as default of the Test, there ARE no teams whatsoever unless you decide to make one with someone. However, it doesn't mean that friendly fire is off. Feel free to backstab and sabotage!"... Hmm... Looks like I'll be needing to stay one step ahead of everyone else.

"You MUST compete in every challenge. Being unable to attend will result in a penalty seem for fit. For every challenge won, you will be awarded with one strike. Fifteen strikes to win. But remember this, more is better than one. I'll leave you to think about that little riddle"... There's a lot more to this than I thought...

"Alright! All Colours, go to where Black is! Other contestants, stand on the other side! Visitors, stand behind me!", Drago commanded and at once, everyone began shifting around. I didn't bother counting the heads that all approached and stood by my side nor did I count the others. I was too focused on what Drago was preaching about... Once everyone was at their places, Drago continued.

"Remember this!", He exclaimed as I just managed to hear string tension from somewhere above me, causing my eyes to widen slightly.

"Death", I pulled my right arm over my head behind me, gently wrapping my fingers around the firm, carbon fibre handle of my Night's Melody as I blankly blinked, breaking the chains of focus that held me in a trance...

"Is", I took in a deep breath of air, glancing to my left and right to see the others staring at me with strange faces... Not a surprise.

"Not", White backed away slightly along with a few others as three simultainious string tensions echoed weirdly above us, loud enough for us all to hear loud and clear...

"The", I widened my stance, pulling my blade slightly out of it's metallic black case with a soft scrape, making me smile softly right before Drago finished his final sentence to indicate the ambushed attack...

"End!", As soon as those words left his mouth, four immediate whistles of the wind being sliced emitted from above us, causing me to quickly pull out my sword and jump forwards, spinning around on the soles of my feet harshly and loudly. Four pure silver arrows impaled where I just was, making me grunt painfully to how cheap their attack was. Too close for comfort! I quickly looked up, spotting four unarmed wooden crossbows facing downwards at right where I previously was.

"Shit! Black, are you ok?!", Someone called out from my left.

"Fine", I replied with a long sigh, easing myself before I grit my teeth and turned around to face Drago who smiled at me devilishly. His white, manly face greatly intimidated ame, making me slightly hesitate and think twice before having a go at him due to the obvious fact that he's the one who set that up...

"No less expected from you, Black Melody! Although it would've made quiet a show if you sliced them", He stated in his deep, kingly voice... That's still the good old Drago!

"Do you know him?", Phase asked me in her innocent tone of voice.

I nodded. "Very well"...

Thirty minutes were wasted easily on Drago talking about the previous test and who competed in it. I sat in my own corner, wishing he'd shut up as he began to speak about me, Frost Richtofen who was the only one who successfully beat the games. Dammit! I'm damn lucky that almost no one but my friends know that I AM Frost Richtofen! The guy who killed an entire team singlehandedly on the boat mission and sunk three consecutive ships with my crew. Let alone kill the GraveDigger as if I was some superhero! Gah! Why am I getting so worked up?!...

The boat shook all of a sudden, causing my innards to violently shake as my eyes widened in fright. My light grey, furry fox-like tail spiked up like the hairs of a frightened cat underneath my black miniskirt. I pressed my back against the wooden wall at the back of the ship, holding onto my knees dearly as the ship shook move vividly than the first. A few people gasped in shock whereas I was purely petrified, trembling like an electric current.

"Pull yourself together Black! Nothing's going to happen!", Phase exclaimed from my right, wrapping her arms around my entire body to try to comfort me as much as possible... My heart rate increased dramatically, my body temperature lowered to as cool as ice and my mind ceased to think about anything but the terrifying fact that we're on a massive airship that could potentially crumble down to the earth... It shook again, this time, violently...

"AHAHAHAHA!", Drago laughed manically as I immediately clenched my head with both my hands, feeling Phase's soft, warm head press up against my ribs like a child... I tried my best to fight back the urge to scream and succeeded, but failed to keep my mind on reality itself as my vision began to distort, showing mangled, bloody figures of Ruby, Jace, Milk, Melody and Pure... Oh no! I'm going to go insane if this keeps up! I...I need to knock myself out! Q...quickly!

Gritting my teeth and as fast as lightning, I sprung up from the warm floorboards in the darkest night, letting go of my head as Phase immediately released me. The ship shook again, inflicting a major punch to the gut as I reluctantly took a step forward, then another, then another towards Drago... It's his doing... And I fucking know i- AHHHH!... I blacked out entirely upon having a hallucination of the entire ship exploding into pieces as chunks of flesh and guts rained down onto me like confetti... Things... Always get sudden around me... But why? Just who AM I?!

White's POV  
>I watched in horror as Black's body flew overboard upon the towering mast's impact on the wooden floorboards beside her, causing an abrupt uplift of the woods planks to launch her off with no problems at all. Blood rained down onto the ground, screams rose from all sides as confusion struck me like lightning... Drago... Argh! This was his plan all along! He's going to blow the ship up!<p>

"EVERYONE JUMP!", Drago exclaimed in laughter, arching his stomach frontwards as he looked straight above with his glowing yellow, sun-like eyes that inflicted great fear into my very bloodstream... J...jump?!

"White! There's a lake under us! Go now!", Red called out from behind me, instantly gaining my attention, turning around to see her already standing on the wooden safety rails... "Hurry! Don't stand around there! LET'S GO!"...

I grit my teeth and like she said, I ran up to the railing, placing my right hand firmly onto it as I vaulted over and used my right hand to launch myself forwards... A...AHHHH!

My eyes widened, my heart raced against time as the wind brutally bashed against my face, distorting both my hearing and vision. Tears trickled from my eyes due to the intense stinging of the harsh winds and my long, white hair trailed behind me as I traveled down the earth head-first to increase my speed AND to make sure that I go as deep as possible into the supposed water below. All I could see were clouds... White swirly clouds of all sorts before I caught a glimpse of the vast land below... My eyes widened a tenfold in awe... It was a vast valley, surrounded by winter ice-caped mountains which held many rivers, lakes, forests and large buildings in certain areas scattered all over the place... However, there was one, massive castle all the way at the most northern part of the wilderness... All of this, in a place thought to be the most dangerous place in the continent?!... Just WHAT are Drago's true intentions?!


	34. Facing Yellow

Chapter Thirty Four: Facing Yellow

* * *

><p>Frosty's POV<br>Hmm... Hmmm... Mmm... Mmm! Mmmmmm! I can't breathe! Ack! Huah! Hmph! Argh! Gah! Fresh air!... At last! Oh how good it feels to be free with this body! Haha!

"How long can you hold your breath for?!", Phase exclaimed in awe as I shook my head vigerously left and right to get rid of dripping water that trickled down my face. She hovered in front of me, just above the cool, calm water that I floated in, cooling off and washing myself from the dirt that infected my open wounds that dotted all over my left arm and stomach.

"Forever", I joked with a friendly smile, taking I a quick breath of air before submerging myself down into the water once again, watching my vision suddenly become filled with many white oxygen bubbles that rushed to the top like the magma of an active volcano.

"C'mon Black! You wounds have already been washed away!", She yelled at me in a muffled manner, making me chuckle from underneath the water to how funny her reaction was. I feel somewhat free from any duties, but of course, that's never the case... Drago left me a note while I was knocked out underneath a hunk of wood and stone. I don't like what he's planned out for me and White. This entire thing is to prove who's more stronger than the other. He killed off everyone else but the Colours and brought them back to life in wherever he is to spectate us via most likely a magical ball. However, those things CAN'T track down nor decipher blackness and darkness. My only clue right now is to head to the spot he marked me to head towards to. A boulder infested field to fight my first opponent. Basically, it's everyone against me. Orange, blue, purple, pink, red, yellow, green, grey and white... All those Colours are opposing me according to Drago. But all I have to do is defeat White to win and for them, they just have to beat me... I just have to follow a single track to get to my destinations... But it bothers me a lot when he goes and decides to fool everyone and THEN bring in the harsh truth straight after blowing up the damn ship as well as killing everyone but us off... I wonder... Anyway, if it's like this, then I'm certain that it'll help us get stronger!... Hmm? Why's my chest tightening up all of a sudden? Oh shit!

"BLACK YOU IDIOT!", Phase exclaimed, diving into the water, creating a mass amount of bubbles to consume my entire vision before she elbow locked me from underneath my arms and lifted me out of the water, allowing my chest to loosen up as a bombardment of air reached into my respiratory system... Hehe. That was close! She dropped me onto the ground nearby the crystal clear, two meter deep lake that shimmered in the sun's amazing rays of heat, tempting me to break Bree and dive back in... "You think too much! Can you please focus on your task!", She cried, making me laugh quietly as water dripped down my entire body. I wore nothing but my black boxers into the water, so I practically had nothing to be ashamed about except for my battle scars and a large burn mark across my chest that Sapphire gave to me a LONG time ago... Oh wait, that's in my OTHER form.

"I'm alright Phase. Sorry for scaring you", I apologised, walking up to my gear that lay neatly across the hard, dirty brown ground. Hehe, just like how I left them. Slowly, with a slight grunt, I bend over, reaching to grab my black, super resistant miniskirt first with my right extended arm. "I'm more focused on the task than you think", I stated, pulling myself back up as I slouched forwards, holding both sides of my skirt just in front of me and low enough for my legs to hop right in. "I've been thinking about what's going on".

"Really? Cause you always look like you take things lightly no matter what. Even in a fight you smile!", She stated, making me smile as I pulled my skirt up to my waist, twisting it to the right slightly for a perfect fit. Haha! I remember Mindy saying something like that to me!

"I can't help it. I'll even smile at the brink of death!", I replied, bending over once again to reach for my black shirt that was folded rather nicely into a square. "And if you're thinking I'm a masochist, then think again".

"Hah, you got me!", She laughed, making me also laugh as I reeled myself back up and put on my shirt quickly. I struggled a bit due to the water still on my body making my shirt stick onto me like glue. She's such a cute and innocently sweet girl! I'm glad to have her by my side. "Why don't you wear something underneath your shirt just in case of anything", She said.

"Cause they'll restrict my movements by a truckload", I sighed, bending over once again, reaching for my two black, bullet-proof, super resistant socks that had a nice, silky feel to them that made my skin dance with excitement.

"Hmm? You look so different when you bend over from behind", Phase said, slightly surprised as I felt something like my special spot, instantly causing me to gasp meekly and contract my thighs together in pure shock. I spun around, dropping my socks before suddenly, she sprung onto me, forcing me down onto the ground painfully on my back as my head slammed onto a small rock... Argh!

"Sorry...", Phase said from my right as we walked in an open field that wielded nothing but grass, boulders and more grass. In the far horizon, I could see many evergreen trees lined up like siders guarding a fort as well as the tip of something massive behind them, adding a sheer amount of curiosity to my already amazed mind...

"It's ok Phase. And I'm also sorry for yelling at you like that", I replied, suddenly hearing faint crackles of the grass from up ahead, instantly making me cease my walking as I immediately pulled out my sword noisily from the metallic case that was 'magically' attached to my back... Someone's here... Most likely hiding behind one of the five boulders in front of me...

"Black! To the right!", Phase warned and at once, I turned to the right, seeing three razor sharp, metallic knives spiralling right at me which engaged my fighting mode. Before they could even reach the three metre mark, I slashed them all with quick succession in mid air, causing them to split up into two separate pieces that lay on the floor like little pebbles...

"So it is true! Haha! Black Melody, able to slice even light with the tip of her blade! Looks like I'm going to have fun with you!", A girl said dead ahead of me, standing exactly fifteen metres away, holding small throwing knives in each gap in between her fingers intimidatingly as I sensed a strong current of magic being used by her... And this magic, is non other than Yellow! Obviously, because her hair IS yellow.

She wore a bright yellow zipper hoodie, a black skirt played skirt, white socks that reached up to her thighs which had yellow markings on the very tip, yellow and white sport shoes, white skin, yellow eyes and let's not forget about her YELLOW hair tied up into two long pony tails, each held by a black bow tie... I chuckled to myself, and so did Phase the moment I noticed something. Even the large daggers on her back have a yellow colouring! Heck! The handle is also black! What's even worst, is the fact that it's CURVED! I crackled, entering a small for of convulsions as Phase tried to desperately hold in her laugh...

"Laughing at death, huh?", She said in an intimidating way, FORCING the two of us to laugh uncontrollably. I bent forwards, making my hair drop as Phase placed her head onto my right shoulder, laughing as hard as possible due to how funny IT was. AHAHAHAHA! I...I...I... I can't stop! AHAHAHAHA! "Hey now! What's so funny?!", She exclaimed, forcing us to laugh even MORE harder... AHAHAHAHA! I never thought for this day to come! Oh man! Ahahaha! Gradually, after a good fiteen seconds of solid laughter, we finally calmed down. Phase floated off me, giving me some space as I widened my stance, chucking a but before I said something.

"N...nothing... I'm just kind of tired. I think I hit my head pretty hard cause I think DK left his bananas on your back", I crackled as Phase entered another fit of uncontrollable laughter.

"Ahahaha! You're killings Black!", She cried as I laughed quietly to myself, watching Yellow burn up in anger to my harsh joke.

"What's your weapon?! A giant cucumber?!", She exclaimed... All went quiet... A blast of air rushed by us before suddenly, to add salt to the wound, a fucking tumble weed rolls to the side, making me chuckle to how funny this was. Haha! I thought those moments only happens in movies!

"Haha! How much were a bag of those?!", I intimidated her greatly, adding even more salt to her wounds, firing her up immensely. Hehe, she's taken the bait perfectly!

"Shut it you grape!", She exclaimed... Literally, another wind blew from our right and somehow, another fucking tumble weed rolls across, infuriating her so much that even MORE blades spiked out of her fingertips, making me smile gently as I planned out the battle very briefly. After that fall, my mind's been a supercomputer! "I will kill you!".

"Then I'll give you the first shot. If that manages to hit me, the you win", I said, cranking up the heat a notch.

"LIAR!", She screamed. Haha! Let the games begin!


	35. Colour Bound Battle: Mercy

Colour Bound Battle Chapter Thirty Five: Mercy

* * *

><p>Black's POV<br>She dashed right up to me with lightning speed, her legs barely visible to how fast the moved. Light green grass exploded around her during her epic rush towards me as she let out a battle cry of pure rage and confidence. I readied myself, anxiously awaiting for her to step into the two metre mark as I tightened the grip around the handle of my blade and pressed my feet harder into the grassy ground.

"Eat this!", She exclaimed in fury, swiping the air with both her hands which allowed her to resist friction, making her become a blur in my left eye, and an easy target in my right. I smiled slightly, taking a small step back as she lunged towards me with her hands held in front of her in an 'X' formation. Swiftly, I crouched, pulling my blade diagonally across my face which acted as a shield against her attack. "Hyah!".

It connected. Her knives tangled and clashed with my blade as I tilted my arm upwards with the sword, forcing her to flip over me instead of colliding with me head on. Her golden, beautiful hair danced as she flew over me, reminding me a lot about Shine. Quickly, I spun around, hearing the satisfying scrunch of the grass and a thump as she landed on her feet, bending down slightly to absorb the shock. I erected myself up again, slashing the air in front of me as I stared at her with my intimidating light blue and light red, glistening eyes that could even pick out the movement of light. She charged back at me, reeling both her arms to the side like wings before stopping right in front of me, sending a slash with her right arm. As fast as possible, I slashed it away, causing it to repel back to her side before she sent another strike at me, this time with her left arm. Again, I slashed at it, taking a step backwards for some room as Phase watched from the right, closely observing the fight.

She sent another slice, and another, and another, forcing me to stay in my defensive posture due to the speed and amount of attacks she bombarded me with. She's good with these weapons... But if she's going to stay using them, then what the hell are those two blades behind her back for? Dammit! Now's NOT the time to be thinking!

Just as I slashed one of her hands away from me with the cunning sharp edge of my blade, I leaned backwards, smiling slightly right before I lifted up my right foot and sent a devastating push kick to her stomach. She winded, gritting her teeth and moaning in pain as she slid backwards a good four metres, surprising me greatly to how powerful my attack just was... I've gotten stronger... That's a good thing to know.

"Idiot. Because of that kick, you've activated one of my daggers! Now!", She exclaimed in both anger and happiness, making me smile a little as she took six good steps backwards, taking a defensive stance before reaching for her left dagger behind her with her left hand. Somehow, the blades in between her fingers were still in place, completely defying the laws of physics in every way UNLESS those things are embedded into her flesh and bones. She pulled it in front of her, pointing it straight at me which made me step back, cautious of what she was about to pull off... "I'll have you shredded to pieces of flesh! Say goodbye, Black Melody!". Hmm? Let's see what she does...

"Bring it!" I said with confidence, licking my light pink, soft damp lips in excitement as my right eye began to glow very slightly, indicating that a hint of insanity was introduced into my very being... Dammit! If I go insane now, then I'll cause havoc to everything I see! Argh! I have to keep my head in the fight!

"Take this! Golden barrage!", She exclaimed and at once, upon those words leaving her mouth, a large circle of yellow glowing light surrounded with strange, mysterious symbols hovered in front of her blade right as another smaller circle formed in front of it. They all had a cool, chilly feel to them, intimidating me by just an atom as I prepared myself, turning my body to face the left, making my chances of not getting stuck by whatever comes out of that magic circle higher by fifty percent. One hundred with my blade!

I held my right hand straight in front of me, shining in the bright sun as the mirror-like surface reflected the grassy planes in a deep black and red shade... I took in a deep, slow breath of the fresh air, exhaling most of it out through my mouth loudly as Phase chuckled, sounding like she knew what was going to happen next.

"Execute!", She cried and at once, a massive barrage of golden, bright yellow, glowing knives were fired out of the magical circle at me... It's show time! Timed slowed down for me and my right eye targeted them with ease as I gripped the charcoal black, carbon fibre handle of my blade with my lone right hand, smiling as if this was funny. Haha!

I danced to the movement of the knives, spinning, ducking, jumping and slicing the knives cleanly into a thousand lost fragments of light. The grass underneath me exploded it's fine green contents into the air around my legs, tickling me slightly but I paid no heed to it as one false move and it's game over for me.

"I...impossible! You're hitting and dodging all of my knives?!", She exclaimed in shock and terror, gritting her teeth just to how powerful I was. "In that case, I'll take you on-".

I curved my sword into a circular motion, hitting more than five knives at once, and, as intended, they bounced right back to Yellow. One smashed right into the magical circle, causing it to fracture and explode into a million pieces of bright yellow particles of her energy whilst the other ones hit various parts of her. One burrowed straight through her left arm, another two lodged themselves harshly into her stomach as the others just grazed other parts of her body. She cried in pain, quickly coughing up blood onto the green grass underneath her... Dammit... This is bad!

"Agh! Ou...ch... It hurts! It huuuurrrtttsss", She vomited out a bagful of blood onto the ground before dropping down to her knees in pure agony, making me grunt and regret my actions as I quickly rushed to her aid. Her golden hair, stained with blood coiled to her sides, her bright yellow jacket, soaked in so much crimsons... "Black... I...it's not over yet...", She stuttered under pure pain, trembling as she held dearly onto her stomach like no tomorrow. I felt sorry for her and at the same time, I felt some sort of... Excitement... Ah! No! I'm not sadistic to think like that! Argh! I can't let my mind be consumed by insanity!

"Yellow!", I exclaimed, sliding down onto my knees up towards her, perfectly stopping to her right as he grass scrunched like dried leaves. A strong burst of air blew head on, making our hairs dance magically behind us as she turned her head to face me with her left eye tightly shut and the other filled with crystal clear tears building up at the bottom...

"A...Ack...", She trembled painfully in a pitiful manner, destroying my guard entirely as I immediately dropped my blade to the side and cupped the back of her head with my right hand gently. "Dammit Black... I can't believe you managed to stay unscathed by my attack, let alone... Deflect them and destroy my magic".

I took in a quick breath of the cool, chilly air and let out a small sigh of relief that she's moderately find, allowing me to become less tense. Slowly, I shuffled behind her, sitting on my thighs before I pulled her onto me gently, making her moan in pain as her face flushed a slight red... It's a shame that things had to be like this. She picked the fight, not me.

"Does it hurt here?", I asked, placing my left hand onto her stomach where the two blades were locked inside like nails, softly pushing down some pressure before she suddenly tensed, jolting the back of her head downwards onto my chest which made me gasp slightly as my face shot a deep red to the strange feeling.

"Y...yep...", She stuttered in pain... "Why... Aren't you going to kill me?... D...do you like seeing me... S...suffer?".

"No. I just can't stand to see someone hurt like this", I said in a motherly tone of voice, rubbing her hair gently with my right hand... Her hair's so soft... "Yellow, listen, if you want to stay alive, you'll have to trust me as much as possible", I said suddenly with a stronger tone of voice, making her suddenly twitch just as blood drooled out of her mouth...

"But... What if you betray me?", She mumbled, making me smile a little before I immediately let go of her head and just as I placed my index and middle finger across her neck, a loud, unbearable booming sound emitted from behind us, instantly widening my eyes to how familiar I was with it... It was a simultaneous three-fired explosion that sounded like the wind being torn into oblivion, forcing me to push Yellow off of me, grasping onto her body as quickly as possible and turned her around. Her head faced my right and her feet faced my left, making it much more easier for me to pick her up. Swiftly, I slid both my hands underneath her, left under her knees and right under her upper torso. Standing up, I grit my teeth, smiling a bit more vividly as Phase gasped in terror. My right eye glowed more brightly, shining like a miniature beacon.

"Yellow, hold on tight! Someone's firing at us!", I exclaimed in excitement, immediately staring my dash across the grassy, boulder infested plain that had very little hiding places to take cover against the exploding warheads of the fucking mortars fired at us! The wind blew from behind me like a massive surge of ice, freezing me to the bone which increased my stamina and boosted my physical abilities.

"Black! I'll watch your six! Make sure you keep running and don't stop!", Phase yelled at me just as an earth shaking explosion thundered from behind me, causing a gush of toxic, sulphuric

gas to bash against my back. Up ahead, I could see the forest boarder steadily getting closer and closer by every second I ran with the terrified, weak Yellow in my arms. Not three seconds later, an explosion occurred to the left of me, sending a painful shockwave to beat against my head mercilessly as a massive puff of flames and black smoke swirled up into the air in the shape of a bundle of balloons. I looked behind me, over my right shoulder to just watch the final shell hurdle straight for us, instantly inflicting a lethal dose of adrenaline into my bloodstream which allowed me to sprint as fast as ever towards the bush... "I got this! I won't let you hurt Black!", Phase exclaimed as I looked straight forwards, blinking twice. The ground suddenly shone a light blue then a dark, deep red before returning back to it's original light green texture upon a massive, earth shattering explosion that made Yellow yelp cutely in fear...

Something's wrong... Terribly wrong... If we were to continue fighting, then we would've been a pile of ashes by now! I just want to know exactly WHO shot those thing at us and from WHERE! C'mon! Just a little more then we're in the safety of the forest! My feet stung, sweat dripped from my forehead down onto my black shirt and my stomach stirred like a tumble dryer. Argh! The adrenaline's already wearing out?! Even my little dose of insanity?! Dammit! Ten metres only!

Phase's POV  
>Haaaaah! I can't believe Black ran all that way with that girl to this place! If it weren't for me destroying that final mortar shell, then they would've died! Haha... Hmm... She looks so cute when she's lost in her own world of thought... I wonder what's on her mind right now.<p>

She leaned against an old oak tree, legs crossed as she held Yellow's piece of paper in her right hand and her own one in her left, glancing at the two with a confused face. The late afternoon sun scorched the plants and grassy ground like red hot plates, killing all life that dared to even attempt to leave the shades of the arching trees. Yellow rested just in front of her, both hands on her green bandaged stomach that was made using the nearby shrubbery.

"My paper has the wrong rules", Black suddenly said in a tone of anger, scrunching up the paper in her left hand noisily.

"What do you mean?", I asked her almost immediately in surprise.

"Yellow's rules states that it's a hunt or be hunted type of game. And that the first one to reach the White Castle all the way at the north and defeat the 'Boss' there wins. I can see why people would want to try to kill me...", She sighed.

"Hmm... What Boss do you think it is?". I asked her curiously. She blankly blinked, taking in a deep breath of air before she exhaled it all out through her gapped mouth.

"Most likely White", She stated... Huh?!

"What makes you think tha-".

"It's obvious... The only person here who matches me is White, and don't forget that the castle is completely white. It's a dead giveaway. Also, if she WASN'T the boss, she'd be here with us", She claimed.

"How?".

"She's a vampire, and last night she didn't drink my blood, meaning that she's probably in her semi-insane form. She'd automatically know where I am from the scent of a tiny drop of my blood".

"But you didn't bleed, did you-".

She pulled up her shirt, revealing a slash wound on her stomach that looked fresh and still damp... Ouch... Dammit... She's always a step ahead... I have a lot of faith put into her.

"Hey Phase, how does a spirit like yourself stay alive? I mean, there must be something specific you have to do in order to stay alive", She suddenly said, lowering her shirt back down to her waist with a small, pleasant smile plastered across her amazing white face that held her beautiful coloured eyes... Now that she mentioned it... I hovered away from her a metre or so as I remembered GREATLY about what I need to do at least once every five days in order to stay alive... Something that I know Black will never agree on...

"Haha... Well... Uhh... It's something", I chuckled nervously, smiling at her as she tilted her head slightly to the right with curiosity, making me slightly grit my teeth to how difficult it was for me to decide whether or not I should either ask her or force her... I don't want to disappear nor do I want her to hate me... Maybe she'll understand if I ask her. "Black... Let's say that tonight's my last night... And by tomorrow disappear. Would you do anything to save me?", I asked her, looking to my far right into the deep, distant forest that held many beautiful flora that stood out in the brightness of the shimmering sun.

Black chuckled, placing down both of the papers onto her lap as I turned to face her again. She stood up slowly, smiling brightly before waking up towards me, both hands behind her back. A small gust of wind blew from behind, making our hairs and attire dance to the influence of the wind as we both stared into each other's eyes deeply. The wind ceased and I lowered myself down to touch the grassy ground with my bare feet. She stopped right in front of me, not thirty centimetres away before she immediately pulled her arms out from behind her and embraced me tightly. My eyes widened and my heart ached as hard as a sledge hammer smashing point blank at my chest whilst my blood cooled dramatically to an arctic-like state... Her right, soft hand cupped the back of my head, gently stroking my light blue, long hair motherly as her left hand rested on my upper back. I blushed a terrible colour of red, staring into her eyes as she too turned a bit red and smiled...

"Anything. Even if I have to throw myself into a pit of alligators. Not just for you", She said soothingly, looking to the left at Yellow who lay on the ground. I too turned to look at her, surprised to see her wide awake with a cheeky smile across her face, holding softly onto her stomach with her right hand. "Even for Yellow I'd go through the hell"... What?... This can't be Black... The was she spoke sounded like Frost... Or is that how she talks when she's serious? Either way, it's surprising no matter how you look at it...

"If anything... Then... Tonight, can you help me. Even if it's anything?", I asked, looking back at Black's amazingly cute face that made me blush twice as hard...

"Black. When did that girl come?", Phase asked curiously, instantly making the two of us jump like springs in pure shock to what she had just said. W...what?! "Serenity?".

"A...haha... No. She's Phase. Just a regular girl with a regular body! Nothing special", Black stated happily, breaking a bead of sweat...

"Mhm! I'm Phase! Nice to meet you Yellow!", I said, playing along with Black as naturally as possible to hide my identity...

"Nice to meet you too", She said happily... Phew...

Black's POV  
>"Tomorrow we're heading to where those artillery rounds were fired from", I said with seriousness in my usual innocent tone of voice, grasping both Yellow and Phase's attention as they ate soft chunks of meat on a wooden stick in front of a small fire that was the only obstacle in between us. Their constant chewing was the only sound other than the chirping of nearby crickets and the howls of distant wolves in the young night.<p>

"Why?", Yellow questioned me, swallowing a mouth full of meat before she dug in to eat another chunk.

"Because I want answers and to confront whoever fired those shots", I sighed, blinking once as I inhaled a lethal mixture of carbon and oxygen, exhaling it out slowly before I looked down at my lap for an unknown reason.

"Hmm. Then we'll go with you. I can't let the one who spared me and cooked me delicious food to go do something dangerous on their own", Yellow chuckled, waving her stick of meat in the air with happiness. Haha.

"Yep! We're coming with you!", Phase said with enthusiasm, fist pumping the air with her left hand with happiness and both her eyes closed. She's so cute!

"Haha. Yeah!", Yellow cried. These two get along really well...

"Who wants seconds?", I asked cheerfully.

"Me!", they both said aloud. Ahahaha! They're so adorable!

"I'll get going then. Phase, you come along. Do you think you can stay here by yourself again Yellow?", I said, pushing myself up off the ground slowly with a small grunt, shaking my head to move my jet black hair away from my eyes.

"No problem!", She exclaimed, giving me the thumbs up with her left hand extended out forwards with passion. "My magic can repel all sorts of monsters! Don't expect to come back to a pile of bones!". Haha! I laughed, turning around with a big smile across my face as Phase chuckled and waved goodbye to Yellow. I never would have thought that Yellow was like this! She seemed like a hot headed, single minded person at the start! Haha. I guess it's because I pissed her off...

Phase's POV  
>"Just a little more, I see a wolf up ahead", I lied, luring the unsuspecting Black deeper and deeper into the dark, forbidding forest as she shivered to the coldness of the night. I felt guilty just trying to do this to her, but I have no other choice... She doesn't want me to disappear as well...<p>

"How much longer do we have to walk for?", She moaned lazily, stumbling on a rock which almost caused her to fall over like a log. "It's so hard to see!".

"Don't worry Black. Just follow me"... I grinned... I think this is far enough... Let's give her a warm, bloody welcome! I'll make it look like an accident!

Yellow's POV  
>I could've sworn I just heard someone scream... But who and where is the question. I hope Black and Phase are alright... I'd hate it if something were to happen to either of them.<p>

Frost's POV  
>...Hmm! So THAT'S how a spirit stays alive! They need to kill a mortal at least once every five days in order to exist! Even so, she should've at LEAST knocked me out before brutally stabbing my stomach and chest with a fucking ROOT! Argh! And it's already morning! I hope Yellow's still asleep!<p> 


	36. First Drop Of Blood

Chapter Thirty Six: First Drop Of Blood

* * *

><p>Frost's POV<br>"How are we going to take them out?", Yellow asked me as we slowly walked up a small hill leading to where the mortars were fired from, according to Phase who walked directly to my left with a small smile plastered across her face.

"We charge in and deal damage", I replied, fastening my pace up the hill, scrunching the damn, light green grass with every step I took. It's so good to be back in this body! I can't thank Phase enough and at the same time, kind of upset because of the fact that she BRUTALLY murdered me in the middle of the night.

"Then I'll charge up first", Yellow stated before she immediately zoomed past me from the right, running up the hill like it was nothing all the way to the top. She stood there, blankly staring at something up ahead with widened eyes right as someone called out her name... Huh?

"Yellow! Is Black with you?!", A familiar, male voice called from above, making me blankly blink with surprise as I looked to my left, staring into Phase's eyes with confusion as she stared back at me also confused...

"Chaos?! What are you doing up here?!", Yellow yelled. As soon as she said that, I flipped on and rushed up to the top with Phase, extremely curious about what was going on. A cool, soothing gust of wind blew across the plains from the right, causing the grass to dance and rustle to it's influence before I finally made it to the top, standing to the left of Yellow proudly to see not only Chaos, but almost everyone else rushing up towards us with large smiles plastered across their faces... W...what?! Not even my mind could comprehend what I was witnessing through my very own eyes... E...everyone's here?! All thirty of us?! Wait, where's White then?

I took a step forward, blankly blinking as Jace rushed up to me through the crowd of people, stopping right in front of me huffing and puffing as he placed his right hand onto my shoulder, taking a breather. I'm so confused! What the hell is going on right now?!

"White... She's look...ing... For you... Come", He said in between his loud, deep breaths of air as he looked at me in the eye with so much seriousness, that he could even convince an Overlord to work for him. Literally. This guy is not someone to mess with.

"White? She's here as well?", I quickly said with surprise, not knowing why as he slid his hand off my shoulder and nodded his head slowly.

"Come... I'll explain everything to you after she's finished with you", He exhaled with a heavy voice... I wonder what's up.

White's POV  
>I flushed a deep shade of red as I sat on top of Frost, staring down into his deep light red and light blue eyes with my shiny red ones... He was completely petrified to have me sitting on top of him. He couldn't even move to how embarrassed he truly was, making it all the easier for me to suck his blood. No one was around, making now the perfect opportunity for this... Slowly, I leaned down forward, slightly resisting as my heart raced against the overflow of embarrassment eating away at my mind. I opened my mouth just wide enough for my razor sharp, vampire-like teeth to exhibit and glisten in the light of the shining fire ball that hovered above the light blue sky amazingly... Just a taste of his blood... To quench my thirst...<p>

"White... I'm sorry", He whispered, suddenly beating his embarrassment as I felt his arms wrap around my body, pulling me in closer to him as I blushed furiously. But my urge to drink his blood was far more superior to mere embarrassment... His scent smelt like mint, unblocking my nose entirely before I finally sunk my teeth into the flesh of his neck... He held tightly onto me, embracing me as he trembled, trying to fight off the pain with all his might. I drank mouthfuls of his sweet, thick red blood, melting to it's wonderful taste as it nourished my entire body and mind, making me feel a thousand times stronger and resistant to absolutely anything...

A good half an hour passed, and I'm still here, draining his blood from his body like a happy leach... Mmmm! His blood's the best! Haha! I love it so much!

Frost's POV  
>"Did a snake bite your neck?", Jace asked me as we sat down on the edge of the hill where me and Yellow came up from earlier today, gazing off into the distance where many structures of destroyed cities and decayed villages lay flat in open field whereas a massive castle of pure white stood before the horizon with stunning beauty.<p>

"I guess you could say that", I chuckled, blankly blinking as I sighed.

"Well, I guess it's time to tell you what's going on around here", He said. "You see, we were the ones who fired the shells at you guys to try to reel you up here. But for some reason, you fled with Yellow. Anyway, putting that aside, we're all heading to that castle tomorrow for the games to truly begin. Drago jumbled up the rules once again and this time, it's going to be about who can survive in that place for two months without getting killed. There'll be thirty people in total attending obviously. However, there's some strange things that happen inside of the castle. Drago claims it's haunted, others say it's all just a coincidence... There'll be ten floor in total in the entire castle and only two will be accessible in the beginning until something certain happens...", He explained to me in great detail... Woah... I never knew it was like this! This should be fun... "While we sleep, we'll be teleported there. But a crappy rule about it is that you CAN'T have any weapons on you inside the place. They'll be locked up inside of a secret room. Oh! And that reminds me, every time someone dies and someone finds them, an alarm will sound"... A game of murderer, huh?... I better not go at it in my female form then... Everyone will be dead in one night if I go insane.

"Sounds like fun", I said with a smile, staring at the White Castle... Things are about to get pretty interesting! "When do we slee-", before I could even finish my sentence, I turned my head to the left to just watch Jace lunge a syringe into my neck, filling me with whatever liquid he had inside of it... I coughed, grasping onto my neck as my air hole tightened, disabling me from gathering any air... My vision distorted, my body burnt up like a fire as placed underneath me before I collapsed entirely, staring up at Jace who smiled evilly down at me sadistically.

"Don't worry Black, you'll only hallucinate for a bit after you wake up. I'm counting on you to win this and not end up getting killed...", Was the last thing I ever heard from him... He's not participating in the games?... Argh... He's... One of the people who run it! Dammit!...

I woke up with a gasp, blankly blinking as I pulled myself up, looking around the white room I was in. My light blue blanket collapsed onto my thighs as my head throbbed as if someone was banging if against an iron wall with a megaton of force... Tick tock... Tick tock went the clock to my right, making me shoot my attention towards it to check the immediate time. 9pm... I was knocked out for nine hours?!... Argh! My head's throbbing!

I lifted up my right hand from the covers, placing it on my head to help ease the tremendous pain... But something was off about my hand... It felt cold, wet, sticky... I pulled it away from my head and slowly into my vision... My eyes widened as my pupils contracted to what it was. Blood... And a lot of it! As fast as I could, I ravaged out of the covers, falling over to the right of the bed with the blood soaked, light blue blanket to see a large patch of blood all over the bed... I backed away, trying to fight the urge to scream for help but I kept it to myself, wanting to figure out what was going on... My actions were silent due to the floor being made of a very hard material, but I knew for certain that it was to sound proof... I blinked, pushing myself towards the very edge of the room before looking back at my right hand to see nothing... What?!

White's POV  
>Every single one of us sat for dinner at an extremely long table inside of a massive dining room that was decorated to mimic a king's one. Red carpets covered the entire floor, the walls were coated with white, extremely polished tiles that reflected everything it could as perfect as a mirror. Quiet conversations were held between many of the individuals as the constant clanking of spoons and forks hitting the plate acted at the Melody of the moment. On all of our plates, we had fresh, steamy steak surrounded by hundreds of light green peas and carrots. To the left of the plate, was a large glass of freshly squeezed lemon juice. The table we as as pale as paper and had a light blue covering on top to prevent any mess from touching the insides. Golden chandeliers hung from the arched ceiling, lighting the entire room to the fullest and gave the place a rich atmosphere.<p>

I had just finished my food and half of my drink and all is did was sit down there, staring blankly down at my empty white plate of grease... Time flies when you somehow fall asleep out of nowhere and wake up inside of a giant castle. Hmm... And why isn't Jace here on the table. Nor that guy with the brown hair and black eyes? Strange... I hope Black's alright inside of the 'girls' room. She hasn't woken up since Jace injected her with one of Star's 'Knock Out' fluids...

"This place is supposedly haunted", Someone said to my left, making me look up and face them with a neutral look across my face. Haunted? It was a boy who looked about nineteen. He had dark brown hair, dark brown eyes, white skin and wore a grey jacket as well as grey pants. He gave me a split second look before dazing off at the others to my right, checking to see who's attention he had caught. "Who here believes that?", He asked, sitting up on his chair properly as her folded his arms to make himself look somewhat more superior.

"About

half of us do", Vortex answered unamused from my far right. "Why, don't YOU believe in ghosts?".

"Pfft! Do I look like a child?", He spat, setting off a spark that could later on grow to become a wildfire. "Of course I don't believe in that shit. I just wanted to see how many of you people actually believe in such bullshit"... Hmm... He obviously has never seen one... and there's one right here, but somehow no one can see her except for me. And why IS she with me instead of Black?

"Ignorance. He's contagious", Blue chuckled, taking a small sip from her glass before someone else said something from my left.

"Do you have any proof that ghosts and the paranormal exists?", A man with blonde hair and light blue eyes stated, trying to push both Blue and Vortex into a corner. But unfortunately for him, Vortex is NOT someone you'd want to challenge in a mind game. She's the Maiden Of Wisdom for crying out loud!

"A soul is considered paranormal, am I correct? And you believe that you have a soul inside of you. Is that not enough proof?", She retaliated with that question, leaving both the men speechless and annoyed.

"Hey, White. Do you know where Black is?", Melody asked me from my right, causing me to snap my attention towards her as I smiled warmly the moment I had my eyes fixed onto her light green, sparkly ones. She sat four seats down from me, meaning she had to talk over the others in order for me to hear.

"I think she's still asleep upstairs", I said in a friendly manner.

"Let's to wake her up then. I don't want my sister to complain to me in the middle of the night about food", Lizzo giggled cutely from right beside me as Phase suddenly tapped my shoulder from behind.

"You go on ahead. I'll catch up soon", I said politely to her and at once, she smiled at me brightly before pushing her chair out of the table quietly due to the red carpeting and stood out of it.

"I'll come too. I want to make sure she's ok as well", A random man said to my right before he quickly stood up and gave Lizzo a friendly nod... Hmm...

The two began to walk towards the large archway exit that had no doors whatsoever to to furthest right of the room... I turned to my left, looking into Phase's eyes as she hovered slightly above me with a look of worry... Huh?

"White, I have a very bad feeling about outside", She stated, making me blankly blink as I gave her a soft smile. I didn't want to say anything to her less I want people to think that I'm crazy for talking to someone that no one but me, Black and Yellow could see... Of course, Yellow knows that she's a spirit who lives to be with Black forever and ever, but I can't seem to figure out why tho...

"Hmm, I wonder if she IS alright", Star chuckled, making me shoot a deadly glance at her as I grit my teeth. She smiled widely and gave me a suspicious wink... I bet there's side effects to that thing...

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!", We all heard Lizzo's scream from the right as loud as day, instantly giving me a terrible fright right before a loud, deafening siren sounded off from the ceiling, bursting my eardrums painful which concussioned me for a brief moment. Worriedly, I snapped out of my chair and made a run for the doorway, not looking back as Lizzo screamed once more right before the siren stopped abruptly. My hair fluttered behind me like beautiful strands of silk as I felt a tremendous amount of fear punish my bones the moment I left the room and entered the massive living room...

"Lizzo?! What's wrong?!", I exclaimed in worry, rushing up towards her and pushing a stray wooden chair nosily to the left, making it collide with another set of chairs harshly. Immediately, I dropped down to my knees, hearing the other rush up behind me to see what had happened as Lizzo blankly stared up to the right at something. "Hey?!", I yelled, putting both my hands onto her shoulders and shook her vividly to make her snap out of her scary trance... But she never looked away... Her eyes were terrifyingly wide and her pupils resembled an atom... "Lizzo?!".

"L...look... Up there...", She trembled in fear, raising her right hand in front of her as she held her index finger out, pointing towards something... Slowly, I turned my head to the right... W...W...W...What... T...The... Fuck?!

I gagged on my own stomach fluids, feeling it all rise up to my throat as I held it in as much as possible, never wanting it to come out... I placed both my hands over my mouth to re-enforce it, feeling my eyes begin to sting and water up to how painful it was... Not just the vomit... But that boy's horrifying death...

He hung on the wall with both his bloodied arms spread to the side with two long sharp wooden sticks that looked like the legs of a chair impaled through both his hands. All of his nails were torn off, revealing the bumpy, revolting insides that stirred my stomach the more I looked at them... But that wasn't all. Both his eyes hung out of their sockets via a bloodied red wire that swayed from side to side as his lower jaw hung down as limp as a bag of rocks... Two more wooden chair legs impaled both his shins, showing the bloodied, cracked bones clearly as blood squirted out of them like a small fountain... Finally... His stomach was missing it's flesh... And all that was there, was his intestines hanging out loosely like a bundle of raw rope-like hot dogs, dripping blood onto the red and black chequered carpet quietly... But it had an echo... An eerie, ghost-like echo... Drip... Drip... Drip... Drip... Drip...

The games have finally begun... And it begun with the first drop of blood...


	37. Insanity

Chapter Thirty Seven: Insanity

* * *

><p>Black's POV<br>That hallucination really stirred me last night! Haha! I thought I ended up killing someone while I was asleep!... I shouldn't really be making jokes like these right after someone's death... Well, at least they're not literally 'dead'. According to Drago, they'll come back to life and spectate us from wherever he and the rest are.

Pushing that aside, I don't think anyone has really spoken ever since that siren sounded last night. Or was it HOW they found the body? I'm not too sure... But if it was the body, then I'm lucky that I didn't see it. I'd go insane in the blink of an eye and kill everyone within range of my fingertips...

I ventured through the corridors of the first floor which was the 'normal' floor that had the kitchen, living room, a large bathroom with stools, a game room and finally, a storage room. Upstairs was where we all sleep. One half for the boys and another for the girls. In almost every room, there were around three people all sitting about, holding conversations with each other and another time when I walked passed the living room, I overheard four people accuse me for the murder...

I don't blame them. It's natural to blame the ones who weren't with the group... But the only ones absent were me AND that guy. Jace isn't included since he helps Drago run the show... Maybe it was something out of the ordinary?... But still... That blood from last night is still bitting at me like a parasite. Even if it was just a mere hallucination... And what's even more scary is that it occurred right when that guy died. Anyway, it's just a coincidence no matter how you look at it.

"Frost!", I heard someone call out my name from behind me, making me stand my ground abruptly in the long hallway that led towards the girl's dorms which was a golden door to the left up ahead. Quickly, I put on my biggest and friendliest smile possible before I spun around majestically on my heels to face Lizzo who power walked up towards me with haste. "C'mon Frost! It's breakfast! Hurry or else you'll miss out like last night!", She announced, stopping in front of me as she clamped both her hands around my right hand tightly. Her hands were warm and very cosy, making my soul calm down to the very brim. She pulled my hand up close to her heart, smiling vividly as I jolted with shock to her sudden movement. What is Lizzo trying to pull off right now? "Let's go! Melody is going to eat my plate if I don't go back!", She cried, taking a step back as she tugged on my hand ferociously. Eh?

"W...Wait a second! I need to get something from my bed!", I stated honestly, trying to pull my arm back but to no avail due to how tough she truly was. Too bad for her, she doesn't know about her true abilities.

"Froooosssttt! I don't want her to eat my food!", She winged like a child, tugging twice as hard, making me take three noisy steps forward as she took three pleasant steps back.

"Then go by yourself! I need to grab something quick! I promise it'll take no longer than two minutes!", I announced, pulling my arm five times harder than I should've before suddenly, she let of of my hand, causing me to topple over onto the shiny white tilled corridor on my back harmlessly... Argh!

"Promise?", She asked me with an innocent tone of voice as she gave me the 'eyes', forcing me to reply with no other than "yes". "Then I'll come with you!", She said happily... Ahh! She may be my twin sister and all, but she's nothing like me! She's almost like Frosty for crying out loud! Except Frosty's a lot more civil and we both understand each other almost PERFECTLY.

With a quiet grunt of pain, I pushed myself up from the ground and back onto my feet, letting of a sigh of annoyance before I turned around and made my way up towards the dorm. Lizzo followed me in suit like a shadow, sending strange vibes down my spine as we got closer and closer towards the room... Soon I realised that the chills I received were because of something I felt inside of there... Phase? No. She's with Yellow right now having a bath. Someone must be inside. Maybe Chaos? I don't know... But if I have a bad feeling about anything, then there's a probability that I'm right by eighty percent...

I stood before the door, holding onto the golden, horizontal handle with my right hand as Lizzo stood directly behind me, holding onto my left shoulder with both her hands as she peeked pass my head... Something feels off inside. But I can't figure what. But all I know is that someone is inside. There's no doubt about that. Heck, I can even hear the creaking of the wooden floorboards inside!... Still... I have to make sure and take precaution.

"Lizzo, step aside. We have to be careful", I warned and at once, she let go of my shoulder as she moved to the left of me and the door. I took in a deep breath of air through my nose, exhaling it all out soon after before I finally pulled the handle downwards very slowly... A louder creak emitted from inside, tempting me to rush in but I resisted the urge to do so... Dammit... I'm better off kicking the door straight open!

Softly, I pushed the door an inch off the frame, making it creak quietly as I lifted up my right leg and sent a decimating push kick to the door, causing it to fling open and smash against the walls from within... Unfortunately for me, I ended up slipping backwards due to he immense force of the kick, making me fall down onto my butt as the back of my head slammed against the wall as suddenly, before my very eyes a massive, iron cylinder-shaped object connected via a wooden beam from above hurdled straight for my face with lightning speed... I was completely petrified... I couldn't move an inch as I watched it hurdle towards me...

White's POV  
>Woah! The castle's shaking?! What was that loud bang?! I need to go check it out! I excused myself from the table, pushing my chair back before I dashed for the door with lightning, unparalleled speed. Once I made it past the archer doorway and into the living room, I turned left and entered a long hallway that led towards a set of golden stairs to the upper floor. I'm more than certain that I heard the explosion emit from upstairs. I need to hurry!<p>

"FROST! Snap out of it! It missed you! Please snap out!", I heard Lizzo scream from right above in a muffled manner, causing my heart to skip a beat... Something happened to Black! As fast as I could, I sprinted up to the stairs and jumped a whopping seven steps as I continued my journey up to the second floor. I took a sharp right, continuing the flight before I finally made it to the top. I inhaled a heavy amount of debris the moment I made it, causing me to enter an unbearable convulsion of coughs. Extending my right hand in front of me, I used a simple magic blast to vanquish the toxic gas permanently, allowing me to take in a deep breath of fresh air that cleansed my lungs entirely... "What's wrong Frost?! Why won't you answer?! Frost!", Lizzo cried at the far end of the hallway where she knelt down in front of Black who lay unmoving underneath a giant dark silver hammer that impaled more than half of itself into the tiled wall... Did she... Get hit by that?!

"Lizzo! What happen to Black?!", I yelled in pure shock and horror the moment my eyes caught a glimpse of blood splattered all over the floor.

"Hey! What happened?!". Someone said from behind me as an army of footsteps approached, followed with surprised gasps and yelps of terror the moment they saw Black...

"Help! Someone please help her! She won't react to anything!", Lizzo cried, shaking Black vividly by the shoulders. She didn't react at all...

I grit my teeth, launching myself forwards with light speed up toward them both with loud stomps. As I reached the two metre mark, I stopped and dropped down to my knees to the horrific sight that consisted of Black's innards showing slightly as well as a mass amount of blood leaking from her forehead... The tiles on the wall spiked out dangerously and threatened anyone who dared to come too close... Black had a blank look in her eye. Like she was lost inside of another world... She trembled, staring at nothing whilst blood escaped from her open wound and pooled underneath her, reflecting the ceiling and myself in the deepest shade of red... What's... Happened to her?

"Someone left a note inside of the room! And it's for Black from someone named Insane"... Someone yelled from inside of the room...

"Read it out! We all need to hear it! Give it to Black when she regains her composure", Vortex demanded aloud from my direct left... Black...

"If you insist! Ahem!", The man cleared his throat, exiting the room with loud footsteps as his boots crunched on the tiles that were scattered all over the floor in millions of pieces. "It's been a while Black since you've let me out to taste the sweet blood of the mortal. You know how badly I've been waiting for this game to come. I want to express my true nature towards everyone I love and hate. Milk's flesh was the sweetest and tenderest of them all, but I bet Mindy's one would've been the jackpot... Anyway, how's Mindy? Is she alright? Please let me know... I've been lonely without anything to interact with... Everyone in this place are afraid of me. Even when I don't have any intentions to harm them... For one final time, let me express myself to everyone here to the fullest... I'm sure they'll love it. Love you Frost Richtofen! Or is it Black? I hardly even look at you so either one is fine. Oh, I almost forgot, the blood that was all over your hands last night belonged to that guy who died. I saw you watch him commit suicide with a wide smile plastered across your pretty face... Good girl"...

"NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!", Black screamed, gritting her teeth in terror as the colour came back to her eyes along with realisation hitting her as hard as

a boulder strapped with dynamite. She raised both her hands up to her face and trembled with widened, horrified eyes that gave off a small, faint glow as I watched her with terror, unable to comprehend her sudden actions. "LIES! LIES! LIES!".

"Take your sister to our room. We'll take care of her. As for the note, whoever sent that must be the one who set the trap", Chaos stated from behind with a strong tone of seriousness as Milk immediately agreed.

"I'll come as well. White, you come as well just in case something happens to her. Everyone else, pretend this never happened and be careful. We don't want to find anymore bodies", Milk said with a slight tremble loudly. She's frightened... So am I. I've never seen Black like this ever before...

"LIZZO! STAY AWAY FROM ME! DON'T! DON'T DON'T! AHHHHH! AHHHHH! AHH-", Vortex dashed in and pulled Lizzo away from Black who lost control of her thoughts right before ending her cried with a press of her thumb against her soft, tender neck that was soaked with her own blood... She lay limp, unmoving and lifeless. Almost replicating a corpse, except for the fact that she was still breathing... What's happened to her?!

Milk's POV  
>The basement has been unlocked, and I've ventured down there thoroughly with White and Sino to find nothing but a chamber that had many operating beds and platefuls of various materials. Gun powder, iron, gold, you name it! Heck, there's even diamonds down there! The door that leads to this place was made purely out of iron that looked impenetrable and could only be opened from the outside, making me believe that it's some sort of prison...<p>

I've spoken to Chaos about this, and he thinks that it's best to put Black inside there to make sure that she doesn't cause any trouble. I was against it at first but in the end, I agreed... I know she'll understand... After all, she's almost completely insane. And once she does become complete, then it's game over for us all.

Black's POV  
>"How do you feel?", White asked me as she sat on a comfortable, luxurious wooden chair to my left right beside my head.<p>

I smiled softly, slowly blinking as Phase wrapped her arms around my fully healed stomach passionately before I answered.

"Great", I said groggily, still wary about my condition as even a fright could send me down a one-way trip to insanity.

"That's good to hear. I'm glad that you're feeling better. I was so worried about you when I saw you right under that hammer", She chuckled cutely, making me smile to how much of a great friend she was...

"Mhm. Don't worry about me White. You should go do something with the others instead of watching me all day long with Lizzo and Phase", I said to her, thinking if I should tell her something that I've been holding onto in my mind for quiet some time.

"I can't have fun when you're not around. I care a lot about you Black and I want the best for you"... I'm glad... I'm so glad... "Can I sleep with you here tonight? I get lonely without you sometimes", She blushed in slight embarrassment as I giggled to how cute she looked.

"Sure", Was my reply as I heard Lizzo mumble something in her sleep to my far right on another hospital-like bed... I should tell her now... "White..."... Actually... I'd rather not tell her... I'll let her figure it out by herself. "Let's stay to the very last and win this".

"Yep! We'll definitely make it! And we'll have an all out battle without any interruptions at the destroyed city not too far from here", She stated, suddenly triggering a small portion of my insanity the moment those amazing words left her soft, amazing lips... Oh no... "I'll be sure to even use my ultimate moves on you as well! I can't wait!"... Ack! Why is this... Triggering my insanity?!... Oh no... No... No... "Then we'll go and fight the three kingdoms", NO!... This shouldn't be happening! I'm... I'm... "Together"... Those final words echoed violently through my ears as I began to hyper ventilate, smiling at her brightly to how beautiful she truly looked... The trigger has been pulled... There's no stopping now... Haha... Ahahaha!

I crackled, lifting myself up as Phase's soft hands let go of my body, allowing me to easily pull off my covers while White gave me a strange, curious stare... Her red eyes are so pretty... She's like a doll... Just like Mindy! As fast as lightning, I flung myself off the bed and charged into her, grasping onto her neck with both my hands as we both plummeted down to the hard stone ground with a loud thud. Tears poured out of my eyes as I choked the poor White who stared into my eyes with sorrow and confusion, not knowing what was going on nor HOW I was able to muster that much speed in a split second. I sat above her, rubbing myself against her stomach pleasurably as I enjoyed watching her desperately reach for air with painful gargles and coughs. Ahahaha! She's so cute when she's about to die! But I won't be killing her just yet! We have a long way to go! I'm going to show her all the pleasures of the world! Ahahaha! I'll kill Lizzo first! Then I'll kill everyone else! Hahahaha!

"I'm sorry White! But I can't hold it in anymore! You triggered me and now look at me! My teeth are as sharp as razor blades and I take pleasure from pain! This is your fault! Now take RESPONSIBILITY my White! My precious White!", I cried demoniacally, leaning down as I licked her slowly facing face with my wet, warm, slimy tongue which caused her to flush a deep red. Ahahaha! She's so pitiful! "Phase! I have knowledge! I can make you a mortal!", I claimed before White finally passed out. She's too weak when she's attacked without warning! "TONIGHT EVERYONE WILL DIE BUT FOR WHITE! EVERYONE I KNOW WILL DIE IN THIS VERY FLOOR! THE REST WILL SUFFER!", I screamed out at the top of my lungs, shaking the entire castle vividly which caused Lizzo to awaken... Hehe... Looks like she's in for a world of pain!

I'LL BE WAITING FOR WHITE AT THE CITY! AHAHAHAHA!


	38. Colour Bound Battle: Showdown

Colour Bound Battle Chapter Thirty Eight: Black And White's Showdown

* * *

><p>Drago's POV<br>Unbelievable... She gave no mercy to anyone there... She just killed them like bugs. Haha! She did it like I knew she would! Now, with everything out of the way, the true event for the Test Of Colours will go underway! A battle to the death against Black and White! Winner takes all! Hehe... But I'm not expecting much of a show with the insane Black against her. She doesn't know a thing about the real world and my true intentions of this game was for White to do what she does best. Cleansing the world from darkness and possession!

Lizzo's POV  
>A nightmare?... Thank goodness for that! It felt so real when Black nailed my fingers together and force fed me Star's brains and Milk's intestines then made me watch her eat almost everyone else alive... Gah! Hmm! I better go wake Black up! I need to tell her about this crazy dream!<p>

Star's POV  
>We were inside of a different realm?... That explains almost everything. Like how I'm still alive right after Black tore open my skull and dug a spoon straight into my brain before feeding it to Lizzo... She's brutal when she's insane!... And because she made me to through that, I'm going to literally fuck her! Same with Melody! Killing me is one thing but torchering me is another... She's going to get it bad!<p>

Melody's POV  
>THAT BITCH! I can't believe I went through that... Argh! Once she's back, I'm going to teach her a lesson she'll never forget for killing me in such a way! Pulling off my hair strand by strand before slicing off eight of my fingers and lowering me down into molten brass! She's going to get it so badly! Her tears will be sweet! Just like what she said to me!<p>

Phase's POV  
>All's well, it ends with a dream... All of that was a dream?! Of course it was. There's no way that Black would ever do such a thing. Especially to her beloved friends... But still, it felt so real... And Black's still asleep. I better try to wake her up.<p>

White's POV  
>Everything and everyone's dead... I was left alive to live alone so that I could fight her... But not like this... Not while everyone's been murdered! It makes me not want to fight her, but to kill her! She's getting it! She even killed her own sister and friends! She's... Argh! She told me to go find her at that destroyed city! Then that's where I'm headed to!<p>

I sprinted as fast as I could towards the city, passing many forests, plains and villages in an instant to my pure lust of killing her to avenge the deaths of the others with the tip of my blade. That worthless Drago went through so many fucking things just for a fight! Then we won't let him down! This battle will be the finale! There! I see the ruined buildings up ahead! And the entrance too! My footsteps were light and made little to no noise as all as I held my Moon's Rhythm in my right hand as tightly as possible, gritting my teeth to encourage my rage to become one with me in this last battle. Our final battle! Many trees passed by me left and right as I got closer and closer by every second, now able to see the intersection not a kilometre away where Black stood as still as a statue, patiently waiting for me to arrive.

I stomped hard onto the new terrain, leaping up a good three metres into the air to gain speed before landing on the hard, charcoal black road of this forsaken post-apocalyptic area... I skidded forwards a good five metres before I continued my sprint up towards Black who looked amused at my presence, readying herself as I reaped my right hand back behind me and sent a devastating horizontal slash. She blocked it with ease as I spun around with light speed and repeated the process, taking a step back before I smashed my blade against hers vertically. Sparks exploded from the razor sharp edges of our blades, resembling New Year's Eve as we stared into each other's eyes with the urge to kill one another...

"Black! I'm going end this!", I threatened, putting on a small smile which caught her by surprise.

"Don't make me laugh! You bitch! I'll make sure to tear you slowly before you die!", She snapped, sending a kick to my leg which I dodged by breaking out of our spectacular clash via taking three steps back. "Pussy! Come here and fight me!", She cried, obviously enraged. This is NOT Black at all... She has a black aura around her. A terribly dark one... And it seems that she doesn't know much about my powers... Even more better! She doesn't know that Mindy's no longer here, meaning that she's not expecting a light based attack to take it's toll upon her! I can win this! If I can cleanse Black completely from her insanity, then we can have a real fight with each other! Now I'm talking!

She charged at me, sending an uppercut with her blade only to be blocked easily with my blade of light. Insanity is knowledge, but she doesn't know how to use it! She should know better that light can consume darkness easily no mater the density! She grunted painfully, unable to comprehend how she failed her attack before suddenly, she sent a punch to my face with her free left hand. I smiled, performing a back flip as my right foot connected with her chin excruciatingly, causing me to chuckle. Never mess with me when I'm serious! Insane or not, I'll win! She's weakest against light in that form! I will cleanse her with one epic move!

I leaped a good six metres backwards right after landing, changing my sword into a small dagger just long enough to reach her heart. It was as pale as paper and reflected the grey world like a mirror. I looked into my own eyes, smiling brightly before I looked back at her, watching her rush up to me with her right hand held far behind me, making me chuckle to how much of an easy target she truly was... Let's free Black!

"YOU WILL DIE WHITE!", She cried, expecting me to block her attack, but to her surprise, I charged into her even before she could begin to swing her sword, allowing me to get a clear shot at her heart with the dagger. With as much light energy I could muster, I channelled it down my right arm and into the blade the moment it penetrated her black clothing, flesh and heart agonisingly, causing her to gasp in terror to the sudden flush of my light entering and cleansing her body... The blade glowed, and so did her black heart of darkness, indicating that the process was complete. Quickly, I lodged my knife out of her heart and gave her a good push kick that sent her skidding down the road a good fifteen metres, kicking dust into the air like a haze right before she stopped glowing... "Light?! Impossible! Mindy's the only one other than Star!", She cried... Hehe... She's right about that. I'm practically Mindy in a different form without any memories of the past.

"You can take on any other element you want. But if you mess with light, then you're treading on thin ice with a boulder strapped to your back!", I yelled... She coughed, shaking her head right before she gave me a very friendly smile...

"Thanks for freeing me!", Black said happily in her usual, heart warming tone of voice that I longed to hear, making me chuckle as she slashed the ground with her blade as fast as lightning, leaving a flaming red mark that embedded itself into the road like a scar. "I can't even control my own thoughts when I'm insane".

"Don't mention it! Shall we continue this fight?", I asked, obviously knowing her answer as I turned my dagger into a high powered full automatic pistol that could shoot as fast as an UZI. It had the same model of the Glock eighteen handgun which meant that it looked similar to a rectangle. The paint on it was obviously white and had red etchings of my name on either side of the gun. I held it out in front of me with my lone right hand, aiming precisely at Black's head as she smiled back at me and laughed.

"I guess I can't back down. After all, we've come so far and I've already killed everyone else", She replied, slashing the air with lightning speed to intimidate me. This is where the real bats begins. A fight between two sane minded Colours for that title. And I'm going to win it! "You're next, White Crimson. Don't make this boring".

"I could say the same thing to you", I chuckled, awaiting for the perfect time as my right index finger gently put pressure against the white trigger of my handgun that aimed directly at Black's forehead mercilessly. She can dodge and slash bullets mid flight, but she can't slice light that easily. Especially a barrage of it.

Our battlefield was stained and scared from previous battles. Buildings, long forgotten in time leaned over dangerously to the sides as poisonous vegetation grew over it like a virus. The sky shone grey and the sun hid behind the blanket-like clouds that darkened the land... But it enlightened our match greatly. No backing down and everything is allowed. Black can't go insane anymore after that stab which makes it even more interesting...

After what felt like eternity of stalemate, she finally slouched forwards slightly and charged towards me with her blade held in front of her body with her lone right hand in a diagonal position. She smiled beautifully as her long, jet black hair followed her like many silky strings of darkness. Her attire fluttered to her very movement, making it a bit easy for me to track her with my handgun... Once she was around ten metres away, I finally mustered up the courage and enthusiasm to hold down the trigger.

At once, a massive barrage of smoke and light bullets left the barrel of the gun as I fought the recoil, keeping bullets perfectly aligned onto her as the explosions echoed throughout the entire city eerily and excruciatingly loudly. At once, she began to swing her sword furiously at my bullets, shattering them into a thousand shards of lead that sparkled miraculously all around her. She danced to the rhythm of the battle, spinning around like a

ballerina as she still moved forward towards me. I smiled, admiring her skill as I continued to fire my bullets at her, waiting for the perfect time to put in a twist.

"You better prepare yourself when I make it up to you!", She cried, slashing and dancing to the battle as I chuckled and got ready for my twist. Just as she swung her blade at my last bullet, I let go of the trigger, rushing up to her as she spun around again, completely stunned to my sudden movement. As fast as possible, I fired three consecutive bullets at her, the final one fired a sit second shorter. She struggled to slice the two, taking a step back in recoil as the final bullet dove straight into her stomach, causing her to grunt in pain before taking five steps backwards... I outsmarted her! She thought my barrage would be continuous, that's why she kept on spinning despite the ceasing of the bullets. Blood immediately leaked out of her lethal wound, dripping down her thighs and onto the ground. Nevertheless, she still smiled brightly and stood up as straight as a stone wall. Haha. No surprise. She's not the type to give up even if she takes a bullet to the head.

"Surprised?", I asked with a small laugh, taking in a deep breath of air before I exhaled and turned my pistol back into a long, slender, fifteen kilo pale blade that had my name etched into the sides horizontally in molten red magma.

She giggled, touching the blood with her left and and brought it close up to her face, smiling brightly and playfully to the sight of her own blood.

"More like amused and proud! You're the first one to land a hit on me! Haha! How are we going to settle this?", She chuckled, thrusting her left hand to her side violently as she pointed the tip of her blade at me in a threatening manner. "Your choice. Either way, don't hold back".

"Have you forgotten?", I said, thrusting my right hand forward with my Moon's Rhythm, pointing the tip of the blade dangerously at her. "We're going all out!".

"Hehe! I was testing you! Good to know that you have a great spirit!", She yelled and at once, a strong gust of wind blew from the left as we both rushed up to one another in the midst of the ruined city. "I won't lose to you!".

"Neither will I!", I cried, smashing my blade against hers as we both swiped horizontally. Mine from the right and here from the left, resulting in an explosion of blue, red and yellow flames to consume our vision as our eyes drilled deeply into one another's. We both scraped out blades away and swiped again, mine managing to strike her first, only to be dodged via a hasty step back. I grunted, stepping forwards to put pressure on her as I slashed at her again via an uppercut forged with energy, only to have it blocked by her rather easily. She held her blade horizontally, her right hand on the handle and her left on the smooth part of the blade, near the tip.

I recoiled back in pain, regretting my decision of sending a brute attack right as she pushed forward, now attempting to apply pressure onto me with the swing of her blade. I backed off, just watching the tip graze my left, soft cheek before she immediately spun around, sending another slice head-level right at me. I backed off again, this time successfully dodging her attack, gritting my teeth like vices. Dammit! She used this tactic to defeat me once before! E=M, meaning that the faster she goes, the more power she has infused in her blade! Argh! I'll have to block her attack right now before it gets too hard!

Here goes nothing! As hard as I could, I swung my blade downwards onto her blade the moment it came back around. Mustering as much light energy I could, I forced it into my sword, successfully causing her to gasp as her blade bounced backwards, dragging her arms right over her shoulder. Her eyes widened in shock but at the same time, she was having fun... Without hesitation, I charged up my left hand with energy, causing photons of light to emit from my open palm as I reeled it backwards and lunged it right onto her chest. An immediate circle of light formed around my hand the moment I made contact with her chest, resulting in a major outburst of energy to transfer into her very body which forced her to literally launch backwards straight into a building with light speed. Heck, the launch speed even broke the sound barrier! Haha! I have no regrets! I've outsmarted her twice!

Black's POV  
>She's good. But not that good. I grunted, pushing off a large stone that lay heavy on my body with my left hand, making it crumble to the side before I sat up and smiled softly, staring through the dark, thick haze of debris that consumed the entire place. I could see her, and she couldn't see me. My right eye tracked her down via her heat which made her look like a red, humanoid blob which scared me a little... She's right outside... Haha! Since she's pulled that off, I guess it's time to pull out the but guns! I chuckled, pushing myself off the dirty, rubble-infested stone floor inside of this small, empty section of the lower building. Thinking heavily about an energy cannon, my blade quickly morphed into one like a transformer, covering my right arm all the way to the elbow arm guards.<p>

I held my right arm out, holding down the trigger with my right index finger as I aimed directly at the unsuspecting white, breathing in the deadly chemicals of the debris to my lung's content. Light blue photonic orbs formed on the rims of my blackened, demonic, futuristic, OVERSIZED cannon, all slowly attracting to the middle to charge it up. Over time, the effect grew more vivid and vivid until finally, a light blue orb of dark energy hovered just over internal barrel, ready to be fired infinitely at my dead opponent, White... However, this gun isn't the same one I used against Overturn. It's a much more lighter and weaker version. If I were to use THAT one, then we'll both be killed.

A large slab of stone collapsed from behind me noisily, making me grunt slightly as White reacted to the noise instantaneously. Dammit! As fast as possible, I let my light grey ears come back to plain sight, allowing me to easily keep track on her movements via sounded I watched her slash at the air... NOW!

I dashed forwards, smiling profoundly as the silver haze vanished without a trace due to her magic, putting me now in plain sight. Here we go! I let go of the trigger, cringing to the powerful force of my weapon as I recoiled back in mid air, smashing my feet onto the road just in front of the building painfully as I watched the blue energy ball zoom straight towards White... Bullseye!

White's POV  
>Ack! My whole body... A...Ahh!... Argh! I lay, steaming off black smoke from my cooked limbs inside of a two metre deep crater made by Black's sudden attack, leaving me on the borderline of life and death. Ack... She got me good... T...That attack... Gah!... She's a lot stronger than before!... I can't even move an inch let alone breathe properly!...<p>

"Sorry White, but it looks like I win. You've really gave me a hard time. You could've won easily if you sliced my body instead of my sword while I was spinning", Black said as she approached slowly with loud, echoing footsteps... Damn... She's right. I went for her blade instead of her open body... "But out of everyone I've fought, you stand over them all. You managed to not only block my E equals M attack, but also land a bullet on me POINT BLANK", She chuckled, walking into my field of view from the top of the crater, stopping in her tracks as she stared down at me with a small smile plastered across her face... "It'll be unfair to defeat you like this... I need to take care of you properly". What does she mean? Ack! I can't even say a word! "Just like the others, I will kill you my way, White Crimson. You may have gotten rid of my insanity, but not the cannibal side... So", She stated, jumping down into the hole that she made before kneeling down to the left of my unmoving body, staring down at my flesh as she licked her lips... W...What?! Cannibal... N...No! She... She can't! I'd rather die by suffocating myself!

I couldn't even tremble, not even HOLD my own breath! Slowly and intimidatingly, she grabbed my left hand with both her hands, feeling the soft white flesh with all her fingers, trying to find the best place to sink her teeth into... If she bites... Then I'll kill her!

"Where should we start first, White? The forearm, wrist, palm or... Your fingers?", She whispered in a frighteningly eerie, ghastly tone of voice as her right eye shone a bright, distinctive light blue... She's sane? Then why is she... D...Doing this to me? Ahh! Her red, slimy soft tongue slithered around my fingers, tasting the sweetness of my flesh as I stared up at her with pitiful eyes, begging for her to stop. "Or maybe... We should open up your stomach and feast on your organs... Mhm, that sounds like fun!"... H...Huh... I just got déjà vu...

She dropped my hand back down to my side, slamming down against the scorched earth as she slowly rolled up my white, bloodstained shirt quickly up to the base of my small breasts before suddenly, she began laughing maniacally. Progressively getting louder and louder before she raised up her right, intimidating arm like a snake ready to attack, causing my eyes to widen and my pupils to contract to as small as an atom... N...NOOO!

"Thanks for the meal!", She cried, DIVING her right hand straight into my stomach with the same force used to demolish the pillars of a building... I couldn't cry... All I could do was watch her and feel her vandalise my body... The pain was unbearable, comic close to the same as a hundred syringes injecting my body with a deathly neurotoxin... Ahhh! "I can feel it! Your intestines are so soft! Haha! Squish squish!"... AHHHHH! I felt her hands wrap tightly around my large intestines, squeezing them like wet towels before

lodging it out with excruciating force, tearing more of my exposed flesh apart with so much pain, that I'd rather just die on the spot rather than endure this madness... Blood rained all over the place, splattering onto Black's crazed face as she continued to pull out the rest of my intestines... She's... Killing me psychologically more than physically! I'll go insane if she doesn't stop! AAHHHHHH!

"Mmm! It tastes so sweet!", She cried, taking a painful bite of my intestines, chewing on it like bubble gum as blood drooled down her chin and cheeks messily, dripping down back into my lifeless body... Ack!... She's... Merciless... "Cranberry flavour! I love it!"...

I'm dying already... Probably only twenty seconds before I finally pass out due to the lack of blood... After all, I AM a vampire... All thanks to the insanity I took from Black the other day... Gah! She's... Not going to give me any mercy during this time limit!

"Oh? Dying ready? Well then, I guess you wouldn't mind me doing...", She said, digging her bloodied right hand back into my stomach in search for something... My lungs, small intestines, liver, kidneys and bladder were all bashed aside as she ravaged for a special organ... My heart!... "GOTCHA!", She cried, grabbing my heart right after breaking three of my left ribs, lodging it out of it's wires with caused my mind to blank seven consecutive times due to the amount of pain that struck me like lightning... AHHHHHHHHHHH!... "It's still beating! It's beating so fast! Haha! I wonder what it tastes like?!"... Stop...

I watched her... She pulled my still beating heart right up to her mouth, wrapping her sharp, bloodstained white teeth around it before biting off a large chunk of it with I healthy smile plastered across her face... How could she... ARGH!... Five seconds left!

"Now! The finale!", She cried as loud as possible, slamming my half eaten heart down to the scorched earth that we lay on before suddenly she did the most unexpected and horrifying thing I've ever witnessed in my entire life... She dove her fingers into her neck with a smile, causing a mass amount of dark red, viscous blood to squirt all over the place like a fountain... She gargles, pushing her hands deeper and deeper into her neck before finally, she shoved both of her hands inside... Blood hosed down absolutely everywhere, drenching my face with pure crimson...

I wanted to go insane... But I couldn't... There was only a second left of my life... And in that second... I watched a curve creep up her lips... Black... My life ended... Flat... Line...


	39. Damaging Wound

Chapter Thirty Nine: Damaging Wound

* * *

><p>Frost's POV<br>Melody moved to our class... Not a good thing to start off the day... And Phase decided to stay home and plan out an efficient way to kill me painlessly... Hmm. It's so good to hear that in five day's I'll be dying!

"The holy sword Excalibur has unique characteristics and powers. It could use it's holy powers to cut through even darkness itself", Shard announced from the front of the class, pointing at a very accurate drawing of a long, broad sword made of gold on the large whiteboard. Hmm... That sword... I know for certain that the Ezarca is a lot stronger, HOWEVER, it's destroyed right now and I have no way of getting it back. Heck, not even Jace can repair the damage!... The question is have right now is, is it stronger than my Night's Melody and White's Moon's Rhythm? Gah! "However, that does not mean that it is the strongest blade to exist. It also depends on the wielder. A wooden blade armed by a skilled swordsman can overcome the powers of the Excalibur and become the rightful owner of it"...

I sighed, gazing out of the window to my left that shown the outside world as clear as a crystal, making me wonder what life was truly about... What my life meant to the world and why I was given the role of Black Heart. From the fifty first host of Drago to the successor, to the legend and then to a colour... But how do I know that this is right? The world is too big to know what's right and what's wrong... Me and White are going to have to take out the first boss whilst Jace and Star try to locate the final boss. Let's see how things turn out... Speaking about Star, I'm so fucking lucky I didn't get raped last night... Her and Melody nearly stuck it in me! Thank goodness for Phase who repelled them and scared them off!

But that's the least of my worries... I have a bad feeling about what's going to happen in the near future... About what'll happen to me... I'm not even sure if I'll make it all the way... Anyway, in a weeks time, me and White will be off to the south in search for the first boss who I'm guessing is a goblin... And if I'm correct, then I'm expecting another war to happen right after we kill it off.

"Frost Richtofen! What's the counter part of the Excalibur, seeing that you seem to know everything?", Shard snapped it at me, causing me to flinch as I scrambled on my chair, all eyes piercing my being like daggers. I blankly blinked, giving her a small smile before quickly answering her question.

"The Doombringer", Was my answer, remembering well about the comparison made with Mindy back when we fought Sindy's father.

"Good! Is there a blade stronger than it?", She asked... Of course there is! My Night's Melody!

"Night's Melody", I said aloud.

"And?". And? What does she- OH!

"Ezarca".

"Precisely! No less expected from you young swordsman!", She praised me... Hehe... She didn't have to add that. "Also, did you and your girlfriend White bring in a valid note for why you're going to be away from school for a while?", She asked... A...AHH?! What?! G...G...G...

"Huah?! White's with Frost?!", Melody exclaimed, playing along with what Shard had said as I stared blankly at the whiteboard, as shocked as hell with a cherry red face that said it all... What's worse, it that she sits directly behind me... "Now I get why you two always change together in the bathrooms!", Melody cried, acting shocked almost perfectly as I felt the hairs of my body stand up like he spikes of a hedgehog... Or in this case, the spikes of a fucking mace made of moon rock! Gah! F...Fuck! I'm even trembling!

"FROST! When the hell were you and White lovey dovey?!", Lizzo yelled from in front of me, turning around with a furious facial expression and narrowed, flaming eyes that stabbed my heart like knives... Argh! I'm going to die! Is this the punishment for not paying attention in class?!...

All went silent for a brief moment, allowing me to regain my composure very slowly as everyone looked back to the front, Melody and the others but White smiling and laughing to my downfall... Dammit... This is probably my punishment for killing them all in that dream realm thingy last night!... Just as Shard began to write on the whiteboard again, Melody said something so frightening, that I fainted almost immediately... Well... Sorta. It was more like a brain implosion... Except I was still FUCKING alive!

"White, how long did Frost last with you? Was he too rough on you for your first time?"...

"WHAT?!", Almost everyone yelled and turned to me as I lost my power and collapsed onto my desk face first... What the fuck is happening...

"Pop goes White's Che-ery!", Star sang... I...T...This is the end of me, Frost Richtofen... Dad... Mom... I'm sorry for being a disappointment... No, actually, you two should be a disappointment as parents! Wait, why am I bringing his up? "The lovers on the bed go squeak squeak squeak"... AHHHHHHHH "All night long"... Goodbye, oh cruel world...

White's POV  
>How embarrassing... I felt like dying on the spot... But for some reason I didn't mind it at the back of my mind... Frost... I wonder if he feels the same about me... Maybe he's still too attached to Mindy... If so, then I have to prove to him that I am Mindy. Frost is the most amazing person I've ever met and I don't want him to disappear from my life... Hmm... Grr... He told me to meet up with him after school at a jewellery store just in front of the shopping centre. Only right around the corner to the right and I'll be there!<p>

Just as I turned the corner, my eyes widened in pure shock and horror to see seven men, all armed with guns and wearing black clothing march straight into the store by storm... I couldn't see anything else from here, except for the extremely horrified citizens who witnessed the invasion, all pulling their phones out like knives... A robbery?

Hehe, then I guess it's my time to shine!

Sino's POV  
>Three hundred metres. I can make the shot. Simple. I've never missed a bullet in my entire life... All I have to do is keep the marker just on his head aaannnddd. BOOM! My light grey, trusty sniper rifle smashed itself onto my right shoulder as I lay prone on the could stone roof of the third highest building in the entire city. The shopping centre. Down below, directly in front of me inside of a jewellery store were seven armed bandits who held the place on lock down, keeping a good twenty hostages kept inside all tied up in ropes. A small cloud of smoke fired out from the silenced, one metre barrel of my gun as a green bullet was projected towards where I had my black 'X' shaped marker in the lens of my scope. However, it wasn't the head I was aiming to shoot...<p>

I shot the black shades he wore horizontally, just missing his flesh as my bullet collided with one of the large, black leather bags of he stolen jewellery, causing a major outburst of gems to erupt. They panicked, especially the one that just lost their glasses as two scrambled to pick up the jewels whilst the others held their assault rifles at the innocent hostages...

I clicked my tongue against my front teeth, taking in a quick breath of air before blinking and closing my left eye again, staring through the steady scope with my right. Magic is an amazing thing. It allows me to zoom in and out with just the thought!

I did so, zooming out to see a mass amount of pedestrians outside all either holding their phones to their ears or recording the scenario... I don't want any interruptions whatsoever. I better take em out with an EMP- wait... Is that who I think it is? I zoomed in to the left side of the crowd, seeing a boy with black hair ravage through the crowd with a girl with beautifully long white hair... Hehe. I guess I'll give them the screen time and buy them some!

"EMP out!", I called, zooming my marker to the middle of the crowd before pulling the trigger harshly with my right index finger, causing me to flinch from the force of the powerful recoil of my gun... Mid flight, the bullet exploded and released a shower of electromagnetic pulses that disabled all of their phones permanently, leaving behind no evidence nor any ability to contact outside help whatsoever. Haha! Let's see how well they can do!

Frost's POV  
>I grit my teeth, narrowing my eyes slightly as White thrusted her right fist into the gut of one of the men, causing him to cough in pure pain and agony before taking a step back followed by White sending a side kick to the man's right side. He flew to a nearby glass shelf, shattering it entirely as I took on two guys who were armed with blades. Their guns were decoys. Models used to scare these poor innocent people to death, but those knives are very real. Back to back me and White were, surrounded by the remaining six men. Their height was about three inches above us, giving them an intimidating look especially with the all black costumes they wore all over their bodies including their hands to make sure that no evidence gets left behind.<p>

The hostages panicked, trembling in fear as they knew very well that after they're done with us, they'll be next. Haha! I laugh to that! I won't be losing to something like this!

"Do you two want to get stabbed?! You'll pay for that!", The one directly in front of me spat, making me smile warmly as a girl shrieked to my far right in fear, not wanting to see my blood splatter against the yellow concrete walls and the red, royal-like carpets.

"Provoke them. They'll enrage and act reckless", White whispered to me the plan as we pressed out backs together with some pressure, feeling each other's warmth which gave us both the confidence to stand up against these men. Hehe, let's have some fun! "And remember, no magic".

"What are you muttering about kid?!", One man from behind snapped.

"Call us kids again, and I'll make turn you into a fucking kid!", I stated with a chuckle,

taking a step forward with both my hands clenched into balls of capital H for hurt, ready to act as the one to my left also took a step forward, spinning his light red, colourful curved knife that looked like a slightly larger version of a karambit... One of the sharpest and deadliest knives in Thurman world and the best looking in my eyes. I have an idea.

"What he fuck did you say 'KID'?!", The one from behind snapped it at me, making my blood flow like lava as excitement got the better of me... Haha! Let's do this!

"Are you deaf?! Just like your blind butt-buddies surrounding us who don't seem to realise that the police are outside?!", I yelled, turning my head around slightly to just watch him charge up towards White viciously, shaking the ground we stood on vividly before loud footsteps approached from my left, causing me to snap my attention towards it. "KILL THEM!".

"Now!", White announced and at once, I watched the man send a horizontal slash for my head with his karambit, only to miss terribly as I ducked and stood back up immediately sending a powerful punch to the centre of his body mass with my right hand. He flew back a good two metres, dropping his blade to the right of me on the floor as he smashed into a glass box containing golden rings that looked like they costed a fortune.

"You brat!", The two men directly in front of me spat, both charging at me head on with their long bayonet knives stained with black spots to look both fancy and intimidating. Those things are useless against me! If I can stop bullets, then these are a piece of fucking cake! "Fucking die!".

Haha! Let's do this! As fast as possible, the moment a it caught a glimpse of light shine from their metal, black-stained blades, I crouched down, swiping the karambit from the ground with my right hand like lightning, looking like a blur in their eyes before I lunged back up to my feet straight towards them. I held the karambit like how you're supposed to. A reverse grip with your index finger ready to hook into the loop at the base of the curved, tiger clawed blade painted in fresh light red. It glistened and shown like the eyes of Lizzo, making me smile as I watched the man to the slightest left send an open slash head level, exposing his entire body to me which made it too easy for me to perform a takedown. Clenching the blade as hard as possible, I sent my left hand straight towards his wide opened elbow, blocking his attack entirely as his arm contracted to the sudden force on his joint, allowing me to cleanly move in and slash his stomach as soft as possible, knowing very well how sharp this blade was. It went from right to left, followed by me going under his right, contracted arm, turning around to face the back of him before just seeing his friend attempt to send a deathly stab to my chest.

As fast as possible, I wrapped my right arm around the wounded man's neck and pulled him onto me like a hostage, resulting in his friend to accidentally stab him in the right shoulder, causing a major outburst of blood to spray out for a good three seconds onto the attacker's face... Now! Dropping the man to the side, I charged in and sent a devastating head-butt that nearly broke his cranium like a glass jar... Unconsciously, he fell to the ground like last weeks laundry, unmoving and wrinkled up in a heap...

"That's all of them", White sighed from behind me as I turned around to face her, suddenly shocked to see a large slash wound across her bloodied stomach that shown a small portion of her intestines... "Don't worry about me, Frost. I'm alright!", She claimed... If she says so... Gah! Oh right, we need to free the hostages!

I turned around once again, facing the surprised faces of the innocent people who held smiled plastered across their amazing faces, unable to thank us in mere words. Slowly, I approached them, blinking once with a small smile as I stared at the person all the way to the left... Just as I was a metre away and ready to crouch, I heard glass shatter along with a loud thud emit followed by everyone's gasps that filled the air eerily, causing me to turn around in pure shock and terror to see White on the ground... Huh?! What happened to her?!

"Ack! My thigh!", She cried, pulling out a large shard of crystal clear glass out of her right thigh horizontally to the left, cringing in pure pain as she helplessly looked up at me with a teary, pitiful face... "Sorry Frost. I tripped over one of the guns and landed on one of the glass boxes"... I'll free the hostages first, then prioritise my time on her until she heals fully... But knowing White, I don't think she's prone to tripping over that easily... Actually... I think she's really prone to tripping over at certain times... Hmm! Why the heck am I so worried about her?!

Jace's POV  
>This is bad. Really bad. We're stuck in a rock and a hard place as of now... If Frost even looks at that creature, then it'll be war. Literally... And I have a hunch that it's trying to lure both White and Frost in somehow... Either way, war is inevitable and we'll have to deal with it head on... Me and Star have a one hell of a burden resting on our shoulders... We can't afford to make if heavier.<p>

White's POV  
>"How are you feeling? Good? Tired? Hungry?", Frost slowly asked me from my right as I lay on my bed inside of my own winter white room that bared simple things. Two large windows, a small wooden table with two chairs to the far right, my bed to the far left, a closet beside the table, my white sofa just to the left of the bed and finally a brown, wooden desk to the far right where I did a lot of my drawing and writing at.<p>

"Don't ask her so many question Frost. I bet she wants you to leave", Phase growled at him.

"You're one to talk. Just how many questions did YOU ask her not two minutes ago?", Frost immediately replied from my left, shifting a little closer to me as Phase hovered above me like a spirit... Hehe.

"Hey! You must really want me to kill you in the most painful way!", She snapped, making me smile and chuckle as I slowly looked to my left to see Frost staring up at her with an annoyed look to his face, gritting his teeth very slightly.

"Try it. Let's see if you have the guts to do it".

"Are you making fun of me?! Just because I'm a spirit, DOES NOT mean that I don't have any organs!", She snapped...

"Stop taking things the wrong way Phase... And trying to make White laugh like this is cringing", Frost sighed, shaking his head before looking down at me with his light blue and light red, glistening eyes that drilled into my blood red ones deeply... I flushed a slight red, feeling my heart beat increase all of a sudden as my blood warmed up... "Are you hungry?", He asked me... I gave him a slow nod. "Then I'll go make you something. Phase, try to keep her entertained".

"Don't treat me like a maid!"... Why's Frost being so kind to me all of a sudden?... And... Argh! What... My right leg! AHH!

"White. D...don't move your legs. They're still healing", Frost quickly said with worry, slowly shifting himself off the bed, causing it to squeak in pain before the wooden floorboards screamed at him to the sudden stress of his additional weight... I wonder what's gotten into him...


End file.
